La Venganza Del Pasado
by DragoViking
Summary: Después de vencer a Drago las cosas en Berk volvieron a ser como antes...pero cuando creyeron que la paz había regresado a Berk, un nuevo mal surgió, un enemigo no solo de Berk sino también de Bodkar. En Bodkar también regreso la paz, pero, al igual que en Berk, todo cambio repentinamente... /Sinopsis completa adentro/ /CONTINUACIÓN DE "El Misterio De La Gema Dragón"/
1. Capítulo 1 Nuevo Comienzo

**Okay, no pude resistir y esperar más tiempo, así que decidí publicar de una vez el siguiente fic :3**

 **Espero que este si les guste. Les advierto que los primeros capítulos son algo cortos, pero con forme la historia va avanzando estos se alargan ;)**

 **CONSEJO:** Si no han leído el fic anterior a este (El Misterio De La Gema Dragón) les recomiendo que lo hagan pues este es continuación de ese :P si bien no es muy bueno pero es esencial leerlo (sorry por eso)

 **Okay, ya no los interrumpiré más…**

 **Sinopsis:** _Después de vencer a Drago las cosas en Berk volvieron a ser como antes, Hipo era el líder y Chimuelo el Alpha; pero cuando creyeron que la paz había regresado a Berk, un nuevo mal surgió, un enemigo no solo de Berk sino también de Bodkar. Años después de que Khanor fuera derrotado, en Bodkar también regreso la paz, pero, al igual que en Berk, todo cambio repentinamente. Celeste regresara a Berk donde unirá fuerzas nuevamente con Hipo y los demás jinetes, y así poder derrotar al enemigo. Un enemigo que está ligado con el pasado de todos y que revelara muchas cosas que cambiara todo...En esta segunda parte se aventuraran en una historia llena de misterio, traición y mucho romance; continuando con lo sucedido en "El Misterio De La Gema Dragón"_

* * *

 _CAPITULO 1: NUEVO COMIENZO_

 ** _Esto…es Berk, han pasado dos meses desde que Drago nos atacó y, para ser honesto, las cosas han mejorado; aunque ya casi terminamos la reconstrucción y hemos tenido algunos cambios, Berk nuevamente tiene paz…_**

Hipo y Chimuelo volaban por Berk asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, aunque, casi no ponían atención.

 ** _Ahora que soy el líder de Berk mi vida es un poco más difícil pues mi responsabilidad ha aumentado, el lado bueno es que no estoy solo; tengo a Chimuelo, a Astrid, a mi madre y a todos mis amigos…pero, me hace falta mi padre…_**

Astrid y Tormenta buscaban a Hipo, parecía ser algo importante pues Astrid estaba algo preocupada. Hipo, por otro lado, seguía volando con Chimuelo…

 ** _Como sea, creo que la vida en Berk ha mejorado; tengo el apoyo de mi gente y no hay ningún problema…bueno, no hay muchos problemas…_**

Por fin Astrid encontró a Hipo, quien junto a Chimuelo, estaba sobre una de las perchas de los muelles; Astrid al verlos descendió rápidamente.

—Hipo, por fin te encuentro—Le dijo Astrid preocupada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?—Respondió el.

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo—Le contestó Astrid—. No te hemos visto en todo el día y, hoy no ayudaste a Bocón—Mencionó con mirada de preocupación.

— ¡Bocón…Ay, lo olvide!—Dijo Hipo al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano hacia su cabello moviéndolo hacia atrás.

—Sí, Bocón. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Hipo, últimamente has estado muy olvidadizo y distante?—Respondió ella aun preocupada.

Después de un leve suspiro Hipo comenzó a hablar, pero de forma deprimida. —No lo sé Astrid, es solo que…esos sueños, están aumentado y…en lo único que puedo pensar es, es en ese día.

—Hipo, no debes dejar que esos sueños te atormenten. No fue tu culpa, ni la de Chimuelo; era algo inevitable, y lo sabes—Le dijo Astrid intentando consolarlo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo extraño…Lo necesito…—Respondió el cada vez más deprimido y bajando la mirada de tal forma que Astrid ya no podía verlo a los ojos—. No creo poder olvidar ese día.

—Ese es el problema Hipo, jamás podrás olvidarlo…pero podrás superarlo y cuando eso suceda te sentirás mucho mejor. Hasta que eso ocurra debes segur adelante, eso es lo que tu padre hubiera querido Hipo—Mencionó Astrid buscando su rostro con la mirada—. Ahora ven, se dé un lugar que podrá animarte y hacerte sentir mejor.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Contestó Hipo confundido.

—Iremos a "Axila Lamida"—Respondió ella de forma graciosa a lo cual Hipo respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Así me gusta, te vez más lindo cuando sonríes—Le dijo al verlo.

Después de esto ambos partieron hacia "Axila Lamida" y, una vez ahí, Chimuelo y Tormenta comenzaron a perseguirse mutuamente, mientras que Hipo y Astrid disfrutaban del paisaje y compartían sus recuerdos…

—Te dije que te haría sentir mejor—Le dijo Astrid al verlo sonreír y divertirse antes de darle un beso en la mejilla…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Ese mismo día, en una isla remota, un nuevo enemigo estaba fortaleciéndose. En una habitación el vikingo de armadura y la chica de la capucha mantenían una conversación…

— ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?—Dijo el vikingo.

—Aun no la hemos encontrado, pero en cuanto lo hagamos, Berk estará perdido—Le respondió la chica mientras se quitaba su capucha.

—Bien…pero recuerda, Hipo es mío…—Le contestó el vikingo.

—Y tu Ash…recuerda que, nadie lastimara a Celeste… ¡Nadie…más que yo!...—Mencionó ella antes de salir del lugar y dejar al vikingo de nombre Ash solo y con la mirada perdida…

 **Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Mejoró? Quiero saber su opinión…**

 **Debo decir que este es el segundo fanfic que escribí, si bien al principio seguía teniendo problemas con la narración, poco a poco fui mejorando. Así que estoy segura de que este fic si les gustará :D**

 **Y bueno, el anterior fic lo estaré arreglando en mis tiempos libres. La verdad es que ni a mí me gusta y por más que trato no logro mejorarlo XD**

 **Bueno, sin más por ahora, me despido…**

 **Y como dicen por ahí (ósea yo digo)**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Cambio Repentino

_**¡DragoViking ha vuelto con más de esta historia!**_

 _CAPITULO 2: CAMBIO REPENTINO_

Un día muy temprano, Patapez llego a casa de Hipo luciendo muy preocupado. Hipo, por otro lado, estaba un poco molesto y adormilado pues en verdad era muy temprano y los gritos nerviosos de Patapez lo habían despertado.

—Patapez, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano—Dijo Hipo con los ojos entre abiertos.

—Perdón Hipo, no era mi intención despertarte—Le respondió el con algo de culpa.

—Ah no… y entonces…—Lo interrumpió Hipo un poco molesto.

—Bueno, es que yo…—Dijo Patapez nervioso.

—Solo dime que ocurre Patapez—Lo volvió a interrumpir Hipo cada vez más desesperado.

—Veras, como todos lo saben; Albóndiga y yo dábamos nuestro común paseo matutino, ya sabes cómo nos gusta hacer eso y…—Comenzó a decir Patapez.

De forma desesperada Hipo bajo rápidamente la mirada y, después de un suspiro, lo detuvo nuevamente— ¡Solo ve al punto Patapez!

—Está bien… cuando pasamos por la Isla Dragón vimos en la costa a un misterioso barco y sus tripulantes no eran nada amistosos—Continuó diciendo él aun nervioso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?...no te entiendo—Le dijo Hipo esta vez dejando la desesperación de lado y entrando en la confusión.

—Porque cuando nos vieron comenzaron a atacarnos. Parecía ser que buscaban algo…o más bien, a alguien. Y lo más importante, tenían las mismas armas que los Atrapadores de Dragón usaban…—Terminó por decir ya de forma más tranquila.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Esto parece ser muy grave…hay que ir por los demás—Contestó Hipo de manera muy preocupada antes de llamar a Chimuelo y partir en busca de los demás.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Hipo, puedes explicarnos de nuevo porque hacemos esto…—Le decía Astrid quien, junto a Hipo y los demás, se dirigía a la Isla Dragón.

—Ya se los dije; Patapez descubrió un barco, posiblemente enemigo, rondado por la Isla Dragón. Debemos descubrir que era lo que buscaban y, sobre todo, si realmente son un enemigo del que no sabemos—Le respondió él con voz firme pero al mismo tiempo preocupante.

—No creo que podamos descubrir nada…—Interrumpió Patán.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—Contestaron los demás.

—Pues porque no hay nada—Respondió él.

—Eso no es cierto, está el barco que Albóndiga y yo destruimos—Interrumpió Patapez señalando el barco que se encontraba junto a la costa entre unas rocas y con una enorme ruptura en la parte inferior.

Con un movimiento ligero Hipo golpeo levemente su frente con su mano mientras cerraba los ojos y, después de unos segundos, hablo de nuevo algo molesto. — ¡¿Destruiste el barco y te fuiste sin ver quienes iban a bordo?!

—S-si…pero, no creo que estén muy lejos… ¿o sí?—Contestó Patapez nuevamente nervioso.

—Ay por Thor…Patán; tú, los gemelos y Eret vallan a revisar la isla, debemos saber si los tripulantes siguen aquí. Astrid y Patapez, nosotros revisaremos el barco—Les dijo Hipo con voz firme. Después de esto todos se dirigieron a los lugares asignados; Patán, Eret y los gemelos revisaron toda la isla, pero no encontraron nada; por otro lado Hipo, Astrid y Patapez se encontraban en el barco, y al parecer ellos si encontraron algo…

—No hay nada, deberíamos irnos…no me gusta dejar a Albóndiga sola—Decía Patapez.

—Tranquilo Patapez, todo está bien—Le decía Astrid—. Hipo, si encontramos algo… ¿qué pasará después?

—No lo sé…—Contestó el antes de entrar a una pequeña habitación, la cual era del capitán; y en ella había una mesa llena de mapas destruidos por el tiempo y siendo atravesados por una "X", entre ellos se encontraba el de la Isla Dragón y también…el de Bodkar…—. Por Thor…miren esto—Les dijo mientras les mostraba los mapas.

—Bodkar…—Dijo Astrid al mismo tiempo que tomaba el mapa con sus manos—Pero…como…

—Parece que tienes razón Patapez…si buscan algo. Y creo que no logran encontrarlo, pero Bodkar, y tal vez Berk, están en problemas…—Respondió Hipo tomando los mapas para guardarlos—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí—Astrid y Patapez asintieron con la cabeza, al salir de ahí los dragones y los demás los esperaban.

Una vez reunidos salieron de la isla y se dirigieron a Berk; durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, pues no sabían que decir…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Ese mismo día, durante la noche, en una isla no muy lejana y tampoco desconocida, un gran cambio también estaba por ocurrir…

—Odio que haga esto…—Decía una chica con mirada molesta. Ella tenía el cabello largo y sujetado con varias trenzas que se unían en una sola; vestía una blusa de color naranja de mangas hasta los codos, usaba una falda café con unos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda antes de regresar a la cintura, además de unas mallas de un todo de café claro y unas botas de color naranja mezclado con café.

—Vamos, ya la conoces…le encanta viajar, no puedes enojarte con ella—Le respondía el chico que se encontraba junto a ella. Él era alto y de cabello negro, su piel estaba bronceada por el sol y su mirada era tranquila; vestía una camisa gris sin mangas y unas hombreras de metal, sus pantalones eran negros con un gran cinturón también de metal, además de unas botas grises.

—Claro que la conozco y es por eso que me enojo. Es muy irresponsable y no le importa lo que le ocurra a los demás. Siempre hace lo que quiere sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias. Nosotros cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones mientras que ella se la pasa ignorando a todos y sin ayudar a nadie—Seguía diciendo ella cada vez más molesta.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?…Karin, eres su mejor amiga, ambos sabemos que ha pasado por muchas cosas, nos ha ayudado muchas veces; gracias a ella seguimos con vida—Le dijo el con tono de decepción.

—En eso te equivocas, yo no soy su mejor amiga, es ese dragón. Y si nos ayudó, pero porque ella fue la culpable. No olvides que gracias a ella Bodkar estuvo en peligro. Discúlpame Jared pero no pienso cambiar de opinión, se quién es y tú también, y eso no va a cambiar…—Contestó Karin casi gritando.

—No sé qué te está pasando. Pero, hasta que no estés dispuesta a entender y vuelvas a ser la de antes…será mejor que te olvides de mí…—Le respondió Jared con tristeza antes de irse y dejarla sola.

— ¡Esta bien…vete, no me importa!—Gritó por última vez Karin antes de quedarse completamente sola y sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde la oscuridad de la noche.

—Eso…duele…—Dijo la persona que la observaba antes de salir volando y desaparecer…

 **Muy corto, ya lo sé, recuerden que dije que con forme avance la historia los capítulos se iran alargando ;)**

 **Y ahora, hay un Review al que le debo respuesta:**

 **Dlydragon:** Me alegra que te esté gustando :D ¡GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW!

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	3. Capítulo 3 Visita Inesperada

_**¡Capitulo nuevo todos los jueves!**_

 _CAPITULO 3: VISITA INESPERADA_

Días después del misterioso, o más bien confuso, descubrimiento, todo parecía estar bien…claro todos estaban confundidos y a la vez preocupados, en especial Hipo, pero eso no evito que pasara todo un día entero junto a Astrid…

Ya era de noche y ambos se encontraban en la playa, acostados sobre la blanca arena. Hipo abrazaba a Astrid con su brazo, mientras que ella reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro; ambos observaban las estrellas y, de vez en cuando, intercambiaban miradas. Por otro lado, Chimuelo y Tormenta descansaban junto a una fogata después de haber comido una gran porción de pollo y pescado.

—Sabes Hipo, me alegra ver lo bien que estas tomando todo esto—Le dijo Astrid aun sobre su hombro y volteándolo a ver.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres Astrid—Le contestó el de la misma forma.

—Yo sé que sí, Hipo…los últimos días estuviste muy alterado; primero el extraño descubrimiento de Patapez, después el problema con Patón y las ovejas, y por último, las constantes quejas de Gothi hacia los gemelos por asustar a sus Terribles Terrores; lo peor de todo es que como no entendemos lo que nos quiere decir se enoja aún más—Comenzó a decir Astrid soltando una pequeña risa al decir lo de Gothi.

—Ja…tienes razón, pobre Gothi…—Mencionó Hipo intentando contener la risa, cosa que no consiguió. Astrid, de igual forma, se reía.

Hubo entonces, un corto tiempo en el que ambos guardaron silencio, sentándose frente a frente listos para darse un tierno e inesperado beso, pero, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de un rugido que no solo separo a Hipo y Astrid, sino que también despertó a Tormenta y Chimuelo, el cual estaba más asustado que los demás como si supiera que había ocurrido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al llegar al lugar del impacto, toda la aldea estaba despierta y los dragones algo asustados. Todas las antorchas se encontraban apagadas y el pueblo entero estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, en el lugar del incidente se encontraban todos los jinetes con sus respectivos dragones, ninguno se atrevió a acercarse y revisar que había provocado el impacto, y no descubrieron que ocurrió hasta que Hipo llego.

Este se acercó lenta mente con su espada en una mano y con Chimuelo junto a él. Chimuelo estaba muy alterado, pero Hipo intentaba tranquilizarlo. Llego un momento en el que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que así Hipo pudiera iluminar el lugar con su espada y, al hacerlo, no encontró más que a una vieja amiga y su dragón; Chimuelo, al igual que Hipo, se encontraba sorprendido y rápidamente se acercó a la dragón acariciando su cabeza con la nariz…

—Pero si es…Celeste…—Dijo Hipo sorprendido pero a la vez confundido…

 **Mega corto, lo sé… pero bueno… sé que poco a poco les ira llamando más la atención…**

 **¿Review? ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera uno chiquito? ¡Vamos, son gratis!... ¿No? Bueno :C**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Despertar

**Lamento no haber publicado la semana pasada, estuve algo ocupada (MUCHO, MUY OCUPADA) con unos trabajos escolares… Pero bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo :D**

 _CAPITULO 4: DESPERTAR_

Por la mañana siguiente, Hipo y los demás se encontraban afuera de una pequeña casa; todos parecían estar preocupados, pero nadie decía nada.

Dentro de esa misma casa se encontraba Celeste, aun inconsciente, recostada sobre la cama; ella usaba ahora el cabello suelto y corto hasta los hombros; vestía una blusa azul sin mangas y un saco de manga corta que le llegaba a media espalda, el cual era de color gris; usaba una falda café con un cinturón de metal, que tenía en el centro como símbolo una media luna, también vestía unas mallas grises y unas botas de color azulado con blanco; además de todo esto usaba unos guantes sin dedos hechos de metal también con una media luna como símbolo.

Luna también se encontraba inconsciente, pero esta tenía a Chimuelo a su lado, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de enzima; su mirada era preocupante y profunda, demostrando lo ansioso que estaba por verla despertar.

De forma inesperada, Celeste reaccionó y débilmente intento levantarse. — ¿Q-que paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?—En el momento en el que pronunció estas palabras Chimuelo se levantó precipitadamente y emitió un leve rugido para llamar a los demás—. Chimuelo…pero que…—Dijo Celeste sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie—. Luna…—Mencionó acercándose a ella, quien después de un momento, despertó al sentir su presencia y le demostró su cariño al lamerla, al igual que a Chimuelo al estrechar sus cabezas.

En ese momento Hipo y los demás entraron a la habitación, y al verlas despiertas sus rostros preocupados se iluminaron.

—Celeste…—Fue lo primero que Hipo pronunció al verla.

—Hipo…chicos, me alegra tanto verlos—Respondió ella muy feliz antes de darse un gran abrazo de grupo.

—A nosotros también nos alegra verte. Y sobre todo ver que estas bien—Continuó Hipo una vez que el abrazo había terminado.

—Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?—Interrumpió Astrid.

—Es una larga historia…Para resumir, digamos que olvide que Luna no ve muy bien en la oscuridad—Mencionó Celeste llevándose una mano hacia su cabello y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Cómo es posible que Luna no vea bien en la oscuridad?… ¡es una Furia Nocturna!—Interrumpió Patapez sorprendido y a la vez curioso.

—Como dije, es una laarga historia—Contestó ella haciendo énfasis en "larga".

—Pues, tenemos tiempo de sobra. ¿Te parece si vamos al Gran Salón para hablar y desayunar?—Dijo Hipo.

—Claro, vamos—Respondió Celeste. Después de decir esto todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al Gran Salón—. Wow…creo que me fui por mucho tiempo. Berk ha cambiado, y… ¿Por qué hay tanta destrucción?...tanto problema causamos Luna y yo…—Mencionó al ver todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba.

—Jeje…tranquila tu no causaste esto, tuvimos algunos problemas…créeme esto no es nada a comparación de hace tres meses—Respondió Hipo—. Aunque si te fuiste por mucho tiempo.

—Amm si… ¿cuánto ha pasado, un año?—Dijo Celeste con algo de culpa.

—Casi…pero no importa, ya pasó. De seguro has pasado por muchas cosas y no pudiste visitarnos—Contestó Astrid intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

—De hecho si…han ocurrido muchas cosas, mi vida sigue llena de problemas. Jeje…—Contestó ya de forma más tranquila.

—Tranquila, no eres la única…—Mencionó Hipo—. Por cierto, me gustaría presentarte a alguien…

—Ah sí… ¿A quién?—Dijo Celeste con curiosidad.

—A ella…—Respondió Hipo señalando con la mirada hacia el cielo, donde, casualmente, se encontraba volando hacia ellos Valka sobre su leal Brincanube. Hipo se dirigió a ella y, después de decirle algo en voz baja, la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia Celeste para presentarla—. Celeste, te presento a Valka…mí…madre—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte…Hipo me ha hablado mucho de ti—Mencionó Valka con mucha tranquilidad.

—Ah gracias…el placer es miooo… ¡¿Tu madre…?!—Contestó esta una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, quedándose con una gran mirada confusa pero a la vez sorprendida.

—No eres la única que tienes una larga historia que contar—Mencionó Hipo también de forma tranquila, pero muy en el fondo inquietante. Celeste solo los miraba aún muy confundida…

 **Muy corto, lo sé, pero ya les he dicho que poco a poco se irán alargando…**

 **¡Esta vez sí tuvimos Reviews! :D**

 **Dlydragon:** Me alegra que te esté gustando. Y con respecto a lo de los capítulos, como dije arriba poco a poco se irán alargando, no puedo hacer nada por estos porque la historia está prácticamente ya escrita (hasta el capítulo 45)

 **BDC13:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el Hiccstrid :D gracias por leer

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Compartiendo Historias Parte1

**Un nuevo capítulo es traído a ustedes gracias a… bueno, a mi XD que lo disfruten…**

 _CAPITULO 5: COMPARTIENDO HISTORIAS/PARTE 1_

—¡¿Ella es tu madre?!...—Seguía diciendo Celeste muy confundida—. Creí que ella estaba…pero ahora esta…no entiendo nada…

—Todos lo creímos, y créeme yo también me sorprendí, todos de hecho…pero, si me permites explicarte, lo comprenderás todo—Le respondió Hipo.

—De acuerdo…—Dijo Celeste.

Después de decir esto todos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón, pero, justo antes de entrar Celeste se quedó observando algo que llamo su atención por completo…era, el monumento hecho en honor a Estoico…

—Increíble…es un gran monumento. Pero… ¿dónde está Estoico?—Dijo ella ignorando lo que había sucedido.

—Mi padre…él…—Decía Hipo con dificultad y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. Él…murió…—Dijo finalmente intentando contener una lagrima que estaba a punto de escapar.

—Que…Estoico… Ay Hipo, cuanto lo siento, n-no lo sabía—Respondió ella de forma deprimida y culpable.

—Descuida, tú lo dijiste…no lo sabias…—Contestó este aun con aire deprimido—. Mejor entremos, ahí te explicaremos todo lo que ha ocurrido—Dijo guiándola hacia dentro, al igual que a los demás.

—Bueno. Veras todo comenzó cuando…—Empezó a decir Hipo una vez que había recuperado el ánimo y comenzaba a explicar lo ocurrido moviendo, como de forma habitual, sus brazos.

 ** _Chimuelo y yo habíamos descubierto un nuevo lugar, y junto con Astrid y Tormenta nos dirigimos a una zona que parecía estar en problemas. Al llegar encontramos un campamento que había sido destruido por unos enormes picos de hielo, los cuales fueron creados por "El Escupe-Hielo" que en realidad se llama Salvajibestia y era conocido como el Alfa de todos los dragones. Quienes se encontraban en ese campamento creyeron que nosotros los habíamos atacado y que habíamos liberado a los dragones que atrapaban, dijeron que atrapaban dragones para Drago Mano Dura, no entendíamos nada de lo que pasaba y; cuando volvimos a Berk y le explicamos a papá lo que habíamos visto, el comenzó a lucir muy preocupado e incluso prohibió que los dragones salieran de la isla. A mí no me importo y fui en busca de Drago, pero todo salió mal…Fue entonces cuando me reencontré con mamá, ella y sus dragones nos habían "secuestrado" y llevado a un extraño nido hecho con el hielo del Salvajibestia…en verdad que estaba sorprendido, no lo podía creer, después de tantos años, recupere a mi madre gracias a los dragones…_**

—Todos nos sorprendimos en realidad…—Interrumpió Astrid.

—Y ¿cómo...pasó? me habían contado que fue devorada por los…—Mencionó Celeste aun confundida.

—Sí, veras en realidad fue secuestrada por el Brinca Nube, que en realidad solo la llevo al hogar del Alfa…De ella herede mi talento con los dragones—Dijo Hipo de forma tranquila mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Ahh…ahora lo entiendo—Contestó Celeste.

—Bueno, en que estaba…—Continuó Hipo volviendo a su habitual y dramático movimiento de manos…y poco a poco comenzó a deprimirse de nuevo.

 ** _Ya ahí, comprendimos todo, la verdad cuando mamá conoció a Chimuelo estaba muy sorprendida, y el saber que yo cause que perdiera una parte de su cola no le agrado para nada…pero todo se solucionó. Después papá llego con Bocón y al enterarse de que mamá estaba viva, vi en él una alegría que jamás había visto antes…En ese momento creí que la vida sería mejor, la familia estaba completa, solo faltaba detener a Drago…Pero esa alegría se esfumo muy pronto, cuando Drago y su ejército llegaron al nido, y comenzaron a atacarnos. Él tenía su propio Alfa, y con el venció al nuestro apoderándose de todos los dragones del nido, incluyendo a Chimuelo…le había ordenado que me atacara, pero…fue entonces, cuando mi papá…me salvo y…el recibió el disparo, yo…estaba molesto y a la vez destrozado. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía cuando le grite a Chimuelo y deje que Drago se lo llevara…_**

—Recuerda que no fue tu culpa, Hijo…—Lo interrumpió Valka al ver que una lagrima caía por su rostro.

—Lo sé…—Le contestó el dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa cuando su madre detuvo esa lagrima con su mano. Fue entonces cuando el continuó con su relato.

 ** _Una vez que despedimos a mi padre, y mi madre me había hecho entrar en razón…regresamos a Berk, pero era demasiado tarde, Drago y su ejército habían destruido todo el lugar y…_**

—Fue increíble, llegamos todos montados en unos bebes dragón muy rebeldes—Interrumpió Patán.

—Sí, gracias Patán, ahora me permites terminar…—Contestó Hipo.

 ** _No fue nada fácil pero, logre recuperar a Chimuelo, y juntos derrotamos al Alfa…aunque para eso se necesitó que me disparara aliento helado, por suerte Chimuelo me salvo y, es algo extraño pero, su frente y su espalda comenzó a brillar de un color azulado y, además, sus disparos eran más fuertes y sin límite. El reto al Alfa y logro hacer que los demás dragones se le unieran, fue entonces cuando el Alfa y Drago se rindieron…Chimuelo se convirtió en el nuevo Alfa y yo…me convertí en el nuevo jefe de Berk. Poco a poco logramos reconstruir la aldea, aunque aún no terminamos…y, aunque me es difícil, estamos continuando con nuestras vidas, aunque hace falta mi padre…_**

Una vez que Hipo termino su relato todos guardaron un largo silencio, hasta que Celeste hablo por fin.

—Wow…Hipo, no sé qué decir…Yo creí que tenía problemas, pero en realidad, lo que me ocurrió no se compara con esto. De nuevo, siento mucho lo de tu padre…—Dijo ella de forma sorprendida y a la vez deprimida.

—No te preocupes por eso. Y sobre tu "laarga historia", creo que es tu turno de hablar—Contestó Hipo sonriendo levemente mientas tomaba la mano de Astrid, quien estaba sentada junto a él…

 **No me digan que fue muy corto, por favor, ya lo sé :P**

 **Bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana. Debo seguir estudiando para mis exámenes DX**

 **¿Un review? ¿No? Bueno :C**

 _A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS..._


	6. Capítulo 6 Compartiendo Historias Parte2

**Sé que esta historia como que no parece tener mucho sentido y tiene pinta de ser como la anterior. Pero les ASEGURO que no es así, ya pronto comenzará la historia real ;)**

 **Bueno, sin más, he aquí el capítulo…**

 **Nos leemos al final**

 _CAPITULO 6: COMPARTIENDO HISTORIAS/PARTE 2_

Después de que Hipo contara su historia, era el turno de Celeste; pero antes de que pudiera comenzar llego Eret de forma tranquila, cosa que sorprendió a Celeste, como si ya lo conociera.

—Hipo, solo quería avisarte que los establos están casi terminados—Dijo Eret al entrar.

—Muy bien Eret, gracias por la ayuda. Por cierto, te presento a Celeste y a Luna; el, anteriormente era un Atrapador de Dragones pero eso cambio—Dijo Hipo.

—Un placer, soy Eret, hijo de Eret—Respondió Eret dirigiéndose a Celeste con una leve reverencia.

—Se quién eres…tú te llevaste a todos nuestros dragones, gracias a ti Bodkar era un caos, un caos que yo tuve que solucionar—Le contestó esta algo molesta.

—Espera… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—Interrumpió Hipo sorprendido, antes de que Eret pudiera defenderse.

—Como dije…laarga historia—Contestó Celeste.

—Pues comienza ya—Mencionó Patán.

 ** _Bueno, todo comenzó cuando…Un día uno de nuestros exploradores dijo haber visto a un barco lleno de hombres armados, el cual se dirigía a Bodkar, además tenían algunos dragones encerrados. Yo le dije a Derek que debíamos sacar a los dragones de la isla para mantenerlos seguros, él no le vio importancia alguna, pero a mí no me importo; así que con ayuda de Ken, Jared y Luna, sacamos a todos los dragones que pudimos…_**

—Espera… ¿qué hay de Karin? ¿Ella no te ayudó?—Interrumpió Patapez.

—No, ella no hizo nada…—Continuó Celeste.

 ** _Verán, desde hace un tiempo ella dejo de ser la misma de siempre. Cuando nos llevamos a los dragones, Karin no quiso ayudar, ni siquiera nos dejó llevarnos a Boch…Cuando volvimos a Bodkar, los pocos dragones que se habían quedado, incluyendo a Boch, fueron capturados; yo estaba molesta al no poder salvarlos a todos…y Karin, ella me culpaba por todo, decía que por mi culpa se llevaron a su dragón. Todo Bodkar era un caos, decían que esos Atrapa Dragones llegaron ahí por mi culpa. Nadie me escuchaba, como siempre…Después de eso intente venir a Berk y advertirles pero Derek no me lo permitió, a diferencia de otras veces, no logre enviar a escondidas a Luna, nos tenía muy vigiladas; incluso nos encerró para evitar que escapáramos, decía que éramos lo único que mantenía a salvo la aldea. Ken intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero no funciono, ni siquiera a él y Jared los dejo salir de la isla…_**

—Eso explica porque no nos visitaste en tanto tiempo—Dijo Hipo al ver que ella guardo silencio por un momento.

—Sí, Derek me tenía encerrada, era como su prisionera…—Contestó Celeste deprimida.

 ** _Dos meses después nos dejó salir, pero solo porque Ken había recibido un mensaje de su abuelo, donde decía que estaba muy enfermo y que necesitaba verlo de inmediato. Ken logro convencer por fin a Derek y así pudiéramos acompañarlo, claro que con la condición de que no tardaríamos más de un mes. Al llegar a la isla de su abuelo, llamada Mizar, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Luna y se sorprendieron aún más al vernos montados en ella; incluso intentaron atacarla, algo muy común, pero Ken y yo lo evitamos, y poco a poco logramos cambiar su forma de pensar; en realidad no fue muy difícil pues, los dragones que habían ahí también desaparecieron. Estuvimos ahí una semana, hasta que su abuelo…murió…Ken estaba destrozado, pero tenía que cumplir el último deseo de su abuelo…Convertirse en su sucesor y ser un gran líder...y lo es, yo…no quería irme, pero él me convenció, dijo que era lo mejor…_**

—Él es el líder de esa isla ahora…justo como Hipo—Interrumpió Brutacio.

—No la interrumpas. Continúa Celeste—Dijo Brutilda, a lo cual Celeste asintió con la cabeza.

 ** _Cuando nos fuimos de Mizar, lo primero que hice fue volver a Bodkar para informarles lo que había pasado, pero lo que encontramos al regresar, no fue nada amigable…Karin estaba muy molesta y le decía a Jared cuanto me odiaba y a Luna también. Jared intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero no funciono. Yo…me decepcione tanto que…decidimos irnos, y pues…terminamos inconscientes, de nuevo, en Berk…_**

—Cierto… ¿por qué siempre terminan inconscientes?—Mencionó Astrid.

—No lo sé. Es extraño—Contestó Celeste.

—Espera…esto no explica porque Luna no ve bien en la oscuridad—Interrumpió Hipo.

—Ahh cierto, lo olvidaba…Verán cuando volvimos a Bodkar, después de llevarnos a los dragones, Luna y yo encontramos una misteriosa trampa en el bosque, al acércanos esta exploto y cegó a Luna temporalmente, en unos días recupero su visión pero…quedo algo afectada—Contestó ella con la mirada baja—. Y adivinen quien lo provoco…—Continuó señalando a Eret con la mirada.

—Oye, en verdad siento mucho eso…no fue mi intención—Respondió el con algo de culpa.

—Celeste, debes perdonarlo…él ya ha cambiado, si confías en nosotros, confía también en el—Mencionó Hipo.

—Ahh…está bien…pero lo mantendré vigilado—Respondió ella.

—Claro, pero no olvides una cosa Celeste…Eret es mío—Mencionó Brutilda corriendo a su lado.

—No te preocupes por eso—Contestó ella antes de salir del Gran Salón seguida por Luna, los demás hicieron lo mismo….

 **Okay, eso es todo por hoy… Pronto les traeré más… Y pronto los capítulos serán más largos.**

 **También aviso que pausaré un rato la historia (como si no estuvieran muy lentas las actualizaciones) ya que quiero arreglar algunas cosas de la anterior y otras de esta. Pero prometo que será un tiempo muy corto.**

 **Respuesta para:**

 **DlyDragon:** Me alegra que te esté gustado, espero no defraudarte con esta historia y seguir recibiendo más reviews tuyos.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 **Y por favor, no olviden dejar Review :3**


	7. Capítulo 7 Una Nueva Jinete

**Okay, sé que los hice esperar mucho pero créanme que valdrá la pena…**

 **No pude corregir los anteriores como dije que lo haría y tampoco el fic anterior, pero lo estaré haciendo poco a poco…**

 **Y bueno, en compensación les daré dos capítulos, así que… que los disfruten**

 _CAPITULO 7: UNA NUEVA JINETE_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de que Celeste y Luna regresaran a Berk, además de que ya no había apariciones de barcos misteriosos, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Un día fue visto otro de esos barcos y, al igual que las veces anteriores, no lograron descubrir nada; como Celeste no sabía lo que ocurría exactamente no podía ayudarlos mucho, pero una vez que le explicaron lo que había estado ocurriendo todo fue más fácil…

—Haber si entendí, ¿encontraron un barco que tenía los mapas de Berk, Bodkar, la Isla Dragón y la Isla Misteriosa?—Decía Celeste confundida, quien se encontraba junto a los demás en el Gran Salón.

—Sí, y también este otro mapa pero no sabemos de qué isla es…jamás he estado ahí…—Respondió Hipo mostrándole los mapas y comparándolos con el mapa que él había estado creando con ayuda de Astrid, y claro, también con la de Chimuelo.

—Espera…ese es el mapa de… ¡Mizar!—Dijo Celeste tomando el mapa con sus manos y con una expresión preocupante en su rostro.

—En serio…eso quiere decir que ellos ya han estado ahí y, sea lo que sea que estén buscando, no lo encontraron en Mizar—Mencionó Hipo sorprendido al igual que los demás—Celeste, tenemos que ir allá de inmediato.

—Claro, yo los llevare…—Contestó ella aun preocupada _—Solo espero que Ken este bien—_ Dijo para sí misma mientras todos salían del Gran Salón en busca de sus dragones para partir hacia Mizar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya habían emprendido el viaje, no tardarían mucho pero aun así Hipo decidió dejar a cargo a su madre, además de dejar a Patán vigilando y protegiendo la isla. Durante todo el viaje Celeste no dijo absolutamente nada, más bien, nadie dijo nada en ningún momento…hasta que estaban por llegar.

—Chicos, creo que será mejor que no llegamos a la aldea con los dragones. Las personas de aquí aún no se acostumbran a ver vikingos montados en dragones, en especial porque ya no habitan dragones en este lugar. Después de que los Atrapadores de Dragones se los llevaron, ningún dragón volvió—Mencionó Celeste volteando a ver a Eret al decir esto último.

—Está bien, entonces deberíamos dejarlos ocultos, pero… ¿dónde?—Dijo Hipo.

—Conozco un lugar. Hay una cueva cercas de aquí, en el otro extremo de la isla—Respondió Celeste guiándolos hacia la cueva y, una vez que dejaron ahí a los dragones, claro con alguien cuidándolos, aunque Celeste no estaba muy de acuerdo pues ese "alguien" era Eret, se dirigieron a la aldea.

Al llegar Celeste se llevó una gran sorpresa pues se encontró con una nueva amiga y… ¡su…Dragón!...

—Celeste, hola—Dijo la joven vikinga con emoción. Ella era una chica de 14 años de edad. Vestía una blusa color amarillo, con una falda café y unas mallas de un tono café claro, la falda tenía un cinturón de metal, además de unas botas del mismo color de la falda mezclado con un poco de blanco. Su cabello era castaño claro y era sujetado por dos trenzas que terminaban unidas en una sola.

—H-hola…Dalia…—Respondió Celeste sorprendida y sin dejar de ver al dragón que se encontraba justo a un lado de la chica—. Emm…chicos, ella es Dalia, una habitante del lugar. Digamos que ella ayudo a que confiaran un poco en los dragones, o al menos en Luna. Pero…no entiendo que hace ese dragón junto a ella…

—Un placer Dalia; soy Hipo, ella es Astrid, él es Patapez y ellos son Brutacio y Brutilda—Mencionó Hipo también sorprendido al ver al dragón.

—Es…es… ¡¿un Typhoomerang?!—Interrumpió Patapez.

—El pacer es mío, Celeste me hablo mucho de ustedes…y, si, es un Typhoomerang, su nombre es Bengala—Contestó Dalia.

—Increíble…—Respondieron los demás.

— ¿Cuándo y cómo lo entrenaste?—Mencionó Patapez emocionado, o más bien, curioso.

—Luego nos explicara eso Patapez, Dalia no quiero ser grosera pero…no estamos aquí por una simple visita, tenemos que hablar con Ken… ¿sabes dónde está?—Interrumpió Celeste.

—Claro, yo los llevo con el…pero primero que nada… ¿Dónde está Luna y…sus dragones? Tú me dijiste que ellos también tenían dragones—Contestó Dalia dirigiéndose a Hipo y los demás.

—No creí que fuera seguro y los deje en la cueva—Respondió Celeste.

—Tonterías, no habrá ningún problema, no les pasara nada. ¿Por qué no vamos por ellos y luego vamos con Ken? De todas formas Ken aun no debe llegar de pescar, es que le gusta ayudar en eso—Dijo Dalia curiosa.

—De acuerdo—Respondieron los demás. Después de eso todos subieron en Bengala y fueron en busca de sus dragones…

 **Muy corto lo sé, por eso hay uno más…**


	8. Capitulo 8 De Visita En Mizar

_CAPITULO 8: DE VISITA EN MIZAR_

Cuando todos fueron por sus dragones y regresaron a la aldea de Mizar, los aldeanos se sorprendieron al verlos montados en dragones, pero no hicieron ningún intento por atacar a los dragones.

—Wow…en verdad que todo aquí cambio, y en tan poco tiempo—Dijo Celeste sorprendida.

—¿Celeste…?—Dijo un chico de cabello corto y negro, que vestía una camisa gris sin mangas y que también tenía una capucha azul con unas hombreras de metal; además de unos pantalones negros, botas grises y un cinturón, que, en un costado tenía una pequeña y filosa daga.

—Ken…—Contestó Celeste volteando a verlo y corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

—Celeste, te extrañe tanto…pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?...espera, Hipo… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?—Mencionó Ken una vez que el abrazo había terminado.

—Yo también te extrañe Ken. Y, perdón que diga esto pero, no estamos aquí por una simple visita, Berk necesita ayuda—Contestó Celeste.

—Si Ken, Berk está nuevamente en problemas—Interrumpió Hipo.

— ¿Por qué…que es lo que ocurre?—Contestó Ken confundido pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

—Te explicaremos todo, pero no aquí. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo—Dijo Celeste.

Ken solo asintió con la cabeza y, mientras tomaba la mano de Celeste de forma cariñosa, guio a todos hacia el Salón de Reuniones; una vez ahí todos le explicaron la situación.

—Haber si entendí. Dicen que alguien ha estado intentando llegar a Berk, y que ese "alguien" anteriormente estuvo aquí—Mencionó Ken muy confundido.

—Sí, creímos que tú pudieras saber algo. Pero, debido a tu reacción, creo que nos equivocamos—Contestó Celeste.

—Pues tienes razón, no se absolutamente nada. Desde que estoy aquí la única visita que hemos recibido es…esta—Respondió Ken acercando su mano hacia la de Celeste, la cual se encontraba sobre la mesa en la que todos se encontraban sentados—. Lamento no poder ayudarlos.

—Descuida, está bien, aun así gracias—Dijo Hipo de forma tranquila.

—Sí, de todas formas es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo—Mencionó Astrid mientras dejaba caer su mano de forma delicada sobre el hombro de Hipo.

—Bueno. Creo que mejor hay que regresar a Berk—Interrumpió Eret al ver tantas muestras de afecto, o más bien tanto amor.

—S-si…Eret tiene razón—Contestó Patapez, quien también se sentía algo incómodo, al igual que Eret.

—Claro que no. Son mis invitados, ya es de noche, y no me gustaría que volaran con este clima. Además, no sé si lo sepan pero Celeste y Luna no pueden volar durante la noche—Dijo Ken intentando ser amable para convencerlos de que se quedaran.

—Ken tiene razón, no es seguro ni para ellas ni para nosotros. Aunque no nos gustaría causar problemas—Respondió Hipo.

—No causan ningún problema Hipo, al contrario, seria todo un honor. Vengan les diré dónde pueden pasar la noche—Contestó Ken levantándose de la mesa mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Celeste, invitándolos a todos para que lo siguieran—. Celeste, antes de dormir, me gustaría hablar contigo—Le dijo y ella solo asintió.

Una vez afuera y mientras se dirigían a una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña, se encontraron nuevamente con Dalia y Bengala.

—Chicos, hola, se van tan pronto—Mencionó Dalia de forma amable.

—Oh no, pasaremos la noche aquí—Contestó Astrid con una sonrisa.

—Que bien. Ken si usted quiere yo puedo llevarlos a la cabaña de visitas, me parece que usted y Celeste quieren un tiempo a solas—Respondió Dalia dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ken y Celeste mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ken, este solo asintió de forma nerviosa y, una vez que se despidió de los demás, él y Celeste se fueron.

— ¿Cómo sabias que ellos querían un tiempo a solas?—Mencionó Hipo mientras él y los demás eran acompañados por Dalia hacia la cabaña.

—Porqué él y yo somos amigos, gracias a él todos dejaron de temerle a Bengala, y además Ken siempre me habla de lo mucho que quiere y extraña a Celeste—Contestó Dalia—. Bueno aquí es, disfruten su visita. Que descansen, si necesitan algo Bengala y yo vivimos por allá—Continuó diciendo mientras señalaba una casa al final del camino.

—Gracias, buenas noches—Contestó Hipo con una sonrisa. Después de eso Dalia y Bengala se fueron. Todos se dedicaron a descansar, aunque Hipo estaba algo preocupado al no haber podido saber algo más sobre quienes intentan llegar a Berk…

 **Y pues es todo por hoy… la próxima semana les traeré otro capítulo y pues también prometo actualizar los otros fics…**

 **Ahora si responderé sus Reviews:**

 **UnbreakableWarrior** : Gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado

 **Jaguar Negro:** Me alegra que te esté gustando, los capítulos largos empiezan como a partir del 15 creo, no recuerdo bien XD

 **Alexandra HSGS :** Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen. Espero que esta historia no te decepcione y yo tampoco. Y pues el Hiccstrid, aunque será poco, estará presente.


	9. Capitulo 9 Retomando El Viaje

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más de este fic olvidado :P**

 _CAPITULO 9: RETOMANDO EL VIAJE_

Era de noche y todos dormían, Hipo abrazaba a Astrid mientras ambos dormían, Chimuelo se encontraba junto a Luna y la cubría levemente con una de sus alas. Celeste, por otro lado, era la única que no se encontraba durmiendo; ella estaba afuera de la casa de visitas donde todos se encontraban, pensaba en algo, pero no sabía que era…Algo había ocurrido mientras ella y Ken hablaban, el problema era que ni siquiera ella lo comprendía…

—Porque no puedo olvidarlo…—Dijo mientras una lágrima cruzaba su rostro. De pronto uno de los primeros rayos de luz del día ilumino su rostro—. Amaneció tan pronto…—Continuó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

Todos seguían durmiendo, así que Celeste tuvo que despertarlos, para así poder pensar en que hacer ahora.

—Pero que… ¿ya es de día?—Dijo Brutacio levantándose bruscamente y haciendo que Brutilda, quien descansaba junto a él, recibiera un gran golpe.

— ¡Oye me golpeaste torpe!—Dijo Brutilda regresándole el golpe a su hermano comenzando así una discusión.

—Ahh…ustedes nunca cambian—Mencionó Celeste.

—Haber…ya basta—Interrumpió Hipo deteniendo la pelea.

—Que buena forma de iniciar el día—Mencionó Astrid acercándose y sobre poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, a lo cual él respondió rodeándola con su brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba a Chimuelo.

—Vaya…veo que madrugaron. Espero que hayan dormido bien—Interrumpió Ken mientras entraba a la casa.

—Buenos días. Si hemos dormido bien, gracias por todo Ken—Contestó Hipo.

—Si… ¿pero ahora que vamos a hacer? No logramos averiguar nada—Interrumpió Patapez.

—Él tiene razón. ¿Qué haremos?—Continuó Astrid.

—Chicos, yo estuve pensando y…creo que, si también encontraron un mapa de Bodkar, deberíamos ir para allá—Mencionó Celeste no muy segura de lo que decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Luna.

— ¿Estas segura? A mí se me había ocurrido pero, no quise decir nada, no creí que estarías de acuerdo… Digo, por lo que nos has dicho, pensé que no querrías ir a Bodkar—Dijo Hipo algo nervioso.

—Hipo, en este momento no importa lo que yo siento, importa el hecho de averiguar que ocurre—Contestó ella.

—Tal vez tu deberías quedarte, Celeste—Interrumpió Ken tomando su mano.

—Ken, perdón pero no lo hare. Son mis amigos y me necesitan, así que quieran o no yo iré con ustedes—Respondió Celeste volteando a ver a todos pues tenían una mirada de negación que ella intento detener.

—Ahh…de acuerdo, pero aun así no quiero que te separes de nosotros. Partiremos en un rato, claro si es que no hay ningún inconveniente—Contestó Hipo con un leve suspiro y dirigiéndose a Ken al decir lo último.

—Claro que no, todo está bien. Pero antes me gustaría que nos acompañen para desayunar—Dijo Ken intentando evitar que se dieran cuenta de su preocupación. Después de decir esto todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a desayunar.

Después del desayuno Hipo y los demás se despidieron de Ken y Dalia para después partir con dirección hacia Bodkar, tal vez ahí lograrían responder todas sus preguntas y así evitar que otra posible guerra se desatara…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Ya los has encontrado—Mencionó Ash al ver que la chica de la capucha entraba en la habitación.

—Ay Ash, cada vez que llego haces la misma pregunta absurda, y yo siempre te doy la misma respuesta…Es obvio que no los he encontrado, de ser así aquí estuvieran…no crees…—Le respondió ella casi gritando y con una mirada llena de odio.

—Escucha bien niña tonta. A mí nadie me levanta la voz, y mucho menos tú. Más vale que me tengas más respeto…Alina…o si no yo mismo me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del día, ¡entendiste!—Le contestó el tomándola bruscamente del cuello—. ¡Dije que si entendiste!—

—S-si…entendí…—Dijo ella con dificultad.

—Bien, ahora vete y no vuelvas hasta que los hayas encontrado y capturado—Contestó Ash soltándola y a la vez empujándola hacia la salida. Alina salió de ahí sin decir nada mientas frotaba su cuello con su mano…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Ahí está…Bodkar—Mencionó Hipo mientras se acercaban a la isla que apenas se lograba ver en la distancia. Celeste tan solo observaba en silencio y con mirada preocupante…

 **Algo breve lo sé, pero bueno… espero les haya gustado.**

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Duelo y Confesión

_CAPITULO 10: DUELO Y CONFESIÓN_

Ahí está…Bodkar.—Mencionó Hipo mientras se acercaban a la isla que apenas se lograba ver en la distancia. Celeste tan solo observaba en silencio y con mirada preocupante…

Al llegar toda la aldea estaba completamente en silencio, no se observaba a nadie por ningún lado, hasta que Jared apareció y, siendo realistas, se veía muy frustrado; pero esa frustración desapareció cuando vio a Celeste.

—Celeste, regresaste…—Fue lo único que Jared logro decir pues en verdad estaba muy sorprendido.

—Hola Jared, si he vuelto…pero no para siempre, solo vengo para acompañarlos—Contestó ella con una sonrisa un poco fingida mientras señalaba a Hipo y los demás con la mirada.

—Chicos, que bueno verlos. A pasado tanto tiempo—Dijo Jared aún más sorprendido mientras los saludaba—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Hola, en verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero, la verdad es que no estamos aquí por una simple visita… Es más importante que eso, desde hace unos días varios barcos han estado rondando muy cerca de Berk; creemos que podrían estar buscando algo pero no sabemos que es y debemos averiguarlo—Contestó Hipo haciendo ademanes con sus brazos.

—Y… ¿Cómo podemos nosotros ayudar?—Interrumpió Jared.

—Sí, veras…hace unos días, bueno semanas, localizamos uno de los barcos, estaba destruido pero en el encontramos varios mapas, entre ellos uno de Bodkar. Por eso estamos aquí, creemos que ustedes podrían saber algo. ¿Acaso han recibido visitas últimamente?—Continuó Hipo aun con sus ademanes.

—Amm pues no sabría decirles…no esperen ya recordé. Hace unas semanas, más o menos un mes, un misterioso barco llego a nuestros muelles; quienes venían en el fueron muy misteriosos, dijeron ser viajeros en busca de tesoros o algo así, nos pidieron asilo por unos días, además de algo de provisiones. Se quedaron durante una semana, todo el tiempo que se quedaron estuvieron haciendo reparaciones en su barco. Eran varios hombres, tal vez cinco, y una chica no muy mayor pero si muy misteriosa, jamás nos dijo su nombre; ella era la única que no trabajaba en el barco, ella más bien paseaba por la villa y, a todo al que veía, le preguntaba la misma cosa…—Comenzó a decir Jared intentando recordar cada vez más, hasta que hizo una profunda y casi eterna pausa para después continuar con dificultad—, ella nos preguntaba…si conocíamos o conocimos a…Khanor…

— ¡¿Queee?!—Respondieron los demás muy sorprendidos.

—Y… ¿Ustedes que le respondían?—Dijo al fin Celeste.

—No mucho, cuando escuchaba que él fue nuestro enemigo se iba sin decir nada más. Como dije era muy misteriosa, y al igual que los demás no era nada sociable. De hecho, ella solo entablo una larga conversación con tan solo una persona…Karin…si alguien puede ayudarlos a saber quiénes eran ellos, es ella, Karin fue la única que mantuvo una relación cercana con ellos, en especial con esa chica—Contestó Jared cada vez más nervioso, al igual que Celeste, quien al escuchar el nombre de Karin cambio su preocupación por frustración pero a la vez tristeza.

—Gracias por la ayuda Jared, creo que deberíamos buscar a Karin—Dijo Astrid para evitar un momento incomodo, el cual comenzaba a hacerse notar.

—De nada, de hecho yo puedo llevarlos con ella—Respondió Jared.

—Pues que esperamos, mientras más rápido solucionemos esto más pronto nos iremos—Interrumpió Celeste de forma seria y a la vez molesta.

Una vez que todo se aclaró partieron en busca de Karin, quien estaba en la playa, y al verlos llegar no demostró sorpresa alguna pero, al ver a Celeste, algo de frustración se dio a notar.

—Ahh, hola chicos…ha pasado tanto tiempo…—Mencionó Karin con algo de hipocresía.

—Hola—Contestaron los demás de forma seca y molesta.

—Mira evitémonos los saludos incomodos, estamos aquí porque queremos saber quiénes son tus nuevos "amiguitos"—Interrumpió Celeste muy molesta.

— ¿Qué "amiguitos"?—Contestó Karin con un gesto desagradable al dirigirse a Celeste.

—Tú sabes de quienes hablo. Los sujetos que llegaron en un misterioso barco hace un mes, en especial esa chica misteriosa que los acompañaba—Respondió Celeste también con un gesto desagradable.

—Ahh, esos amigos. Pues no tengo mucho que decir, tan solo llegaron en busca de provisiones. Pero esa chica, ahh esa chica…debo ser honesta, es más agradable que tú—Dijo Karin en forma de reto a lo cual Celeste solo intento contenerse mientras formaba un puño con su mano.

—Basta de bromas. Habla ya…dinos que es lo que ella te dijo—Contestó Celeste cada vez más molesta.

—Ahh si en verdad quieres saber…—Comenzó a decir ella aun en forma de reto, haciendo que todos se sintieran con mucha frustración, pero, al escuchar la respuesta completa la frustración se convirtió en una gran preocupación y confusión—…Ella busca algo…o más bien a alguien… y ese alguien…son ustedes…


	11. Capítulo 11 De Regreso a Berk

_CAPITULO 11: DE REGRESO A BERK_

—Ella busca algo…o más bien a alguien…y ese alguien…son ustedes…—Dijo Karin de forma despreocupada, pero al escuchar esas palabras todos se quedaron paralizados, hasta que, Celeste decidió romper ese gran silencio.

—Debe ser una broma. ¡Es increíble que tu hayas hecho esto!...Tan solo espero que no hayas hablado de más, porque de ser así, nos habrás metido en muchos problemas—Dijo al fin Celeste muy molesta y casi gritando.

—Hay por Odín que daño pude haber ocasionado que tú no hayas causado antes. ¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer y que no!—Respondió Karin de igual forma.

—Amm chica… por favor no comiencen de nuevo—Interrumpió Hipo—. Mejor vámonos.

— ¿Acaso tienen miedo?—Mencionó Karin.

—Ya basta Karin—Interrumpió Celeste.

—Tú basta. Si tanto miedo tienes que les pase algo, porque no simplemente te marchas…—Respondió Karin—. No creo que quieras que les ocurra lo mismo que a tus padres…

—Cállate Karin…—Interrumpió Celeste.

—Por tu culpa ellos murieron…y que me dices de tu querida abuela, eso también fue tu culpa—Continuó Karin.

—No sigas con eso…—Volvió a interrumpir Celeste.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Tu familia siempre se aleja…tus padres, tu abuela y, no olvides…a tu querida!…—Continuó Karin en medio de gritos pero siendo interrumpida por Celeste nuevamente.

— ¡Dije que te detengas!—Grito Celeste haciendo involuntariamente una señal que, para Luna, significaba atacar.

Luna se lanzó sobre Karin, no permitía que ella se levantara y, mientras gruñía y enseñaba sus dientes, Celeste reacciono y la detuvo antes de que algo peor ocurriera…

—Yo…lo siento…—Dijo mientras subía a Luna y se alejaba.

— ¡Celeste, espera!—Mencionó Hipo—. Vamos chicos, debemos seguirla. Esta por anochecer—Dijo mientras subía a Chimuelo y, al igual que los demás, se preparaba para irse.

—Hipo, espera. Crash y yo iremos con ustedes—Dijo Jared también en su dragón.

—Hipo, sé que no es el mejor momento pero, me gustaría que en otro momento habláramos sobre lo ocurrido, esto podría afectar nuestro tratado de paz, así que avísale a tu…—Interrumpió Derek, pero él también fue interrumpido.

—YO, vendré…tienes razón no es un buen momento, pero con gusto hablaremos de eso, porque ahora yo soy el Jefe de Berk—Contestó Hipo evadiendo levemente el tema antes de que él y los demás salieran volando tras Celeste.

—Donde estarán…se han tardado mucho—Decía Valka constantemente y llena de preocupación.

—Tranquila, no deben tardar—Le respondía Bocón.

En ese momento Hipo y los demás llegaron, pero Celeste no estaba con ellos.

—Hipo, me tenían tan preocupada…bueno, a todos—Dijo Valka ya con más tranquilidad al verlo, Hipo le respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Y, díganos ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Averiguaron algo?—Interrumpió Bocón.

—Sí, bueno, más o menos…—Contestó Hipo—. Después les explicamos, ¿Celeste y Luna no han llegado?

—No, ¿Por qué, ocurrió algo?—Respondió Valka.

—Algo así. Es algo largo de explicar—Dijo Hipo.

Una vez que dijo esto Celeste y Luna llegaron, casi chocaban contra Hipo y los demás pues ya era de noche y Luna no veía muy bien.

—Celeste, nos tenían preocupados, ¿están bien?—Dijo Astrid.

—Sí, lo siento chicos. No debimos irnos de esa forma—Contestó Celeste mientras acariciaba a Luna una vez que bajo de ella.

—Descuida, aunque…no es por entrometerme, pero…—Respondió Hipo con curiosidad.

—Hipo…no es por ser grosera pero, estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles. Mejor hablamos mañana…—Interrumpió Celeste.

—De acuerdo. Bueno hasta mañana—Contestó Hipo, después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa pero, obviamente, Hipo acompañó a Astrid a la suya…


	12. Capítulo 12 Encuentro Con El Enemigo

_CAPITULO 12: ENCUENTRO CON EL ENEMIGO_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Hipo y los demás habían regresado de su viaje. Todo parecía estar bien en Berk, pues durante todo el tiempo que duro el viaje, Berk no volvió a tener visitas inesperadas. Los barcos que antes aparecían misteriosamente ya no se encontraban cerca, pero, aun así, Hipo temía por la seguridad de su gente…

Una mañana, esa paz y tranquilidad que apenas comenzaba a regresar, se desvaneció nuevamente cuando más barcos aparecieron.

—Hipo…rápido, más barcos han llegado—Dijo Astrid al encontrar a Hipo en el Gran Salón.

— ¿Qué…? Esto no puede seguir sucediendo…Bien, Astrid reúne a los demás, no podemos dejar que se escapen, no otra vez—Contestó Hipo mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para subir a Chimuelo y salir del Gran Salón.

Al mismo tiempo, en los barcos enemigos; las cosas se complicaban.

—Bien, todos atentos. Esta vez los Jinetes de Dragón no van a escapar—Les decía Alina, quien al parecer se encontraba liderando los barcos.

—Y como sabe que ellos vendrán…—Mencionó uno de los tripulantes del mismo barco.

—Porque son Berkianos…y los de Berk son muy predecibles…solo hay que atraer su atención—Contestó ella mientras jugaba con la punta de una de sus flechas, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el horizonte—. Ahí están… ¡Preparen sus armas!

—Ahí están…todos sigan el plan—Les dijo Hipo al ver los barcos en la distancia.

—Amm Hipo…—Interrumpió Astrid señalando a los barcos, los cuales estaban apuntándoles con sus catapultas y flechas.

—Oh oh… ¡Dispérsense!—Grito Hipo y después de decirlo todos se alejaron para esquivar los ataques.

—Son listos…—Susurro Alina—. ¡Sigan disparando…no los dejen escapar!—Les grito a sus guerreros, quienes obedecieron y continuaron disparando.

—Nos estamos quedando sin flechas y nuestras catapultas están sufriendo daños—Interrumpió uno de los hombres.

—No me importa, sigan atacando—Le contestó ella.

En ese momento Astrid se distrajo un momento al intentar destruir uno de los barcos pero, sin darse cuenta, Alina ya le estaba disparando con una ballesta. Por suerte recibió ayuda…

—Nooooo…—Dijo Hipo al mismo tiempo que Chimuelo le disparaba a Alina derribándola para que así Astrid y Tormenta tuvieran tiempo de esquivar el ataque.

Momentos después tanto Tormenta como Chimuelo le dispararon al barco de Alina haciendo que este se hundiera.

—Debemos retirarnos mientras aún tenemos un barco—Dijo uno de los hombres asustado.

—Jamás…no nos rendiremos—Contestó de forma amenazante Alina, aun así sus hombres saltaron hasta el barco aun estable para salir rápidamente de ahí—. Cobardes—Mencionó para sí misma mientras se dirigía hacia la costa de la Isla Dragón nadando.

—Genial, se están escapando—Mencionó Patapez.

—Claro que no. Yo me encargare—Dijo Patán.

—No…están indefensos, ya no volverán—Interrumpió Hipo.

—Pensé que dijiste que no querías que escapen—Dijo Eret.

—Sí, pero tampoco quiero destruirlos. En todo caso sería mejor detener a esa chica, parece ser quien está detrás de todo esto—Contestó Hipo—. Así que todos divídanse y busquen por toda la isla—Continuó Hipo, por eso los gemelos y Patapez buscaron en el sur; Patán y Eret en el este; Jared fue al oeste; Hipo y Astrid buscaron en el norte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Con que ahí están…—Dijo Alina al ver que Hipo y Astrid se acercaban.

—TU…ríndete ahora—Dijo Hipo mientras Chimuelo descendía al igual que Tormenta.

—Eso jamás…—Contestó Alina disparándoles una de sus flechas, por suerte Chimuelo logro esquivar cada intento de Alina por herirlos.

Después de unos minutos de "pelea" los hombres que anteriormente habían huido aparecieron de la nada capturando a Astrid y Tormenta con una de sus redes, acorralando a Hipo y Chimuelo, quienes hicieron todo lo posible por defenderse.

—Chimuelo, ayuda a Astrid y Tormenta—Le dijo Hipo mientras hacía que sus atacantes se alejaran al ver como usaba su espada. Chimuelo asintió y, entre disparos, se dirigió hacia donde Astrid y Tormenta se encontraban inmóviles.

—Vayan tras el dragón. Yo me encargare de él—Mencionó Alina acercándose amenazadoramente a Hipo, apuntándole con su arco a punto de dispararle; pero, justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, una bola de plasma destruyo su arco derribándola.

—Gracias Chimuelo—Mencionó Hipo con tranquilidad, pero, al ver que no fue Chimuelo quien lo salvo esa tranquilidad se fue. En ese momento Celeste y Luna aparecieron.

—A nosotras deberías agradecernos—Dijo Celeste con una sonrisa—. Creyeron que se quedarían con toda la diversión—Mencionó mientras Luna descendía.

—Por todos los Dioses, ¿Dónde estaban?—Contestó Hipo asombrado.

—Por ahí…luego hablamos de eso. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Respondió Celeste.

—Yo te lo puedo decir—Interrumpió Alina amenazándola con una espada.

—Gracias, pero no gracias—Contestó Celeste apartándose y tomando su hacha al mismo tiempo que Luna se la lanzaba—. Amm Hipo… ¿Quién es ella?

—La verdad, no tengo idea—Contestó el mientras trataba de defenderse de los ataques de los vikingos enemigos para tratar de ayudar a Chimuelo pues también estaba acorralado.

La pelea era dura, Hipo trataba de ayudar a Chimuelo para así liberar a Astrid y Tormenta; mientras que Celeste luchaba con esa misteriosa chica que, momentos antes, había capturado a Luna…


	13. Capítulo 13 Detalle Revelador

_CAPITULO 13: DETALLE REVELADOR_

Todos seguían luchando, Hipo al fin había logrado llegar hasta Chimuelo y juntos derribaron al enemigo, ahora se preparaban para liberar a Astrid y Tormenta. Mientras tanto Celeste trataba de hacer lo mismo por Luna, pero esa chica seguía interponiéndose.

Justo cuando Celeste estaba por ayudar a Luna, la chica se interpuso amenazándola con su espada y con una mirada fría y amenazante, al ver tal acción Celeste quedo paralizada por un momento; era como si estuviera viviendo un "dejavú"…

—Ni creas que te vas a escapar…Acabaré contigo—Le decía la chica de forma amenazante.

Celeste no decía nada, solo la observaba con una mirada preocupada pero a la vez confundida; justo cuando la chica iba a atacarla, Luna se liberó y, disparándole una bola de plasma, logro alejarla de Celeste.

Hipo, Chimuelo, Astrid y Tormenta; solo observaban lo sucedido a la distancia, mientras la chica ordenaba la retirada. Momentos después de que el enemigo se fuera al fin, llegaron los demás y, entre gritos preocupados, explicaban que habían sido emboscados por el enemigo.

—Amm Celeste… ¿estás bien?—Dijo Hipo acercándose a ella, quien seguía inmóvil junto a Luna.

—Ahh…S-si…estoy bien—Respondió ella al fin al mismo tiempo que tomaba su hacha, la cual estaba en el suelo y acariciaba a Luna—. Siento haber dejado que se escapara, Hipo.

—Descuida, lo importante es que todos están bien—Contestó el—. Mejor volvamos a Berk—Dijo mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo para después subir en él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Alina?—Decía uno de los hombres que anteriormente había atacado a los Jinetes de Dragón, el cual estaba en el único barco que no se había hundido.

—Si…Tal vez no conseguimos capturar a los Jinetes de Dragón, pero ahora sabemos cuál es su debilidad—Contestó la chica que también había sido responsable por el ataque, ahora estando también en el barco observando el horizonte.

Ya en Berk, después de aclarar dudas y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien; todos se reunieron en el Gran Salón para pensar en lo ocurrido.

—Celeste… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá?—Pregunto Jared al enterarse de lo sucedido.

—Amm…no lo sé—Contestó ella confundida.

—Estás segura. Parecía como si un Pesadilla Voladora te hubiera paralizado—Mencionó Astrid haciendo un gesto desagradable al decir lo último, pues recordó lo que a ella le había ocurrido.

—Si…bueno, eso creo—Respondió Celeste—. Ay chicos, la verdad ni yo entiendo que paso, es solo que…esa chica, su mirada, su forma de pelear…me es muy familiar… Siento como si la conociera desde antes, pero no entiendo porque—Dijo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia su cabello y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Enserio…—Mencionó Hipo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo confundido.

—Si… y lo más extraño, es que sé a quién me recuerda…—Contestó ella.

— ¿A quién?...espera no me digas, yo se la respuesta…te refieres a… ¡Patán!—Interrumpió Brutacio siendo golpeado por el mismo Patán.

—No…—Contestó Celeste dejando escapar una pequeña risa—. Me refiero a…Khanor…—Dijo al fin dejando sin habla a los demás…


	14. Capítulo 14 El Inicio De Un Buen Plan

_CAPITULO 14: EL INICIO DE UN "BUEN PLAN"_

—Khanor… ¿Estas segura?—Le decían todos a Celeste.

—Sí, estoy muy segura. Además, esos hombres que la acompañaban, tenían algo muy peculiar—Contestó ella.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Interrumpió Hipo.

—De las marcas en sus brazos, solo conozco a una isla en la que los guerreros tienen esas marcas… La Isla Darvek—Continuó Celeste.

—Claro, los Darveks usan esas marcas para distinguirse—Mencionó Jared.

—Eso quiere decir que ellos están detrás de esto. Que sencillo, solo hay que ir a la isla Darvek y acabar con ellos—Dijo Patán ignorando todo lo que aún se decía.

—Claro, el problema es que no solo ellos son el enemigo, hay más aun—Lo interrumpió Celeste.

—Sí, y el problema es saber quién es el verdadero responsable—Mencionó Hipo.

—Eso también lo puedo explicar—Interrumpió Celeste—. Verán, cuando Luna y yo los estábamos buscando, encontramos unos barcos anclados en uno de los extremos ocultos de la Isla Dragón, pero estaban vacíos; no había nadie ahí, supongo que eran quienes los emboscaron; el punto es que sus velas tenían un escudo que yo no logre reconocer, pero tal vez ustedes si—Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba un poco de papel y lápiz que se encontraban en la mesa, y comenzó a dibujar lo que había visto.

—Espera…yo reconozco ese símbolo. Es este—Mencionó Eret mostrando la marca que Drago le había hecho en el pecho.

—Ahh…Drago Manodura…—Susurró Hipo sorprendido.

—Drago…se refieren al vikingo del ejército de dragones—Cuestionó Celeste confundida.

—S-si… No puedo creerlo, se supone que él ya no nos causaría problemas—Contestó Hipo.

—Yo creí que había muerto—Interrumpió Brutacio.

—Entonces, él está detrás de todo esto—Dijo Astrid confundida.

—No lo creo—Interrumpió Celeste—. Digo, no es que yo sepa mucho sobre el pero, no me parece algo que alguien como él pueda hacer.

—Pues créelo. Drago Manodura, es un demente, sin conciencia y sin misericordia—Mencionó Hipo con tono frio y preocupante diciendo las palabras que, una vez, su padre también dijo.

—Claro, pero…si esta tan demente como dices, nos hubiera atacado desde un principio…Además, ustedes dijeron que él ya había estado en Berk antes…—Contestó Celeste haciendo una pausa al ver la mirada confundida de todos—. Ahh… Lo que quiero decir es que…bueno. Si yo fuera el, si fuera tan loca, malvada y vengativa como el, no estuviera enviando barcos a buscar Berk. Enviar barcos tan solo nos advierte de su llegada. Por otro lado si fuera el, atacaría desde un principio, cuando menos se lo esperen; tomarlos desprevenidos es la mejor opción, llegar con todos los barcos, armas y ejercito para así destruir todo y asegurar la victoria…—Continuó diciendo pero deteniéndose nuevamente al ver que todos la miraban preocupados, o más bien, asustados—. Creo que exageré un poco…

—Descuida, yo si te entendí. Pero…la verdad, me alegra mucho que estés de nuestro lado y no seas malvada—Dijo Hipo con voz sarcástica—. Pero tienes razón. Si Drago está detrás de esto, nos hubiera atacado desde un principio.

—Bien, pero ahora el problema es averiguar quién es el líder de todo esto—Interrumpió Astrid—. Alguien debió apoderarse del ejército de Drago cuando lo derrotaste Hipo.

—Sí, pero quién es—Contestó Hipo confundido.

—Yo creo saber cómo averiguarlo—Mencionó Celeste.

—Hoy tienes muchas ideas—Interrumpió Eret—. Eres buena con las hipótesis.

—Gracias. Conozco como piensa un enemigo, tanto luchar por mi vida y por proteger a mi familia me ha ayudado a aprender—Contestó ella de forma fría y apartada.

—Si…Amm…cuál es tu plan—Interrumpió Hipo.

—Fácil. Infiltración—Contestó ella dejando a todos muy confundidos—. Dejare que me capturen, me infiltrare en su isla y averiguare todo lo que necesitamos saber. En cuanto tenga la información me escapare y saldré de ahí—Comenzó a explicar de forma entusiasmada.

—Oh no, eso no—Dijo Hipo preocupado—. Es muy peligroso, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Ni siquiera sabemos en qué isla se encuentran. No te dejaremos hacerlo.

—Ay vamos Hipo. He hecho esto antes, se exactamente como obtener la información y salir de ahí sin ningún daño—Contestó ella.

—Claro que no. Tal vez eso te funciono con Khanor, pero no es lo mismo. El hecho de saber que los Darveks están involucrados, no significa que sepas a que te enfrentas—Interrumpió Jared.

—Pero si funcionara. Será sencillo, solo debo dejar que me "capturen" y después, cuando me lleven a su isla, los engañare para obtener información. Cuando la obtenga saldré de ahí y regresare con ustedes—Contestó ella con mucha seguridad.

Todos guardaron silencio y tan solo la observaban no muy convencidos con una mirada de preocupación…


	15. Capítulo 15 Recuerdos De Una Pesadilla

_CAPITULO 15: RECUERDOS DE UNA PESADILLA_

—Vamos chicos por favor. Es una gran idea—Les decía constantemente Celeste.

—No es seguro. Arriesgar a uno de nosotros es algo que no pienso hacer—Le contestó al fin Hipo—. La última vez que hiciste eso, tuvimos que ir por ti y ayudarte a escapar—Dijo refiriéndose a la vez en la que se dejó capturar por Khanor.

—Lo sé, pero eso ocurrió porque nos tomaron por sorpresa; no teníamos diseñado un buen plan, pero ahora si lo haremos. Nada saldrá mal—Le respondió ella.

—No Celeste, la respuesta es no. Es demasiado arriesgado, por favor ya no insistas—Le dijo Hipo ya algo cansado de discutir—. Buscaremos una solución, pero esta no lo será.

—Ahh… está bien…—Contestó Celeste girando los ojos como expresión de desesperación.

—Bien. Ya es algo tarde, continuaremos con la reunión mañana. Buenas noches a todos—Mencionó Hipo con tranquilidad, todos asintieron de forma silenciosa y se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para después dirigirse a la puerta—. Celeste, espero no se te ocurra la locura de usar tu idea sin nosotros—Le dijo Hipo antes de que esta saliera del lugar.

—Hipo… no confías en mí…—Contestó con curiosidad, Hipo solo guardo silencio—. Sé que usualmente no sigo órdenes pero, tu eres un jefe al que no me molesta obedecer. Jamás desobedecí a tu padre, y mucho menos te desobedeceré a ti. Así que por eso ni te preocupes. Además, aunque quisiera irme no podría, Luna no ve bien en la oscuridad, recuerdas—Continuó diciendo de forma tranquila y con una media sonrisa un su rostro—. Bueno, hasta mañana—Dijo antes de salir al igual que los demás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya en su casa, Hipo se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, Chimuelo estaba a su lado tratando de dormir, cosa que le era imposible.

—Ahh… ¿Crees que haya tomado la decisión correcta, Chimuelo?—Le dijo Hipo al dragón mientras observaba por su ventana la resplandeciente luna. Chimuelo levanto la mirada y lo observo fijamente para después asentir con la cabeza—. Porque yo no estoy tan seguro…—Continuó diciendo ignorando levemente la respuesta de Chimuelo. Este, con un movimiento veloz y tranquilo, colocó su cabeza bajo el brazo de Hipo, quien comenzó a acariciarlo tiernamente.

—Esto de ser el jefe es cada vez más difícil. Y yo que creía que perseguir ovejas en llamas era agotador… ahora preferiría eso—Mencionó dejando salir una pequeña risita al igual que Chimuelo—. Una cosa es ser el jefe de la Academia de Dragones. Pero otra muy distinta es ser el jefe de Berk… a veces pienso que no podre con esto—Continuó mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba de acariciar a Chimuelo. Este levanto nuevamente la mirada para observarlo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación y así decirle: "No estás solo. Nos tienes a todos nosotros"; Hipo entendió rápidamente lo que le quiso decir, así que volvió a acariciarlo—. Tienes toda la razón, no estoy solo. Gracias amigo, siempre sabes cómo animarme—Dijo ya con una sonrisa antes de que Chimuelo se lanzara sobre él y lo comenzara a lamer, Hipo no resistió mucho cuando comenzó a reír y a luchar con él.

Después de algunos minutos de "lucha" ambos terminaron dormidos. Chimuelo acostado en el suelo y con la cabeza en las piernas de Hipo. Este, por otro lado, estaba sentado con una mano sobre la cabeza de Chimuelo y su cabeza recargada levemente sobre el borde de su cama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Horas después Hipo y Chimuelo seguían durmiendo…

 _ **.**_

 _Hipo se encontraba en una isla que, hasta el momento, le era desconocida; estaba rodeado por una densa nube de niebla y la oscuridad se apoderaba del lugar. Hipo trataba de ver más allá de la niebla pero le era imposible, buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero se encontraba completamente solo, o al menos era lo que él pensaba…_

 _De pronto se escuchó una voz, una voz familiar que le provocó un erizamiento de piel a Hipo— ¡Ningún dragón se resiste al llamado del Alfa! Así que, quien controle al dragón Alfa, controla a todos los demás…—La mirada de Hipo se tornó preocupante y sorprendida, fue entonces cuando la niebla se disipó un poco dejando ver frente a él a Drago Manodura junto a Salvajibestia, quien dirigía su mirada hacia Chimuelo; este había aparecido de entre la niebla siendo ya controlado por el Alfa y caminando temiblemente hasta Hipo._

— _No…no otra vez. Chimuelo, amigo…por favor, tu puedes detenerlo—Decía Hipo esta vez tratando de hacer reaccionar a Chimuelo mientras retrocedía a causa de que él lo acorralaba. Pero, tal como la primera vez, Hipo no logro hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Reacciona Chimuelo!_

— _¡Hipo…!—Se escuchó a la distancia. Hipo giro rápidamente la mirada, pues sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, sabía lo que ocurriría después y sabía que no podría impedirlo._

— _¡No…Pá…!—Dijo Hipo antes de ser empujado por Estoico al mismo tiempo en el que Chimuelo le disparaba. Aturdido y asustado Hipo se levantó mirando a su alrededor como la niebla terminaba por disolverse en el aire y la oscuridad desaparecía. Fue entonces cuando vio a Estoico en la distancia, tal y como lo había encontrado la última vez—. No…no otra vez…Pá…Papá…por favor no…no me dejes—Intentó decir Hipo con la voz entre cortada antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre para después comenzar a llorar._

 _Después de unos minutos, Hipo reacciono y recordó lo que le ocurriría a Chimuelo si no hacía algo rápido. Fue entonces cuando Hipo se levantó y corrió observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que todos, todos sus amigos, toda su familia, estaban derrotados, sobre el suelo, inconscientes o...incluso…muertos. Hipo se acercó hasta la primer persona y, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo—. A-Ast-Astrid…no…tu_ _no…—Alcanzó a decir antes de tomarla en sus brazos y sollozar junto a ella._

— _Te has quedado solo. No te queda nada—Decía Drago, quien se encontraba sobre el Alfa acorralando a Chimuelo sobre un acantilado y amenazando con hacerlo caer._

— _No… ¡Chimuelo…!—Gritó Hipo levantándose y corriendo hacia él, pero era demasiado tarde, el Salvajibestia le había disparado y Chimuelo había caído. Hipo presencio toda esa escena y, al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra mientras Drago se reía malvadamente de él y desaparecía entre la oscuridad que ya había envuelto todo el lugar nuevamente—. No…_

 _ **.**_

— ¡NOOO…!—Gritó Hipo despertando repentinamente, haciendo que Chimuelo también despertara; este lo observo con preocupación, con su mirada y con leves gestos y gruñidos le indicaba a que le dijera que le ocurría—. Ayy Chimuelo…perdón si te desperté. Es solo que, de nuevo tuve esa pesadilla, y esta vez fue aun peor—Dijo al fin Hipo una vez que su respiración se había calmado y se llevaba las manos hacia su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, obviamente este regreso nuevamente a su frente. Chimuelo lo seguía mirando con preocupación, pero al saber a qué sueño se refería, bajo la mirada como signo de culpa—. Chimuelo. No te culpes por favor. Recuerda… Tu jamás lo hubieras lastimado…—Le dijo Hipo levantando su cabeza con sus manos y acariciándolo para después juntar su frente con la de él—. Vamos, necesito salir y pensar un poco. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?—Mencionó levantando y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, Chimuelo asintió y comenzó a bajar junto a él…

 **Bueno, cinco capitulos en un dia, espero les hayan gustado y... pues ya volveré con más muy pronto...**

 **No olviden dejar un review y pues...**

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	16. Capitulo 16 Consejos Nocturnos

**Vengo cargada de capítulos, ¡aquí los tienen!**

 _CAPITULO 16: CONSEJOS NOCTURNOS_

Hipo y Chimuelo habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno debido a que Hipo había tenido problemas para dormir…

Ambos decidieron caminar por la aldea hasta detenerse justo frente a un pequeño precipicio un poco alejado de las grandes construcciones. Ya hay ambos se entraron cerca del borde para admirar la vista; desde ahí se podía observar perfectamente el cielo nocturno, así como también el abundante océano y poder escuchar el romper de las olas del mismo. Hipo observaba fijamente el horizonte, donde tanto como el cielo y el mar se unían; Chimuelo, sentado a su lado, también observaba la vista pero poco a poco fue, levemente, quedándose dormido gracias a las caricias en su frente provocadas por la mano de su jinete.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, en silencio, hasta que una cálida voz rompió el silencio con su repentina aparición.

—Es una vista hermosa, ¿verdad?—Dijo la voz haciendo a Hipo saltar internamente por la sorpresa.

— ¡Ahh!...Celeste, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Respondió Hipo levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola rápidamente hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz.

—Amm yo vivo aquí…—Contestó esta aun desde la ventana de su poco notable casa. Antes de decir algo más o más bien, antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo más, con un pequeño salto salió de la casa usando la ventana como punto de salida para después acercarse hacia Hipo y sentarse junto a ellos.

—Perdona si te desperté. No me di cuenta de que estaba justo a un lado de tu casa—Mencionó al fin Hipo algo avergonzado.

—Ahhhh descuida. No eres el único que no podía dormir—Contestó Celeste con tranquilidad después de un pequeño suspiro.

—Espera… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no puedo dormir?—Dijo Hipo con nerviosismo.

—El hecho de que estés aquí lo prueba—Respondió ella con ironía—. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Ahh…Ahh…pues, digamos que tuve algo así como un mal sueño—Contestó Hipo aún más nervioso y llevándose una mano hacia su cabello para apartarlo un poco de su frente.

—Hmmm… Así que un mal sueño eh… ¿Estás seguro?—Mencionó ella con una leve mueca en su rostro simbolizando el hecho de que no le creía.

—Claro que si… ¿Po…Porque no habría de estarlo?—Respondió Hipo aun nervioso y desviando levemente la mirada.

—Hipo… conozco esa mirada, de acuerdo. La he usado toda mi vida. Así que, se sinceró, contigo mismo… ¿En verdad fue un mal sueño…o fue algo más?—Le contestó hablando con seriedad y algo de preocupación.

Al escuchar esto Hipo tan solo dejo escapar un gran y sonoro suspiro de alivio y, después de un rato, volvió a hablar. —Está bien, tienes razón. No fue un "mal sueño"…más bien fue una, pesadilla…una gran, horrible y muy real pesadilla.

—Lo sabía…—Mencionó Celeste en un susurro casi audible—. Hipo, sea cual sea tu problema, no debes dejar que te dañe; las pesadillas son así, siempre tienen un razón de ser. Lo importante es no dejar que, al tenerlas, tu vida se vea afectada…—Continuó diciéndole mientras posaba la mano sobre su hombro de forma comprensiva.

—Ay por el amor de… ¡¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil? porque no lo es! ¿Cómo pude pensar que podrías entender, tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando?—La interrumpió Hipo casi gritando con desesperación mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo, al mismo tiempo ademanes rápidos con sus manos.

— ¡Ay pero claro!… Es obvio que no comprendo, después de todo mi vida está llena de alegría y cero problemas, así como también tengo a mis padres cerca—Contestó Celeste también poniéndose de pie algo molesta y ofendida para después comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa—. Buenas noches Hipo. Lamento si te molesté—Continuó mientras caminaba para alejarse.

—N-no… Espera…Celeste, lo siento. No fue mi intención, estoy…algo confundido. Por favor quédate—Dijo Hipo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía dicho—. Por favor…

—Ahh… Está bien—Fue lo único que respondió Celeste antes de volver al lugar en el que anteriormente se había sentado.

—Lamento mucho lo que dije…yo…—Continuó diciendo Hipo con culpa.

—Tranquilo. Ya no importa—Lo interrumpió ella de forma tranquila—. Hipo… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y, si quieres mi consejo, déjame decirte que a veces hablar es la mejor forma de sentirte mejor… así que, dime… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan…alterado, tan…confundido?—Continuó diciendo mientras le dirigía una mirada leve y comprensiva.

Hipo solo dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro y, después de un rato, respondió esa pregunta.

—Soñé con ese día, de acuerdo… Cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, se trata de ese día. Simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. Yo estuve ahí, vi como ocurría todo y…simplemente no lo puedo olvidar—Comenzó a decir con desesperación al mismo tiempo en el que bajaba la mirada—. No creo poder continuar…

—Hipo… Sé lo difícil que puede ser. Sé que hay momentos, en los que crees que no podrás seguir adelante. Sé que es algo que, simplemente, causara dolor durante mucho tiempo, incluso por siempre. Pero también sé, que al final…se puede continuar—Le comenzó a decir en forma comprensiva mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban dejando escapar una lagrima—. Yo mejor que nadie sé por lo que estás pasando, Hipo…y durante toda mi vida, creí que jamás nadie me entendería, pero me equivoque.

—Tienes razón… Sabes, había olvidado que tú pasaste por lo mismo—Contestó Hipo con más tranquilidad—. Te puedo hacer una pregunta—Mencionó y continuó una vez que ella asintió levemente—. ¿Cómo lograste superarlo?

Después de un suspiro entrecortado, Celeste hablo al fin.

—La verdad Hipo…no lo he superado…—Contestó al mismo tiempo en el que un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro—. Es tan difícil… Cosas como estas, jamás se superan. Pero, se aprende a vivir con ellas. Con el tiempo, el dolor disminuye—Continuó mientras secaba sus lágrimas y su voz pasaba de entrecortada a tranquila y firme—. No puedo decirte que lo superaras por completo, pero si lograras que no te atormente. La mejor forma de sentirte mejor es, recordar a tu padre por lo que era…por lo que es… Cuando te sientas derrotado, y ese día te atormente, solo piensa en él y en los buenos momentos. Deja de sentirte culpable…deja de negar y reprimir tus sentimientos. Debes seguir adelante, eso, es lo que él hubiera querido. Si sigues adelante, veras que poco a poco el dolor disminuirá y te sentirás mucho mejor…—Termino por decir con seguridad.

—Eso… ¿te ha funcionado a ti?—Dijo Hipo con curiosidad.

—Si…y también el hecho de tener a personas que me apoyan. Hipo tienes mucha vida por delante. No te dejes vencer—Respondió mientras se ponía de pie al igual que Hipo.

—Gracias. Sabes…jamás me di cuenta de lo buena que eres dando consejos—Mencionó Hipo con una sonrisa.

—De nada y…gracias—Contestó con una pequeña risa—. Bueno, te dejo…creo que ahora necesitas tiempo a solas, para pensar…además si Luna despierta y no me ve ahí, se volverá loca—Dijo antes de que ambos dejaran escapar una risa.

—Tienes razón, necesito aclarar mi mente. Bueno, que descanses y…de nuevo gracias—Respondió él.

—Para eso están los amigos—Dijo ella—. Ahh, Hipo. Si quieres otro consejo…te daré el mismo que me dio un amigo a mí una vez. "Cuando yo quiero aclarar mi mente voy a volar con Chimuelo, eso me ayuda… deberías intentarlo…"—Continuó imitando la voz de Hipo al decir lo último.

—Oye…eso fue lo que yo te dije una vez—Interrumpió Hipo con él entre cejo levemente fruncido.

—Exacto. Hay ocasiones en las que deberías seguir tus propios consejos—Contestó Celeste con una media sonrisa antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su casa.

—Espera… Tú no me dijiste por qué no podías dormir—Mencionó Hipo en un momento de "reflexión".

—Es sencillo… Yo también necesitaba aclarar mi mente…y gracias a ti lo logré—Contestó guiñando un ojo antes de entrar por la puerta trasera de su casa dejando a Hipo solo.

Momentos después Chimuelo, quien tan solo fingía seguir durmiendo, abrió los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada a Hipo para expresarle que en verdad estaba con él para apoyarlo. Hipo comprendió rápidamente lo que él le quería decir y tan solo asintió. Justo después de eso ambos partieron para volar un rato bajo el brillante resplandor de la luna y las estrellas…


	17. Capitulo 17 Ataque Revelador

_CAPITULO 17: DETALLE REVELADOR_

Por la mañana, o más bien, por la tarde; Astrid había ido a casa de Hipo, pues nadie lo había visto en todo el día. Para su sorpresa él seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que ya era medio día.

—Hipo…despierta…—Le decía con voz dulce y melódica pero este seguía sin responder—. Hipo… ¡Hipo, despierta!—Grito esta vez después de haber intentado despertarlo tranquilamente. Tan repentino fue el grito de Astrid que esta vez Hipo si respondió y, se sorprendió tanto, que termino cayendo de la cama golpeándose levemente contra el suelo.

—Pero qué… Astrid ¿Por qué me despiertas?—Dijo Hipo sentándose aun en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza justo en el lugar donde se había golpeado.

—Amm no lo sé…tal vez porque te quedaste dormido y ya es medio día—Mencionó Astrid caminando y deteniéndose justo frente a él con los brazos cruzados y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Medio día! Wow no creí que fuera tan tarde—Dijo Hipo sorprendido y tratando de ponerse de pie, a lo cual Astrid correspondió alzando su mano para ayudarlo, pero, las intenciones de Hipo eran otras; pues al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa tramposa, tomo la mano de Astrid jalándola hacia él y haciendo que cayera sobre él mientras este se reía.

—Auch… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Mencionó Astrid tratando de levantarse, cosa que le fue imposible pues Hipo la tenía bien sujetada por la cintura haciendo que terminara por sentarse sobre sus piernas.

—Eso…fue por despertarme…—Contestó en tono burlesco—. Y esto…también fue por despertarme—Continuó mientras le daba un cálido y dulce beso en los labios.

—Wow…—Fue lo único que Astrid pudo decir, pero una vez que su garganta se aclaró continuó hablando—Olvidas algo más… Esto es por robar mis frases—Mencionó mientras golpeaba levemente su hombro con una sonrisa vencedora en su rostro.

—Oye…eso dolió… Ahora debes terminar la frase—Contestó igualmente con una sonrisa antes de que Astrid lo besara nuevamente.

—Y eso…fue para que te levantes ya—Dijo una vez terminado el beso.

Después de eso ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Bien. Te esperaré abajo, vístete y baja, te preparare el desayuno. Ahh y por cierto, como no aparecías Celeste se ofreció a cubrirte durante la vigilancia.

—Qué… Ayy no lo olvide, hoy era mi turno de vigilar—Dijo llevándose la mano hacia su frente.

—Sí, todos lo sabíamos. Por eso ella te está supliendo. Bueno como sea, vístete…a menos que quieras pasar lo que resta del día así—Mencionó de forma sarcástica señalándolo pues solamente traía puesta su clásica sudadera verde—. Bien, vamos Chimuelo, a ti también te daré de comer—Continuó mientras lo acariciaba, pues él también acababa de despertar.

Minutos después Hipo bajo mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas partes de su traje. Chimuelo seguía comiendo su pescado y Astrid acababa de dejar sobre la mesa el desayuno/almuerzo de Hipo. Una vez que la comida se había terminado, los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia los establos, lugar donde el resto del equipo los esperaba y, en cierta forma, trabajaban para terminar sus "tareas".

—Hasta que por fin te apareces—Mencionó Patán.

—Perdón. Me quede dormido, no tuve una buena noche, está bien—Respondió Hipo—. Como sea necesito que continúen trabajando en las tareas de ayer. Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el Gran Salón. Ahh y por cierto, Patapez esta noche no tendrás que vigilar… Lo haré yo.

—E-está bien Hipo. Como tú digas—Contestó él confundido.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

En la Isla Dragón, Celeste y Luna mantenían su vigilancia al margen de la situación. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Celeste alcanzo a distinguir un barco acercándose desde el horizonte.

—Genial. Y yo que creía que este sería un día tranquilo—Mencionó Celeste al mismo tiempo que subía a Luna—. No creo que sea tan difícil. Solo es un barco—Luna solo asintió.

Con forme se acercaron al barco este les comenzó a disparar, por suerte lograron esquivar cada uno de sus intentos por derribarlas, pero al hacerlo tuvieron que retroceder; permitiéndoles así que se acercaran un poco más a la Isla Dragón.

—Okey. Creo que me equivoque. Aunque no puedo creer que no podamos destruir un solo barco—Dijo Celeste molesta mientras Luna seguía esquivando los ataques—. Bueno… Luna, llámalos—Una vez dicho esto Luna disparo dos bolas de plasma al cielo creando una ola destellante que se podía observar desde Berk consiguiendo así alertar a los demás, quienes muy pronto estarían ahí.

— ¡Derríbenla!—Grito Alina desde el barco antes de saltar de este pues ya se encontraban en la playa de la isla. Una vez que toco tierra firme, le apunto a Celeste con una de sus flechas, Luna se percató de eso y dio un inesperado giro para esquivar la flecha que se aproximaba, por desgracia mientras hacía eso el enemigo aprovecho y le disparo con una red capturándola y haciendo que cayera directamente en el suelo. Celeste había caído momentos antes debido al impacto de la red contra Luna.

—Luna. ¿Estás bien?—Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella después de haberse levantado del suelo—. Tranquila te sacare de aquí—Mencionó mientras sacaba de su cinturón una daga para comenzar a cortar la red que mantenía inmóvil a su amiga.

—Yo, no lo creo—Interrumpió Alina mientras avanzaba hasta ella amenazándola con disparar una de sus flechas contra su frente.

—Ah sí…Pues yo tampoco lo creo—Contestó Celeste al mismo tiempo que tomaba del suelo el hacha de una sola hoja que anteriormente había caído de la silla de Luna al ser atrapada. Rápidamente se puso de pie nuevamente y con el hacha en sus manos comenzó ella también a amenazar a su oponente, obligándola a retroceder.

—Tienes agallas. Que mal que tenga que matarte. Serias una buena aliada—Dijo Alina con mirada amenazante y sin dejar de apuntarle con su arco.

—Gracias. Pero, no gracias—Respondió Celeste de igual forma—. Prefiero que me dispares ahora mismo que ser tu "aliada".

—Eso puede arreglarse—Contestó Alina soltando la flecha para que esta se lanzara con dirección hacia la frente de Celeste, pero esta fue más rápida y logro esquivarla con un salto para después lanzarle su daga de la misma forma; Alina también logro esquivar el ataque y la daga termino incrustándose en uno de los arboles—. Eres ágil.

—Gracias. Tú igual—Respondió Celeste sacudiendo su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro. Después de eso se lanzó sobre Alina, pero está nuevamente la esquivo dando un salto y haciendo que su capucha cayera dejando descubierto su rostro, distraída por eso y tratando de ponerse nuevamente su capucha, Celeste aprovecho y lanzo su hacha hacia ella con dirección a su brazo, el cual sujetaba aun su arco, rompiéndolo en dos mientras el hacha terminaba incrustándose en el suelo dejando a ambas desarmadas.

—Eso no me detendrá—Mencionó Alina ya sin preocuparse por el hecho de que su rostro estaba descubierto y girándose para ver a Celeste a los ojos.

—Y crees que a mí sí. Yo…—Comenzó a decir Celeste pero deteniéndose al conectar su mirada con la de Alina—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—Continuó tratando de evitar que su mirada la atormentara como la última vez.

—Es muy sencillo… Estoy aquí para vengar a mi padre…Voy a destruirte así como tu destruiste a Khanor…—Le contestó llena de ira.

—K-Khanor…él es tu…—Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que su mirada la dejara sin palabras.

Ambas permanecieron intercambiando miradas hasta que los hombres que acompañaban a Alina en el barco aparecieron, al igual que Hipo y el resto de los jinetes. Ambas estaban rodeadas, pero también ambas tenían refuerzos.

—Celeste… ¿estás bien?—Mencionó Hipo al ver la mirada de confusión de Celeste.

—S-si…estoy bien—Fue lo único que logro responder.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Alina… ¿se encuentra bien?—Mencionó uno de los hombres al ver a Alina igualmente con una mirada de confusión.

—Si… Derríbenlos—Contestó cortamente antes de que sus hombres comenzaran a atacar, seguidos por los Jinetes de Dragón.

Todos se atacaban mutuamente, pero Celeste y Alina seguían observándose mientras todo a su alrededor era un caos. Por suerte el enemigo se quedó rápidamente sin armas y los Jinetes de Dragón lograron resultar vencedores. El enemigo termino rindiéndose y regresando a su barco para marcharse. Alina tomo su arco ya destruido e igualmente se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Celeste para después volver a ponerse su capucha y alejarse rápidamente.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Deberíamos seguirlos—Mencionó Astrid en forma de pregunta.

—No lo creo. Deberíamos llevar a Celeste y Luna de regreso a Berk—Contestó Hipo una vez que había cortado al fin la red que mantenía presa a Luna y esta se dirigió rápidamente hacia Celeste golpeando levemente su espalda para hacerla reaccionar pues seguía sin moverse.

—Oh amiga… ¿estás bien?—Dijo esta una vez que reacciono comenzando a acariciar su frente.

—Ella está bien. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Tú estás bien?—Mencionó Hipo.

—Amm si…es solo que… En verdad esa chica me es muy familiar. Y su nombre…—Contestó dejando escapar un gran suspiro al decir lo último—…Es el mismo que el de…mi…


	18. Capitulo 18 Encuentro Con El Pasado

_CAPITULO 18: ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO_

—El nombre de mi…—Repetía una y otra vez sin poder terminar la oración. Todos esperaban pacientemente a que terminara aquella oración y aclarara la confusión que ella misma creó; el problema era que ni siquiera ella sabía o comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente divagaba recordando todo aquello que creía ya haber olvidado, aunque claro, sabía perfectamente que "cosas como esa no se pueden olvidar" y aun así lo intentaba. Vivió toda su vida evitando esos recuerdos, esos sentimientos. Por esa misma razón hizo un juramento para sí misma con el cual prometía JAMAS hablar de ese día, pero no impedía que, en ciertos momentos, regresara a su mente causando caos y desesperación… Hablar sobre aquello no era algo que le agradara pues, ese día, la marco por toda la vida. Ella podía hablar, aunque con dificultad, sobre sus padres y sobre su abuela, a quien apenas logró conocer; podía recordar el momento en el que los perdió, pero…lo que no podía hacer…era hablar sobre ese día, el día que definió y cambió su futuro. No le era posible pensar y mencionar a aquella personita a la cual, con tanto amor, juró proteger. A aquella persona que, seguramente; la esperó y llamó hasta agotar su último aliento de vida… Escuchar ese nombre, el cual ella muchas veces pronunció, en tan poco tiempo y, que desde ese día, jamás lo escucho pronunciar por alguien más. Esa personita a la que jamás volvió a ver y escuchar más que en suelos, esos sueños que tanto dolor le ocasionan y, que irónicamente, había tenido la noche anterior… _"— ¿Cómo decirlo?—"_ se repetía en su mente. Solo una palabra, una palabra era la que debía pronunciar para ponerle fin a su oración. Pero también era una palabra la que la regresaría al pasado, ese pasado que por más que intento jamás logro dejar atrás. Esa única palabra que crearía un sin fin de preguntas en sus amigos, preguntas que ella tendría que responder, obligándola a recordar todo aquello que durante toda su vida trató de olvidar… _"— ¿Cómo decirlo?—"_ …

Después de lo que pareció toda una eternidad. Celeste logró darle fin a su oración, pero, todo aquello en lo que había pensado en ese momento, se hizo realidad, pues; Hipo y los demás estaban más confundidos que nunca. La palabra faltante en la oración de Celeste no pudo ser más sorpresiva y confusa, y, obviamente, todos esperaban una respuesta clara a lo ocurrido en ese momento…

—…El nombre de mi…Hermana…—Dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¡¿De tu qué?!—Mencionaron todos sorprendidos.

—Espera… ¿Tienes una hermana?—Fue lo único que dijo Hipo. Celeste negó con la cabeza aun con la mirada baja.

—N-no…yo…tenía una hermana…—Respondió con la voz entre cortada y tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué…qué le ocurrió?—Dijo Astrid acercándose a ella y posando la mano sobre su hombro como signo de comprensión—. Digo…si es que quieres y puedes decirlo…—Continuó.

—S-se lo contaré todo pero…no aquí…—Contestó ella algo nerviosa o más bien alterada.

— ¿Estas segura?—Interrumpió Hipo preocupado.

—S-sí. En el pasado les prometí jamás volverles a ocultar nada y…aunque lo seguí haciendo…se merecen conocer la verdad. Tú…fuiste muy honesto conmigo anoche Hipo, quiero corresponder de la misma manera—Dijo ya un poco más tranquila. Astrid, por otro lado, al escuchar "anoche" frunció levemente el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia Hipo, quien con una mirada suplicante y en un leve y casi audible susurro (más bien sería un movimiento de labios) le dijo "—Te cuento más tarde—"…

Todos asintieron a la respuesta de Celeste y decidieron volver a Berk para, una vez ahí, aclarar lo ocurrido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya en Gran Salón y, una vez que Celeste estuvo más tranquila, les explico que era lo que ocurría…

—Bien…verán yo…tenía una hermana pero…la perdí hace ya 17 años y…—Comenzó a decirles con voz tranquila y levemente entre cortada—. Y antes que nada, deben saber que yo, no soy una Bodkarna…nunca lo fui…—Todos permanecieron en silencio, nadie quería interrumpirla.

 _ **Yo…vivía con mis padres y mí…hermana…en una pequeña isla al sur de Bodkar. No tenía muchos habitantes, no éramos más de 50 personas. La isla ni siquiera tenía nombre. Éramos una tribu pacifica, claro que nos defendíamos de los pocos dragones que llegaban al lugar…pero todo cambio cuando él llegó… Ella, solo tenía tres años y yo, tenía cinco; cuando Khanor nos atacó…**_

—Espera… ¿Khanor?—Interrumpió al fin Hipo.

—Si… Qué ironía ¿no?—Contestó ella para después continuar.

 _ **La tribu no estaba lista para un ataque como ese, para ningún ataque en realidad. Comenzaron a saquear la isla, mis padres estaban luchando y, a mi hermana y a mí nos enviaron con el resto de los niños a un especie de refugio bajo tierra, éramos tan solo seis niños, un niño de 6 años y yo éramos los mayores y por lo tanto debíamos proteger al resto, incluso habían dos bebés. Yo ni siquiera sabía usar el hacha y ya habían confiado una en mis manos… Todos estábamos asustados, traba de calmar a todos y evitar que se asustaran, pues el ruido y los gritos inundaban el lugar desde el exterior. Fue entonces cuando mi hermana entro en crisis…se alteraba con facilidad y, solo una muñeca de trapo que mi madre le hizo, la podía calmar; por desgracia, entre todo el caos, mi hermana dejo olvidada la muñeca en casa así que, tuve que salir a buscarla…yo, le prometí que volvería pero…jamás lo hice y…todo pasó tan rápido…**_

Con forme avanzaba su narración, su voz comenzó a romperse y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Aun así…entre sollozos, continuó hablando…

 _ **A fuera todo era un caos, corrí entre toda la destrucción hasta llegar a mi casa, entre sin darme cuenta que el techo comenzaba a incendiarse, para cuando encontré la muñeca ya era demasiado tarde…el fuego había consumido toda la casa y yo no podía salir…hubo un momento en el que todo oscureció y…cuando volví a ver la**_ _ **luz…me encontraba en un barco, con mis padres…aún tenía la muñeca en mis manos, mis padres estaban en un completo silencio y yo termine por romperlo…les pregunté en donde estaba ella, "—¿Dónde está Alina?—", repetía una y otra vez…pero seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna. Vi…como mi madre comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente… "— ¿Dónde está Alina?—", volví a decir…y esta vez mi padre me respondió…me dijo "—Solo nosotros sobrevivimos…tu hermana…se ha ido…—"…yo no comprendía nada en ese momento. Pero poco a poco lo entendí…el refugio en el que la había dejado…colapso dejando a todos atrapados y sin poder salir. El resto de las personas murieron en combate o a causa del incendio… Vi cómo nos alejábamos de la isla en llamas…dejando todo y a todos atrás…**_

—Ese día, perdí a mi hermana…perdí mi hogar…perdí mi razón de ser… Yo jure protegerla pero, no lo cumplí…le falle a todos. ¡Le falle a todos!...

—Hey…tranquila. Todo está bien—Le dijo rápidamente Hipo tratando de calmarla mientras frotaba la espalda de Celeste con su mano para poder tranquilizarla.

— ¿Puedes…continuar?—Le pregunto Astrid para saber si le era posible después de todo. Ella solo asintió y después continúo.

 _ **Días después llegamos a Bodkar. Mis padres hablaron con Derek, yo no entendía nada…pero lo que si entendí fue que, cuando Derek se enteró de que Khanor fue el responsable y después de aclarar que también era su enemigo, nos permitió quedarnos en la isla…desde entonces vivimos ahí. Mis padres me dijeron que pasara lo que pasara, debíamos olvidar lo ocurrido y comenzar de nuevo… Yo me juré a mí misma JAMAS hablar sobre esto, por el bien de mis padres y también por el propio. Ese día me atormenta durante las noches desde entonces…creo que por eso soy así, tan fría…distante y… "misteriosa"…todos creen que es por el hecho de perder a mis padres, pero en realidad es por haber perdido a mi hermana. De pequeña siempre fui, alegre y "dulce", pero cuando perdí a mi hermana eso cambio. Con forme fui creciendo poco a poco volví a ser la**_ _ **de antes, al menos un poco, pero…al perder a mis padres, todo aquello que creía haber dejado atrás volvió a mí y…volví a cambiar…**_

—Ahora que ella apareció. Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a mí. No solo tiene el mismo nombre que mi hermana. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que me recordaba a Khanor, en cierta forma?—Dijo una vez que termino de narrar su "historia". Todos simplemente asintieron confundidos—. Esa mirada…esa forma de pelear…no solo fue su "guerrera"…ella…es su hija…—Termino dejando a todos con la mirada perdida en la confusión…


	19. Capitulo 19 Explicación

_CAPITULO 19: EXPLICACIÓN_

Después de todo un día lleno de revelaciones y "sorpresas", además de que la noche anterior no durmió en lo absoluto, Hipo ya se dirigía de regreso a su casa para descansar; minutos antes se había despedido de los demás, tan solo necesitaba descansar un rato antes de comenzar la guardia nocturna que, sin darse cuenta, se ofreció a llevar a cabo en lugar de Patapez, a quien realmente le correspondía llevarla a cabo. Pero como descansar después de todo lo ocurrido ese día. Era algo complicado.

Por otro lado, debido a que Celeste estaba algo nerviosa, todos le sugirieron que se fuera a descansar y Patapez se encargaría de vigilar hasta que Hipo lo supliera.

Lo único que Hipo quería era llegar a casa y descansar. Cosa que no pudo, pues justo al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró a una linda, molesta y celosa chica rubia cruzada de brazos y de pie frente a él…

—Ahhhh…Astrid, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo? ¿Cómo entraste?—Comenzó a decir Hipo sorprendido después de liberar un pequeño pero corto grito.

—Acaso olvidas que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente—Le respondió ella con una mirada fija y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Cierto… Bien, en ese caso, toma asiento—Indicó Hipo señalando una de las sillas para después sentarse el mismo en otra.

—Bien. Comienza a hablar—Continuó Astrid ya sentada y con los brazos cruzados mientras dejaba caer la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

—De acuerdo…—Comenzó a decir Hipo algo nervioso—. Bueno verás…No podía dormir así que decidí salir a caminar, Chimuelo me acompañó, caminamos un buen rato y…la verdad creo que estaba muy distraído porque no me di cuenta de que nos detuvimos a descansar justo a un lado de la casa de Celeste; al parecer ella tampoco podía dormir y se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Salió de su casa y comenzamos a hablar…tan solo hablar, Astrid…

—Solo eso…estas seguro…—Interrumpió Astrid con un todo de pregunta. Hipo solo asintió con la mirada—. Entonces. ¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿De qué hablaron?

—Nuevamente tuve pesadillas, Astrid. Ella solo me dio algunos consejos. Es buena dando consejos…igual que tú…Una vez me dijiste que solo alguien que haya o esté pasando por lo mismo que yo podría ayudarme. Astrid, ella sabe perfectamente por lo que estoy pasando, solo me dio consejos y, para ser honesto, son prácticamente iguales a los tuyos, solo que tienen algo que me hizo ver las cosas de una forma aún más distinta. En verdad me ayudó mucho—Le dijo Hipo viéndola directamente a los ojos para que notara su completa honestidad tanto en su mirada como en sus palabras.

— ¿E-es…enserio?…—Fue lo único que dijo Astrid al sentir la verdad en sus palabras—. Perdón Hipo. No debí…—Continuó pero fue interrumpida.

—Descuida, no fue tu culpa. Está bien, es decir…Estoy bien…—Mencionó Hipo con tranquilidad y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Además…no puedes evitar estar celosa, Astrid—Comentó esta vez con un tono burlesco y relajado.

— ¡Oye…pero claro que no! ¡Yo no soy celosa!—Dijo ella mientras golpeaba su hombro con algo de fuerza.

—Auch… y ¿ahora eso por qué fue?—Dijo Hipo mientras frotaba su hombro.

—Por llamarme celosa. Y ni creas que habrá segunda parte en esta frase—Contestó refiriéndose al beso.

—Bien, no hay problema…de eso me puedo encargar yo—Mencionó Hipo con un sonrisa maliciosa antes de tomar a Astrid por la cintura y acercarla rápidamente hacia el para después besarla dulcemente—. Eso…fue por ser celosa…aunque no lo admitas…porque eso quiere decir que en verdad te importo—Dijo una vez que el beso había terminado.

—Yo…creo que mejor me voy, necesitas descansar—Fue lo único que respondió—. Te amo…—Mencionó antes de abrir la puerta y salir por esta.

—Yo también te amo—Contestó Hipo al verla salir—. Pero claro que esta celosa—Dijo para sí mismo una vez que estaba solo.

— ¡Que no es así!—Grito Astrid desde el otro lado de la puerta, pues aún no se iba y alcanzo a escucharlo.

Hipo solo rio silenciosamente y negó con la cabeza para después subir las escaleras y dormir un rato junto a Chimuelo, quien para no tener que soportar a los enamorados fue directo a la habitación en cuanto entró y ya se encontraba durmiendo.

—Si lo está…—Susurro Hipo por miedo de que siguiera afuera…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

En el barco enemigo, el cual ya se encontraba a una gran y considerable distancia de Berk…

— ¿Quién eres en verdad Celeste?...—Se decía Alina mientras reparaba su dañado arco al mismo tiempo en el que mantenía su mirada fija y perdida en la distancia—. ¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil liquidarte?...


	20. Capitulo 20 Un Plan Y Un Recuerdo

_CAPITULO 20: UN PLAN… Y UN RECUERDO_

—Hipo…despierta…—Decía una voz dulce y melódica perteneciente a una rubia chica de ojos azules, la cual encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama en la cual Hipo se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente con una sábana arrastrando desde sus pies hasta el suelo—. Hipo. Ya debes despertar—Volvió a decir al mismo tiempo en el que movía lentamente su hombro con la mano tratando de despertarlo.

—Hmmm…—Fue el único sonido emitido como respuesta que Hipo dejó escapar al igual que un leve estremecimiento al girar su rostro había Astrid—. ¿Q-qué hora es?—Dijo al fin una vez que logró abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada dulce y tranquila de Astrid.

—Bueno…cuando regresaste de la vigilancia esta mañana me dijiste que te despertara cuando fuera medio día así que… Es medio día, otra vez—Contestó Astrid apartándose un poco más hacia la orilla para que Hipo pudiera incorporarse sobre la cama.

— ¿Tan pronto?—Dijo Hipo frotando sus ojos y apartando el cabello de su frente, con un tono de queja, o más bien, en una especie de frustración.

—Ammm SIP, de hecho sí—Respondió ella conteniendo una pequeña risa.

—Bueno…tendré que levantarme entonces—Dijo Hipo sentándose en la orilla de la cama para después levantarse de la misma.

—Te prepararé el desayuno mientras tú te vistes. Chimuelo ya está abajo comiendo su pescado—Contestó Astrid también poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—Astrid…—Llamó Hipo. Astrid solo giro levemente su cabeza para para encontrar su mirada—. Gracias…

—No tienes nada que agradecer—Respondió con una sonrisa para después bajar las escaleras.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Lamento si los hice esperar demasiado—Dijo Hipo mientras entraba en el Gran Salón seguido por Astrid y Chimuelo.

—Descuida. Por mí no hay problema—Contestó Celeste con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hmmm… Bien, ahora que hicieron—Mencionó Hipo cruzando los brazos y deteniéndose justo frente a la mesa en la que todos ya se encontraban.

— ¿Por qué crees que hicimos algo?—Respondió Celeste dudosa.

—Porque todos están muy…serios, tranquilos, sonrientes y con una falsa mirada de despreocupación…y eso te incluye—Contestó Hipo con una mirada acusadora.

—Ahhhh… Está bien…—Dijo Celeste después de dejar escapar un gran suspiro liberando la culpa que sentía—. Estábamos reconsiderando tomar en cuenta…o más bien realizar…—Continuó y al decir lo último lo mencionó entre dientes de forma apenas audible y entendible—. Mi plan de infiltración—Terminó por decir mientras cerraba los ojos y se encogía de hombros en espera de la reacción de Hipo.

— ¡¿Queee?!—Interrumpió rápida y drásticamente Hipo—. Creí que había quedado claro que no lo haríamos.

—Lo pensamos bien y…bueno, existen muchas razones por las cuales deberíamos hacerlo—Mencionó Astrid acercándose a él de forma tranquila para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ósea que tú ya lo sabias—Volvió a interrumpir Hipo.

—Ammm pues…si…perdón si no te lo dije antes—Contestó ella algo preocupada.

—Descuida. Está bien…solo quiero saber, cuáles son esas RAZONES—Respondió el después de leves suspiros y terminando por realizar uno de sus muchos ademanes para resaltar la palabra que cerro su frase.

—Bueno pues, en primer lugar es la única forma para obtener las respuestas a nuestras preguntas de forma rápida y segura—Dijo Astrid una vez que tanto ella como Hipo se habían sentado con el resto.

—Y en segundo lugar…necesito saber quién es ella realmente—Continuó Celeste refiriéndose a Alina al mismo tiempo en el que bajaba la mirada y su voz se desvanecía con forme hablaba.

—Te refieres a que ella podría ser…—Cuestionó Hipo pero fue interrumpido.

—N-no lo sé…es solo que. No creo que sea una coincidencia que sea la hija de Khanor y que se llame Alina. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo…solo sé que es como, una corazonada. Necesito saber quién es ella realmente...—Dijo Celeste deteniéndose al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _La noche anterior, mientras Celeste dormía…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Celeste se encontraba en su antigua isla, en medio del caos y la destrucción; no era una niña, tan solo presenciaba todo lo que ocurría como si no estuviera ahí. Por alguna extraña razón corrió en dirección asía el refugio en el cual su hermana se encontraba, escuchaba como ella la llamaba, pero había una especie de "fuerza invisible" que le impedía llegar hasta ella…**_

— _ **Celeste…hermana…—Se escuchaba una voz infantil inundada de sollozos y temor que se alcanzaba a escuchar entre todo el caos y los gritos.**_

— _ **Alina…—Dijo sorprendida Celeste—. Tranquila, ya voy—Gritó en esta ocasión mientras corría en su búsqueda.**_

 _ **Justo al llegar al refugio, desafortunadamente, este colapso justo frente a ella. Celeste observaba como este se derrumbaba enterrando a todos, incluyendo a su hermana, vivos.**_

— _ **Ce-leste…—Fue lo único y último que se escuchó decir.**_

— _ **No… ¡Alina!...—Dijo Celeste al mismo tiempo en el que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y varias lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos—. ¡NOOOOO!**_

 _ **Hubo un corto tiempo de silencio en el cual todo se oscureció. Los gritos, las llamas abrazadoras, todo había desaparecido, tan solo estaba Celeste…**_

 _ **Pero justo en ese momento, en la distancia, algo iluminó levemente ese espacio dejando ver una pequeña silueta bajo ésta.**_

— _ **Lo prometiste…—Dijo nuevamente la, ya olvidada, voz. La sorpresa fue tan grande, que Celeste se puso de pie con un solo movimiento, dirigiendo su atención y mirada hacia el lugar iluminado—. Me dejaste…**_

— _ **Alina…—Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.**_

— _ **Lo prometiste…—Volvió a decir, pero esta vez no se trataba de su pequeña hermana, sino de Alina, la Alina que trataba de asesinarla; quien, a su vez sostenía su arco al igual que una flecha con la cual le apuntaba—. Esta es mi venganza…—Termino por decir al mismo tiempo en el que disparaba su flecha y esta no se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino…Celeste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Fue entonces cuando despertó, por medio de un grito agudo pero que rápidamente se desvaneció en el aire._

— _¡Alina!—Dijo al tiempo en el que se incorporó sobre la cama y dirigía una de sus manos hacia su cabello—. El collar…es el mismo…—Terminó por decir más tranquila mientras sujetaba el collar que colgaba de su cuello…_

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

—Celeste…Celeste…Reacciona—Le decía Hipo regresándola a la realidad—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—Dijo con preocupación.

—Ahhhh sí, estoy bien. Solo…creo que me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos—Respondió ella.

—De acuerdo…—Contestó el no muy seguro de lo que ella dijo—Entonces…exactamente ¿Cómo se infiltraran?

—Utilizando el mismo método que yo utilice hace ya varios años—Mencionó Astrid segura de sí misma. Pero la respuesta no aclaró las dudas de Hipo.

—Me haré pasar por Alina…—Dijo Celeste con la mirada perdida en el vacío del lugar…


	21. Capitulo 21 Confirmando Un Plan

_CAPITULO 21: CONFIRMANDO UN PLAN_

— ¡¿Hacerte pasar por ella?!—Decía Hipo confundido y preocupado—. Que locura—Susurró casi audible.

—No es ninguna locura—Le respondió Astrid con seguridad.

—Pero claro que lo es…esta idea suya no va a funcionar—Reclamó.

—Cuando yo lo hice si funcionó—Continuó Astrid defendiéndose.

—Sí, pero eso fue distinto—Respondió Hipo.

—No, no lo fue. Tal vez no fue tan "complicado" pero la situación es muy similar a esta—Se defendió Astrid muy segura de sí misma.

—Hipo. Confía en nosotros. Va a funcionar—Mencionó Celeste rompiendo el silencio incomodo creado entre Hipo y Astrid. El resto solo observaba en silencio—. Es sencillo. Solo debo ir, obtener información y salir de ahí. No es nada complicado.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—Replicó Hipo—. Además, deberías tomar en cuenta tu escaso parecido con ella—Continuó mientras la señalaba con las manos. Y lo que dijo era cierto; ambas tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, pero Alina los tenía de un color más oscuro que Celeste. Además de que la tez bronceada de Celeste era más notoria que la de Alina.

—Si mal no recuerdo. Yo no tenía ni el más remoto parecido con Heather, y aun así funcionó—Interrumpió Astrid.

—Además, utilizaré una capucha todo el tiempo—Dijo Celeste con seguridad—. Ellos no sabrán quien soy.

—Y… ¿Qué me dicen de su carácter?—Mencionó Patán de repente. Todos simplemente se giraron a verlo con miradas "asesinas".

—Su forma de ser es simple. Lo único que quiere es: Venganza…Puedo con eso, ya la tengo practicada—Respondió desapareciendo el silencio incomodo…para Patán— ¡Y si no me creen se los demostraré con una de mis flechas!—Grito imitando la voz, postura y mirada de Alina. Todos la miraron asombrados, o más bien, asustados.

—Okay…eso SI es convincente—Mencionó Hipo ya con una poco más de confianza.

— ¿Ves?—Mencionó Astrid—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Además yo iré con ella—Dijo sin preocupación alguna. Rápidamente la mirada poco segura de Hipo volvió a sé de asombro y confusión, pero más que eso estaba muy, MUY preocupado.

— ¡¿Queee?!—Dijo al fin—. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No lo harás, Astrid! ¡Ninguna de las dos!—Gritó involuntariamente haciendo que Astrid se sobresaltara.

—No debiste decirlo…no aún—Mencionó entre dientes Celeste.

—Tenía que hacerlo—Le respondió y después volvió a dirigirse a Hipo—. Escucha Hipo. Esto es algo que se debe de hacer… Sería extremadamente peligroso dejarla ir sola—Le decía con voz tranquila y dulce al mismo tiempo en el que posaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Hipo después de arrodillarse levemente para estar a su altura, pues Hipo ahora se encontraba sentado sobre una silla; en dado momento, Astrid paso una de sus manos por el cabello de Hipo y jugó con este al enredarlo entre sus dedos, mientras seguía hablándole para tranquilizarlo—. No tienes por qué preocuparte—Mencionó con dulzura.

—Claro que debo, es muy peligroso Astrid…yo…—Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Astrid, quien cubrió su boca con la mano.

—Ya no digas nada más—Lo calló—. Tennos un poco de confianza, Hipo. Esta es la única manera de obtener información. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que ellos quieren realmente, y por qué el antiguo ejército de Drago está involucrado, así como también la extraña alianza entre este y los Darveks. Son muchas las cosas que aún no sabemos. Debemos actuar rápido y con seguridad antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Continuó una vez que había apartado su mano de la boca de Hipo.

—Ella tiene razón Hipo. No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo estaré cerca para asegurarme de que nada le ocurra, así como también estará cerca de mí para prevenir que haga una tontería…cosa que es muy común en mi—Mencionó Celeste dándole un toque irónico a sus palabras, provocando una leve y apenas notoria sonrisa en el rostro de Hipo.

—Exacto—Dijo Astrid tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de Hipo, que ella sí logró notar, la cual fue provocada por Celeste—. Y también recuerda que se defenderme muy bien.

—En eso tienes razón—Contestó Hipo recordando todas aquellas veces en las que les tocó combatir en los entrenamientos, en los cuales él siempre terminaba siendo "golpeado"—. Realmente eres buena golpeando—Dijo liberando una pequeña risa causada por esos alocados momentos. Astrid al verlo reír obtuvo un sentimiento de satisfacción y…esos pequeños celos…desaparecieron…

—Entonces… ¿Sí estás de acuerdo?—Indagó Astrid cambiando de tema.

—Pues…de acuerdo no lo estoy pero…si las apoyaré en este plan. AUNQUE, si lo vamos a hacer yo quiero agregar y aclarar ciertas cosas—Respondió él con seguridad y confianza.

—Perfecto—Mencionó Astrid con alegría al igual que los demás.

—Bueno… Estas son mis sugerencias… Primero que nada he descubierto que los ataques son constantes. Verán, ellos vienen cada seis días a partir del último ataque.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos cinco días para prepararnos—Interrumpió Patapez.

—Aunque parece mucho tiempo, no podemos confiarnos. Aún debemos pensar como capturar a Alina—Dijo Hipo—. Tengo algunas ideas…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Los barcos estaban listos y los hombres esperaban instrucciones, aunque algunos seguían cargando provisiones y armas. Alina recién había salido del salón donde se reunía con Ash en cada uno de sus regresos. Al llegar a los barcos dio a notar a través de su mirada y silencio que no le había ido nada bien, así como también el hecho de que no usaba su capucha, cosa que era extremadamente extraño, dejando ver su largo cabello castaño oscuro el cual tan solo era sujetado débilmente por un sujetador de plata en uno de sus costados. Frotaba constantemente su cuello tratando de calmar el dolor y desaparecer las marcas en este provocados por las amenazas e intentos de asfixia de Ash cada vez que le fallaba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—Preguntó uno de los hombres.

— ¡Acaso parece que estoy bien!—Respondió brutalmente aun frotando su cuello—. Ese pedazo de…ese inútil cree que es muy sencillo capturar a los Jinetes de Dragón y encontrar su isla. ¡Si cree que es tan fácil ¿Por qué demonios no lo hace el mismo?!—Continuó cada vez más molesta ignorando el constante dolor que aun sentía en su cuello.

— ¿Q-qué quiere que hagamos ahora?—Preguntó nuevamente el mismo hombre, pero esta vez con temor a la respuesta.

—Nos vamos. No podemos permitir que los Jinetes sientan seguridad, hay que aprovechar cada minuto, y no regresaremos hasta no haber capturado a alguno—Respondió con más tranquilidad pero con la misma ira de siempre—. Pero antes…tenemos que ir a Darvek…hay…algo ahí que necesito encontrar…—Continuó mientras ella y sus hombres subían a amos barcos para después partir…


	22. Capitulo 22 Preparación

_CAPITULO 22: PREPARACIÓN_

Era de noche y todos dormían, todos a excepción de Celeste, quien se encontraba en la Academia practicando con… ¿un arco?...

—No puedo fallar—Se decía mientras tomaba torpemente una flecha y apuntaba hacia el blanco, el cual no tenía ninguna flecha incrustada, pues todas rebotaban y caían al suelo. Al disparar la flecha, nuevamente falló el tiro y terminó golpeando la pared justo cerca de la cabeza de Luna, quien también estaba ahí; recostada en el suelo y observando los intentos fallidos por disparar correctamente de Celeste.

Luna gruño levemente al esquivar la flecha dirigiendo una mirada molesta asía Celeste.

—UPS…lo siento—Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros culpablemente. Acto seguido tomo otra flecha y disparó, fallando nuevamente.

—Lo haces todo mal—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Celeste, sobresaltándose giro rápidamente en busca de quien le hablaba.

—Tú…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Para empezar así no se sujeta el arco, y mucho menos la flecha—Continuó ignorando la pregunta de Celeste.

—Ya basta de bromas y responde mi pregunta Eret. ¿Qué haces aquí?—Exclamó ya molesta.

—No te enojes. Solo salí a caminar y te vi aquí. ¿Por qué haces esto?—Se defendió Eret mientras señalaba el desorden.

— ¿Acaso te importa?—Exclamó con voz firme y molesta.

—De hecho, sí—Le respondió—. No es normal que una chica como tú esté despierta a altas horas de la noche disparando flechas sin control.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "una chica como yo"?—Lo interrumpió cada vez más molesta.

—Ammm…n-no me mal entiendas. Me refiero a una chica fuerte y sin preocupaciones, como…como, tú…—Le respondió nervioso.

—Ahí es donde te has equivocado—Le contestó—. Yo no soy como tú crees. Fuerte, sí. Pero sin preocupaciones, claro que no—Dijo de forma retadora—. Ahora si me disculpas. Debo continuar practicando—Dicho esto tomo nuevamente el arco para después tomar una flecha.

— ¿Por qué me odias?—Musitó—. Digo, sé que no confías en mi por todos los errores que he cometido, pero…ya cambie, ahora soy mejor persona. Tus amigos confían en mí, ¿Por qué tu no?... ¿Por qué me odias?

—Yo…yo no te odio. SI no confió en ti pero…no te odio—Dijo disminuyendo lentamente su nivel de voz hasta el punto de llegar a desaparecer…—. Escucha, Eret. Yo…yo no soy del tipo de persona que perdona con facilidad. Pero lo que me es aún más difícil, es confiar en alguien que en el pasado causo mucho daño—Continuó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Tú lo has dicho… "En el pasado"—La interrumpió.

Celeste solo suspiró levemente. —No puedo explicar mis razones, Eret. Lo único que SI puedo decir es que, yo no te odio—Dijo al fin.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos tratar de ser amigos?—Continuó.

—N-no lo sé…como dije me es muy difícil confiar en las personas—Respondió.

—Bueno. Al menos podríamos intentarlo, ¿no crees? Tal vez llegue un momento en el que puedas confiar en mí, porque créeme que en verdad puedes confiar en mi—Mencionó.

—Ahh…sí, creo que si—Contestó.

—Entonces… ¿amigos?

—Amigos.

—Bien, en ese caso. ¿Por qué haces esto?—Dijo refiriéndose nuevamente al desorden provocado.

—Bueno pues… Si voy a hacerme pasar por…Alina…debo saber por lo menos tomar un arco—Le respondió.

—Ahhhh ya entiendo, estas practicando.

—Si…bueno, si es que a esto se le puede llamar practicar—Dijo—. La verdad es que soy PESIMA con el arco. Digo, puedo usar hachas de doble filo y de uno; espadas cortas y largas; dagas, martillos, mazos; incluso puedo usar una lanza… Pero lo que no puedo hacer es disparar una flecha con un arco.

—Hmmm…pues, déjame decirte que hoy es tu día de suerte. Yo sé usar e arco, si quieres puedo ayudarte—Contestó, Celeste solo lo observo detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos, para después responderle.

—Ahhhh está bien. Pero solo porque mañana el plan se realizará y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo usar esta cosa—Respondió mientras señalaba el arco en sus manos.

Eret solo asintió y se acercó a ella tomando el arco de sus manos y una flecha.

—Primero que nada, así es como se debe tomar—Le dijo con voz suave mientras acercaba el arco a ella y la ayudaba a sostenerla correctamente sujetándola de las manos desde su espalda—. Ahora, coloca la flecha y hálala hacia ti. Apunta directamente al blanco, mirada fija, brazos firmes y rectos—Continuó ayudándola a llevar a cabo cada paso—. Y por último…solo suelta la flecha—Susurró al mismo tiempo en el que Celeste lo miraba sin girar la cabeza, para después soltar la flecha y que esta se dirigiera directamente al blanco; esta vez, la flecha si se incrustó en el blanco, no fue en el centro, pero al menos no falló.

—Lo hice—Se dijo a sí misma—. Gra-gracias Eret—Dijo algo nerviosa.

—Cuando quieras—Le respondió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el Gran Salón, esperando a Celeste, para comenzar con el plan…

— ¿Dónde está?—Decía Hipo preocupado.

—Tranquilo Hipo, no debe tardar—Le respondió Astrid tratando de calmarlo.

—Aquí estoy—Se escuchó una voz al abrirse la puerta.

—Por fin llegas—Mencionó Hipo.

—Perdón, me quede dormida y…la verdad que no fue nada fácil vestirme así, es algo…incomodo—Le contestó.

—Pero luces hermosa—Interrumpió Patán con una mirada de "enamorado".

—Aun puedo golpearte, Patán—Le respondió ella amenazante.

Celeste, increíblemente lucia exactamente como Alina, la misma ropa; incluida la capucha, el arco en la espalda; hasta el más mínimo detalle fue tomado en cuenta. La única diferencia era su cabello, pero este no sería problema pues sería oculto por su cabello; otro detalle eran sus ojos, aunque tal vez nadie lo notaria si ella mantenía una mirada amenazadora y llena de ira.

— ¿La capa está bien?—Cuestionó de pronto Celeste—. No quiero que se note mi…—Se detuvo.

—Tranquila, está bien, no se nota nada—Le respondió Astrid.

—Bueno. Creo que será mejor comenzar ya—Interrumpió Hipo.

—Sí. Vamos Celeste hay que ir a la Isla Dragón—Dijo Astrid. Celeste solo asintió y ambas se dirigieron asía la entrada.

—Astrid…Ten mucho cuidado…las dos…—Mencionó Hipo antes de que Astrid y Celeste se fueran. Astrid regresó hasta él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, para después salir del lugar…


	23. Capitulo 23 Ataque Coordinado

_CAPITULO 23: ATAQUE COORDINADO_

Astrid y Celeste se encontraban en la Isla Dragón vigilando. Esperando a que el enemigo aparezca para así llevar a cabo su plan…

— ¿Cuánto pueden tardar en llegar?—Decía Celeste ansiosa.

—Ya deben estar cerca—Le respondió Astrid sin quitar su mirada del horizonte.

—Eso has dicho desde hace ya media hora—Replicó Celeste caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

—Recuerda que Hipo y Chimuelo vigilaron los alrededores en la noche y los vieron acercándose.

—Sí, lo sé. Y dijo que llegarían al medio día. Pero no es así—Contestó algo frustrada.

—Ah sí…bueno, pues creo que querrás ver esto—Mencionó Astrid haciéndole girar la cabeza para observar el horizonte, dónde, varios barcos comenzaban a aparecer.

—Retiro lo dicho—Dijo asombrada—. Esto va a ser divertido—Continuó con una sonrisa en su rostro y siguiendo a Astrid quien ya había montado a Tormenta y estaba lista para desplegar las alas y volar.

—Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer—Le dijo Astrid con determinación para después alejarse.

—Sí, claro. Esperar oculta, lejos de la diversión—Mencionó caminando con dirección al bosque y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el pasto con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Luna estaba junto a ella con todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando su señal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando el enemigo ya se encontraba cerca. Y estos comenzaron a atacar a Astrid y Tormenta; Astrid, utilizando el Llamado Dragón, se comunicó con Hipo y los demás, quienes esperaban en Berk y, en pocos minutos, aparecieron para ayudar.

Luna, quien también esperaba esa señal, rápidamente emprendió el vuelo en dirección contraria al enemigo, para evitar ser vista y, después, rodeando la isla desde una atura en la cual apenas era visible, llegó con el enemigo y comenzó a atacar. Al estar a una gran altura y moverse rápidamente nadie podía notar que volaba sin su jinete.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Durante un corto lapso de tiempo nadie atacó a nadie, hasta que Alina disparó una red con la intención de capturar a Luna, quien estaba justo sobre el bosque "distraída"; Astrid y Tormenta reaccionaron rápidamente y volaron en su dirección siendo ellas las capturadas, cayendo sobre el bosque y siendo seguidas por Luna, para "ayudarlas".

—Encárguense de ellos—Dijo Alina señalando a los jinetes—. Yo iré por ellas—Continuó una vez que había tomado su arco y saltado del barco, el cual se encontraba tan cerca de la playa, que el agua ni siquiera llegaba a sus rodillas.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Funcionó—Mencionó Hipo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alina, quien corría con dirección al bosque—. Ahora todo depende de ustedes…ten mucho cuidado, Astrid—Dijo para sí mismo con un leve susurro expresando su preocupación.

Todos seguían atacando sin parar, ignorando lo que en el bosque ocurría.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Gracias por detener nuestra caída—Dijo Astrid mientras apartaba la red, recién cortada, de su camino.

—De nada. Después de todo, eso era lo que debíamos hacer—Le contestó Valka acariciando a Brincanube.

—Shhhhh…ya viene—Susurró Bocón en un grito ahogado.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

— ¿Dónde están? Salgan ya—Decía Alina mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque con una flecha lista para ser disparada.

—Por aquí—Alzó la voz Astrid para llamar su atención, objetivo que logró pues, ésta rápidamente se giró en su dirección disparando la flecha, la cual, Astrid logró esquivar.

De pronto un crujir la dejó en un estado alerta y apuntando nuevamente con una flecha a Astrid. Lo que ella no esperaba era que Bocón aparecería por detrás dejándola inconsciente a causa de un golpe en la cabeza. Rápidamente este la tomo en sus brazos para evitar que su cuerpo golpeara contra el suelo.

—Pudiste haber sido un poco más…gentil—Mencionó Celeste saliendo desde entre unos árboles.

—Ser gentil no la dejaría inconsciente—Replicó Bocón.

—No es el momento para discutir. Tienen que irse—Interrumpió Valka.

—Tiene razón—Mencionó Astrid, dirigiéndose después hacia Tormenta—. Volveré pronto amiga. Cuídate—Le dijo mientras acariciaba su frente.

—Luna…—Susurró Celeste conteniendo la tristeza de dejar a su amiga cuando ésta se acercó a ella dando leves golpes a su mano con la cabeza—. Te voy a extrañar amiga—Dejó escapar un leve suspiró en el momento en el que la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Luna solo correspondía a sus caricias dejando escapar cortos pero tranquilos ronroneos como cualquier gato al ser acariciado por su "amo"—. Cuídate amiga. Nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto—Terminó por decir una vez terminado el abrazo y posando su mano sobre la frente de Luna mientras sonreía débilmente y secaba una pequeña lagrima antes de que ésta rodara por su rostro.

—Las cuidaremos. No se preocupen—Mencionó Bocón.

—Eso espero—Bromeó Astrid siendo atada de manos por Valka con un nudo no muy fuerte.

Acto seguido, Celeste se colocó la capucha y tomó el arco y las flechas que, anteriormente, Alina había dejado caer sobre el suelo. Tomando a Astrid del brazo como alguien que captura a un intruso; ambas se dirigieron asía la playa, para encontrarse con el enemigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Alina…estaba a punto de enviar a alguien a buscarla—Mencionó uno de los hombres, quien parecía ser el segundo al mando.

—Sí, pero no lo hiciste—Le respondió con una voz fría y cortante mientras empujaba a Astrid asía el barco para después subir en el—. Ahora vámonos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

— ¿E-está hablando enserio?—Cuestionó el hombre confundido—. ¿Qué hay de ellos?—Señaló a los jinetes.

—Yo me encargo—Respondió—. ¡Atención jinetes! Como verán he capturado a su amiga. Su dragón, está atrapado en el bosque, herido—Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba a Astrid "fuertemente" del brazo al mismo tiempo en el que ella forcejeaba para liberarse—. Si quieren volver a verla viva…deberán hacer todo lo que yo diga. Y lo que digo y quiero, es que se retiren. Nosotros haremos lo mismo. No los atacaremos…PERO, si deciden atacarnos o seguirnos, ELLA pagará las consecuencias.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Astrid…—Fue lo único que Hipo logró decir.

—No podemos dejar que se la lleven—Mencionó Jared.

Todos demostraban una gran preocupación.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Aunque. Podríamos hacer un cambio. TU vida por la de ella—Gritó "Alina" dirigiéndose a Hipo.

— ¡Hipo no la escuches!—Le dijo Astrid con determinación—. Estaré bien.

—Tú decides…tienes poco tiempo. Si cambias de opinión, un barco te estará esperando en dos días, justo aquí. Vendrás solo, sin amigos y sin dragón—Continuó "Alina" de forma amenazante—. Pero mientras tanto, nos iremos, hay que proteger nuestros "intereses"…y si deciden seguirnos…bueno…ya saben lo que ocurrirá—Dicho esto los barcos elevaron anclas para después partir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos?—Mencionó Patán.

—Esperar—Respondió Hipo sin quitar la vista del horizonte, hasta que el último barco desapareció—. Cuídate…Astrid…—Susurró antes de partir junto a los demás con dirección asía Berk, donde Valka, Bocón, Tormenta, Luna y una inconsciente Alina; ya los esperaban…


	24. Capitulo 24 Conociendo Al Enemigo

_CAPITULO 24: CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO_

En una isla lejana, varios barcos algo destruidos comenzaron a anclar en los muelles, y de estos descendían los hombres que, anteriormente, atacaron a los Jinetes de Dragón. La primera en tocar tierra firme fue Alina, seguida por dos hombres, quienes mantenían sujetada por los brazos a…Astrid…

—Pero miren nada más…te habías tardado en regresar Alina. Espero que esta vez no hayas llegado con las manos vacías—Le decía Ash al verla entrar a su recinto.

—Pues de hecho…esta vez he traído compañía—Le respondió en tono vacilante, pues en realidad era eso lo que ocurría.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Cuestionó el temible vikingo frente a ella—. ¿Acaso has…?—Fue interrumpido.

—Capturé a uno de los Jinetes—Dijo de forma firme y rápida. Ash la observaba con asombro, pero a la vez confusión.

—Déjenos solos—Mencionó de manera fija dirigiéndose a los hombres que ahí también se encontraban, pero sin quitar su mirada de Alina.

—Como ordene, Ash—Respondió uno de ellos antes de salir junto a dos hombres más.

— _Ash…—_ Se dijo ella para sus adentros _—. Ash—_ Repitió con más firmeza con la intención de no olvidar aquel nombre.

De manera repentina fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ash la sujetó fuertemente del cuello. Ella, más que intentar liberarse, sujetaba su capucha y capa para enviar quedar descubierta.

—Así que trajiste al enemigo, he…—Comenzó—. ¡Eso no era lo que te ordené!—Gritó al mismo tiempo en el que la sujetaba con más fuerza levantándola levemente del suelo.

—A-Ash…—Susurró con dificultad y observándolo fijamente a los ojos como para leer sus pensamientos—. Ella…n-no es peligrosa…—Continuó casi sin poder respirar—. No te…encontraran…He, he tomado precauciones…—Terminó por decir justo cuando Ash soltó levemente su agarre, movimiento que ella aprovechó para recuperar el aire, para después ser soltada por completo golpeando su cuerpo contra el suelo y, momentos después reincorporándose torpemente.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—Dijo al fin con una gran ira brotando en sus palabras y ojos.

Después de recuperar casi por completo el aire en sus pulmones, Alina, al fin habló.

—Porque, si nos hubieran seguido, ella no estaría aquí…al menos no con vida. Al parecer es muy importante en Berk, o más bien, es muy importante para el Jefe de Berk. Harían cualquier cosa por salvarla y eso, es justo lo que espero _—No puedo creer que yo esté diciendo esto…pero lo que tampoco puedo creer, es que ella pase por esto todo el tiempo…_

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que nos hayas puesto a todos en riesgo—

—Para obtener la victoria, se debe correr con riesgos—

—Bien…—Dijo no muy convencido—. Y ¿Cuál es tu plan?—Continuó incrédulo.

—Obligar al Jefe de Berk a rendirse, para "salvar" a su amiga.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará?

—Como dije. Es alguien muy importante para él. O al menos eso parece…

—Espero, por tu bien, que tengas razón. Porque si no, TÚ, pagaras las consecuencias—La amenazó mientras acercaba su espada hasta su cuello.

—Y más te vale a ti, que dejes de amenazarme, Ash. Si en verdad quieres encontrar Berk, será mejor que dejes las amenazas de lado—Replicó molesta.

— ¡A mí nadie me reta! Más cuidado con lo que dices—Continuó amenazando.

— ¡Y a mí nadie me amenaza! Este juego es para dos y si crees que harás lo que quieras conmigo, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado—Gruñó con odio al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba el arco en su espalda, al igual que una flecha. — _Gracias, Eret—_ Dijo para sus adentros mientras le apuntaba fijamente y sin problemas a Ash—. Si tú me amenazas lo haré yo también. Y a menos que quieras terminar con una flecha en tu cuello, te recomiendo que te alejes y me dejes tranquila—Jugaba con su temor, lo miraba con determinación e ira, disfrutaba ver su asombro ante tal "revelación".

Repentinamente, Ash bajó su espada y la guardó en su cinturón.

—Por fin…esperé tanto por esto. Éste es el tipo de aliados que quiero—Comenzó a decir con satisfacción. Alina se encontraba completamente confundida, no sabía si bajar o no su arco—. Ya niña, baja eso. Solo estaba probándote, y vaya que tardaste en reaccionar—Alina guardó su arco no muy convencida—. Por otro lado, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿De quién hablas?—Dijo aun confundida.

—De mi…—Mencionó una voz al tiempo en el que entraba al lugar.

—Karin…—Susurró sorprendida y con una confusión cada vez más grande.

—Bien, creo que mejor las dejo solas—Rompió el silencio Ash—. Tengo que hablar con nuestra "invitada"—Terminó con ironía.

—Espero que no se te ocurra hacerle daño—Reaccionó repentinamente Alina—. Yo la traje, así que solo yo puedo hacerle daño. No creas que fue muy fácil capturarla. Además, no tendríamos los mismos resultados si sufre algún daño—Dijo con voz retadora.

—Tranquila, solo vamos a hablar—Le contestó antes de salir del lugar.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué me perdí?—Mencionó Karin. Alina solo le dirigió una mirada con un leve enojo.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—No entiendo por qué tuvimos que esperar hasta la noche para seguirlos—Decía Patán con desesperación.

—No podíamos correr riesgos—Le respondió cortamente Hipo.

Todos se encontraban volando, siguiendo el leve rastro de Astrid y Celeste que Rompe Cráneos alcanzaba a detectar. Ya era de día, la mañana era un poco fría, pues los rayos del sol comenzaban a despertar. Habían estado volando toda la noche, siguiendo su rastro, obviamente los barcos estaban muy lejos; incluso ya habían llegado a su destino.

La espera había sido extremadamente larga, en especial para Hipo. Un día entero sin Astrid a su lado, corriendo peligros en un lugar desconocido, ESO, era algo que lo dejaba completamente desesperado y preocupado, tanto, que incluso había dejado de escucharse a sí mismo.

—Hipo, ¿estás de acuerdo?—Le dijo repentinamente Eret sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah… ¿Qué? Disculpa Eret, creo que no te escuché—Declaró Hipo apenado.

—Estás algo distraído, descuida las vamos a encontrar—Le dijo con tranquilidad—. Te había dicho que deberíamos detenernos a descansar un rato. Los dragones están agotados.

—Ah, sí claro. Ahí hay una isla. Descansemos en ella—Contestó mientras dirigía a todos al lugar señalado _—Descuida Astrid…las encontraremos muy pronto…_


	25. Capitulo 25 Esperanzas

_CAPITULO 25: ESPERANZAS_

—Bien…hay que continuar—Dijo Hipo al mismo tiempo en el que guardaba su mapa.

—Está bien—Dijeron los demás no muy seguros, montando a sus dragones para partir.

—Vamos Chimuelo. Cada minuto cuenta—Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba para después montarlo y seguir a los demás ya en el cielo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le dijo Alina.

—Acaso ya lo has olvidado—Cuestionó Karin—. Como cada mes he venido para informarte sobre mis…descubrimientos. Claro que, solo he estado aquí dos veces, así que es algo inesperado—Se explicó con tranquilidad.

—Ahh… Claro, si, ya recordé—Dijo fingidamente Alina.

—Claro…—Continuó Karin con algo de duda—. Entonces, ¿quieres que te diga lo que descubrí, sí o no?

—Por supuesto que sí, habla—Le respondió dejándose caer sobre la silla a su lado y señalándole a Karin la que estaba frente a ella para que también se sentara.

—Bueno. Por dónde empezar. Ah sí…—Comenzó—. Hace unas semanas, los Jinetes estuvieron en Bodkar, preguntando por unos barcos misteriosos, los cuales supongo que son tuyos, llegaron conmigo u no tuve otra opción más que hablar…

— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?—La interrumpió para "seguir" la conversación.

—Solo lo que querían saber, nada más—Respondió nerviosa.

—Bien…Continúa. ¿Qué les dijiste, exactamente?

—Les dije que lo que ustedes buscaban, era a ellos. Que sus intenciones era llegar hasta ellos—Continuó cada vez más nerviosa.

—Solo eso…—Cuestionó.

—S-si…—Respondió al ver la mirada de aceptación de Alina.

— ¿Y después que ocurrió?—La invito a continuar.

—Celeste también estaba ahí…llego con ellos…y, yo la…ella y yo discutimos—Dijo con dificultad—. Sin darse cuenta le ordenó a su dragón que me atacara—Continuó esta vez con enojo—. Pudo haberme matado.

— _Ay pero claro que no._

—Pero lo que pasó después…ESO si es digno de contar—Terminó por decir con "entusiasmo".

Alina solo la observaba y escuchaba en silencio. Tratando de contener la ira que fluía en su interior.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Vamos, admitámoslo. Estamos perdidos—Decía Patán.

—Patán…—Comenzó Hipo—. Cállate.

—Si, por favor—Continuó Patapez—. Haz dicho eso desde que salimos de esa isla.

—Pero…—Trató de defenderse.

—Pero nada. Rompe Cráneos olfateó algo. Ya estamos cerca—Lo interrumpió Eret.

—Entonces deberíamos ver la isla, justo…—Mencionó Hipo con esperanzas surgiendo en su mirada—. Ahí…—Musitó señalando el horizonte, donde la isla apenas se lograba distinguir.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Gracias por tu visita Karin…y, por tu, información—Decía algo nervioso mientras la "empujaba" hacia afuera del recinto—. Pero, creo que será mejor que regreses a Bodkar. No quiero que nadie sospeche—Continuó una vez fuera—. Tú…acompáñala a los muelles, y asegúrate que suba y parta en su barco sin ningún problema—Le dijo a uno de "sus hombres", quien la miraba confundido—. Me tengo que ir. Debo resolver un par de cosas—Terminó por decir antes de alejarse.

—Barco…—Mencionó el hombre aun confundido—. ¿Cuál barco?...creo que se ha confundido.

—Si…tal vez…—Le dijo Karin con una lee sospecha en sus ojos, los cuales no le apartaron la vista a Alina en ningún momento, hasta que se detuvieron en sus botas, pues algo sobresalía y resplandecía en una de ellas—. Aun no me iré. Antes tengo que hacer algo muy importante—Continuó de brazos cruzados.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Y bien…supongo que tienes un plan…—Indagó Ash al verla entrar a los calabozos.

—De hecho…sí—Respondió Alina.

—Entonces, qué esperas…habla…—Continuó Ash.

—Ataque sorpresa—Dijo cortamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Ellos no se lo esperarán. La obligaremos a hablar. Ella nos guiará hasta Berk—Terminó por decir al mismo tiempo en el que señalaba a Astrid.

— ¡Jamás les diré nada!—Gruñó Astrid a la defensiva.

—Eso está por verse—La reprimió Alina—. Ash…si estás de acuerdo, creo que será mejor preparar unos cuantos barcos y partir en ellos hasta Berk.

—Claro. Me parece bien—Asintió levemente—. Y supongo que querrás llevarla contigo—Indagó refiriéndose a Astrid.

—Pero que pregunta tan ridícula—Dijo entre dientes—. De no ser así, este viaje sería un completo fracaso, tal como los anteriores—Le respondió.

—Bien. Entonces…libérenla—Correspondió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya en los muelles. Los barcos estaban listos, bueno, casi listos; habían hombres cargando armas y provisiones en estos. Alina y Astrid, se encontraban en el interior del barco líder.

—Vaya que me sorprendiste—Susurraba Astrid—. En verdad que eres buena en esto.

—Gracias, tu no lo hiciste mal—Le respondió de igual forma al mismo tiempo en el que se quitaba la capucha.

— ¿Has descubierto algo?—Interrogo entre susurros.

—Sí, aunque no es mucho. Pero de algo nos puede servir—Respondió—. Aún no sé qué se trae entre manos ese tal Ash.

—Yo logré obtener un poco de información durante su "interrogatorio"—Continuó Astrid—. Celeste…él es realmente muy peligroso—Dijo preocupada.

—Lo sé…ya tuve un pequeño "encuentro" con él—Contestó mientras frotaba su cuello.

— ¿Cuánto más crees que tarden en llegar?—Mencionó ignorando la idea de que Celeste fuera atacada, en cierta forma, por ese vikingo.

—No lo sé. Hice mis cálculos, y, si no me equivoco, deberían aparecer en cualquier momento. Así que hay que estar preparadas, yo vigilaré y, en cuanto los vea, te avisaré—Respondió antes de volver a colocarse la capucha y acomodar su capa—. Tú, solo, espera aquí—Susurró nuevamente antes de subir a la parte superior del barco…


	26. Capitulo 26 Descubiertos

_CAPITULO 26: DESCUBIERTOS...  
_

La isla estaba cerca, en pocos minutos estarían sobre ella y el enemigo no se enteraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenían algo a su favor, niebla. Así es, una gran niebla cubría el horizonte, imposibilitando la visión de quienes en la isla se encontraban, pero, afortunadamente, no la de quienes se aproximaban.

Alina, o mejor dicho, Celeste; esperaba una señal, por más pequeña que fuera, pero la esperaba. Y cuando menos lo pensó, la señal llegó. No fue muy difícil comprenderla, pues se trataba de un par de vikingos volando sobre un Cremallerus de cabeza, sobresaliendo levemente de entre la niebla. Celeste no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa y, después, se aproximó a la compuerta inferior del barco, entrando sigilosamente en él, donde Astrid la esperaba.

—Ya están aquí—Mencionó antes de liberar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Astrid—. Espera junto a la puerta mi señal—Terminó antes de salir nuevamente. Lo que ella no sabía, era que alguien más la esperaba en la cubierta. Al salir, se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues estaba rodeada por varios hombres y, frente a ellos se encontraba Ash.

— _Ayy… Genial—_ Murmuró internamente—. Ash, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Le dijo ocultando su preocupación.

—Nada importante, solo me aseguro de que no tengas ningún problema antes de partir—Le respondió con aires de traición, cosa que alertó a Celeste.

Antes de que lograra decir algo más, algo en el cielo llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de Celeste; quien sonrió levemente, causando confusión en los demás.

— ¡Liberen a nuestra amiga!—Gritó Brutacio al mismo tiempo en el que el Cremallerus cubría con gas el barco para hacerlo explotar después.

— _Ay no…—_ Pensó Celeste en el momento en el que el barco comenzaba a hundirse y los hombres saltaban de este. Pero Celeste, debía hacer algo más importante. Abrió repentinamente la puerta inferior para después ayudar a Astrid a salir de este.

Astrid fue atrapada, por así decirlo, por Hipo, quien la sacó de ahí. Mientras tanto Celeste se encontraba en el agua, nadando hasta la orilla, justo hacia los muelles.

— ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¿Cómo se les ocurre?—Regañaba Hipo a los gemelos.

—Creímos que ese era el plan—Se defendió Brutacio.

—Pues se equivocaron. Si Celeste no hubiera actuado rápido, tanto ella como Astrid, habrían salido heridas—Continuó molesto Hipo.

—Te dije que debíamos esperar—Le dijo Brutilda a su hermano al mismo tiempo en el que lo golpeaba.

—Ya basta los dos. Olvídenlo, y continúen con el plan—Mencionó Astrid desesperada.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?—Le dijo Hipo con preocupación girando la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos pues se encontraba sentada a sus espaldas, también sobre Chimuelo.

—Sí, Hipo. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy bien—Le respondió dulcemente.

—De acuerdo—Contestó no muy convencido—. En ese caso, creo que la necesitaras—Dijo mientras señalaba a la recién aparecida Nadder con la mirada.

—Tormenta—Mencionó con felicidad saltando hacia ella. Al ver tal acción, Hipo no pudo contener su alegría. Ya solucionado el "problema", todos se reagruparon y comenzaron a atacar.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Celeste por fin había logrado llegar a los muelles. Comenzaba a ponerse de pie y a recuperar el aliento, cuando Ash apareció repentinamente y la sujetó fuertemente del cuello.

—Que visita tan inesperada, ¿no crees?—Le dijo con ira e ironía—. Te lo advertí, Alina…o tal vez debería decir…—Comenzó a decir mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre y apartaba la capucha de su rostro—. Celeste…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Jefe. Tenemos un nuevo problema—Mencionó Patapez señalando con dirección hacia Celeste y Ash.

—Y valla que es un problema—Continuó Hipo—. Chimuelo, vamos amigo. Luna, tú también.

Luna reaccionó rápidamente y los siguió hasta el lugar en el que su jinete se encontraba.

— ¡Suéltala!—Gritó Hipo al mismo tiempo en el que aparecía justo frente a Ash.

—Ahh… El Jefe de Berk. Por fin…—Mencionó éste liberando a Celeste para después tomar su espada y dirigirse hasta donde Hipo y Chimuelo se encontraban—. ¡Catapultas!

—Oh no, no lo harás—Dijo Hipo—. ¡Tilda, Tacio…ahora!—Les gritó a lo cual ellos respondieron al hacer explotar todas las catapultas.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Luna ya se encontraba junto a Celeste, quien, a su vez, estaba aún en el suelo intentando recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

—Gracias amiga. Te extrañé—Le dijo una vez que logró ponerse de pie—. Mi chaleco…que bien me conoces amiga—Mencionó alegre tomando el chaleco de piel que Luna le ofrecía, para después cambiarlo por la capa que anteriormente usaba—. Bien, hay que unirnos a la diversión—Pero justo cuando estaba por montar a Luna, un hacha fue lanzada hacia ella, por suerte Luna lo notó y reaccionó rápidamente; derribando a Celeste y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ocasionando así, que el hacha terminara incrustándose en el mástil del barco a sus espaldas.

—No te irás de aquí Celeste. No con vida—Mencionó una voz que se aproximaba.

—No…puede…ser…—Murmuró Celeste cuando, nuevamente, se encontraba de pie; justo frente a la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz, con Luna junto a ella en posición de ataque—. Karin…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Como verás no vengo solo. Así que habla, si es que no quieres que tus muelles terminen convertidos en escombros—Decía con determinación Hipo. Ese vikingo frente a él se había burlado de sus capacidades. Había intentado dañar a su gente, a su familia; y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir—. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

—Qué es lo que quiero…eso es muy fácil. Lo que quiero es venganza, contra ti y contra tu pueblo. ¡Destruir Berk es mi misión!—Exclamó triunfante, un triunfo que aún no llegaba y, que probablemente, no llegaría nunca.

—Podrías decir algo nuevo. Todo el mundo quiere eso y jamás lo ha logrado. Esta no será la excepción—Interrumpió Hipo exasperado.

—En eso te equivocas. Yo sé mucho, más de lo que crees—Replicó—. ¿En verdad quieres saber quién soy?…—Cuestionó con voz burlesca—. Pues bien. He aquí tu respuesta…. ¡Yo soy Ash! Fui el aprendiz de Drago y por tal motivo vengaré su derrota ante ti…

—De… Drago…—Repitió incrédulo…

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos. Ya estamos en el clímax de la historia, a partir de aquí las cosas irán mejorando-empeorando. Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta donde va y pues, gracias por leer.**


	27. Capítulo 27 Descubriendo La Traición

_CAPITULO 27: DESCUBRIENDO LA TRAICIÓN_

—De…Drago…—Repitió incrédulo.

—Así es—Dijo Ash sin problemas—. Mi objetivo es vengarlo y terminar con lo que él inició.

—Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo?—Le cuestionó.

—Tan solo por el simple hecho de que yo estoy un paso delante de ti. ¡Tengo todo un ejército!

—Y nosotros tenemos dragones. Sea cual sea tu plan, no podrás con nosotros—Replicó de forma firme y decidida.

—Eso…está por verse.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—…Karin…—Decía sorprendida—Pero qué…tú… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Mencionó con dificultad.

—Tú y tu extraña forma de hablar—Murmuró—. Sabes perfectamente que es lo qué hago aquí, Celeste. No tienes que fingir. O acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta—Indagó.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando—Musitó nerviosa.

—Ayy… Pero claro que sí. ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?... Sé perfectamente que tú estabas fingiendo ser Alina. ¡Y no mientas! Te conozco y sé que fue así—Sentenció llena de ira.

—Ah sí, pues, si así son las cosas…—Mencionó decidida. Tomó un profundo respiro y después continuó—. ¡Quién te crees tú como para traicionar a tu gente! ¡Por Odín, Karin! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del error que has cometido?... Estas personas no son buenas. ¡Estás poniendo a Bodkar en peligro!—Dijo ya sin cuidado ni limitarse.

—Sí claro, mira quien lo dice. ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer y qué no!—Replicó.

—Sabes…sobre tu última pregunta. He aquí tu respuesta… Eres muy, MUY estúpida, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque solo alguien los suficiente estúpido traicionaría a su propia gente—Dijo sin problemas.

—De nuevo, mira quien lo dice. ¡Yo no estoy traicionando a Bodkar!... Solo a ti—Gruñó—. Estoy cansada de ti. Solo nos causas problemas. Pero eso está por cambiar…—Declaró con ira, odio y traición salpicando sus palabras. Sin que Celeste lo notara, tomó la espada que escondía en su espalda y, con un fuerte impulso, se lanzó sobre Celeste. Pero ésta fue más rápida, dando un salto, se apartó de su camino sin resultar herida.

—Debí haberlo visto venir—Mencionó levemente—. Y ¿ahora qué?—Al decir esto, Luna le lanzó el hacha que, anteriormente, había estado en su espalda—. Gracias amiga…ahora sí, Karin. Quieres pelea… Pues pelea tendrás—Sentenció tomando firmemente su hacha entre ambas manos abalanzándola hacia atrás mientras la levantaba sobre su hombro.

—Esperé tanto tiempo para esto… Pero primero…—Mencionó al tiempo en el que hacia una señal en el aire con su mano.

Fue en ese momento, cuando, repentinamente, algo o más bien alguien, e disparó acido a Luna. Por suerte solo fue un disparo de aviso y Luna logró apartarse a tiempo sin resultar herida.

—Pero qué…—Murmuró Celeste justo antes de que un Alacambiante apareciera justo frente a ellas—. ¡¿Doch?!...—Dijo sorprendida pero a la vez confundida.

—Así es…—Mencionó Karin con superioridad—. Doch, acaba con ella—Le ordenó refiriéndose a Luna. Acto seguido el Alacambiante volvió a disparar, ésta vez con la intención de herir a Luna, aunque ésta se apartó a tiempo, comenzando a responder a sus disparos y volando hacia él. Iniciando una persecución envuelta en disparos y gruñidos feroces.

—Ahora sí… ¿en qué estábamos?—Mencionó Karin sin darle importancia a lo que n el cielo ocurría.

—Tú…todo éste tiempo, Doch siempre estuvo contigo—Comenzó a decir Celeste uniendo al fin los hechos—. ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo contigo!... ¡Y me culpaste a mí por su desaparición!—Exclamó molesta—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Solo quise un poco de diversión—Musitó con hipocresía.

—Eres una… No puedo creer que lo hicieras. Pero más aún, no puedo creer que Doch siga a tu lado.

—Ay pero que ingenua eres. Doch me sigue porque no tiene otra opción—Explicó con una sonrisa traicionera dejando a Celeste más confundida que nunca.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Hipo y Chimuelo seguían enfrentándose a Ash. Chimuelo, por un lado, atacaba a todo aquel que se les aceraba; mientras que Hipo respondía a las insinuaciones que Ash le hacía, así como también a sus ataques, esquivando golpes y contraatacando con su espada.

—Eres una decepción para tu pueblo—Decía Ash—. El Jefe de Berk no es como todos dicen. Eres débil. No mereces ser jefe.

—Tú no decides eso—Le respondió firmemente y con determinación—. Yo soy el Jefe de Berk…y no voy a permitir que dañes a mi gente—Continuó mientras se ponía de pie después de haber sido derribado. Avanzó firmemente, acercándose a su oponente y, cuando éste no se lo esperaba, liberó el gas de su espada, para después apartarse dando un salto hacia atrás al tiempo en el que creaba la chispa que explotó todo alrededor de Ash, derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate—…Un Jefe protege a los suyos…

Acto seguido, Hipo se dispuso a ayudar a Chimuelo. Pero éste, ya no la requería, pues él también había derribado a sus oponentes.

—Bien hecho amigo—Le dijo al tiempo en el que le acariciaba la cabeza, éste le correspondía liberando leves y sonoros ronroneos.

—Aún no me has vencido—Se escuchó decir a Ash justo antes de que se levantara, intentando nuevamente, atacar a Hipo. Pero Chimuelo actuó más rápido; cubriendo a su jinete con sus alas y disparando al suelo justo donde Ash se encontraba de pie derribándolo nuevamente—. Wow… Gracias amigo—Mencionó Hipo una vez fuera de las alas de Chimuelo, aunque aún en su "Circulo de Protección".

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Qué tantas tonterías dices?—Murmuró Celeste cada vez más confundida.

—Ayy Celeste. Haces que comprenderlo sea tan difícil. Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con dragones, te ha hecho daño…eres tan tonta y torpe como ellos…y estoy segura que será igual de fácil matarte—Replicó Karin con provocación.

—Eso está por verse…—Susurró Celeste antes d comenzar a atacar.

Sus armas chocaban, provocando un leve pero sonoro ruido al hacerlo. Ninguna cedía, su fuerza se encontraba equilibrada. Karin provocaba a Celeste con sus constantes insultos, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que eso tan solo hacía que Celeste estuviera más cerca de ganar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En el cielo, el resto del equipo rodeaba todo el lugar, disparando a vikingos, barcos y catapultas; incendiando todo a su paso. Acción que a los gemelos les encantaba más que al resto.

Y mientras ellos destruían. Luna intentaba librarse de Doch, quien insistía en derribarlo. Chimuelo sentía su peligro, su preocupación; pero no sabía exactamente por qué, buscaba en el cielo hasta encontrarla y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, llamó la atención de su jinete para así poder volar hasta ella y ayudarle.

Después del fuerte disparo de Chimuelo, Ash no logró volver a levantarse, así que ya no sería un problema. Hipo y Chimuelo volaron rápidamente con dirección a Luna, para poder ayudarla. Tal vez el Alfa si lograría detener a Doch, y por un momento, así fue…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Por otro lado, Celeste y Karin seguían luchando.

—Es todo lo que tienes…—Cuestionó burlescamente Karin al tiempo en el que esquivaba un ataque.

—Pues de hecho, no—Respondió Celeste tomando un impulso y lanzándose sobre ella, derribándola.

—Hmmm…impresionante. Pero no tienes las suficientes agallas como para terminar conmigo—Dijo seria y con provocación justo cuando Celeste acercó de forma amenazadora su hacha hacia ella.

—Tal vez…pero creo que es un mejor castigo que sigas con vida, recordando la severa traición que has cometido—Respondió firmemente Celeste mientras se apartaba dándole la espalda.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando Karin tomó la daba oculta en la bota de Celeste. Levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— ¡Celeste!—La llamó, a lo cual ella repentinamente se giró sin saber lo que ocurriría después.

Justo cuando Celeste se giró. Karin dirigió la daga hasta su estómago, apuñalándola sin más.

—Qué pena que no tengas las agallas…porque yo sí—Le susurró al tiempo en el que la apuñalaba—. La daga en la bota…Ayy Celeste, eres tan predecible—Continuó mientras aplicaba más fuerza a la daga para después retirarla rápidamente y dejándola caer al suelo.

Celeste se encontraba inmóvil, pero fue justo cuando la daga salió de su cuerpo, que ella cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo; llevándose una de sus manos hacia la herida, mientras con la otra intentaba sostenerse y no caer más.

—Es posible que yo viva con la "conciencia sucia", Celeste…pero al menos yo, seguiré viviendo—Terminó por decir antes de llamar a Doch para después irse y desaparecer.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Esa era…Karin…—Musitó Hipo sorprendido—. Por eso Boch estaba aquí…—Hipo fue sacado de sus pensamientos, gracias a Luna, pues había emitido un fuerte rugido para después dirigirse velozmente hacia su amiga herida.

—Celeste… ¡Rápido Chimuelo, vamos!—Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a los muelles.

Luna ya se encontraba ahí, junto a Celeste, quien y no podía sostenerse. Su herida sangraba sin piedad, brotando por entre los dedos que la presionaban con desesperación. La respiración de Celeste era cada vez más débil y corta, pero ésta, al notar la presencia de su amiga, acercó sus manos, su única mano libre, para acariciar su frente como si esa fuera la última vez.

—Lu-Luna…—Pronunció con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente a su lado, mientras su vista se manchaba con puntos negros hasta que la oscuridad fue lo único que en ella existió. Luna liberó un rugido desgarrador, llamando la atención de todos los jinetes.

—Celeste…—Al llegar, rápidamente bajó de Chimuelo y se dirigió hasta ella—. ¡Astrid!—La llamó, pues se ya se encontraba cerca—. Reúne a todos, nos vamos. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí—Le pidió, Astrid asintió y fue por el resto. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos, partieron sin más, llevándose a Celeste con ellos. Sin preocuparse por el enemigo a sus espaldas, tan solo pensando en salvar a su amiga…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Señor, se han ido—Le reportó uno de los hombres a Ash.

—Han destruido todo. Estamos indefensos—Recalcó otro.

—No importa. Ésta, no fue una completa derrota, después de todo—Replicó Ash—. Uno de los jinetes ha caído…lo que significa que todos lo han hecho…—Terminó por decir, y una vez que estuvo solo continuó—. Nos volveremos a ver…Hipo…


	28. Capítulo 28 Sueño Compartido

_CAPITULO 28: SUEÑO COMPARTIDO_

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas, que a su vez, terminaron convirtiéndose en un mes.

El enemigo había recibido una gran derrota, pero, lamentablemente, no era una derrota permanente. Ellos volverían, continuarían atacándolos, y no había forma de detenerlos, bueno, no aún.

El problema era que nadie se preocupaba por lo que el enemigo hiciera o dejara de hacer. Todos se encontraban muy preocupados por Celeste, sí, así es; durante la confrontación con el enemigo, ella fue herida; gravemente herida. Ya había un mes, por suerte lograron regresar a tiempo, lograron salvarla. Pero, por desgracia, seguía sin despertar; su herida no empeoraba, pero tampoco mejoraba. Todos temían que no resistiera, que no lograra despertar.

Luna, ella jamás se separó de su compañera; permanecía día y noche vigilando su sueño, sueño que, a la vista de todos, parecía ser eterno. Mientras Celeste dormía en su cama, inmóvil; Luna no se apartaba, con su cuerpo recostado en el suelo y la cabeza sobre el borde de la cama, la observaba sin descanso. Ni siquiera podían conseguir que comiera algo, solo Chimuelo podía lograrlo.

— ¿Cómo sigue?—Indagó Hipo entrando a la habitación junto a Chimuelo.

—Igual que ayer—Musitó su madre, pues ella se encargaba de cuidar de Celeste—. La fiebre no ha regresado, su herida aun no sana y, bueno, sigue sin despertar—Continuó dirigiéndose hacia Hipo después de terminar de acomodar ciertas cosas utilizadas para curar a Celeste.

— ¿Y, Luna?...

—Sigue sin comer—Al escuchar esto, Chimuelo se dirigió hasta su semejante, tratando de llamar su atención a través de gruñidos y golpeteos leves en su costado.

Después de mucho insistir, Luna giró levemente la cabeza, aun sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, pero observando también al preocupado dragón junto a ella. Chimuelo continuó llamándola, indicándole que debía comer. Fue en ese momento cuando Hipo regresó con una cesta llena de pescado fresco, acercándolo hasta ellos, invitándola a comer. Luna accedió a hacerlo, llevando a Chimuelo con ella, para que el también comiera. Aun así, en ningún momento aparto su mirada de Celeste, teniendo aun la esperanza de verla despertar. Esperanza que existía en todos los presentes.

—Nadie se resiste a tus encantos, he…—Bromeo Valka, animando tanto a los dragones como a su hijo, quien no logro contener una pequeña sonrisa—. No me sorprendería que algún día llegaran a haber más Furias Nocturnas en Berk—Confesó de repente.

— ¿Q-qué?—Murmuró Hipo con mirada sorprendida.

—Vamos hijo. No me digas que no habían pensado en eso—Le respondió—. Ellos podrían ser los últimos de su especie. Tienen la misma edad. Y por Odín, Hipo… Lo que existe entre ellos no es una simple amistad, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Q-qué…Amm yo…ahh. Yo jamás dije que no lo haya pensado. Pero…no creí que lo mencionaras, y mucho menos en estas circunstancias—Se defendió.

Tanto Chimuelo como Luna seguían comiendo sin tomar en cuenta lo que Hipo y Valka decían.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Por la tarde, en la aldea. Todos realizaban sus actividades diarias. Hipo se encontraba ayudando a Bocón en la Fragua aunque no se concentraba lo suficiente en la silla que se suponía debía estar haciendo.

—Y… ¿Cómo sigue Celeste?—Habló al fin Bocón.

—Ahh bien. Bueno, aun no tiene cambios—Contestó cortamente Hipo.

—Hmmm ya veo—Musitó—. ¿Y, Alina?—Continuó curioso.

—Ah q-qué… Alina, ¿qué pasa con ella?—Dijo rápidamente dejando su "trabajo" a un lado y girándose para ver al vikingo a sus espaldas.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo—Respondió.

—Pues…no mucho. Se niega a hablar. ¿Sabías que puede llegar a golpearte aun estando en una celda?...Porque Patán no.

—Dices que ella golpeo a Patán mientras se encontraba encerrada—Cuestiono sorprendido.

—Sí, lo golpeo en la cabeza. Cómo fue que lo hizo, nadie lo sabe; solo Patán pero no quiere decirnos—Continuó al mismo tiempo en el que liberaba una corta risa.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo—Murmuró Bocón.

—Si…a nosotros también.

—Y…entonces… ¿Qué harás con ella?—Mencionó dándole un giro a la conversación.

—Ammm no lo sé. Está claro que no podemos liberarla. Pero tampoco podemos seguir reteniéndola, se niega a hablar—Volvió a decir algo desesperado e intranquilo.

—Hipo, si aceptas mi consejo, te recomiendo que vuelvas a hablar con ella. Si dices que Celeste y Alina tienen un "pasado compartido", tal vez sea ella quien pueda obtener algo de Alina. Aunque claro, para eso primero tendría que despertar—Comenzó a decirle—. A lo que me refiero es, que no debes rendirte, sigue insistiendo. Pero, con algo de distancia.

Hipo solo rio, ante su último comentario.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Iré ahora mismo. Gracias Bocón—Dijo antes de salir de la Fragua.

—Cuando quieras Hipo. Pero recuerda… ¡Mantén distancia!

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡Vaya! Pero miren quién nos honra con su presencia… El Jefe de Berk—Mencionó con sarcasmo y desinterés Alina al verlo entrar al lugar. Hipo solo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Basta de bromas, Alina—La detuvo Hipo cruzando de brazos frente a la celda en la que ella se encontraba.

—Yo no he hecho ninguna broma—Le respondió de igual forma.

—Solo vine para hablar—Continuó Hipo ignorando lo que ella le dijo—. No quiero problemas.

—Sí claro…—Murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Podrías por lo menos escucharme cinco minutos—Pidió con tranquilidad.

—Creo que no tengo opción—Contestó ella dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la viga de madera que colgaba de la pared, la cual en realidad era una cama. Hipo la imitó al sentarse en una silla junto a la celda.

Hablaron durante un buen rato. Alina no dejaba su tono retador, algo que a Hipo en verdad le irritaba, tanto que llegó a la conclusión de que no podría convencerla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al final del día, Hipo regresó nuevamente a casa de Celeste, solo para dar un último vistazo antes de irse a su casa.

Su madre, Valka, se había ofrecido a cuidar a Celeste; tanto en el día, como en la noche; claro está que Luna también la cuidaba, de hecho, jamás se apartaba de su lado. Astrid, por otro lado, para ayudarle, le ofreció suplirla en sus tareas correspondientes en los establos, así como también en cuidar a Celeste de vez en cuando para que ella descansara.

Ya por la noche. Una fuerte e inesperada tormenta azotó la isla. Tormenta que perturbó los sueños de varios vikingos que intentaban descansar. El de dos personas en especial…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En la prisión de Berk. Alina intentaba descansar, pero tanto como la tormenta como sus sueños se lo impidieron…

 _ **.**_

 _Todo era un caos, había gritos y llanto. Ella se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, junto a otros niños. Todos completamente asustados, llorando y abrazándose entre sí. Siendo protegidos únicamente por dos niños mayores que el resto tan solo por dos años de diferencia._

 _Con tan solo cinco años de edad, ya les habían otorgado la responsabilidad de proteger a los menores._

 _Ambos se encontraban tan concentrados en protegerlos, que olvidaban el temor que ellos mismos sentían._

 _Hasta que ella comenzó a llorar, fue entonces cuando su hermana reaccionó, dejando caer la pesada hacha que sostenía sobre su hombro; corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con la intención de tranquilizarla._

— _Tranquila hermanita. Todo va a estar bien—Le decía al mismo tiempo en el que la levantaba y cargaba sin romper el abrazo. La pequeña solo rodeo el cuello de su hermana mayor con sus manos, y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; llorando sobre su hombro._

— _¿Dónde están mis papás?—Preguntó entre sollozos. Ella no sabía lo que ocurría, pues cuando todo comenzó se encontraba durmiendo, y cuando despertó, ya se encontraba en ese lugar._

— _Están ayudando a los demás, volverán muy pronto. No te preocupes—Le respondió con delicadeza frotando con su mano la espalda de la pequeña en sus brazos. Es importante decir, que, aun siendo dos años mayor que ella y teniendo una corta diferencia entre el tamaño; era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla sobre sí misma, al menos en momentos como ese._

— _¿L-lo prometes…?—Dijo con algo de duda y con una mirada llena de preocupación, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _Te lo juro, hermanita—Fue su respuesta, algo que hizo que la pequeña se tranquilizara un poco más…_

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Por otro lado. En casa de Celeste. Por increíble que parezca, aun estando en una condición de la cual se creía que jamás despertaría, ella también se encontraba soñando, un sueño profundo que la consumía y la mantenía inconsciente tal vez para siempre…

 _ **.**_

 _Proteger a su hermana era su deber, no había otra cosa en la que pensara en ese momento. Su concentración se desvió cuando su hermana despertó y comenzó a llorar, claro, era de esperarse, antes de dormir se encontraba en su casa, rodeada de su familia; pero al despertar, estaba en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso rodeada de otros niños y con horribles estruendos provenientes del exterior._

 _Una vez que su hermana dejo de llorar y estaba más tranquila, ella continuó con la vigilancia, acercándose hasta el otro niño, quien también tenía como objetivo proteger a los menores. Todo iba bien hasta que, nuevamente, su hermana comenzó a llorar._

 _No dudó ni un minuto en correr hacia ella, preguntándose qué era lo que le ocurría esta vez. Y la respuesta, fue sencilla, en cierta forma; la pequeña había perdido su muñeca, una muñeca de piel y lana hecha con mucho amor por su madre, una muñeca de la cual nunca se separaba y la cual había olvidado en casa; o más bien, sus padres habían olvidado. Comprendiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, tomó la iniciativa de salir en busca de la muñeca, aun sabiendo el gran riesgo al que se exponía._

— _Volveré pronto. No te preocupes. Y traeré a Mizzy conmigo—Mizzy era la amada muñeca de su hermana, quien al escuchar eso sonrió levemente, pero al ver como se alejaba su hermana, corrió hasta ella, tomándola del brazo._

— _Quiero ir contigo—Le dijo._

— _No, es peligroso. Yo estaré bien. Regresaré más pronto de lo que crees—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo._

— _¿Lo prometes…?—Pregunto con preocupación._

— _Te lo juro—Afirmó ella antes de arrodillarse levemente para estar a la altura de su hermana, abrazándola y besando su frente; para después tomar su hacha y salir del lugar—. Cuídalos, regreso en un momento—Le pidió al otro niño, quien solo asintió._

 _(…)_

 _Al despertar se encontraba en un barco, junto a sus padres, y con la isla a sus espaldas, completamente en llamas._

— _¿Q-qué ocurrió?—Dijo mientras se incorporaba tomando su cabeza entre sus manos._

— _Tranquila. Ya todo terminó—Le dijo su padre acercándose hasta ella._

 _Fue entonces cuando su mirada se dirigió tanto a él como a su madre, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Y después de unos momentos, recordó que faltaba alguien…..su hermana…_

— _¿Dónde está mi hermana?—Preguntó rápidamente, provocando que el llanto de su madre aumentara._

— _Hija…ella…—Comenzó su padre con dificultad—…Solo…Solo nosotros sobrevivimos._

— _¿Q-qué?—Emitió un grito ahogado._

— _El refugio colapso y todos los niños quedaron atrapados. Por un momento creímos que las habíamos perdido a ambas, hasta que te encontré en la casa—Aclaró su padre después de un largo suspiro._

— _N-no… ¡NO!—Y fue entonces cuando se desmoronó. Rompiendo en llanto y gritando al mismo tiempo el nombre de su hermana._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _Estaba sola. Ya no había nadie que la protegiera. Todos lloraban sintiendo como el lugar comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando esos hombres entraron, atrapando a todos y dejándolos inconscientes al cubrir sus bocas con unos paños que contenían una extraña sustancia que causaba sueño. Ella intento correr, pero simplemente no pudo. El hombre más grande, cubierto en una gran armadura, la tomó de los hombros levantándola en el aire para después dejarla caer. La caída fue tan fuerte que terminó golpeándose la cabeza, aturdiéndose con el impacto y quedando levemente inconsciente._

 _El hombre se acercó nuevamente ordenándoles a sus hombres que la llevaran con el resto a los barcos. Tenían la intención de venderlos como esclavos._

— _Llévenselos a los barcos de suministro, pero no a ella. A ella llévenla a mi barco y enciérrenla. Tengo mejores planes en los que me será de utilidad—Dijo señalándola, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro._

— _C-Celeste…—Murmuró antes de caer completamente inconsciente._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _Alina…—Sollozó terminando por quedar inconsciente por tanto llorar y por el antiguo dolor._

 _ **.**_

Inesperadamente un leve estremecimiento invadió involuntariamente su cuerpo.

—A-Alina…—Susurró débilmente antes de que una lagrima rodara por su rostro…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Y fue entonces cuando despertó. Llevándose sus manos hacia su cabeza, secando el sudor que había en ella. Su respiración era rápida y entre cortada.

—Es…Es imposible…—Se dijo a si misma…


	29. Capítulo 29 Después De La Tormenta

_CAPITULO 29: DESPUÉS DE UNA TORMENTA, EL SOL VOLVERÁ A BRILLAR_

Un día más, un nuevo día del que Celeste no despertaría…

La tormenta que azotó a Berk la noche anterior había dejado algunos daños a su paso. Por lo cual, Hipo se despertó muy temprano para dirigirse a los muelles y así saber qué tan graves eran dichos daños.

Al despertar, Astrid fue a buscarlo a su casa, pero éste no estaba ahí; hacía ya casi una hora desde que él había salido. Justo cuando estaba por salir a buscarlo, este entró al lugar, discutiendo con Chimuelo, quien solo gruñía levemente.

—Ay vamos Chimuelo. No es para tanto—Le decía al dragón, quien fue el primero en entrar, corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, y trepando a una de las vigas de madera del techo. Tan concentrado, o más bien, distraído, estaba Hipo al intentar razonar con Chimuelo; que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Astrid, hasta que ésta aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención—. ¡Ay Dioses!...—Exclamó sorprendido al verla junto a la puerta. Más que una sorpresa fue un pequeño susto—. Astrid… ¿Qué…que estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó nervioso.

—Buscarte—Le respondió con simpleza caminando hasta él—. ¿Dónde estabas?... Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué estás cubierto de pescado?—Continuó al mismo tiempo en el que retiraba un poco de lo que parecían ser restos de pescado de su cabello.

—Bueno, primero que nada, no es pescado; es anguila—Contestó llevándose su mano hasta el cabello en busca de más de estos restos.

—Bien…entonces, ¿Por qué estás cubierto de ANGUILA?—Preguntó nuevamente haciendo énfasis en la nueva palabra.

—Eso, es algo complicado de explicar—Comenzó.

—Verás, Chimuelo y yo fuimos a los muelles para hacer un conteo de los daños en el lugar provocados por la tormenta de anoche. No eran muchos—Aclaró—. El único problema era una percha caída que bloqueaba el camino hasta la aldea. Junto con otros dragones comenzamos a retirarla, pero al hacerlo nos dimos cuenta de que la tormenta no solo derribó la percha, sino que también arrastró hasta la superficie hasta la superficie a un grupo de anguilas. Obviamente los dragones se asustaron, soltaron las sogas y Chimuelo tuvo que sostener sólo la percha, pero el cambio de peso y equilibrio fue muy repentino. La percha se soltó, y ambos caímos; más preciso, YO caí. Pero eso no fue lo peor, pues terminé cayendo justo a un lado de las anguilas—Decía ya con su fugaz movimiento de manos, caminando por todo el lugar, mientras era observado tanto por Astrid como por Chimuelo, quien seguía en la viga del techo—. Los dragones estaban tan asustados, que comenzaron a dispararles a las anguilas, incluyendo a Chimuelo. Restos de anguilas comenzaron a caer por todas partes, mejor dicho, comenzaron a caer…sobre mi…y fue entonces que terminé así—Concluyó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—Wow…—Dijo Astrid conteniendo la risa que amenazaba con escapar. Hipo le miraba con una expresión un poco molesta, pues sabía perfectamente que quería reírse.

—Vamos ríete de una vez—Mencionó aun con la misma expresión—. Después de todo es muy gracioso—Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando ambos comenzaron a reír. Pero pronto un corto silencio los invadió, se encontraban muy cerca uno de otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que sucedió, se acercaron cada vez más y se detuvieron justo cuando sus labios tocaron los del otro, conectándolos en un corto pero dulce beso.

Al separarse, nuevamente se rieron, pero esta fue una risa nerviosa. Y después de un momento, Astrid volvió a hablar.

—Bueno…—Suspiró—. Iré con tu madre para ver cómo sigue Celeste… Y tú—Lo señaló—. Señor Apestoso. A menos que quieras que todos los dragones te disparen y huyan asustados, así como que Chimuelo te siga ignorando. Te recomiendo que tomes un baño—Le dijo riendo.

— ¿Señor Apestoso?... Vamos, ¿tan mal huelo?—Musitó mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

—No, claro que no—Le respondió con un claro sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo en el que Chimuelo gruñía en aprobación.

—Bueno…creo que no me queda otra opción—Dijo Hipo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien—Respondió Astrid sonriendo—. ¿Irás a casa de Celeste más tarde?

—Sabes que sí—Fue su respuesta—. Te veré más tarde—Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla para después subir rápidamente las escaleras. Astrid permaneció unos minutos inmóvil, sonrió, se despidió de Chimuelo y salió del lugar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Buenos días, Valka—Le dijo al entrar a la casa.

—Oh, Astrid, buenos días—Respondió sonriente al verla.

— ¿Cómo sigue Celeste?—Pregunto curiosa.

Valka solo dejó escapar un leve suspiro. —Igual que los días anteriores—Dijo al fin—. Su herida sana demasiado lento, por suerte no ha vuelto a tener temperatura, lo que significa que ya no hay infección.

—Eso suena a que es algo bueno—Mencionó Astrid.

—Sí, un poco—Suspiró nuevamente.

— ¿Acaso ocurre algo más?—Cuestionó preocupada.

—Volvió a delirar—Soltó al fin.

— ¿Delirar?—Repitió Astrid confundida.

—Sí. Anoche, comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y esta vez incluso lloraba y se estremecía.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía?

—No era muy claro. Pero mencionaba a Alina constantemente—Explicó.

—Espero que a su hermana—Dejo escapar por error—. Ahh…yo no quise…—Decía con dificultad al darse cuenta de su error—. ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo así?

—Todo lo que duró la tormenta—Respondió.

Después de hablar fueron a la habitación para ver como seguía. Minutos después Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron.

Con los cuatro ya en la habitación y el silencio gobernando entre ellos, Chimuelo convencía a Luna nuevamente para que comiera un poco, cosa que consiguió fácilmente. Aun así Luna observaba a su amiga fijamente.

Al terminar de comer, Luna se dirigió de vuelta a su lado, como si jamás se hubiera apartado.

—Me preocupa—Mencionó Hipo rompiendo el silencio. Astrid y Valka se giraron para verlo—. Esto no es bueno para Luna. Estar encerrada sin ver siquiera la luz del sol. Come poco y casi no se mueve, y todo eso comienza a afectarla—Continuó con una mirada y un tono de voz preocupado y profundo.

—En eso tienes razón—Apoyó Valka—. Esta situación la está dañando. No solo la salud de Celeste está en juego, sino también la de Luna.

Justo cuando el silencio comenzó a reinar de nuevo. Un inesperado acontecimiento llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

En la cama, aun inconsciente, y con Luna a su lado, Celeste…reaccionó ante su presencia…

De forma ligera y torpe, elevó lentamente su mano hasta rozar la piel escamosa de la nariz del dragón a su lado, movimiento que llamó su atención.

Luna dejó escapar un leve gruñido, antes de acercarse un poco más hasta su inconsciente amiga, estrechando su nariz contra la mano que durante tanto tiempo permaneció inmóvil. Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ésta terminó con sus movimientos al detenerse sobre su frente.

La mirada de la dragón paso de preocupada a sorprendida. Liberó un cálido suspiro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto con la piel de su amiga, un contacto que desde hace ya mucho tiempo no había vuelto a sentir.

El resto solo observaba en silencio, pues se encontraban tan sorprendidos como Luna. Pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando lograron escuchar su voz…

—L-Luna…—Dijo cuando sintió la respiración lenta del dragón sobre su mano…


	30. Capítulo 30 Recuperando a Una Amiga

_CAPITULO 30: RECUPERANDO A UNA AMIGA_

—L-Luna…—Dijo cuando sintió la respiración lenta del dragón sobre su mano…

Y una vez dicho, su mano perdió fuerza y comenzó a caer, pero se detuvo, pues Luna la sostuvo un poco más sobre su frente y, después de unos segundos, la depositó en el lugar en el cual permaneció inmóvil tiempo atrás. Hecho esto, Luna regresó a su posición vigilante, incitando a su amiga a despertar.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Susurró Hipo confundido pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

—Shhhhh…—Lo silenció su madre—. Observa—Señalo al par de amigas.

Por unos escasos segundos Celeste se estremeció un poco, girando su cabeza hasta donde Luna se encontraba. Esta, a su vez, se acercó más a su amiga; dándole ligeros golpecitos en el hombro, y observándola fijamente.

Dicha acción fue percibida por Celeste, pues se estremeció nuevamente, cerrando aún más sus ojos con algo de fuerza y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Hasta que nuevamente se giró hacia Luna…y fue entonces que ocurrió…

Por mucho tiempo ese suceso, ese momento; fue esperado por todos. Aquellos que jamás perdieron las esperanzas de nuevamente ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz, se sintieron completamente entusiasmados y sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurría.

Esos escasos segundos en los cuales ocurrió, fue para todos una eternidad. Pero una vez hecho, la dicha fue tan grande e inexplicable, que nadie pudo hablar…

—Lu-Luna…—Fue lo primero que se logró escuchar. Pero la voz que lo pronunció no era la misma que lo había hecho minutos antes; y mucho menos la que por tantos años lo había hecho. Esta voz, era débil, temblorosa y entrecortada.

Y fue entonces que sus ojos se volvieron a abrir. Una mirada débil pero curiosa.

—Celeste…—Murmuraron ellos llegando a un nuevo nivel de sorpresa.

—H-Hipo…Ast-Astrid y…Valka…—Mencionó con voz temblorosa y confundida—. ¿Q-qué fue lo que…pasó?—Mientras decía esto, intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo; una leve pero dolorosa punzada en su estómago le obligó a no continuar—. Auch… Pero qué…—Hizo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo en el que dirigía su mano hasta su estómago, apartándola rápidamente al sentir de nueva cuenta un leve dolor.

—Si…te recomiendo no volver a hacer eso—Le interrumpió Valka refiriéndose a su intento por levantarse.

—Gracias por la advertencia—Comentó con una pizca de sarcasmo y la voz un poco más fluida pero sin aliento.

—Es bueno ver que tu sentido del humor está intacto—Mencionó Hipo con su clásico sarcasmo, deteniéndose al recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte de Astrid, quien le miraba con desaprobación—. Es decir… Es bueno ver que por fin has despertado—Dijo esta vez con una leve sonrisa mientras frotaba su hombro y observaba a Astrid de forma "molesta".

—Debes disculparlo. Ya sabes cómo es—Bromeó Astrid golpeándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez con "cariño".

—Ya es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?—Se quejó Hipo sobando su hombro nuevamente. Celeste solo sonrió con pereza.

—Por-por favor…no-no me hagan reír…du-duele…—Dijo Celeste con una leve expresión de dolor al mismo tiempo en el que tocaba con delicadeza su herida, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.

—Uhh ahh lo-lo siento…—Tartamudeo Hipo.

—Ahh descuida, me…me alegra verlos—Mencionó con una media sonrisa mientras intentaba moverse para tener una mejor vista de sus amigos, acción que fue detenida por un dolor punzante.

—Deja te ayudo—Dijo Valka acercándose hasta la cama. Al llegar ahí le ayudo a levantarse un poco para después volver a recostarse sobre una almohada.

—G-gracias—Fue su respuesta, esta vez ya le era más fácil verlos a todos a los ojos—. Ni siquiera siento mi espalda…—Se quejó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Ammm…Un mes…—Respondió Hipo.

— ¡Un mes!...—Exclamó ella sorprendida.

—SIP…Un mes—Afirmó Astrid.

—Tu herida, aunque no fue muy profunda, sí era demasiado grave—Explicó Valka.

—Estuviste a punto de morir—Interrumpió Hipo con una mirada nuevamente preocupada.

—Cielos—Fue su única respuesta—. Creo que tenías razón, Hipo; sí era una misión peligrosa—Mencionó después de un rato—. Aunque…valió la pena… ¿no?

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí—Respondió Hipo dejando un profundo e incómodo silencio.

—La verdad es que tienes mucha suerte de seguir con vida—Dijo Valka para desaparecer ese silencio—. Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados. En especial a ella—Terminó por decir mientras señalaba a Luna, quien aún se encontraba junto a Celeste, recibiendo varias caricias de su parte.

—Es cierto. Luna jamás se ha apartado de tu lado—Mencionó Astrid—. Nos costaba mucho trabajo convencerla para que comiera…bueno, más bien, a Chimuelo le costaba trabajo convencerla.

—Luna… Ayy amiga. Cuanto lo siento—Le dijo Celeste con un fluyente sentimiento de culpa uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras le acariciaba—. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado…—Continuó un vez que se separaron—. A todos…—Terminó por decir.

—Descuida. Lo importante es que ya estás bien—Respondió Hipo con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Y cuando te recuperes, podrás explicarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió en verdad—Mencionó Astrid por error.

Y fue ese "error" el que dejó a Celeste sin palabras, paralizada, confundida y con la mirada perdida.

Fue como si un destello, una explosión; se diera justo frente a sus ojos. Había recordado algo, y no era nada que fuera digno de recordar…

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _¡Celeste!—La llamó, a lo cual ella repentinamente se giró sin saber lo que ocurriría después._

 _Justo cuando Celeste se giró. Karin dirigió la daga hasta su estómago, apuñalándola sin más._

— _Qué pena que no tengas las agallas…porque yo sí—Le susurró al tiempo en el que la apuñalaba—. La daga en la bota… Ayy Celeste, eres tan predecible—Continuó mientras aplicaba más fuerza a la daga para después retirarla rápidamente y dejándola caer al suelo._

 _Celeste se encontraba inmóvil, pero fue justo cuando la daga salió de su cuerpo, que ella cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo; llevándose una de sus manos hacia la herida, mientras con la otra intentaba sostenerse y no caer más._

— _Es posible que yo viva con la "conciencia sucia", Celeste…pero al menos yo, seguiré viviendo._

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Recordar ese momento, ocasionó que Celeste perdiera el conocimiento por un momento, aunque, en realidad, seguía despierta. Más bien fue una acción inconsciente. Pero si fue responsable de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Karin…—Murmuró—. Ella…es la responsable…—Dijo al fin con dificultad.

— ¿Karin?—Fue la respuesta de todos.

—Por eso estaba ahí. ¿Ella te hizo esto?—Dijo Hipo aclarando su mente.

—Hizo mucho más que eso—Explicó. Deteniéndose por un momento, recordando algo más significativo que el simple hecho de ser herida a muerte por alguien a quien consideraba su amiga—. H-Hipo… Tienes que ir a Bodkar…—Mencionó dejando a todos aún más confundidos, pero antes de que ellos hablaran, o más bien, preguntaran el por qué, les dio la corta respuesta. Respuesta que solo consiguió adentrarlos más en la confusión—. La seguridad de Berk depende de ello…


	31. Capítulo 31 Aclaraciones

_CAPITULO 31: ACLARACIONES_

—La seguridad de Berk depende de ello…

Esas palabras dejaron a todos completamente confundidos, nadie sabía que responder. Nunca pensaron que al despertar, Celeste, les daría tan extrañas y confusas noticias. Creyeron que todo sería mejor cuando despertara, pero no fue así.

—Ahh… ¿A qué te refieres?—Tartamudeo Hipo.

—A eso, Hipo. Berk corre ahora mucho más peligro que antes—Le respondió.

—Explícate, por favor, Celeste—Pidió Astrid.

Celeste solo suspiro con dificultad, para después responder.

—La alianza con Bodkar se ha roto—Y fue eso lo que los sumió en una nueva realidad. Los tres la observaban con preocupación, preocupación por su hogar.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _Pero lo que pasó después…ESO si es digno de contar—Fue ahí donde la angustia comenzó para Celeste. Jamás pensó que al infiltrarse en la isla enemiga, haciéndose pasar por Alina, tuviera esas consecuencias._

 _Siendo "Alina" no podía revelarse contra ella, decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento y, lo más importante, defender a su familia de los constantes insultos y ofensas que la persona frente a ella decía._

 _Tratando de contener la ira que fluía en su interior, respiró profundamente y después incitó a Karin para qué continuara._

— _Habla ya, dime a que te refieres—Fue su respuesta._

— _Ya va, tranquila. Verás… Cuando Celeste se fue después de casi provocar mi muerte—Comenzó._

— _ **Que no fue así**_ _—Pensó Celeste molesta._

— _Derek lo había visto todo, ninguno de nosotros lo notó, pero era así. Lo importante es, que él le dijo a Hipo que a causa de lo sucedido deberían tener una reunión de jefes, pues eso podría dañar la alianza entre las tribus… Y así fue._

— _¿Qué?—Dejó escapar de forma repentina y sin tomar precauciones, interrumpiendo a Karin._

— _El Jefe de Berk, Hipo; nunca se presentó y Derek se vio obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Ha tomado la decisión de terminar con la alianza, obviamente no lo hará sin antes hablar con Hipo, pero ya es oficial su decisión. Si el Jefe de Berk no se presenta durante los próximos días la situación empeorará aún más—Terminó por decir con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro._

— _ **No puede ser. Hipo tiene que saber esto cuanto antes. Pero primero…**_ _—Pensaba. —Gracias por tu visita Karin…y, por tu, información—Decía ella algo nerviosa mientras la "empujaba" hacia afuera del recinto—. Pero, creo que será mejor que regreses a Bodkar. No quiero que nadie sospeche—Continuó una vez fuera—. Tú…acompáñala a los muelles, y asegúrate que suba y parta en su barco sin ningún problema—Le dijo a uno de "sus hombres", quien la miraba confundido—. Me tengo que ir. Debo resolver un par de cosas—Terminó por decir antes de alejarse._

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Una vez que terminó de explicar a detalle lo que ocurrió, no había nada que evitara que la preocupación en el Jefe de Berk aumentara.

— ¿E-estás segura de esto?—Preguntó nervioso.

—Demasiado segura—Fue su respuesta—. Hipo, tienes que ir cuanto antes a Bodkar, debes aclarar este mal entendido. Tal vez crean que es una simple alianza, pero no es así, al menos no ahora—Comenzó a explicar una vez más—. El enemigo se aprovechará de esto. Créanme, lo sé. En especial ahora que Karin está de su lado.

—Sí, yo también lo sé—Musitó Hipo—. Durante la última vez que hable con nuestra "invitada", dijo algo un tanto peculiar. La verdad es que yo creí que era otro de sus engaños, pero ahora creo que no es así.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—Interrumpió Celeste.

—Dijo que _"Cuando menos lo esperen, estarán siendo invadidos. Tal vez tengan muchos aliados, pero eso está por terminar. Terminaran estando solos, y su tribu caerá"_ —Mencionó haciendo una leve imitación de Alina.

—Okay, no sé qué es más intrigante. El hecho de que lograras recordar todo eso al pie de la letra y con esa "imitación" o lo que ella dijo—Dijo Celeste con un tono bromista, el cual fue dado por la preocupación y los nervios que esta sentía en ese momento.

Tanto Astrid como Hipo negaron con diversión, y fue Astrid quien explico un poco más lo que ya se había revelado.

—El enemigo quiere deshacerse de nuestros aliados. Si eso ocurre, Berk correrá más peligro aun.

—Hipo, ellas tienen razón—Mencionó su madre, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada—. Tal vez tengamos muchos aliados, y es por eso que no podemos perderlos. Deben ir a Bodkar y evitar que la alianza con ellos termine.

—Todo esto es mi culpa—Murmuró Celeste—. De no ser por mi "acto violento" contra Karin, esto no habría pasado.

—No te culpes. Hiciste lo correcto ese día, solo defendiste lo que era justo—La tranquilizó Hipo.

—Si, además, seamos honestos, Karin se lo merecía—Mencionó Astrid divertida.

—Sí, creo que sí—Respondió Celeste de igual forma—. Aun así, debemos solucionar esto.

—Y lo haremos—Continuó Hipo—. Cuando te recuperes.

— ¿Qué?... No Hipo, este problema debe solucionarse lo más pronto posible—Interrumpió Celeste.

—Y lo haremos—Repitió Hipo—. Pero no correré el peligro de que tu salud se dañe, de nuevo. La reunión con Bodkar se dará, pero primero está tu salud. El enemigo está indefenso, así que por el momento no corremos ningún peligro.

—Yo no estaría tan segura—Fue su reacción—. No hay que bajar la guardia, o lo lamentaremos—Dijo con preocupación.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. Tú solo preocúpate por mejorar—Le dijo Hipo con una sonrisa—. Bueno, temo que debo irme, aun debo atender unos asuntos importantes. Y mejor aún, debo darle a todos la gran noticia de tu "regreso"—Mencionó antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Chimuelo—. Nos veremos después—Fue lo último que dijo.

Las tres mujeres, permanecieron en la habitación, compartiendo miradas confundidas y sin decir nada.

— ¿Alguien más piensa que eso fue extraño?—Dijo al fin Celeste.

—Tratándose de mi hijo…no mucho—Respondió Valka.

—Descuida Celeste, conociendo a Hipo, ya debe tener un plan. Solucionaremos este problema, juntos—Dijo Astrid con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Eso espero—Musitó Celeste aun preocupada, acariciando a Luna y dejando escapar un pesado suspiro…


	32. Capítulo 32 La Destrucción De Un Aliado

**Si son sensibles lo más probable es que con este y los siguientes capítulos lloren un poquito…**

 _CAPITULO 32: LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN ALIADO_

Cualquiera podría creer que todo, realmente todo, iba realmente mal. Y es ESA era la verdad.

No solo en Berk se tenían problemas.

Mientras que en Berk todos vivían preocupados por Celeste, quien desde hace un mes no despertaba, después de resultar herida en un enfrentamiento contra el enemigo; en otro lugar, la situación era aún peor…

Verán, una semana después de haber causado daños graves a la flota enemiga, este enemigo, quien aunque no lo pareciera, no se encontraba para nada indefenso; tuvo la gran idea de atacar a cierta isla. ¿Pero qué isla? Nada más y nada menos que la isla de Mizar.

Todo comenzó cuando varios, por no decir muchos, barcos comenzaron a distinguirse en el horizonte, acercándose a Mizar y anclando repentinamente en sus costas sin previo aviso. Los habitantes de la isla se encontraban muy preocupados, pero, obviamente, se encontraban listos para defender su isla, su hogar.

El jefe de Mizar, sabía que estos "visitantes" no eran para nada amistosos, y no solo por la forma de llegar y anclar en la isla sin decir nada, sino también por el hecho de venir armados hasta los dientes. Todos sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir, sabían que en cualquier momento los "visitantes" atacarían. Y así fue…

Ash, el líder del ejercito enemigo, sin pensarlo dos veces, ya había dado la orden de atacar, comenzando una guerrilla en la que ellos eran quienes poseían la ventaja. Ash contaba con más y mejores guerreros, así como excelentes armas.

Aun así, aun sabiendo que no ganarían. El pueblo de Mizar lo dio todo en la batalla. Ni la fría noche, ni la tormenta que caía sobre ellos; les impedía luchar. Y después de todo su esfuerzo, la derrota estaba muy cerca. Y comenzó cuando dos de los mejores guerreros cayeron en combate. Fue entonces cuando el jefe dio la orden a los guerreros que aún seguían de pie, retirarse y regresar con el resto de la tribu en los refugios subterráneos. Ninguno de sus hombres quiso abandonarlo, pero era una orden y no podían desobedecer. No tuvieron otra opción más que retirarse, dejando a su líder a merced del enemigo.

Éste, retó al líder del clan enemigo, retó a Ash. Su mirada; expresaba ira, dolor, venganza. Sentimientos profundos, que no solo eran por su ya derrotada tribu, sino que también por algo más, algo que nadie sabía, solo él.

Y fue esa ira, ese dolor, esa venganza, lo que le dio fuerzas para luchar…para luchar por última vez. Su oponente era más fuerte, más grande; y él lo sabía, pero eso no le importó.

Mientras la lluvia atroz caía sobre ellos, mientras el ejército enemigo buscaba en cada rincón en busca de algún aldeano e incendiaban todo a su paso; ambos líderes se enfrentaban. Y como todos ya deben de saber, la victoria no fue para Mizar…

Ash, sin importarle nada, ni nadie; utilizó el arma más poderosa que el mundo haya visto, para derrotar a su oponente… Utilizó el poder de las palabras… ¿Cuáles fueron exactamente? Eso tan solo él podría decirlo. Pero fueron tales las palabras, que dejaron indefenso al líder de Mizar, con el simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras, terminó por caer al suelo, derrotado. Y fue esa acción, lo que le ayudó a Ash para acabar con su "trabajo".

Sin previo aviso, sin siquiera parpadear… Con un solo movimiento de su espada… Atravesó sin misericordia al líder de Mizar… dejándolo caer sin más nuevamente al suelo, justo cuando este comenzaba a derrumbarse gracias a la misma tormenta y a las rocas que las catapultas lanzaron anteriormente.

Tanto el acantilado en el que la batalla se dio, como el líder de Mizar, cayeron sin más al océano…sin siquiera dejar un rastro de lo ocurrido…

—Hemos ganado…—Murmuró para sí mismo Ash—. ¡La victoria es nuestra!—Exclamó esta vez para que todos lo escucharan—. ¡Mizar ha caído…Al igual que su líder! ¿Escucharon? ¡Su jefe, Kenned, ha muerto!—Gritó victorioso mientras levantaba al aire la espada que dio fin a la batalla. Sus hombres, lo alababan con júbilo, celebrando la victoria obtenida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya con la victoria, después de destruir la isla y a quienes ahí habitaban. La flota enemiga partió, ignorando ya todo lo que había ocurrido horas atrás.

—Mi señor. Lamento informarle que no logramos encontrar a ninguno de los aldeanos—Le informó uno de los hombres.

—Eso ya no me importa. Mizar ha caído, al igual que su líder—Repitió—. Y esto solo significa una cosa—Continuó—. Berk tiene un aliado menos…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Después de unas horas, cuando creyeron que ya era seguro salir, los pobres aldeanos salieron de sus refugios, encontrándose con la deprimente realidad que los inundaba.

Su hogar había sido reducido a escombros. El fuego recién comenzaba a apagarse, gracias a la creciente lluvia. Pero lo que más le dolía a Mizar, era la perdida de dos de sus mejores guerreros, y más aún… La pérdida de su líder.

Harald, el segundo al mando, y el único que logró atestiguar lo ocurrido con su líder, al haber sido el último en entrar en el refugio; fue quien dio la terrible y ya confirmada noticia, sobre la muerte de su líder. Y como tal, se le despidió…

Aunque no se encontró su cuerpo, ya que cayó al mar gracias al derrumbe. Sus pertenencias: Su espada y daga; así como su capa, la cual no había usado durante el ataque, fueron depositados sobre uno de los tres únicos barcos que no terminaron siendo destruidos; y los otros dos, se asignaron a los dos guerreros caídos. Dejándolos navegar hacia el horizonte, aún con la tormenta sobre ellos. Cada aldeano, tomó un arco y una flecha, y fue Harald, quien realizó la despedida.

Con todos alineados, observando cada movimiento que realizaba Harald. Con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus rostros sin compasión alguna y el cuerno de batalla resonando de forma triste pero armoniosa; fue que se despidieron de sus guerreros, de su líder…

" _Que Odín los resguarde en su regazo y envíe a las Valkirias en su búsqueda, siendo ellas quienes los guíen hasta el Walhalla, mientras cantan sus nombres para que podamos escucharlos emerger desde las profundidades del mismo, sabiendo así que han tomado el lugar que les corresponde al formar parte del Ejercito de Guerreros de Odín… Porque hoy han caído grandes hombres, vikingos, amigos… Porque hoy ha caído nuestro jefe…"_

Fueron estas las palabras de Harald, antes de disparar su flecha justo en el barco de su líder caído, seguido por el resto de los guerreros, terminando con los aldeanos. Hecho esto, los tres barcos comenzaron a incendiarse, hundiéndose en el tormentoso océano…

Esa noche, el pueblo de Mizar fue derrotado…

Esa noche, sus mejores guerreros cayeron en batalla…

Esa noche…Mizar, perdió a su líder…


	33. Capítulo 33 Los Amigos Sanan Las Heridas

_CAPITULO 33: LOS AMIGOS SANAN LAS HERIDAS_

Volviendo al tiempo actual. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Celeste despertó y, para ser honestos, su recuperación avanzaba considerablemente. Ya le era posible sentarse por su propia cuenta sobre la cama, aunque claro, seguía sintiendo un poco de dolor; y, aun así, para la molestia de Celeste, seguía teniendo prohibido levantarse y caminar.

Los chicos la visitaban todo el tiempo, en especial… Eret… sí que ironía, ¿verdad? Pero es que ESA es la verdad… Resulta que ahora eran grandes amigos y, aunque Celeste aclaró severamente que JAMAS confiaría en él, terminó por hacerlo; y fue todo este suceso el que tenía a todos completamente sorprendidos y a la vez confundidos.

En realidad, justo en ese preciso momento, él se encontraba ahí, junto a Celeste, conversando tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie…algo que era sumamente extraño.

—Entonces… ¿lo harías? Si o no—Decía Eret con curiosidad.

—Hmmm… Sin duda alguna, lo haría—Declaró con firmeza pero a la vez con una expresión bromista.

— ¿En serio saltarías por un acantilado tan solo para recuperar tu daga?—Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Pff…pero claro que no. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que una simple daga. Solo jugaba contigo—Respondió esta vez de forma seria y realista—. Después de casi haber muerto a causa de una de mis PROPIAS dagas, no creo que me guste mucho la idea de traer varias conmigo.

— ¿En serio?—Eret seguía muy sorprendido.

—No. Yo jamás dejaría mis dagas. Son parte de mí—Respondió sonriente y juguetona, acción por la cual Eret no pudo evitar reír.

—Muy bien…tú, estás loca—Dijo con lentitud conteniendo una leve sonrisa.

—En eso no te voy a contradecir—Contestó Celeste riendo—. Bueno, tú ya me has preguntado mucho, y yo, nada de nada. Así que…es mi turno.

—No sé por qué, pero creo que me voy a arrepentir de haber comenzado con esto en primer lugar—Murmuró para sí mismo, con la intención de no ser escuchado, cosa que no le funciono.

—Yo te lo advertí. Te dije que te arrepentirías—Le respondió con gracia.

—Está bien, está bien—Suspiró—. Pregunta ya.

—Bien…esto te lo he querido preguntar desde hace mucho tiempo…y perdona la curiosidad pero… "Eret Hijo de Eret", ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Eret, dejándolo sin habla.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Vamos Luna, tienes que volar, linda—Le decía continuamente Valka mientras le acariciaba la frente.

—No creo que pueda convencerla—Mencionó Astrid.

Ambas se encontraban en los establos, junto a Chimuelo y Luna. Juntos estaban intentando convencer a Luna de volar nuevamente. Pues, aunque Celeste la convenció de salir y "ver el mundo" sin preocuparse por ella; Luna aún se rehusaba a volar sin su amiga, acción que tenía a todos muy preocupados.

—No puede seguir así. Es que simplemente NO PUEDE—Respondió Valka desesperada.

—Tal vez si Celeste habla con ella de nuevo, pueda…—Intentó decir Astrid para tranquilizarla, pero fue interrumpida.

—Ya ha hablado con ella cuatro veces—Exclamó Valka.

—Sí, pero, tal vez, la quinta sea la vencida.

—No, la vencida soy yo—Respondió para sorpresa de Astrid, quien se quedó sin habla—. Luna no va a volar a menos que no sea con Celeste. Hasta que no se recupere, este problema no se va a solucionar—Suspiró para después dirigirse a Luna—. Está bien Luna, ya no insistiremos más. Hazlo cuando estés lista, de acuerdo—Le dijo mientras continuaba con las caricias. Luna solo gruñó satisfecha al resultar vencedora para después alejarse junto a Chimuelo—. Solo espero que Celeste se recupere pronto—Suspiró nuevamente antes de continuar con sus tareas diarias.

—Ya verá que si—Asintió Astrid acompañándola.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿A-a que te refieres?—Dijo Eret al fin, pero completamente nervioso.

—Tu nombre, Eret—Fue la respuesta—. ¿A qué clan perteneces? O, por lo menos dime: "Hijo de Eret" ¿en verdad es parte de tu nombre? ¿O solo es una "formalidad"?

—Ah…yo…ah…n-no lo sé—Habló al fin con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes?—Fue la reacción de Celeste. Pero la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento fue reprimida cuando vio la mirada de tristeza de Eret.

—Yo…no tengo un clan. No tengo una tribu. Ni familia. He sido huérfano desde que tengo memoria—Aclaró con tristeza entre suspiros.

—Lo-Lo ciento. Creo que, no debí preguntar—Mencionó Celeste con gran culpa.

—Ahh descuida. No me moleta—Respondió él con tranquilidad—. Tú querías saber más sobre mí, así que te lo diré—Sonrió para después comenzar con su relato: —De niño, viví en una aldea como esta lo era antes. Matar dragones era la prioridad. Crecí en las afueras de la aldea, en una pequeña cabaña. No recuerdo haber tenido una familia… Yo era algo, problemático, eso fue lo que me dio la "fama" en ese lugar. Siempre que me metía en problemas, escuchaba a todos murmurar: _"—Ese es el hijo de Eret—"_ ; o _"—Increíble que sea el hijo de Eret—"_. Jamás le di importancia a saber por qué decían eso, o al menos saber quiénes fueron mis padres y qué les ocurrió. Simplemente los ignoraba. Y cuando tuve la edad suficiente, tomé uno de los barcos y me fui. Fue entonces cuando comenzó la historia y vida de Eret Hijo de Eret, el más grande Atrapador de Dragones.

—Te autonombraste como tu padre—Musitó.

—Sí, bueno, si es que en verdad mi padre se llamaba así—Respondió sin darle importancia.

—Vaya…de todas las explicaciones que mi mente creaba para esto, ninguna era…bueno, esta—Mencionó sin salir de su estado de sorpresa—. En verdad lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Porque yo no lo hago. Esta es mi historia y, bueno, de no ser así, no creo que fuera el mismo que soy ahora—Contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

—Eres demasiado positivo—Rio Celeste.

—Y tú demasiado negativa—Dijo para continuar con el "juego", el cual terminó cuando se dio cuenta del error que cometió al decir eso. La mirada de Celeste cayó con tristeza.

—Ahora soy yo quien se disculpa—Musitó arrepentido.

—Descuida. Creo que ahora estamos a mano—Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces… ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa? Digo, ya que ahora esto es más serio—Mencionó y cuando Celeste asintió, continuó con su pregunta—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto expresar lo que sientes? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?

—Esas son dos preguntas.

—Si no me equivoco tú también me hiciste dos preguntas.

—Ahh…Okay…—Suspiró Celeste—. Te lo diré…Como te dije una vez, me es muy difícil confiar en las personas. Y, por lo tanto, me es muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos.

—Sí, pero, por qué.

Celeste solo suspiró y después habló.

 _ **Cuando era una niña, yo, era completamente distinta. Era alegre, demasiado curiosa, traviesa, usualmente siempre me metía en problemas, incluso era positiva. Pero, gracias a todo el daño y dolor que recibí desde entonces, pues…cambie, aunque claro, sigo siendo muy problemática.**_

 _ **Desde que perdí a mi hermana, a causa de Khanor. El ser responsable de todas mis desgracias. Termine por cambiar. Fue en ese momento en el cual deje atrás la alegría. Con el paso de los años me hice más distante y fría, hasta que conocí a Ken y Karin, ellos regresaron un poco de la felicidad perdida a mi vida. Por desgracia eso no duró mucho, pues, cuando conocí a Luna, bueno la verdad era más feliz que antes; hasta que todos descubrieron mi "mentira" y perdí todo lo que tenía. Deshonre a mis padres, y todos en la tribu me odiaban. Después la tribu fue atacada; nuevamente Khanor era el responsable; muchos fueron capturados, por suerte Luna y yo logramos salvarlos, y creo que eso ayudó a recuperar un poco de fe en la tribu. Aunque más que respeto y confianza, era más bien agradecimiento, deuda y miedo. Miedo por lo que podríamos hacerles.**_

 _ **Pero todo eso ya no me importaba, yo solo quería encontrar a mis padres, misión en la que fracase. Estaba sola, Ken se había molestado mucho conmigo, perdí su amistad. Solo recibí más dolor de su parte, y Karin, resultaba ser algo distante conmigo en ese momento.**_

 _ **Ya no quería seguir ahí, así que mejor nos fuimos. Buscamos a mis padres por meses, pero jamás los encontramos. Solo logramos encontrar a mi abuela, justo para perderla días después…**_

 _ **Eso me destrozo aún más. Tiempo después, conocimos a Hipo y a los otros, me ayudaron a recuperar algo de alegría, todo iba muy bien hasta que una guerra se desató, y el responsable nuevamente era Khanor.**_

—Jamás me dijiste que pasaste por todo eso—Mencionó Eret una vez que Celeste terminó de hablar.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar—Fue su respuesta.

—Y…Ken, ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se solucionaron entre ustedes?—Continuó curioso.

Celeste lo miró con algo de sospecha, pero no le dio importancia y simplemente respondió.

—Un día llego a Berk, dijo estar completamente arrepentido y que quería solucionar todo. Quería que lo perdonara. Pero yo no estaba segura de hacerlo, literalmente lo hice sufrir, hasta que decidí perdonarlo; aunque no le regrese la confianza, o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Cuando le dije que lo perdonaba, volví a ver esa mirada dulce y sincera en él; fue entonces cuando recupere la confianza y esos sentimientos hacia él, pero no se lo dije hasta la segunda vez que lo vi.

—Y ahora son más unidos que nunca—Dijo con seriedad.

—Sí. La verdad es que nuestra relación era tan confusa, aunque no tanto como la de Hipo y Astrid. Pero su relación es mucho mejor que la nuestra, ellos están juntos y se aman. Y, Ken y yo, estamos juntos…pero a la vez separados…—Suspiró tristemente.

—Pero…se aman…—Mencionó Eret. Aunque más que una mención, fue una pregunta.

—Claro que sí. Lo amo. Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo—Sonrió con nostalgia. Eret solo la escuchaba y observaba en silencio—. No sé qué haría si lo llegara a perder—Terminó por decir mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el pecho y dejaba escapar una lagrima, algo iba mal…lo podía sentir…pero, por desgracia, no sabía qué era…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Espero que lleguen pronto—Mencionaba Harald preocupado.

—Johan ya debe estar por llegar a Berk. Él les dará el mensaje. Los Jinetes vendrán pronto—Le dijo Sigmund, el ahora Segundo al Mando.

—Eso espero. Pero más aún. Espero que mi hija esté a salvo y venga con ellos…—Fue lo último que dijo mientras observaba el horizonte desde el acantilado en el que se encontraban…


	34. Capítulo 34 Recuperación

_CAPITULO 34: RECUPERACIÓN_

"—Vamos, tu puedes—"se decía mentalmente, dudando entre levantarse o no de la cama…

Dos días más habían pasado, y Celeste al fin podría salir de esa habitación, podría caminar, pero sobre todo; podría volver a volar con Luna.

Celeste, se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama; sus pies tocando el suelo polvoriento, y sus manos sujetándose fuertemente del borde. Levantarse sería tan fácil, o al menos eso parecía; solo bastaba un leve empujón para estar de pie nuevamente; pero ella no lo veía de esa manera, "—Vamos, tu puedes—" repitió en su mente, tomando una expresión decidida y firme.

—Tú puedes, linda. Estaremos contigo a cada paso—Le animó Valka con una voz dulce, estando justo a un lado de ella, tomándola delicadamente del brazo y sujetándola por la espalda. Ese acto fue lo que ayudó a Celeste a tomar la fuerza suficiente para poder levantarse—. Eso es—Murmuró Valka sonriendo ante los esfuerzos de la chica, y con un leve empujón terminó por ayudarle.

Celeste expreso un leve dolor a través de una notoria mueca y su ceño fruncido. Pero al sentirse nuevamente de pie, el aire acumulado en sus pulmones por los nervios; se liberó en un gran suspiro.

—Sí, eso es—Felicitó Hipo, quien junto a Astrid, Chimuelo y Luna, observó todo desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Una gran sonrisa de felicidad se encontraba en sus rostros.

Fue entonces cuando Celeste dio sus "primeros pasos" los cuales fueron algo torpes y le provocaron cierto dolor, de no ser por Valka, habría terminado justo en el suelo. Pero, una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró y fue recuperando la confianza; ese dolor y esa molestia desaparecieron. Incluso Valka dejo de sujetarla sin que la chica se diera cuenta. La alegría también la consumió.

—Sabía que lo lograrías—Dijo Valka completamente feliz y orgullosa por la fortaleza de Celeste.

—Al igual que nosotros—Continuó Astrid divertida.

—Gracias chicos—Fue lo primero que dijo, antes de abrazarlos, a todos. Acto seguido, Luna se lanzó a su encuentro, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, mas no que terminara cayendo al suelo—. Wow…tranquila amiga. Sé que estas feliz al igual que todos nosotros. Pero, a menos que quieras que regrese a la cama, será mejor que controles tu felicidad…al igual que yo—Le dijo alegre y divertida mientras se sujetaba del cuello de su amiga para estabilizarse nuevamente, continuando con unas tiernas caricias.

—Me alegra mucho ver que ya estas completamente mejor—Mencionó Hipo.

—Bueno, yo no diría "completamente"—Continuó Astrid.

Celeste solo rio levemente por la actitud de sus amigos.

—Aun así es una gran victoria—Dijo Celeste divertida.

—La verdad es que yo no esperaba que te recuperaras tan pronto—Interrumpió Valka—. Pero ahora que lo has hecho, estoy más que satisfecha con los resultados. Aun así, Celeste, esto no significa que abusaras. Debes tener mucho cuidado, la herida podría volver a abrirse, así que; nada de esfuerzo físico.

—Claro, no se preocupe—Fue la respuesta.

—Vamos, linda. Ya te he dicho que me llames simplemente Valka—Le dijo con dulzura.

—Eh...Esta bien...Valka—Respondió sonriente.

—Bueno. Supongo que querrás salir de aquí, ¿o me equivoco?—Interrumpió Hipo. Celeste simplemente asintió, al igual que los demás.

Acto seguido, todos salieron de la casa, topándose con la gran sorpresa, o más bien terror, de que tanto los gemelos como Patán, Patapez y Eret, se encontraban ahí; todos se encontraban esperando a que ellos salieran de la casa, y, cuando lo hicieron, los ya nombrados se lanzaron contra Celeste, y esta vez, sí termino cayendo al suelo.

—Inútiles—Murmuró Astrid de brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!—Los regañó Hipo completamente molesto. Los gemelos y Patán simplemente se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Patapez y Eret si estaban muy apenados y ayudaron a Celeste a levantarse.

—Ya, Hipo…no te enojes con ellos. Estoy bien—Sonrió Celeste con tranquilidad.

— ¿Estas segura?—Seguía preocupado.

—Sí. No se preocupen—Asintió—. Ahora lo único que quiero es volar nuevamente con Luna—Dijo mientras acariciaba a la ya mencionada.

—Claro. Pero…Ammm…Yo…—Comenzó a decir Hipo nervioso.

—Descuida, no será un vuelo violento. Solo daremos una vuelta por los alrededores—Afirmo sin preocupación.

—N-no me refiero a eso…sino a que…quiero…no, necesito…—Continuó sin lograr encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Astrid rio internamente, suspiro y después "corrió al rescate" de Hipo.

—Lo que Hipo quiere decir es que, sería bueno que tú, bueno, que tú hablaras con Alina cuanto antes. Tal vez tú si puedas sacarle algo de información—Explicó—. Bueno, claro, siempre y cuando te sientas bien como para hacerlo.

—Gracias, mi Lady…—Le susurró Hipo, más que un susurro fue un movimiento mudo de labios. En verdad que le había salvado de un mal momento.

Celeste solo permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos.

—Ahh…hablar con…Alina…—Repitió incrédula. Después de minutos que fueron eternos para todos los presentes, al fin respondió—. Lo…haré…

Al escuchar esas palabras llenas de decisión, Hipo dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Pero primero. Necesito, es decir, en verdad necesito volar con Luna…y, pensar en que diré cuando este con Alina—Mencionó, y dicho esto, subió en su amiga dragón para emprender el vuelo.

—Vaya, fue fácil—Murmuró Patapez.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya llevaban varios minutos volando en silencio, compartiendo miradas de alegría, aunque muy en el fondo ambas estuvieran muy preocupadas.

—Ya extrañaba esto—Expreso Celeste al fin al sentir el viento rozar su rostro. Después de suspirar y ver a su alrededor, volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué le voy a decir, Luna? ¿Y si no quiere escucharme?—Controlar sus emociones no era algo que pudiera hacer en esos momentos, era demasiado que digerir, y no sabía qué hacer. Luna solo le gruñó de manera comprensiva, para dejarle en claro que nunca la dejaría sola—. Gracias amiga. Tu silencio vale más que mil palabras—. Le acaricio dulcemente—. Vamos, terminemos con esto—Acto seguido regresaron a Berk, más preciso, fueron directamente a los calabozos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Jefe de Berk. Que agradable sorpresa—Dijo con burla Alina desde su celda.

—Ahórratelo, Alina. Solo vine para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden antes de que recibas una visita—Dijo cortante y directo.

— ¿Visita?… ¿se puede saber de quién?—Indago curiosa.

—De…mi…—Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Voz de alguien que recién había entrado al lugar.

—Vaya…pero miren nada más. Creí que habías muerto—Mencionó con ese clásico tono de burla que le era tan común.

—Creí que tardarías un poco más—Le dijo Hipo, ignorando los comentarios "ofensivos" de Alina.

—Mientras más rápido mejor—Fue su respuesta—. Ahora…les importaría dejarnos solas—Pidió con amabilidad tanto a Hipo como a Chimuelo.

—Cualquier cosa, estaremos afuera. Vamos Chimuelo—Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Luna, ve con ellos—Le pidió a su dragona—. Estaré bien.

Acto seguido, en la habitación solo permanecieron Celeste y Alina. Compartiendo miradas de odio y sin decir nada, Celeste tomo asiento en una silla justo frente a la celda.

—Y bien… ¿a qué se debe tu visita?—Dijo Alina sin importancia.

—Seamos honestas, Alina. Yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas. Pero vas a escuchar TODO lo que te voy a decir, y no dirás nada hasta que yo no haya terminado—Dijo firmemente.

—Te escucho…

Celeste solo suspiro, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¡Se quién eres en realidad!—Exclamo liberando el aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué?—La confusión se hizo presente en ella—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé quién soy?—Cuestiono.

Nuevamente las miradas destructivas se hicieron presentes y el silencio inundo el lugar.


	35. Capítulo 35 Una Charla Con El Enemigo

_CAPITULO 35: UNA "CHARLA" CON EL ENEMIGO_

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé quién soy?—Le cuestionaba con mirada furtiva.

La intención de Celeste no había sido decir eso, en realidad. Simplemente lo dijo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Y ahora, no podía quedarse callada. No porque no podía evadir las preguntas de Alina, sino porque simplemente no podrá reprimir ese sentimiento que comenzaba a hacerse notar en su interior. Ese sentimiento de culpa, temor, nostalgia y preocupación.

— ¡Solo lo sé, y ya!—Exclamó al fin, liberando la tensión tanto del momento como de su cuerpo.

—Que buenas eres dando explicaciones—Expreso Alina antes de dejarse caer al suelo cruzándose de brazos y recargando la cabeza en el borde de la "cama".

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser?—Dijo ya desesperada.

—Hmmm…no…pero, ¿a ti te han dicho lo graciosa que te vez cuando te enojas?—Respondió Alina con burla.

—Ayy…eres una…—Se quejó mientras cerraba sus manos formando puños, resistiendo las ganas de golpearle en el rostro.

—Wow…cuidado. No querrás lastimarle tus delicadas manos—Mencionó aun con burla.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo rechinando los dientes con el ceño fruncido, realmente ya no la soportaba.

—A eso mismo—Suspiró—. No eres tan ruda como dicen que eres—Afirmo sin darle importancia al mismo tiempo en el que se ponía de pie y se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta de la celda que la mantenía prisionera.

—Ah sí…—Celeste también se puso de pie y se acercó más a la celda. Manteniendo una mirada amenazadora—. Escucha….y escúchame bien—Amenazó—. Tal vez TÚ te creas muy ruda, una gran guerrera; tan solo por el hecho de golpear a Patán hasta el punto de dejarle el ojo morado aun estando encerrada en una celda—Cada vez se acercaba más, tanto que ambas estaban por tocarse—. Pero eso no significa que podrás hacerlo conmigo. Y si en verdad crees eso, inténtalo, así te darás cuenta de que no puedes conmigo—Terminó por decir, y fue justo después de hacerlo, cuando Alina liberó una de sus manos al sacarla por una de las aberturas de la puerta de la celda, con toda la intención de atrapar y golpear a Celeste, acción que falló brutalmente, pues Celeste detuvo su ataque sujetando su mano y torciéndole el brazo completo ocasionando que Alina girara dándole la espalda.

—Lo vez…no puedes conmigo—Le susurró mientras seguía sujetándola fuertemente. Alina, por otro lado, hacia todo lo posible por liberarse. Y lo consiguió, bueno, no en realidad…Celeste la liberó sin previo aviso y Alina, en uno de sus intentos por "liberarse", terminó cayendo al suelo.

—Tú…—Murmuró—. Voy…voy a destruirte—Dijo cortante y con firmeza.

—Yo no estaría tan segura—Afirmo—. Créeme. No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí. Si no me crees, tan solo piensa en Karin, ni su ataque a traición pudo matarme. Ni siquiera Khanor y su ataque suicida pudo matarme. ¿Por qué demonios podrías, TÚ, dañarme?

—Ataque suicida…—Susurró para sí misma sin poder comprender. Pero su susurró fue percibido por Celeste.

—Así es. Él pensó que así podría matarme. Sabía que ambos podríamos morir, pero no le importo. Y al final, él fue el único que no se salvó—Explico.

—Eso es mentira. ¡Tú lo mataste!—Exclamo molesta Alina.

— ¿Matarlo?—Cuestiono confundida—. ¡Él se mató solo!

— ¡Que es mentira!—Volvió a gritar. Prácticamente ya ninguna de las dos hablaba, ahora simplemente se gritaban.

—Ay por el amor de Odín. ¿Y tú como puedes estar tan segura de que miento? Porque NO miento—Dijo ya cansada.

—Porque sé cómo actúan las personas como tú—Respondió—. Mi padre me dijo que personas como tú, dirían y harían lo que fuera con tal de ganarse la confianza de los demás, y que al final, cuando ya obtienen esa confianza, los atacan por la espalda…sin piedad ni misericordia.

—Y la mentirosa soy yo…—Se burló a través de un susurro.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Mencionó ya muy molesta Alina.

—A eso. Khanor era un completo mentiroso, un traidor y un asesino—Respondió ya sin medir la gravedad de sus palabras—. Él te dijo que personas como YO, eran así. Pero en realidad debió decir: "personas como ÉL".

—Pero que estupideces dices. ¡Estas mintiendo!—Dijo ya sin paciencia.

— ¡QUE NO MIENTO!—Sí, la ruda, valiente y tranquila Celeste, al fin exploto—. Khanor era un desalmado asesino, no le importaba nada ni nadie.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO!—Ahora fue Alina quien exploto—. Mi padre solo quería lo mejor para su gente, él quería paz, quería unión…pero fue gracias a personas como TÚ que no lo consiguió. Porque ustedes se lo impidieron.

—Ay por favor—Dijo incrédula—. Khanor no quería nada de eso. Él solo quería lo mejor para sí mismo, quería poder. No quería lo mejor para su gente, en realidad no le importaban en lo absoluto—Aclaró—. Quería destruir a los dragones, quería apoderarse de nuestras tribus, y sí, nosotros lo detuvimos, pero para poder salvar a los nuestros.

—No te creo.

—Pues no lo hagas, aun así digo la verdad. No tengo ninguna razón por la cual mentir—Le contestó—. Khanor asesinó a toda mi familia—Suspiró—. Trato de asesinar a mis amigos, a Luna…yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le ocurrió, el mismo se provocó la muerte…y yo pude haber muerto también, de no ser porque Luna me salvo—Explicó ya más tranquila, Alina solo la escuchaba sin creerle una sola palabra—. ¿En verdad crees que él era bueno?...pues entonces déjame mostrarte qué era lo que le hacía a las personas—Y dicho esto se quitó su chaleco, apartando su cabello de su hombro derecho, mostrando una gran y larga cicatriz que abarcaba todo su hombro derecho comenzando desde el cuello y terminando en el antebrazo—. Esto es lo que le hacía a las personas—Mencionó mientras señalaba su herida ya cicatrizada—. Cuando realizo su ataque suicida, el cual consistía en apuñalar con su espada al enorme dragón en el que ambos íbamos; el dragón caía a toda velocidad, agonizando, Khanor me tenía atrapada, en cualquier momento impactaríamos contra el suelo. Por suerte Luna voló a mi rescate, le disparó a Khanor para que me liberara, y lo hizo, pero aun así logró herirme con su espada. Luna me sacó de ahí, pero el suelo estaba muy cerca y no logró elevarse, terminamos estrellándonos, al igual que Khanor y el otro dragón. Pude haber muerto, Luna pudo haber muerto…y el responsable fue Khanor—Terminó por explicar.

—No te creo nada—Repitió Alina.

—Como dije, no es necesario que lo hagas, solo debes escucharme. Además, ya he dicho todo lo que debía decir— _No, no es así, dile la verdad, TODA la verdad._ Se decía en su interior—. Solo diré una cosa más. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Khanor una vez: Yo no busco venganza, no soy una asesina, pero si se meten con mi familia…si piensan dañarla, o peor aún, si lo hacen…entonces deberán cuidarse, DEBERAS cuidarte…porque no me contendré—Dijo para después dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Y vaya que haces un buen trabajo cuidando a tu familia—Dijo con un fluyente sarcasmo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó preocupada, aunque trataba de no parecerlo.

Alina sonrió malignamente al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado.

—Te contestaré con otra pregunta: ¿Tienes amigos, o familia en Mizar?—Celeste solo contuvo su respiración, trataba de evitar parecer preocupada, pero su mirada la delataba. Alina volvió a notar eso y sonrió aún más—. Si los tienes—Se respondió al notar la reacción de Celeste.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?—Musitó sin sonar alterada.

—Ah…a ningún lugar en especial—Suspiro con burla—. Solo que…bueno…a veces…pueden llegar a ocurrir terribles desgracias a nuestras espaldas, y para cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde—Aclaró con burla y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Celeste sorprendida y confundida a la vez dejo escapar un suspiro preocupante, negó con su cabeza y, sin decir nada, ni siquiera ver de nuevo a la chica encerrada, salió del lugar.

—Vaya. Debí haber comenzado desde ahí—Se burló para después dejarse caer sobre la "cama" riéndose por la hazaña maligna que había conseguido realizar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Al salir, tanto Hipo como Astrid y el resto, esperaban a Celeste preocupados, pues habían alcanzado a escuchar sus gritos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—Preguntó Hipo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Celeste solo seguía caminando.

—Celeste, ¿te encuentras bien?—Continuó Astrid preocupada.

Luna se acercó a su amiga mirándola con preocupación, eso hizo que Celeste se detuviera y girara para ver a sus amigos.

—Pe-perdón. Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

—Celeste, ¿Qué ocurrió ahí adentro?—Volvió a preguntar Hipo.

—No mucho—Explico—. La verdad no importa—Suspiró—. Lo que sí importa es que, debemos ir a Mizar cuanto antes.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto Astrid.

—Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá. O tal vez ya ocurrió—Respondió.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Interrumpió Hipo.

—Alina—Volvió a suspirar—. Ella mencionó a Mizar y me pregunto si tenía amigos o familia ahí.

—Sí, ¿y?—Esta vez quien interrumpió fue Patán.

—Y después dijo que "pueden llegar a ocurrir terribles desgracias a nuestras espaldas, y cuando nos damos cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde"— Explicó—. Algo malo ha pasado. Debemos ir y asegurarnos de que todo esté bien—Pidió.

—Descuida, lo haremos—Fue la respuesta obtenida por parte de Hipo—. Pero antes, necesitamos saber más para asegurarnos de que no sea una trampa—Le dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Celeste, ella solo le dedico una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— _Por favor Odín. Protege a Ken. Que nada malo le haya ocurrido—_ Pidió suplicante, llevándose sus manos hacia su pecho.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Berk…—Murmuró para sí mismo un marinero en su barco al notar a la nombrada isla en el horizonte—. No se preocupen pueblo de Mizar. La ayuda va en camino…


	36. Capítulo 36 Noticias Que Destruyen

_CAPITULO 36: NOTICIAS QUE DESTRUYEN AL CORAZÓN_

—Me preocupa—Decía Astrid sobre el hombro de Hipo.

Si, así es, estaban pasando un agradable momento, juntos, sin nadie más cerca.

En la playa, recostados sobre la blanca arena, Astrid tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hipo; y este, a su vez, la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola más había él. Ambos jugaban con sus manos, enlazándolas como si fueran una sola. De vez en cuando se regalaban miradas dulces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo observaban el cielo, donde el atardecer estaba por hacerse notar.

—Descuida. Ya lo solucionaremos—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Hipo.

—Pero, ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si Mizar está en peligro?—Astrid en verdad estaba preocupada.

—Últimamente te preocupas demasiado, Mi Lady—Expresó con un toque divertido. Astrid se levantó de su regazo, lo miró molesta y…lo golpeo en el hombro—. Auch…—Se quejó—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Sobaba su hombro con una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Eso, fue por no tomarme en serio—Le respondió con SERIEDAD. Hipo le miraba "molesto" y fue entonces que…lo besó. Fue un beso corto y dulce en los labios. Tan sorpresivo que dejó a Hipo sin habla—. Y eso…por todo lo demás—Terminó por decir, sonriéndole a Hipo y volviendo a su posición anterior, siendo abrazada nuevamente por Hipo, quien sonreía nervioso y feliz.

—Amo cuando haces eso Mi Lady—Le dijo mientras hacía que Astrid recostara su cabeza sobre su pecho, besando su cabeza.

—Y yo te amo a ti—Liberó en un suspiro tierno.

—Al igual que yo a ti—Fue la respuesta de Hipo.

A continuación, ambos se reincorporaron, sentándose uno frente al otro, acercándose cada vez más. Estaban tan cerca, solo un par de centímetros más y sus labios se tocarían. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, una alarma retumbo por los alrededores. Lo tranquilizante era que no se trataba de una alarma de guerra o peligro, sino de todo lo contrario.

—Está aquí—Murmuró Hipo, no sabía si entirse alegre por eso, o molesto por el momento interrumpido.

—Siempre tan oportuno—Dijo Astrid de igual manera pero con un toque de sarcasmo fluyendo en sus palabras y mirada molesta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntos con dirección a la aldea. Ni Chimuelo, ni Tormenta les acompañaron en esta ocasión, no porque no quisieran, sino porque la dulce pareja quería…privacidad…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Tanto Hipo, como Astrid avanzaban entre la multitud hasta lograr llegar a los muelles, donde el barco recién había anclado y tanto sus amigos, como dragones les esperaban.

— ¡Señor Hipo, Lady Astrid!—Los saludó el capitán de aquel barco al bajar del mismo.

— ¡Johan!—Saludaron de igual manera los ya mencionados.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Preguntó Hipo—. No se supone que vendrías, sino hasta dentro de un mes más—Aclaró confundido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero…verá… La razón por la que estoy aquí no es para hacer trueques, esto es más importante—Explico nervioso.

— ¿Más importante que conseguir un nuevo mazo?—Interrumpió Brutacio sorprendida mente confundido, siendo callado por su gemela, quien le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Johan?—Continuó Hipo ahora preocupado.

—Lo que ocurre, señor Hipo, es…esto—Fue su respuesta al entregarle una carta algo arrugada y dañada levemente por la humedad con la que se enfrentó al estar en un barco durante varias semanas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Esta vez la confusión lo invadía.

—Una carta—Respondió con ironía el mercader—. De…Mizar—Y fue eso, lo que preocupó a todos.

Desesperadamente, Hipo desarrugó el papel, para así comenzar a leer la carta. Astrid, curiosa, preocupada y a la vez ansiosa; se acercó a Hipo por un costado para leer ella también.

La carta decía:

 _A quien corresponda. En este caso el Jefe de la Isla de Berk…_

 _A través de esta carta se les informa que Mizar ya no podrá ayudarlos en la guerra que se avecina._

 _La razón es que fuimos atacados y derrotados. Nuestra isla ha sido destruida por aquellos a los que ustedes intentan detener. Sé que no es correcto culparlos por lo ocurrido, porque en realidad no tienen la culpa, pero si he de decir que esperamos más que su comprensión…_

 _Necesitamos su ayuda, Mizar necesita ayuda._

 _Gracias a Odín no perdimos muchas vidas. Pero, lamentablemente, las vidas que perdimos eran muy valiosas. Claro está que toda vida es valiosa, pero al saber quiénes cayeron en batalla, comprenderán a que me refiero…_

 _A través de esta carta, el pueblo de Mizar, les informa la…_

Simplemente Hipo no pudo continuar leyendo, y tampoco Astrid. Después de dirigirse unas miradas de sorpresa y, horror. Hipo volvió leer aquella frase, y luego, la releyó. Era tan difícil de comprender, tan difícil de aceptarlo…

—Te…tenemos que decírselo a Celeste—Dijo al fin Astrid.

—S-sí. Iremos ahora mismo—Afirmó Hipo aun en su estado de shock—Gracias por avisar, Johan. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Lamento que no sea la bienvenida con la que acostumbramos recibirte pero…

—Lo sé, esto es más importante. Yo lo dije—Le interrumpió.

—Después hablaremos—Continuó—. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes—Le pidió, a lo cual Johan solo asintió. Acto seguido los jinetes se retiraron. Aunque claro, la mayoría no entendía lo que ocurría, ya que tan solo Hipo y Astrid leyeron la carta y no habían dicho nada sobre lo que decía.

En el camino, les explicaron todo, salvo la parte que los tenía tan desconcertados. No era el momento.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Me alegra ver que ya estás más relajada—Le decía una sonriente Valka al ver a Celeste jugar con unos bebés dragón en un intento por alimentarlos.

Tal como lo hacía antes de resultar herida en batalla, Celeste ayudaba a Valka en los establos, aunque ahora eran más unidas.

—Sí, me hacía falta una distracción—Afirmó—. Aunque sigo preocupada—Mencionó con voz decaída.

—Descuida, yo estoy segura de que todo se solucionara. Solo tienes que ser paciente y confiar en mi hijo—Le dijo tratando de levantar el ánimo.

Claro está que Valka no sabía lo que recién había ocurrido en los muelles. Y la visita que recibieron a continuación no le ayudo a apoyar su comentario…

—Chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—Los saludó Celeste alegre, una alegría que se esfumó al ver los rostros de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hipo? ¿Por qué traen esas caras?—Preguntó una preocupada Valka al verlos descender.

—Sí, ¿parece como si se hubiera muerto alguien?—Comentó Celeste con un toque divertido, pero, nuevamente este sentimiento se esfumó; pues comprendió que lo dicho no era tan irreal.

—Celeste…—Musitó Hipo deprimido—Yo…lo…siento…—Dijo al entregarle la carta, la cual rápidamente Celeste leyó.

La mayor parte de la carta la leyó tan rápido que ni atención le puso.

—Mizar fue atacado…—Susurró con horror al darse cuenta de ese suceso, lastimosamente aun no leía la peor parte.

—Eso es lo que menos importa—Mencionó Astrid de igual forma incitándola a continuar.

Acto seguido, Celeste continuó, horrorizándose aún más con lo que sus ojos leían:

 _A través de esta carta, el pueblo de Mizar, les informa la muerte de su líder._

 _Kenned, ha fallecido en batalla, en manos del líder enemigo…_

 _Por esto y más, pedimos su apoyo, pueblo de Berk…_

 _Harald el Despiadado. Jefe de Mizar_

—No…—Murmuró al terminar de leer por completo. Dejándose caer inevitablemente al suelo—. ¡NO!—Se lamentó con fuerza, sus ojos ya eran inundados por las lágrimas, las cuales no tenían piedad y salían sin control de los mismos—. Kenned…—Sollozó—. Tú no… Tú no… Tú no…—Se repetía al mismo tiempo en el que se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba sin control.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—Le susurró la pregunta Valka a Hipo una vez que se acercó a él. Le dolía tanto ver a Celeste así, al igual que al resto.

—Mizar no solo fue atacado…—Comenzó a explicar Hipo—Kenned, su líder, cayó en batalla.

—Espera, que no es...—Mencionó Valka al comprenderlo todo, efectivamente no había error, se trataba del gran amor de Celeste. Su amado había muerto, y eso la tenía destrozada. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Valka corrió a su lado, atrayéndola hacia ella con un fuerte abrazo, con el cual le transmitía su apoyo, y es que no había nadie mejor que ella para comprender lo que en ese momento la chica sentía.

Celeste lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Valka, quien solo se concentraba en acariciar su cabello y espalda, repitiéndole las palabras: _"—Desahógate. Te hará bien…todo va a estar bien…—"_.

Simplemente no podía comprenderlo, no, NO QUERIA comprenderlo. Nuevamente los dioses le realizaban una mala jugada. Nuevamente perdía a quien más amaba…y esta vez no estuvo cerca, no estuvo atenta… Ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable, destrozada… Sentía que no debió sobrevivir. Ahora comprendía porque el destinó actuó en su contra y terminó apartándose de Ken, porque resulto herida a traición, porque estuvo al borde de la muerte…

Y en esos momentos de tristeza, en esos momentos de dolor, lo único que evitaba que hiciera una locura, eran los cálidos brazos de Valka rodeándola, su voz maternal prometiéndole que todo estaría bien. Y es que la verdad era que lo necesitaba tanto. Durante toda su vida jamás fue testigo de lo que el amor maternal se refiere. Jamás tuvo esa cercanía con su madre y mucho menos con su padre. Jamás recibió cariño, amor, por parte de sus padres, y en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba…un poquito de amor maternal…aunque este lo le perteneciera…

Porque ahora…su corazón estaba destrozado…y esta vez, la herida no será tan fácil de sanar…

Acababa de enterarse de que su amado Ken, a quien le juró amor eterno, a quien le juró siempre estar a su lado…había muerto…


	37. Capítulo 37 Desesperación, Tristeza

_CAPITULO_ _37: DESESPERACIÓN, TRISTEZA Y VENGANZA_

Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido tanto dolor como ese día. Cuando perdió a su hermana, a sus padres, a su abuela; lo que sintió en esos momentos no se comparaba con lo sentía ahora.

Era un dolor tan fuerte, que incluso sentía como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. De no ser porque Valka aún seguía abrazándola, de no ser porque sentía como le expresaba cariño y comprensión, en esos momentos ya no estaría consiente…simplemente ya no estaría ahí.

Lloraba, las lágrimas invadían su rostro. Y es que simplemente no podía creer lo que ocurría…

Su amado Ken ya no estaba, jamás podría volver a verlo, abrazarlo…besarlo… No podría decirle nuevamente lo mucho que lo amaba. Y mucho menos podría escuchar esas mismas palabras salir de su boca, no volvería a escuchar su voz. Todo eso y más le destrozaba el corazón, el alma.

Nadie decía nada. En realidad, no había nada que decir; un "lo lamento", un "todo estará bien", nada de eso serviría, nada de eso calmaría el dolor que Celeste sentía justo ahora.

Llego un momento, en el que de forma repentina Celeste se separó de Valka, terminando con el abrazo; poniéndose de pie y limpiando su rostro para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

—Ah…Celeste—Musitó Hipo tratando de llamar su atención al notar que esta se disponía a marcharse.

Pero Celeste simplemente lo ignoró, subió a Luna y ambas se fueron.

— ¿A dónde fue?—Irrumpió el silencio Eret.

—Necesita estar sola—Explicó Valka con porte preocupado.

—No—Dijo Hipo de igual forma—. Va a hacer una locura.

—Va a ir con…—Astrid fue interrumpida.

—Debemos detenerla—Dijo Hipo llamando a Chimuelo, montándolo y emprendiendo el vuelo al igual que los demás.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Celeste…—Murmuró Alina sorprendida al verla entrar decidida y con una expresión llena de ira.

—Tú…—Musitó Celeste siendo invadida por la ira. Sin siquiera advertirlo, abrió repentinamente la celda, entrando en esta y atrapando a Alina entre sus manos y la pared—. Tú lo sabias…—Expresó amenazante, tomándola por el cuello y sacando una daga de su cinturón.

— ¿Sa-saber qué?—Dijo nerviosa y casi inaudible.

— ¡Tú sabias que Mizar fue atacado!—Celeste ya había explotado, liberando su ira y dolor.

—Vaya que eres lenta. Yo te lo advertí—Mencionó con un toque de ironía.

— ¡No juegues conmigo!—La amenazó.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme?—La retó sin titubear—. Por favor, hasta yo sé que tú jamás harías eso.

—No me subestimes—Dijo con lentitud, acercando su daga al cuello de Alina—. Te recomiendo que comiences a hablar. Dime todo lo que sabes—Le exigió.

—Yo no sé nada—Admitió al notar la seriedad con la que Celeste le hablaba—. Todo este tiempo estuve aquí, encerrada, ¿Cómo demonios podría saber qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Yo jamás dije que sabias que ocurrió. ¡Quiero que me digas que planeaba Ash con exactitud al querer hacer esto! ¡¿Por qué atacar Mizar?!—Celeste ya se encontraba al borde de la locura. Quería respuestas y haría lo que fuera necesario por obtenerlas. Alina comenzaba a preocuparse, a temer por lo que pudiera ocurrir, por suerte; si es que se le puede llamar suerte; Hipo y Astrid entraron justo a tiempo.

— ¡Celeste detente!—Le detuvo Hipo. Al igual que Astrid, entraron rápidamente a la celda, separando a ambas y tomando la daga que Celeste tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué planeabas hacer?—Le cuestionó horrorizada Astrid al quitarle la daga y alejarla.

— ¡Ella lo sabía!—Fue lo único que Celeste dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y rompiendo en llanto nuevamente—. Ella lo sabía—Susurró. Ante tal acto, Astrid se arrodillo a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, tratando de calmarla, mientras que Hipo alejaba a Alina para evitar más problemas.

—Esta no era la manera, Celeste—Mencionó preocupado y decepcionado Hipo.

—No la culpes Hipo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo—La defendió Astrid—. Vamos Celeste, te llevare a casa—Le dijo ayudándola a levantarse. Guiándola hasta la puerta, pero esta se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de Alina.

— ¡Debes sentirte horrible por no haberlo salvado! ¡Y se supone que prometiste proteger a tus seres queridos!—Escupió con odio Alina. Celeste al escucharla giró repentinamente mirándola con ira mientras su respiración se agitaba.

—Ay no…—Musitó con preocupación Hipo, al saber lo que ocurriría ahora.

— ¡Y tú debes sentirte horrible por no tener a nadie a quien proteger!—Liberó con dolor y odio—. No eres nada. No vengas a decirme cuales son mis errores cuando ni siquiera conoces los tuyos—Dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella—. Escucha bien. No me importa si tuviste o no algo que ver en esto; al igual que Ash, me vengaré de ti… ¡Y no me va a importar que tú seas…!—Repentinamente se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. No era el momento para decirlo. Incluso, justo ahora, comenzó a creer que jamás seria el momento.

— ¡¿Qué será que?!—Le exigió una respuesta. Pero esta respuesta jamás llegó. Celeste simplemente se retiró golpeando el muro junto a la celda, saliendo del lugar en busca de Luna para poder marcharse.

Hipo y Astrid hicieron lo mismo una vez que la celda fue cerrada nuevamente. Al salir, se encontraron con Valka y Eret.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—Pregunto completamente preocupada Valka.

—Vimos salir a Celeste. Se veía muy molesta y destrozada—Explico Eret.

—No ha ocurrido nada bueno—Respondió Hipo la pregunta de su madre.

—Será mejor hablar con ella—Mencionó Astrid.

—Yo ir…—Eret fue interrumpido.

—Yo lo haré—Dijo Valka—. No necesita hablar. Necesita compañía—Explicó.

— ¿Segura?—Le cuestionó Hipo preocupado.

—Completamente—Fue la respuesta obtenida. Valka se acercó a él, besando su frente como despedida antes de llamar a Brinca Nubes—. Todo estará bien. No se preocupen—Dicho esto subió a Brincanube emprendiendo el vuelo con dirección a la casa de Celeste.

—Creo que…—Comenzó a decir después de unos minutos de silencio Astrid—. Creo que deberíamos preparar todo para ir a Mizar.

—Tienes razón. Ya es tarde, pero mañana a primera hora partiremos—Aclaró Hipo en total acuerdo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Cerca del borde del acantilado, fuera de su casa, con Luna a su lado. Celeste sollozaba, recordando todo lo ocurrido en esas ultimas horas. Aun sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

Pero entonces, Valka llegó.

—Celeste…—Fue lo único que dijo. Acercándose a ella por la espalda, consiguiendo llamar su atención. Al ver la mirada destrozada de Celeste, sintió como se le rompía el corazón; y es que en esos últimos días había logrado tomarle mucho cariño a la chica, como si de una hija se tratase—. ¿Quieres estar sola?—Le preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta. Celeste negó levemente, pues en verdad necesitaba compañía. Al notar tal acto, Valka se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por un costado; atrayendo su cabeza hasta su hombro, hombro sobre el cual Celeste no pudo evitar llorar…

 **Este será el último maratón de capítulos ya que casi llegamos al último capítulo escrito :P pero no se preocupen que esta historia aún tiene mucho que dar…**

 **Al final del ultimo capitulo responderé a unos Reviews que llegaron en el pasado…**

 **Que disfruten de estos capítulos y ajústense a sus asientos que aquí viene lo mejor…**


	38. Capítulo 38 Unión, Promesas y Amor

_CAPITULO 38: UNIÓN, PROMESAS Y AMOR_

—Johan, por favor, debes decirnos todo lo que sabes—Le decía Hipo con desesperación.

Hipo, junto con los demás y Johan, se encontraban en el Gran Salón.

Necesitaban respuestas. Necesitaban saber si lo que decía la carta era verdad. Y hasta no poder ir a Mizar, Johan era su única forma de aclarar todas sus dudas.

Ya era de noche, el equipo había acordado partir a la isla amiga al siguiente día a primera hora; pero primero debían saber un más o menos de la situación.

—Es que no se nada joven Hipo. Lo mismo que ustedes saben es lo que yo sé—Se trataba de explicar el mercader con cierta inquietud—. No se quienes los atacaron, ni mucho menos por qué.

— ¿Al menos sabes cuánto tiempo tienen en esa situación?—Le preguntó Hipo con esperanzas de que Johan lograra responder al menos a esa pregunta.

—Pues…no sabría decirle joven Hipo—Se excusó—. Cuando yo llegue a sus muelles todo estaba destruido. Me explicaron que habían sido atacados, hicimos unos cuantos intercambios, pues ellos se encontraban necesitados…de hecho les doné algunas provisiones y…—Fue interrumpido.

—Solo responde la pregunta, Johan—Le detuvo Hipo ya exasperado.

—Está bien—Continuó Johan ahora más nervioso que nunca. Pues en pocas ocasiones había visto a Hipo de esa manera, y eso en verdad lo asustaba—. Me dijeron que ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque…—Johan no pudo continuar, pues Hipo lo detuvo, necesitaba pensar, procesar todo eso.

—Una semana—Repitió para sí mismo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hiciste de Mizar a Berk?—Le preguntó.

—Dos semanas más—Fue la respuesta.

—Tres semanas desde el ataque—Continuó recitando Hipo para sí mismo mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro en el salón. El resto solo se disponía a observarlo en silencio—. Celeste estuvo inconsciente un mes. Un mes desde que atacamos a Ash…—Nadie entendía todo lo que Hipo decía, su razonamiento era muy confuso para todos—. Celeste despertó hace 10 días. Entonces…—Tal parece que al fin había logrado encontrar la respuesta que tanto ansiaban—. El ataque de Ash contra Mizar, fue tres semanas después de nuestra infiltración en su isla…

—Si… ¿y?—Le interrumpió Patán, quien a su vez fue golpeado por Astrid, permitiéndole así a Hipo continuar.

—Celeste tenía razón; no debimos bajar la guardia—Se lamentó dejándose caer sobre una silla, con la mirada baja—. Incluso Alina nos lo advirtió. Nos dijo que podríamos perder a nuestros aliados. Y no quisimos escuchar.

Al ver la forma en la que Hipo comenzaba a culparse, Astrid se acercó a él por la espalda, abrazándolo desde atrás para transmitirle su apoyo.

—Tranquilo. No fue tu culpa—Le decía al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

—Pero…—Astrid no lo dejó continuar.

—Si vas a decir que si lo fue. Mejor ni digas nada—Lo reprimió—. Hipo, tu eres muy listo, siempre lo has sido—Lo alentó, tomándolo de la barbilla para así obligarlo a verla a los ojos—. Pero eso no significa que debas saberlo todo. Que debas tener conocimiento de lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro—Acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura mientras decía esas palabras. Y después, justo cuando terminó, le otorgó un corto y dulce beso en los labios. Obteniendo así una sonrisa de parte del vikingo, misma que le transmitió a Astrid—. ¿Mejor?—Le preguntó con dulzura.

—Mucho mejor—Sonrió al responder—. Gracias Mi Lady—Esta vez fue él quien la besó.

—Ah…disculpen—Les interrumpió Patapez levemente nervioso e incómodo—. No es por interrumpir su "momento"…

— _¿Ah no?—_ Cuestionó mentalmente Astrid.

—Pero…—Continuaba hablando Patapez—. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Al escuchar esa pregunta. Esa gran e importante pregunta. Todos se compartieron miradas de preocupación, sin tener ninguna idea, durante algunos minutos.

—Seguiremos con el plan—Dijo al fin Hipo con firmeza.

—Ah… ¿y cuál sería ese?—Interrumpió confundido Patán.

—Ir a Mizar y conseguir respuestas—Respondió Hipo aun con semblante serio y firme.

—Y no olvides que también debemos ir a Bodkar—Continuó Astrid de igual forma. Hipo solo asintió.

Y nuevamente, todos compartieron miradas, pero esta vez de apoyo y entusiasmo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Valka seguía consolándola. Ambas habían permanecido varios minutos así, en silencio, abrazados. Valka acariciaba su cabello y espalda, mientras Celeste solo sollozaba cada vez con menor intensidad.

De un momento a otro, Celeste se separó de Valka, limpiando las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Gracias…por…el apoyo—Le dijo aun con la voz entre cortada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, linda—La confortó nuevamente—. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que sientes, se por lo que estás pasando. Y por eso debes saber que no estás sola.

—Valka…—La llamó y la nombrada solo la miró, dándole a entender así que continuara—. ¿Cómo lo…superaste?—Dijo con timidez.

—Bueno, linda. Como escuche por ahí que alguien dijo una vez: " _Cosas como estas, jamás se superan._ "—Comenzó a decir, siendo interrumpida por Celeste.

—Pero, se aprende a vivir con ellas. Con el tiempo, el dolor disminuye—Terminó las palabras de Valka, pues conocía perfectamente esas palabras. Palabras que, durante mucho tiempo, ella misma usó.

—Así es—Asintió Valka—. No hay un solo día en el que no lamente la muerte de Estoico—Comenzó a decir con nostalgia—. No hay un solo día en el que no piense en lo que hubiera pasado si…—Fue interrumpida por Celeste, pues su voz ya comenzaba a romperse.

—Él hubiera no existe—Le detuvo Celeste. ¿En qué momento cambiaron de papeles; siendo Celeste quien consolaba a Valka?

—Tienes razón—Asintió Valka con una leve sonrisa—. Escucha, Celeste—Le comenzó a decir—. Sé que puede ser difícil. Pero siempre podrás seguir adelante.

" _Seguir adelante"_ esas palabras invadió su interior, llegando a su corazón como un fuerte golpe. Le recordaban tanto al pasado…al pasado con él…

—Aun cuando sientes que ya no puedes continuar. Siempre habrá algo que te ayude a continuar—Le continuó diciendo Valka—. Debe haber algo que te haga seguir siendo fuerte.

— ¿Qué es…lo que te mantiene fuerte?—Preguntó Celeste con curiosidad, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—Mi hijo—Respondió con una sonrisa. Sí, eso suponía Celeste—. Hipo me ayudó a seguir. Me dio la fuerza y las esperanzas suficientes para continuar. Para seguir luchando, viviendo…por él—Explicó melancólicamente—. Y es que Hipo lo es todo para mí. Igual que su padre. Hipo me recuerda tanto a él…—Terminó por decir, ya no con tristeza, sino con una inmensa felicidad y orgullo por su hijo—. Pero… ¿y tú?—Se dirigió nuevamente a Celeste—. ¿Qué te impulsa ahora? Debe haber algo, o alguien que te haga recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

—No lo sé—Musitó, pero en su interior, solo una persona llegó a su mente: _Alina_.

—Pronto lo descubrirás—Le animó. Aunque Valka sabía perfectamente que Celeste ya tenía a alguien—. Bueno, ya es tarde. Debes descansar, Hipo dijo que mañana a primera hora partirían a Mizar. Estoy muy segura de que querrás ir—Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie, Celeste solo la miró con detenimiento—. Además, creo que necesitas estar sola, ¿no es así?—Celeste solo asintió y se puso también de pie.

Valka estaba ya por irse, cuando Celeste la llamó nuevamente.

—Valka—Se acercó rápidamente y, sin que Valka pudiera decir o hacer algo, Celeste la abrazó fuertemente—. Gracias…por…escucharme—Le dijo con alegría mezclada con tristeza. Dijo eso, aunque en su interior más bien quiso decir: _"Gracias por darme un poco de amor maternal"_.

Al separarse, Valka limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Celeste.

—No hay de qué, linda. Siempre podrás contar conmigo—Dijo antes de besar su frente—. Buenas noches—Se despidió, y Celeste hizo lo mismo.

Valka ahora si se retiraba, llamando a Brinca Nubes para partir juntos. Celeste, por otro lado, se acercó a Luna para tratar de despertarla y así poder entrar a casa juntas.

—Hipo es muy afortunado por tener una madre como tú—Murmuró con cierta alegría Celeste, creyendo que nadie la escucharía, pero lo cierto era que, mientras Valka subía a Brinca Nubes logró escuchar lo que dijo.

Valka no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, y antes de ya marcharse, dijo una última cosa.

—Recuerda, no estás sola. Puede que sea difícil, pero debes seguir con tu vida, buscar nuevamente la felicidad…eso, es lo que él querría—Y dicho esto emprendió el vuelo.

Esas palabras. Esas simples palabras, la golpearon como un martillo de batalla. Y no pudo evitar dejar escapar nuevamente unas lágrimas. _"Es lo que el querría"_ se repitió en su interior. _"Debes seguir con tu vida, buscar nuevamente la felicidad"_ escuchó en su mente, pero quien decía eso no era Valka, sino Ken… Y fue eso lo que la hizo recordar aquella promesa…

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Ambos se encontraban sobre el césped. Observando el paisaje desde un acantilado. Celeste tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ken, y este, a su vez, la abrazaba contra su cuerpo._

 _Estaban en Mizar. Recordaran que en su última visita, mientras Hipo y los otros se instalaban en una casa para visitas; Celeste y Ken se marcharon juntos. Pues esto fue lo que ocurrió aquella vez…La última vez que estuvieron juntos…_

— _Te ves muy preocupada—Le dijo Ken rompiendo con el silencio._

— _Pues claro que lo estoy. Berk tiene problemas Ken—Le respondió._

— _Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien—La trato de calmar._

— _No, Ken—Le detuvo—. Tengo miedo—Murmuró con la mirada baja. Ken solo la miró sorprendido—. Tengo miedo de perder a alguien—Se acercó más a Ken al decir estas palabras, y él le correspondió al abrazarla más fuerte._

— _No perderás a nadie—La consoló—. Nunca te dejaremos._

— _No quiero que la historia se repita—Musitó._

— _Te refieres a…—Comenzó, pero no continuó pues vio la respuesta en la mirada de Celeste cuando esta buscó sus ojos—. Oye…no pasará. De acuerdo. No pasará—Le dijo una vez que se reincorporaron ambos, tomadora de la barbilla para que no le apartara la vista._

— _No quiero perderte—Dejo escapar al fin, abrazando a Ken con fuerza y comenzando a sollozar. Tal acción dejó a Ken muy sorprendido._

— _No lo harás. Yo jamás te dejaré—Trató de consolarla nuevamente._

— _Sabes que eso no está en tus manos._

— _Si lo está. Yo jamás me alejaré de ti._

— _Ken, sabes que no me refiero a eso—Le dijo con cierta inquietud—. No quiero que te pase algo._

— _No me pasará nada, de acuerdo. Todo estará bien—Comenzó a decirle, pero Celeste no lo escuchaba._

— _Si llegará a perderte. Yo…yo me muero Ken—Sollozaba._

— _Oye, no digas eso, por favor—Levanto su rostro acunándolo en sus manos, logrando así encontrar su mirada—. Dime, si llegará a suceder, si yo diera mi vida por ti…algo que sabes perfectamente que haría… ¿de qué serviría mi sacrificio si al final te rindes, si decides no continuar viviendo?—Le dijo con toda la calma del mundo pero lleno de tristeza y desesperación—. Yo tampoco quiero que algo te pase. Yo también sentiría que muero si algo te ocurre. Pero me sentiría mucho peor el hecho de que tú, después de que tratara de salvarte, murieras también—La abrazó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello._

— _Ken…—Musitó ella pero él la obligó a callar._

— _No digas nada—La silenció—. Escucha. Quiero…quiero que me prometas una cosa—Celeste solo se apartó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esperando a que él continuara—. Quiero que me prometas, que si algún día llegó a morir…_

— _No, Ken…no sigas—Le interrumpió, pero Ken la obligó a callar nuevamente poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios._

— _Si algún día llegó a morir—Continuó—, tú trataras de seguir adelante. Seguirás luchando. Serás fuerte… Y que incluso trataras de buscar nuevamente la felicidad…junto a alguien más…_

— _No me pidas eso…por favor…—Dijo entre sollozos._

— _Solo te pido eso—Le respondió ignorando sus suplicas dándole un corto beso en los labios, como si con eso lograra hacerla aceptar. Algo que…al parecer…si funcionó._

— _Si yo prometo eso—Comenzó, como intentando poner sus propias condiciones—. Tú, ¿harías lo mismo?—Ken le miró sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba. Celeste sonrió levemente, había conseguido regresarle la "jugada"—. Si yo lo hago tú también Ken. ¿O acaso crees que yo seguiré luchando con todo el dolor en mi alma, cuando tú si puedes terminar con tu sufrimiento?—Le dijo con cierta diversión. Al notar nuevamente ese tono de voz, esa expresión en su rostro Ken volvió a sonreír, Celeste ya comenzaba a ser la de antes—. Tú también debes prometerlo—Finalizó con firmeza._

— _Está bien. Celeste—Acunó su rostro en sus manos—. Prometo, que si algún día llego a perderte, seguiré luchando, seguiré viviendo…por los dos…—Dijo antes de besarla cortamente en los labios, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de ella—. Es tú turno—La animó_

 _Celeste solo suspiró y limpio una lágrima antes de que escapara de sus ojos._

— _Si llegó a perderte, Ken…con todo el dolor de mi alma. Aun con mi corazón destrozado. Seguiré adelante. Seguiré viviendo…por los dos…—Dijo con dificultad, omitiendo la palabra más importante._

— _¿Lo prometes?—Insistió Ken._

— _Lo juro…—Respondió, siendo esta vez ella la que lo besara._

— _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?—Le preguntó un Ken sonriente cuando el beso había terminado._

— _Un par de veces, si—Le respondió de igual manera Celeste._

— _No han sido suficientes—Le susurró Ken—. Te amo—Dicho esto volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad._

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Recordando ese momento. Esa promesa. Celeste, acompañada de una ya despierta Luna, entró a casa, y antes de cerrar la puerta de esta…miró por última vez al cielo, una mirada melancólica y llena de tristeza.

—…C _on todo el dolor de mi alma. Aun con mi corazón destrozado. Seguiré adelante. Seguiré viviendo…por los dos…_ —Recitó esas palabras que alguna vez le dijo a su amado, dejando escapar una última lagrima, limpiándola al instante para después cerrar la puerta…


	39. Capítulo 39 No Ocultes Tu Dolor

_CAPITULO_ _39: NO OCULTES TU DOLOR_

La noche dio paso a la mañana y con eso el viaje hacia Mizar había llegado.

Todos los jinetes se preparaban para partir, cada uno llevaría una o dos cestas con provisiones para donar al pueblo de Mizar. Ayudarlos era su objetivo, pero el de Celeste era descubrir la verdad…

Ninguno podía creerlo aún, todos estaban preocupados. Preocupados por lo que pudieran descubrir y la reacción de Celeste tras esto.

Por un momento creyeron que ella se iría antes que ellos y sin avisar. Pero al verla llegar a los muelles, acompañada de Luna, esos pensamientos se desvanecieron.

En su mirada aún estaba ese pesar, si antes era distante ahora lo era mucho más, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de siempre. Ella simplemente llegó, los saludó con un clásico _"—Buenos días—"_ y mientras el resto se preparaba ella solo observó, tomó lo que le correspondía ajustándolo en la silla de Luna y esperó a que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Durante todo el trayecto de Berk hacia Mizar nadie dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban.

Una inmensa curiosidad, preocupación y miedo los torturaba; en especial a Celeste. Y todos estos sentimientos empeoraron cuando al fin tocaron tierra firme…

El paisaje era deprimente. La mayoría de las casas estaban destruidas y solo unas pocas habían comenzado a ser reparadas. Había cenizas y escombros por todo el lugar. Y un olor a muerte y depresión aun lograba ser percibido.

Sin duda alguna, era peor de lo que pensaron, de lo que esperaron.

Celeste solo hacia una cosa: buscar con la mirada las respuestas y cura para su dolor. Pero, por desgracia, no había nada de eso. De hecho, no había NADIE en los alrededores.

Comenzaron a avanzar en silencio, buscando a alguien. Y durante varios minutos no encontraron nada… Hasta que…

— ¡Jinetes de Berk! Gracias a Odín ya están aquí—Dijo una voz de repente.

Los chicos giraron para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Encontrándose con un vikingo alto y corpulento, de una escasa barba rubia; que vestía un abrigo de piel café sobre una malla de batalla y unos pantalones negros, junto con unas botas café, además de un casco vikingo.

—Harald…—Mencionó Celeste en un susurro casi audible. Celeste se encontraba al final del grupo, oculta entre el resto. Pero al escuchar la voz, rápidamente reconoció al propietario. Así que, de una forma involuntaria, se abrió paso entre el resto para encarar al vikingo.

—Celeste…—Musitó sorprendido el ya nombrado Harald. Su sorpresa denotaba a la vez tristeza—. Yo… Lo… Lo siento…—Le dijo con pesar recordando los antiguos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su isla.

—No…—Trato de evitarlo—. No digas nada… Por… Por favor…

Ajenos a la conversación, el resto solo los observaba en silencio. Esperando una presentación.

Celeste dio un profundo suspiro, entendiendo lo que el silencio por parte de sus amigos significaba.

—Chicos, él es Harald. Él era el segundo al mando… Y…bueno, ahora es el jefe de Mizar—Los presento mientras trataba de contener su dolor—. Harald ellos son mis amigos; Hipo, el jefe de Berk; Astrid, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda, y Eret. Y ellos, sus compañeros—Dijo señalándolos uno a uno rápidamente.

—Es un placer—Saludó Harald estrechando manos con Hipo—. La última vez que estuvieron aquí yo no estuve presente. Pero, bueno. Sé que Mizar no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones, pero aun así… Bienvenidos.

—Gracias. Estamos aquí para ayudar—Correspondió Hipo.

Después de tal presentación y bienvenida. Harald los dirigió hasta el ya reparado completamente, Salón de Reuniones, para así poder hablar más tranquilamente.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Realmente no sé cómo vamos a pagarles todo lo que hacen por nosotros—Afirmó el jefe de Mizar tras las ideas de Hipo sobre cómo ayudarles.

Todos se encontraban ya en el salón, sentados en una mesa para conversar y comer algo.

—No hay nada que agradecer—Respondió Hipo—. Es lo que hace Berk por sus amigos.

—Eres un gran jefe. Espero poder ser tan capaz como tú—Le halagó.

—Gra-gracias… Harald…—Agradeció algo incómodo por tantos halagos. Justo en ese momento Astrid le golpeó en con el codo para que prosiguiera con su explicación—. Ah…si—Continuó—. Trajimos algunas provisiones y les brindaremos ayuda durante los días que estemos aquí. Pero cuando regresemos a Berk enviare a más de mis hombres a ayudarles, así como más provisiones—Terminó por decir ya más seguro.

Antes de que Harald pudiera continuar. Celeste, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Se puso de pie y, con tan solo decir _"—disculpen—"_ salió del lugar. Todos simplemente la observaron, confundidos por tal acción. Astrid estaba por seguirla, pero el mismo Eret le detuvo.

—No, yo iré—Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía del lugar después de tener la aprobación de los demás.

El silencio los inundó por varios minutos. Solo se dirigían miradas serias.

—Creo… Creo que será mejor continuar mañana. Ya es tarde y…—Comenzó a explicar Harald rompiendo con el silencio.

—Sí, tiene razón—Apoyó Hipo.

—Los llevaré a la cabaña de visitas—Continuó mientras se ponía de pie, el resto lo siguió rápidamente, saliendo juntos del lugar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Celeste se encontraba en el acantilado. Mismo en el que ella y Ken tuvieron su última conversación, su último momento juntos. Mismo en el que él encontró su fin.

No lloraba. No decía nada. Solo estaba ahí. De pie, observando el horizonte. Su mirada era vacía y su rostro sin expresión.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó que alguien se acercaba.

—Celeste…—Le llamó.

Su voz llegó de repente, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto, regresándola a la realidad.

Rápidamente giro para encararlo. Su mirada se denotaba preocupada, mientras que la de ella seguía sin expresión.

—Eret. ¿Qué…que haces aquí?—Le dijo al fin.

—Nos preocupaste. Te fuiste sin decir nada—Aclaró—. Quise venir para saber si estabas bien…y…entonces… ¿lo estás?

—Si. Claro. Estoy bien. No te preocupes—Afirmó mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello. Hasta ese momento, no había notado que este ya había crecido lo suficiente como para caer por debajo de sus hombros, tocando su pecho. Y eso, le hizo recordarlo a _ÉL_.

— ¿Estas segura?—Insisto conforme se acercaba más a ella.

—Si. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—Le respondió alejándose levemente—. Solo. Solo quise estar sola un momento, tomar aire fresco y…

—Pensar en él—Le Interrumpió, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

Escucharlo decir eso, la sacó de su punto fuerte, dejándola vulnerable. Pero aun así no se dejó caer, no más lágrimas.

—Es… Es difícil de creer—Dijo después de un largo rato en silencio—. Fue justo aquí donde tuvimos nuestro último encuentro—Confesó con melancolía y un leve suspiro—. Por más que lo intento… no puedo fingir que nada pasó—Confesó entre suspiros.

— ¿Y quién dice que debes hacerlo?—Esa pregunta la regresó a la realidad. Un silencio profundo los invadió. Y en la mente de Celeste solo se repetía esa pregunta.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Bueno, aquí estamos—Dijo Harald al haber llegado a la cabaña de visitas—. Si tienen algún problema, mi casa es la de allá—Aclaró mientras señalaba la casa que se encontraba en una colina, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban—. Que descansen—Y con esto, Harald se retiró.

— ¿Acaso no es esa la casa que nos señaló Dalia?—Le susurró Astrid a Hipo sobre su hombro mientras veían como el vikingo se retiraba.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no—Murmuró como respuesta Hipo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Solo así puedo seguir adelante—Le respondió al fin Celeste, después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Y te está funcionando?—Eret ya comenzaba a atacarla con preguntas, tenía algo en mente, y estaba seguro de que funcionaria.

Celeste solo se dejó caer sobre el pasto que recién comenzaba a crecer—. No—Contestó antes de suspirar con melancolía.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te atormentas?—Esta vez se notaba cierta preocupación y compasión en su voz. Terminó por arrodillarse para estar a su altura, cerca de ella, cerca de su rostro—. Evadir los problemas, reprimir lo que sientes; solo te causará más dolor—Le dijo con delicadeza.

—Lo sé—Musitó con voz quebrada.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?—Volvió a preguntar—. ¿Por qué te atormentas?

—Porque se lo prometí—Respondió con cierta desesperación, apartándose de él y poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. "…C _on todo el dolor de mi alma. Aun con mi corazón destrozado. Seguiré adelante. Seguiré viviendo…por los dos…"_ —Recitó con determinación, con fuerza y una pizca de dolor—. Lo prometí. Y yo nunca rompo una promesa—Afirmó.

—Solo te ocasionas más dolor—Insistió Eret.

—Eso no me importa. ¡No será la primera vez! Y mucho menos la última—Al fin se había liberado, no había vuelta atrás. Eret había conseguido lo que quería: Hacer que liberara todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

Eret solo la observaba en silencio, buscando que decir o hacer.

—Que en el pasado hayas sentido dolor. No significa que debas sentirlo toda tu vida—Dijo al fin.

—Yo pienso que si—Respondió cortante—. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Así es mi vida, así soy yo. Así es mi destino—Y con esto dio por terminada la conversación, alejándose de él hasta llegar nuevamente al borde del acantilado.

Eret permaneció ahí, en silencio, por unos minutos más hasta que decidió que ya no lograría nada más, no por el momento. Y así, en silencio, se marchó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los minutos pasaban y Celeste ni se inmutaba, cuando Luna al fin decidió aparecer, sabiendo que su amiga ya requería de su compañía; Celeste solo se acercó sentándose a su lado, permitiéndole a su amiga posar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Solo había silencio…

Hasta que nuevamente esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

—Celeste…—La nombrada se giró para ver a quien le llamaba— ¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó con suplica, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Celeste.

— _¿Ahora qué me tienes preparado Odín?_ —Se preguntó internamente Celeste.


	40. Capítuo 40 Como Todo Comenzó

_CAPITULO_ _40: COMO TODO COMENZÓ_

—Necesitamos hablar—Le dijo él con cierta preocupación.

—Pues, hablemos—Fue la respuesta de Celeste volviendo a sentarse junto a Luna e invitándole a hacer lo mismo.

—Es sobre lo que ocurrió…ese día…—Dijo nervioso tomando lugar frente a ella.

—Harald…yo…—Trató de evadirlo. Ciertamente no quería saber nada, o al menos era lo que pensaba. Pues en el fondo realmente lo necesitaba.

—No digas nada—Le interrumpió—. Es necesario… Por favor—Le suplicó que lo escuchara.

No tardó mucho en aceptar, aunque sabía, en el fondo, que de alguna forma otra, se arrepentiría.

—Está bien. Comienza—Le incitó a comenzar.

—Bueno, pues; lo que te voy a decir ocurrió unos días antes del ataque… Sospecho que estaba vinculado. Fue así como comenzó el desastre…—

 _ **Como todos los días, todos nos encargábamos de cumplir nuestras actividades diarias. Hasta que de pronto…**_

 _ **Un pequeño bote llegó a sus muelles.**_

 _ **En este viajaba una chica misteriosa, que, al bajar del mismo, lo primero que hizo fue pedir hablar con el jefe. ¿Quién era? Nadie lo sabe.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo mucho la lleve con Ken, pues esa chica parecía muy alterada; y decía que era sumamente importante hablar con él.**_

 _ **(…)**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos al Salón, llamé a Ken para avisarle de la situación. Se veía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando vio a esa chica… comencé a dudar que en verdad se tratara de una amiga.**_

 _ **Kenned parecía molesto con el simple hecho de su presencia. Sin decir mucho me pidió que me fuera, pues necesitaban privacidad. Y lo hice.**_

 _ **Aunque, he de admitir, que me dio cierta curiosidad por saber lo que ocurriría. La verdad es que esa chica no me agradaba en lo absoluto.**_

—Y… ¿Qué lograste escuchar?—Preguntó curiosa interrumpiendo su narración.

—No mucho en realidad…—Respondió algo nervioso.

 _ **Trate de poner mucha atención. Agudizar mi oído. Pero no logre escuchar muy bien su conversación.**_

 _ **Solo se escuchaban murmullos. Y, en varias ocasiones, silencios incomodos.**_

—Recuerdo muy bien lo último que ocurrió…—Suspiró con cierto pesar. Celeste solo aumentó su atención.

 _ **Durante varios minutos hubo silencio. Escuche como esa chica le decía: "—Solo conseguirás que no te diga lo que sé—". No supe a qué se refería, y creo que Ken tampoco. Pero si sé que no debió ser nada bueno. Cuando Ken le preguntó a qué se refería, ella le susurró la respuesta.**_

—Las dudas me carcomían, no sabía si debía entrar o no. Estoy muy seguro de que no fue nada bueno. Ken le había gritado algo, creo que la acusó de mentir, y también de traición—Esa palabra hizo clic en Celeste, realmente algo malo había ocurrido mucho antes de que iniciara el ataque.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?—Le incitó a continuar.

—Ken salió hecho una furia del lugar, no me dirigió la mirada, solo me dijo que acompañara a la chica hasta los muelles y que me asegurara de que no regresara jamás—Explicó—. Obedecí, aunque en ese momento solo quería saber si todo estaba bien. Ya no lo volví a ver en todo el día.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya dicho?—La situación vivida por su amado le preocupaba cada vez más.

—No lo sé. Pero debió ser demasiado como para que él se comportara así…—Continuó.

 _ **Durante los últimos dos días, Kenned estuvo muy distante, casi no se le veía, e incluso descuidaba sus deberes como jefe.**_

 _ **Fue el segundo día, cuando lo fui a buscar. Estaba por tocar a su puerta cuando escuche como se rompían cosas, después un grito proveniente de él y, luego…. creo que comenzó a llorar.**_

 _ **No me atreví a irrumpir en ese momento. Me aparte, creí que sería mejor dejarlo solo. ¡QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA!**_

 _ **Esa noche, él llegó a mi cabaña, pidiendo hablar con Dalia.**_

— ¿Con Dalia? ¿Por qué?

—Supuse que tenía que ver con lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente. Ellos hablaron en privado. Creo que le explico cómo estaba la situación—Respondió algo tenso—. Dalia me dijo que tendría que irse al día siguiente…

 _ **Ken le había pedido que fuera a Berk, pues necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas…**_

— ¿Sospechas?...—Repitió Celeste incrédula—. Y ¿Qué tenía que ver Berk?

—No lo sé—Su respuesta para casi todo seguía repitiéndose—. Le pregunte si todo estaba bien y el me respondió que sí. Tal vez debí insistir un poco más.

—Y… Dalia…—Mencionó para incitarlo a continuar.

—Nunca volvió—Musitó con pesar.

— ¿Cómo que nunca volvió?—Una preocupación más.

—Eso. Se fue a Berk y no regresó. Temo que le haya pasado algo.

—Amm…—Celeste comenzó a pensar en lo que debió ocurrir—. No creo que le haya pasado algo. Digo, está acompañada por un Typhoomerang. Además, ella jamás ha estado en Berk. No es fácil encontrar un lugar al que no sabes cómo llegar. En especial si quien te dio indicaciones y direcciones fue Ken—Su humor podría ser reconfortante para Harald, pero para ella, fue como un destello de nostalgia.

—En eso tienes razón—Sonrió.

—Es más. Te prometo hablar con los chicos. Yo estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo, pero, aun así ellos me habrían dicho si Dalia estuvo ahí—Explicó tratando de ser positiva—. La encontraremos. No te preocupes.

—Gracias—Su sonrisa había aumentado de intensidad. Y ya con esto aclarado. Decidió terminar con su narración.

 _ **Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, los barcos ya estaban anclando en nuestras playas. Ken dio la orden de prepararnos. Sabía que esto solo significaba una cosa: guerra.**_

 _ **No recuerdo como pasó. De un momento a otro dos de nuestros mejores hombres habían caído y Ken nos dio la orden de retirarnos. Nuestros guerreros ya estaban entrando a los refugios junto con el resto de la tribu faltante. Yo no quise retirarme; no cuando Ken se quedaría ahí, en medio del caos.**_

 _ **Estaba desafiando al líder enemigo. Parecía como si quisiera vengarse por algo más que la tribu. Lo estaba haciendo personal.**_

—Yo, observé como era acorralado por ese vikingo, el líder; justo aquí—señaló el lugar en el que estaban—, fue en este lugar donde todo ocurrió—Musitó con pesar.

 _ **Por más que lo intenté; no pude acercarme a él, hacerlo entrar en razón y obligarlo a seguirme.**_

 _ **Vi como comenzaban a pelear. Y vi como Ken era acorralado cada vez más cerca del acantilado.**_

 _ **Ese vikingo, lo hizo bajar la guardia. No sé qué fue lo que le dijo, pero fue suficiente para que Ken se detuviera…**_

 _ **Y él lo aprovechó. Lo atacó a traición con su espada. Haciéndolo caer por el acantilado…**_

Cada vez le era más difícil relatar lo ocurrido. Se notaba en su voz.

—Yo, vi como caía… lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada... estaba paralizado. Lo último que recuerdo es que sentí como alguien me arrastraba hasta los refugios—Su voz comenzó a romperse. Ya se encontraba sollozando.

Al ver esto, Celeste se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Sabía lo que sentía, y sabía que presenciarlo debió ser mucho peor.

—Cuando decidimos salir ya no había nada. Y yo era el único que vio lo que paso. Era mi deber informarles a todos lo ocurrido—Dijo ya más tranquilo—. Si tan solo no hubiera negado lo que me correspondía… Kenned seguiría aquí, contigo, con nosotros.

—No te culpes. Ken no querría eso—Le pidió con tristeza.

—Y ¿Por qué tú lo haces?—Esa pregunta la tomó desapercibida—. Si alguien tuvo algo de culpa soy yo. Yo no debí desertar… era mi deber tomar el cargo que dejó mi padre, no Ken… y ahora estas son las consecuencias.

—Yo no debí dejarlo. Debí quedarme aun cuando él quería lo contrario—Comentó Celeste—. Pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Lo que menos querría Ken es que nos culpemos.

—Y ¿Qué haremos?—Le preguntó poniéndose de pie al igual que ella.

Celeste secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al tiempo en el que Luna se acariciaba en su costado.

—Terminaremos con lo que Ken comenzó.

—Te refieres a…

—SI—Afirmó—. Esto no se va a quedar así—Dijo decidida, ya volvía a ser la de antes.

—Está bien. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Ese tipo se metió con mi familia…—Le secundó.

Con todo aclarado. Harald estaba por retirarse.

—Antes de que lo olvide—Se detuvo ante su marcha—. Esto era para ti—Le dijo entregándole una daga guardada en una funda de cuero bordado—. Ken la hizo, dijo que era parte de la sorpresa que te daría en Berk por tu cumpleaños—Recordó con melancolía la conversación con el joven vikingo—. Y luego dijo que con ella te obligaría a cumplir tu promesa al sujetar nuevamente tu cabello—Rio levemente.

El rostro de Celeste se iluminó con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras delineaba el contorno del bordado de la funda de cuero.

—Bueno. Si ya no hay más… Adiós, Celeste—Le dijo al notar su mirada perdida.

—Que descanses Harald—Le dedicó una sonrisa.

El mencionado solo asintió y se marchó.

—Me tenía preparada una sorpresa—Susurró aun con una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo en el que dirigía su mirada al horizonte. Luna la observaba, sentía lo que su jinete sentía. Acto seguido, llevo su mano libre hacia su cabello, recordando esa alocada promesa.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _Celeste…—Le ¿suplicaba?_

— _Ken, no insistas. No lo haré—Le respondía ella con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez fastidiada._

— _Pero, ¿Por qué no?_

— _Simple: No se puede—Respondió._

— _Claro que se puede—Insistió._

 _Celeste solo suspiro con cansancio._

— _Ken, está demasiado corto, es imposible sujetarlo._

— _Te apuesto a que si—Le retó. Sabía que no se resistiría a un reto._

— _De acuerdo—Aceptó rápidamente. Más rápido de lo que Ken creía que tardaría—. Si se puede sujetar, cosa que NO SUCEDERÁ, lo usaré así por todo un mes—Escuchar eso hizo que sonriera, no le importaba como pero haría que el recogido fuera molesto y feo. ¡Vaya relación amorosa que tenían!—. PERO—llamó su atención al notar su mirada. Sabía lo que estaba tramando—, si no se puede, Y NO SE PUEDE, no habrán besos durante toda una semana—Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió al ver la mirada asustada de Ken—. ¿Es un trato?_

— _Es un trato._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Te dije que no se podía—Rio Celeste aun cuando en sus manos habían varios cabellos que cayeron tras los intentos fallidos por sujetarlo—. ¡YO HE GANADO!—Festejó mientras los lanzaba al aire._

— _Sí, sí, si… Que felicidad—Refunfuñó Ken._

— _Ay… estás enojado—Le dijo con voz tierna e infantil sentándose en su regazo y abrazándolo por el cuello._

— _Es que no me gusta como todos te ven—Aclaró._

— _No veo por qué eso te molesta—Se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Cómo no va a molestarme? Sabes que no es bien visto que una vikinga vaya a donde quiera con el cabello suelto—Explicó con el ceño fruncido—. En especial cuando se tiene pareja—Murmuró._

— _Ayy vamos. Sabes que eso a mí siempre me dio igual._

— _Sí, pero a mí no—Se defendió—. Eres mi chica. Y no me gusta que te vean de esa forma tan provocativa—Se abrazó a ella para afirmar que era "suya"._

— _Ahh… ya entendí—Rio—. Estas celoso—Hizo puchero—. Tranquilo cariño no debes estarlo—La voz infantil había regresado—. Además. No es mi culpa que ese Pesadilla Monstruosa literalmente encendiera en llamas mi cabello._

 _Ken rio al recordar eso. —Y esas son las consecuencias por ir tras él._

— _Y ¿que querías que hiciera, dejar que se robara el pescado del almacén?_

— _Tu siempre tan servicial—Se burló._

— _Sí, si, como sea—No estaba molesta, solo le era divertido fingirlo… por la recompensa._

— _¿Estas molesta?—La imitó._

— _No—Respondió—. Como estarlo cuando he ganado una apuesta—Le sonrió con suficiencia. Ken frunció el ceño al recordarlo: Una semana sin besos. Al notar esto Celeste lo tomó de las mejillas, acercándolo más hacia ella y plantándole un cálido y tierno beso en los labios._

— _Creí que no habría besos durante una semana—Le dijo después de terminar con el beso._

— _La semana comienza mañana—Le susurró con dulzura._

— _En ese caso. Aprovechare las últimas horas de este día—Sonrió antes de plantarle besos por todo el rostro, principalmente en los labios._

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Sonreía con melancolía tras recordarlo. Y mientras lo hacía, optó por sacar la daga de su funda. Esta era corta, ligera pero muy afilada. Estaba lustrada de tal manera que se reflejaba en su hoja la luz de la luna; su empuñadura estaba cubierta de cuero bordado, esta se amoldaba perfectamente en su mano.

Mientras observaba cada detalle de esta daga, no notó que algo más se encontraba en la funda y al sacar la daga ese objeto cayó sobre el pasto. Pequeño, redondo y resplandeciente.

Cuando notó ese resplandor y de dónde provenía, se acercó al mismo para tomarlo. Sorprendiéndose al notar lo que era…

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?—Le dijo aun teniéndola sobre su regazo después de darle un último beso._

— _Un par de veces—Sonrió Celeste._

— _No han sido suficientes—Le susurró al oído antes de girarla para besarla nuevamente—. Te amo…_

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

—Y yo a ti—Dijo con dulzura observando el pequeño objeto de plata sobre su palma…


	41. Capítulo 41 Adiós Alianza

**Disculpen el error cometido con este y dos capítulos más :P**

 **Se vienen los capítulos largos**

 _CAPITULO 41: ADIÓS ALIANZA. BIENVENIDA ¿PAZ?_

El día había llegado, los primeros rayos de sol ya eran percibidos en la pequeña aldea, el calor que este emanaba era agradable en la piel y les daba a todos la energía para trabajar arduamente ese día.

Los jinetes de Berk, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de Mizar, se despertaron temprano para ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible al pueblo necesitado.

Lo que ellos no esperaban era encontrarse con cierta chica ya en la plaza ayudando animadamente a todos.

— ¡Hola chicos, buen día!—Saludó desde lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de continuar con sus labores.

Los chicos quedaron pasmados al ver tal actitud en su amiga, actitud que no había tenido desde hace varios días atrás.

—Ho-la…—Pronunciaron confundidos respondiendo a su saludo.

—Te creíamos dormida, Celeste—Dijo Hipo al fin, después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí, pues creyeron mal—Rio levemente—. Claro que no tengo mucho aquí, llegue hace un par de minutos—Se justificó.

—Debimos suponerlo—Murmuró Astrid—. No estabas en la cabaña… ¿Al menos llegaste a dormir anoche?—Cuestionó curiosa.

—Pues… si, algo así—Evadió indirectamente ese tema.

Decir que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando y tratando de ser razonable, que había descubierto ciertos detalles cruciales sobre el ataque que recientemente sufrió Mizar y, que por si fuera poco, tenía las sospechas de que Karin tenía que ver en todo eso; sería una locura, tendría que responder muchas más preguntas de las que estaba preparada. Simplemente no podía y no quería.

—Y ¿Qué es "algo así"?—Irrumpió Patapez en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?...Ammm… pues…— _Rápido Celeste, piensa rápido_ se decía mentalmente—. Se podría decir que llegué un poco tarde— _Gran excusa, ¿no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?_ Se regañó a si misma—. Para cuando llegué ustedes ya estaban dormidos, así que simplemente no quise despertarlos. Y, bueno, seré honesta, preferí venir a ayudar en lugar de tratar de dormir. Simplemente no podía—Se excusó tratando de parecer convincente.

La verdad era esa, bueno, a medias; sí había llegado a la cabaña, pero no por la noche, sino justo unos minutos antes del amanecer; no había dormido más de dos horas cuando decidió levantarse y salir a caminar, esta vez sin Luna a su lado, pues, a diferencia de ella, esta si había logrado conciliar el sueño. Y le pareció muy egoísta no dejarla descansar.

—Ah, bueno. En ese caso…—Esta vez fue Hipo quien irrumpió en sus pensamientos—. Será mejor dedicarnos a trabajar—Terminó por decir con determinación siendo seguido por el resto para así comenzar con las reparaciones.

—Sí, digo, no—Los detuvo. Todos se giraron a verla nuevamente, fue entonces que lograron notar cierto cambio en ella, algo nuevo, y no se trataba solo de su ya recuperada actitud tranquila… Había recogido nuevamente su cabello.

Ahora lo llevaba sujetado en una aparentemente frágil y rebelde trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y bajaba escasos centímetros por este; dejando libres algunos mechones cortos de cabello que le daban esa apariencia rebelde y ruda que siempre había poseído.

—Harald, él, nos espera en el Salón para desayunar—Dijo al tiempo en el que aclaraba su garganta, tener sus miradas sobre ella realmente le incomodaba.

—Oh, bueno. Me parece bien—Contestó Hipo de forma tranquila. El resto asintió emprendiendo el camino rumbo al Salón, donde Harald ya los esperaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Hay algo que tengan que decirnos?—Irrumpió en el silencio Hipo.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar un gran silencio los había atrapado, se dirigían miradas de diversas expresiones, en especial Celeste y Harald; ellos se dedicaban miradas cómplices y, al mismo tiempo, lanzaban miradas al resto como si con eso lograran explicar lo que ambos pensaban en ese momento.

—Amm…pues…—Comenzó a balbucear Celeste nerviosa. Acto seguido le dirigió una última mirada a Harald como pidiéndole permiso para hablar. Suspiró pesadamente—. Está bien… se trata de… se trata de… Dalia—Dijo al fin.

— ¿Dalia?—La confusión los abarcó a todos.

—Si—Afirmó Harald.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?—Preguntó Hipo.

—Está desaparecida—Respondió Celeste.

— ¿Cómo que desaparecida?—Cuestionó esta vez Astrid.

Celeste librero un nuevo suspiro y les explicó lo que ocurría.

—Ken la había enviado a Berk a…—Se detuvo.

—A… ¿qué?—Le instó a continuar Hipo.

—La verdad no tenemos idea—Contestó Harald al ver que Celeste no respondería—, Ken solo le pidió que fuera a Berk para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas—Continuó—. Ella se fue y al día siguiente fuimos atacados.

—Y aún no ha regresado—Musitó Celeste.

—Esto es malo—Mencionó Hipo pensativo—, Dalia nunca estuvo en Berk.

—Sí, eso sospechamos. Dalia nunca ha ido a Berk, y, aunque recibiera indicaciones no podría encontrar su isla fácilmente…—Explicó Harald.

—Y ¿Por qué no?—Interrumpió Patapez.

—Pues porque quien le dio las indicaciones fue Ken—Respondió Celeste, arrepintiéndose en seguida por lo que dijo. Sí, es cierto que Ken era pésimo dando indicaciones, y ella constantemente se burlaba de él por eso, al igual que él hacía lo mismo con ella cuando no era bueno en algo. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, continuar con esas bromas inofensivas, no le pareció correcto. Aun así, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar los viejos momentos.

—Nunca fue bueno con las indicaciones—Musitó Harald con melancolía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de pensar un poco en qué hacer con respecto a la desaparición de Dalia. Se decidió hacer una búsqueda por todos los alrededores. Celeste, los gemelos y Eret se encargarían de eso mientras el resto ayudaba en la aldea en lo necesario.

Llevaban sobrevolando los alrededores por varios minutos, aun sin encontrar nada.

— ¡Ay esto es muy aburrido!—Se quejó por quinta vez Brutacio.

—Para mí no es tan aburrido…—Murmuró Brutilda con una mirada psicópata dando un giro sobre la cabeza de Barf quedando de cabeza justo sobre Eret para así acariciar su cabello, o al menos intentarlo.

—Ah… ¡Celeste espérame!—Le evadió el ex Trampero acercándose a Celeste quien volaba sobre Luna un poco más alejada del resto.

Ante tal reacción Brutilda solo se quejó por el nuevo rechazo, recibiendo burlas y bromas por parte de su gemelo.

—Repíteme de nuevo por qué tenían que venir con nosotros—Le pidió sacándola de sus pensamientos. Algo que últimamente ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

—Porque era mejor esto que tenerlos en Mizar "ayudando" con las reparaciones—Le respondió Celeste—. Además de que así Patán y Patapez dejaran de lado sus competencias y trabajaran más.

—Y mientras tanto yo sufro—Dijo con pesar Eret.

Celeste no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. —Bueno, no siempre se gana—Respondió—. Además, puede que no lo parezca, pero ellos son útiles—Al término de esa frase se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba, pero, esa era la verdad…

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Rompe Cráneos detectó algo.

— ¡Por allá!—Señaló Eret al tiempo en el que Rompe Cráneos giraba en esa dirección. Rápidamente el resto les siguió, la esperanza de encontrar a Dalia ahora era mayor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Qué pasó, han encontrado algo?—Les preguntó con preocupación Harald al verlos llegar.

—No…—Murmuró como respuesta Celeste.

—Estuvimos sobrevolando toda el área y lo único que encontramos fue señuelos—Explicó Eret.

—Se extienden por toda la zona…—Continuó Celeste—. No hay rastro seguro para seguir—Terminó por decir. Pero luego continuó—. Ahora me arrepiento de haberle enseñado eso—Murmuró para sí misma.

—Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?—Cuestionó Harald realmente preocupado.

—Tranquilo Harald, la vamos a encontrar—Trató de tranquilizarle Celeste.

— ¡No!—Gritó exasperado—. Tu no lo entiendes—Musitó—. Se trata de MI HIJA.

Todos los observaban impactados por tal revelación.

—Espera…—Interrumpió Hipo confundido.

— ¿Dalia es tu hija?—Terminó Astrid la frase de Hipo de la misma forma que él.

—Creí que se los habías dicho—Le dijo Harald a Celeste.

— ¿Yo? Y ¿yo por qué?—Se defendió.

—Haber…—Les interrumpió nuevamente Hipo—. ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que Dalia es hija de Harald?

—Uh…Ah… eso a mí no me correspondía—Se excusó Celeste. Pero fue blanco de muchas miradas molestas, incluyendo la de Harald—. Okay, ya. Lo olvide, si…

—Aja… ¿acaso hay alguna otra cosa que hayas olvidado decirnos?—Le dijo cruzándose de brazos Hipo.

—Ahhh…yo…—No sabía si decirlo o no. Fue entonces que Harald le susurró un "díselo" animándola a hacerlo—. ¿Ustedes no se han preguntado por qué Harald era el segundo al mando?—Recibió una negación por respuesta—. Bueno es que… Ken…—No pudo continuar.

—Kenned era mi sobrino—Terminó por decir en su lugar Harald.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Fue la respuesta obtenida.

—Haber, esperen un momento—Detuvo Astrid antes de que alguien más dijera algo—, entonces ¿por qué él era el jefe y no tú?

—Porque yo decliné antes de que siquiera me nombraran jefe. Yo no quería eso. Ken era el siguiente en la línea—Explicó—. No quedó de otra más que el aceptara. Y yo me convertí en el segundo al mando—Aclaró—. Ahora me arrepiento de haber declinado. De no haberlo hecho, Ken podría estar aquí, justo ahora.

—Ya te dije que no debes culparte—Le animó Celeste.

—Bueno… Esto sí que no me lo esperaba—Mencionó Brutacio con su clásica confusión.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada desaprobatoria.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Están seguros de esto?—Les preguntó Harald.

Todos se encontraban en el acantilado de Mizar, despidiéndose de los jinetes de Berk.

—Sí, debemos hacerlo. Hay…hay asuntos importantes que debemos atender en Bodkar—Explicó Hipo—. Pero no se preocupen, enviaré de regreso a un grupo de jinetes para que les sigan brindando ayuda—Aclaró—. Por eso Eret, Patapez, Patán y los gemelos volverán a Berk. Y una vez allá prepararan un nuevo viaje a Mizar—Comentó recordándoles el plan a los nombrados.

—Nosotros iremos a Bodkar—Secundó Astrid animada colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hipo.

La verdad era que no estaban muy convencidos de ese plan, o bueno, solo una parte de ese plan: Celeste en Bodkar. Eso no parecía algo bueno, pero Celeste y su "discurso motivador" terminó por convencerlos. Comenzando con: _"—Esto también me incumbe—"_ y terminando con: _"—Básicamente es mi culpa—"_. A Hipo no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

—Bien, en ese caso. Les deseo mucha suerte—Les dijo Harald—. Y nuevamente gracias por ayudarnos. Estamos en deuda con ustedes—Agradeció nuevamente al tiempo en el que le daba un apretón de manos a Hipo, el cual correspondió.

—No fue nada—Respondió Hipo algo avergonzado—. Le aseguro que encontraremos a su hija, donde quiera que esté la encontraremos—Le afirmó a lo cual el jefe de Mizar volvió a agradecer.

Palabras de aliento, agradecimientos, despedidas. Así fue como los jinetes de Berk terminaron por marcharse, unos rumbo a Berk, y otros con dirección hacia Bodkar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de varios minutos, o quizá horas de vuelo continuó, al fin llegaron a Bodkar. Ahí, las cosas cambiarían drásticamente… Para bien… o para mal…

—Jefe de Berk…—Mencionó alguien en la distancia al verlos descender en los muelles.

—Derek—Dijo de la misma forma Hipo al verlo acercarse—. Lamento llegar de esta forma, sin avisar, pero esto es muy importante—Se disculpó.

—Y, se puede saber ¿Qué es tan importante como venir a mi isla así nada más?—Se ¿quejó?

—Ahh…pues…—Esa respuesta había puesto nervioso a Hipo, tanto que comenzaba a tartamudear. Pero gracias a Astrid y un leve golpe en el costado, su tartamudeo se fue—. Hay asuntos pendientes por tratar. Sabes a lo que me refiero Derek…—Dijo más tranquilo pero a la vez con la firmeza característica de un líder—. Nuestra alianza corre peligro.

— ¿Disculpa?—Interrumpió—. ¿De qué alianza me hablas?—Dijo con voz irónica, dejando a Hipo y sus acompañantes sorprendidos y confundidos—. ¿Acaso te refieres a la alianza que se rompió hace ya mucho tiempo a causa de su falta al no asistir cuando le fue requerido, JEFE?

—Nunca recibí ningún llamado de su parte, Derek—Defendió Hipo ya molesto.

—Claro que sí, envié una carta y jamás recibí respuesta—Contraataco Derek.

—Espera un momento Derek—Le interrumpió molesto Hipo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes—, nosotros nunca recibimos ninguna carta.

Derek solo guardó silencio y, depués de un rato volvió a hablar.

—Discutamos en el Salón—Y los guio hasta este, pero se detuvo en seguida—. Sus dragones tendrán que quedarse. Mis hombres la vigi…los cuidaran.

— ¿Qué?...—Balbuceó Celeste—. Tú no…—Hipo la detuvo dirigiéndole una mirada para que callara.

—Está bien—Accedió Hipo—, Chimuelo, quédense aquí amigo, no tardaremos—Acto seguido se retiraron, dejando a sus dragones atrás, aunque no muy seguros de que fuera correcto haberlo hecho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ahora sí, explíquenme ¿cómo es eso que jamás recibieron mi carta?—Dijo aclarándose la garganta una vez que habían tomado lugar en una de las mesas del salón—. Se las envié hace tres meses, con una de mis personas de más confianza…—Fue interrumpido.

—Sí… déjame adivinar…—Intervino Celeste—. Fue Karin, ¿cierto?—Comenzó a "adivinar". No obtuvo respuesta hablada, pero, al ver la mirada sorprendida de Derek, supo que había acertado—. Ahí tienes tu explicación—Aclaró dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Acaso intentas decir que Karin no cumplió con su cometido? Ella es la hija de mi mejor amigo, confió en ella—Renegó molesto.

—Número uno, no "intento", lo afirmo. Y número dos, no deberías confiar en ella—Le respondió enumerando con sus dedos—. Si no me crees, ¿Por qué no la llamas? ¿Eh? Dudo que sepa que excusa inventar justo ahora—Le retó.

—Podría, pero no lo haré—Negó molesto Derek ocasionando que la furia que Celeste sentía aumentara aún más. La verdad era que Karin había desaparecido semanas atrás, no lo dijo por razones obvias: solo ocasionaría más problemas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual se dirigieron miradas acusadoras entre ellos.

—Lo que…—Aclaró su garganta—. Lo que ella quiere decir es que Karin se ha involucrado con las personas equivocadas—Comenzó a explicar Hipo tratando de salvar la situación.

— ¿De qué me hablas?—Derek no sabía si sentirse confundido o molesto por tal atrevimiento.

— ¡Ay por amor de Odín!—Exclamó Celeste—. No te hagas el inocente.

—No me hago el inocente—Se defendió—. Más respeto que hablas con tu jefe.

— ¡TÚ NO ERES MI JEFE!—Si, Celeste ya había explotado—. Ya no más…—Murmuró.

—Ya, por favor. Paren de discutir—Les detuvo Astrid antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

—Escuche, Derek—Inició de nuevo Hipo—. Nosotros solo vinimos para solucionar los problemas con respecto a la alianza.

—Pues han venido para nada. Porque ya no hay tal alianza—Sentenció Derek cruzado de brazos.

— ¿En base a qué ha decidido eso?—Continuó Hipo con voz firme y muy, MUY molesto.

—Eso, jefe, se lo debe a todas las faltas que han cometido—Declaró.

— ¿Qué faltas?—Interrumpió Astrid.

Derek, antes de responder, le dirigió una mirada matadora a Celeste, quien había guardado silencio minutos atrás.

—Primero, atacar a conciencia a uno de los nuestros; acusarle falsamente; llevarse sin consentimiento a un miembro importante de la tribu; y no responder a mi llamado—Fue su respuesta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—Explotó nuevamente. Sabía que se refería a ella, en cada una de las "faltas" que había mencionado—. Yo no la ataqué, me defendí, defendí la memoria de mis padres. No la hemos acusado falsamente. Y… ¿miembro importante? ¡¿Desde cuándo soy importante en Bodkar?!

—Tranquila—Le susurró Astrid.

— ¡No!—Ya no había vuelta atrás—. Sé que les dije que me mantendría al margen, pero esto ya es demasiado—Se disculpó—. Yo nunca les he importado en Bodkar…

—Claro que si—Le interrumpió.

— ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! Si fuera importante, nunca me habrías en cerrado; ni a Luna—Su respiración se agitaba segundo a segundo—. Además, yo nunca fui miembro de tu tribu… ¿o acaso olvidas todas esas ocasiones en las que me lo dijiste?

Hipo y Astrid escuchaban en silencio. No sabían que decir o cómo intervenir.

Fue entonces que Hipo tomó una decisión. Decisión que lo cambiaría todo… incluso esa alianza que para muchos había terminado tiempo atrás…

—Está bien, Derek, tu ganas. La alianza se ha roto—Dijo Hipo después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamaron los tres sorprendidos.

—No eres el único que ha encontrado razones para acabar con esto—Aclaró Hipo.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus razones?—Le incitó a seguir hablando Derek.

—El hecho de que uno de los tuyos atacara en dos ocasiones a uno de los nuestros—Comenzó, dirigiendo su visión hacia Celeste—. La primera, al profanar la memoria de sus padres—Cambio la dirección de su mirada rumbo a Derek—. Y la segunda, cuando la atacó a traición.

—Celeste pudo haber muerto—Intervino Astrid apoyando a Hipo.

—Además, se interpuso en nuestro plan de detener a nuestro enemigo. Se alió con él, revelándole información confidencial—Continuó enumerando cada una de las faltas cometidas por la misma persona—. No entregar una carta dirigida para nosotros…

Celeste intervino al recibir nuevamente la mirada de Hipo, incitándola a continuar.

—Mantener bajo su control a Doch—Mencionó—. Ella nunca lo entrenó, se aprovechó de la gema cuando le pedí que la cuidara antes de irme la primera vez, durante esos meses la usó para controlar a un dragón, Doch… y después de estar ese tiempo bajo los poderes de la gema, ahora es aparentemente permanente.

—No tienes pruebas de eso—Le detuvo Derek—. Para empezar Doch desapareció, fue capturado por los Atrapadores de Dragones.

—Eso fue lo que le hizo creer a todos. Siempre lo tuvo oculto, y eso, para un Alacambiante no es nada difícil—Aclaró—. Y si tengo pruebas, ella misma me lo dijo.

Hipo continuó. —Eso es solo por Karin—Ahora seguía el pueblo completo, en especial el jefe—. Todos ustedes han dado un mal trato a los dragones. Y como sabrán, los dragones son oficialmente parte de Berk, vivan o no en la isla. Tal vez ya no los maten, pero aún siguen sin aceptar tener paz con ellos—Explicó—. Además, también Celeste, estando o no en Berk, es una de los nuestros; y ustedes no han sido precisamente buenos con ella y Luna, tenerlas prisioneras es algo injusto.

Derek no supo cómo responder, solo seguía ahí, en silencio, esperando a que el jefe de Berk terminara.

—Y por último, el hecho de que decidieran romper con la alianza mucho antes de siquiera consultarnos—Finalizó—. ¿Son pruebas suficientes para usted, Derek?

No tuvo respuesta. Pero en su mirada vio que era un misterioso "Sí".

—No obstante. Que no haya alianza, no significa que no haya paz—Continuó—. Creo que hablo por ambas tribus cuando digo que una guerra entre nosotros no nos caería muy bien—Expresó con sinceridad—. Además… Berk puede ser un lugar lleno de personas y dragones pacíficos, pero, si nos lo proponemos podemos ser muy fuertes e invencibles. Así que, le recomiendo que mantenga a su gente al margen… cualquier intento a traición en nuestra contra y entonces habrá guerra—Declaró firmemente.

—Lo mismo digo, jefe—Aceptó Derek—. Llamaré a mi escritor para que prepare el tratado. Haremos esto formal—Dicho esto salió, dejando a Hipo y sus acompañantes esperando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La visita a Bodkar había sido agotadora, lo único que todos querían era volver a Berk y descansar. No se encontraban muy lejos de su hogar cuando los problemas crecieron…

Todo era silencio entre ellos, el viaje y el cambio de planes a última hora al estar en Bodkar los tenía muy distraídos y alterados. Tanto, que no lograron ver venir lo que se aproximaba…


	42. Capítulo 42 Pruebas Parte 1

_CAPITULO 42: PRUEBAS PARA EL CORAZÓN/PARTE 1_

Hay que apresurar el vuelo—Decía continuamente Hipo—. No me gusta dejar Berk tanto tiempo solo… en especial ahora que los gemelos ya están allá—Dijo esto último con algo más de preocupación y miedo.

— ¡Como ordene el jefe!—Bromeó ¿Celeste?

—Y ¿tú por qué tan animada?—Cuestionó Astrid girando para verla.

Celeste solo se encogió de hombros. Iba a decir algo más al igual que Hipo y Astrid, pero algo les detuvo…

Ese algo era…

¡¿Ácido?!

— ¡Pero qué…!—Gritó con sorpresa y molestia Celeste.

— ¡Cuidado!—Alertó Astrid señalando un punto en el cielo del cual un nuevo disparo de ácido fue lanzado con dirección a Celeste y Luna.

Rápidamente Luna esquivó el ataque, pero otro más llegó desde una dirección completamente distinta y, esta vez, no se dirigía a ellas…

— ¡Astrid!—Se alarmó Hipo al ver que el ataque era para ella. Por suerte lograron esquivarlo—. ¿Estás bien?—Le dijo una vez que se habían acercado a ellas.

Astrid simplemente asintió.

—Ay no se preocupen, nosotras también estamos bien, ¿verdad Luna?—Mencionó Celeste—. WOW—Otro ataque, esté más cerca que el anterior.

—Ya estuvo… ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?—Dijo con una gran molestia Astrid tomando su hacha de la montura de Tormenta.

Tanto Hipo como Celeste hicieron lo mismo, Hipo tomando y encendiendo su espada, y Celeste desfundando la espada corta que tenía guardada en la montura de Luna.

Y entonces, la escucharon… Esa molesta risa que Celeste reconocería donde quiera que fuera…

—Pero miren nada más a quienes me encontré—Decía la voz con altanería.

— ¡Karin!—Murmuró Celeste apretando la mandíbula. Y justo en ese momento apareció a sus espaldas.

—Así que sobreviviste, eh…—Mencionó con simpleza—. Vaya que es muy difícil de deshacerse de ti—Frunció el ceño.

—Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Interrumpió Astrid amenazante.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?—Dijo—. ¿Acaso no han puesto atención los últimos minutos?—Tanto jinetes como dragones se limitaron a mirarla con molestia—. Quiero destruirlos—Afirmo con frialdad.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—Murmuró Celeste de igual forma.

—Y tú serás la primera—Le dijo apuntándole con el filo de la espada que recién había sacado de su funda.

—Era de esperarse—Fue la respuesta que dio Celeste.

—Esto no terminará bien—Susurró Hipo para sí mismo.

Karin dio la señal de atacarlos, Doch se lanzó rápidamente contra Celeste y Luna apartándolas del resto.

Hipo y Astrid decidieron ayudarles, pero fue en vano ya que tres Alacambiantes más jóvenes aparecieron y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Los dragones los seguían, no tenían a donde ir, solo les quedaba tratar de evadir sus ataques y salir con vida de esta.

—Esto no tiene sentido—Se quejaba Hipo agitado mientras esquivaban ataque tras ataque—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te obedecen?—Le preguntó a Chimuelo recibiendo una negación por parte de este—. Genial—Murmuró.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡No tienes escapatoria!—Le decía constantemente Karin antes de que Doch volviera a dispararles.

— ¿Es que acaso nunca se le terminaran los tiros?—Se quejaba Celeste sujetándose de Luna preparándose para esquivar un nuevo disparo, pero este nunca llegó—. ¿A dónde se fue?—Se preguntó girando para buscarla.

De pronto, un gruñido por parte de Luna se hizo notar llamando su atención nuevamente al frente, pero siendo demasiado tarde…

Doch había aparecido de la nada tomándola por los hombros y llevándosela de ahí.

— ¡LUNA!—Gritó con desesperación tratando de liberarse.

Luna, por su parte, rugió con gran ira preparándose para lanzarse contra Doch y salvar a su amiga, desafortunadamente fue detenida por otro Alacambiante.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Oye ¿Qué no eran tres?—Mencionó Astrid al notar la ausencia de uno de los Alacambiantes.

—Sí, espera… ¿A dónde se fue?—Dijo Hipo y, seguidamente, obtuvo contestación. Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir alterado, él sabía en donde estaba el dragón desaparecido.

Incluso los otros dos dragones se habían reagrupado, ya no los atacaban.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Astrid con cierta preocupación—. ¿Luna?—Mencionó aún más preocupada al ver cómo era sometida por el Alacambiante.

— ¿Dónde está Celeste?—Cuestionó Hipo con temor.

—Ahh… Hipo. Creo que tenemos peores problemas—Interrumpió Astrid sus pensamientos llamando y guiando su atención a los recién regresados Alacambiantes que comenzaron a atacarlos de nuevo, o más bien, a Astrid—. ¡HIPO!—Le llamó con desesperación al verse rodeada y sin salida

Ambos dragones las atacaron al mismo tiempo ocasionando que Tormenta tuviera que evadirlos repentinamente dando un giro que desestabilizó su vuelo. Astrid había sido tomada por sorpresa por ese movimiento por parte de su amiga y ahora se encontraba sujetándose de un costado de la montura de la Nadder, corriendo el peligro de caer mientras su amiga trataba de estabilizarse nuevamente, algo que le era sumamente difícil ya que los constantes ataques se lo impedían.

— ¡ASTRID!—Hipo estaba decidido a ayudarle, y claro ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? El problema era que Luna también corría peligro, su atacante la tenía acorralada y se preparaba para dispararle; Chimuelo sabia, no, tenía que ayudarle.

El dúo inseparable, jinete y dragón; se encontraban en un serio dilema… y la única solución posible era separarse…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sin que pudiera evitarlo cayó impactándose en el suelo de esa pequeña isla, aunque la altura desde la cual cayó no fue muy grande, aun así la caída le ocasionó un leve dolor.

—UPS, perdón, ¿te dolió?—Le dijo con tono burlesco bajando del dragón.

— ¿Qué planeas?—Le interrumpió con gran molestia una vez que se había puesto de pie.

Karin solo soltó un suspiro cansado. — ¿Enserio?—Le cuestionó como si sus razones fueran lo más obvio del mundo—. Realmente te hace daño convivir tanto con dragones y con los Berkianos—Se burló.

—Déjate de estupideces—Le detuvo.

—Oye, ¿pero qué pasó con el respeto?—Intervino con tono ofendido.

— ¿Respeto?—Esta vez fue Celeste quien se burló con obviedad—. Una traidora como tú no merece respeto—Escupió.

—Era de esperarse viniendo de alguien como tú—Se defendió—. No entiendo que fue lo que Ken vio en ti…—No pudo decir nada más, Celeste se encontraba sujetándola del cuello de su ropa empujándola y haciéndola chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

—No hables de él—Le amenazó acercando una daga a su cuello.

—Y ¿Qué harás si lo hago? ¿Eh? ¿Matarme?... por favor, no eres capaz de eso.

— ¿Y tú sí?—Dijo cortante—. Se lo que hiciste—Escupió con seriedad.

— ¿Perdón?—Se hizo la desentendida.

—Se lo que hiciste—Repitió—. Sé que tú tuviste que ver con la muerte de Ken—Aclaró—. Y te juro por su memoria que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerle justicia—Le amenazó acercando cada vez más la daga—. No descansaré hasta demostrar quién eres realmente y acabar con tu miserable vida… Y te juro, por el amor que le tengo a Ken, que ese día será muy pronto… vas a suplicar por tu vida… vas a suplicar por el perdón… y no lo tendrás… Personas como tú merecen morir, y yo te ayudaré en eso… ¿dices que no soy capaz de matarte? Pues bien, eso era antes… ahora tengo una buena razón para hacerlo… y no pienso fallar…

—Eso está por verse—Murmuró con dificultad y una gran ira. Acto seguido Doch se lanzó contra Celeste derribándola y obligándola a retroceder—. Tal vez quieras ir a ayudar a tus amigos. Se ve que tienen problemas—Se burló antes de subir a Doch y marcharse.

Celeste dirigió su vista al cielo horrorizándose con lo que veía: sus amigos a merced de los Alacambiantes. Luna estaba herida y la altura de su vuelo descendía con rapidez; no caía, hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse en el aire, pero le era imposible. Por otro lado Astrid estaba por caer de la montura de Tormenta y esta, a su vez, luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y la estabilidad en el aire al mismo tiempo en el que evadía los disparos de los dragones enemigos… Pero, no habían señales de Hipo y Chimuelo…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Hay que hacerlo amigo—Le dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza—. Salva a tu chica y yo a la mía—Le sonrió antes de ajustar su prótesis y seguidamente saltar desde su montura.

Chimuelo lo vio con cierto temor hasta que Hipo abrió las alas de su traje volador. Fue entonces cuando tomo la iniciativa y velozmente se dirigió hacia donde Luna se encontraba.

(…)

Hipo descendía planeando gracias a su traje y justo cuando estaba por llegar hasta Astrid, esta terminó soltándose y cayendo a una muerte segura. Tormenta había tenido que dar otro giro brusco lo que provocó que el agarre de Astrid se debilitara haciéndola caer; pero la Nadder no pudo atraparla, caía a una gran velocidad y ella seguía luchando por mantenerse en el cielo y defenderse de sus atacantes.

— ¡ASTRID!—Gritó con horror inclinándose lo suficiente como para comenzar a descender más rápido y así poder atraparla a tiempo.

— ¡HIPOOOOOOO!—Gritaba de igual forma temiendo lo peor para sí misma.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Hipo cerró el fuelle que le daba estabilidad y las alas para así "caer" y atraparla. Tenía que atraparla. No podía fallar.

La isla bajo ellos estaba cada vez más cerca. Astrid, al notar la rapidez con la que caía y que pronto se impactaría contra aquella isla, optó por cerrar los ojos y esperar una muerte segura… pero… eso nunca ocurrió…

De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos sujetándola por la espalda, abrazándola, atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo ajeno. Conocía esos brazos, conocía ese sentimiento y, cuando esos brazos la hicieron girar consiguiendo estar cara a cara, abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos ojos verde bosque que tantas miradas cómplice y cariñosas le habían dedicado.

—Hipo…—Susurró—. ¿Qué…qué haces?—Le preguntó con horror al ver que quien le daba la espalda a la isla en la que caerían era él. Quien recibiría el golpe seria él.

—No te dejaré caer…—Susurró con ternura dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Caeremos los dos—Insistió conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—No te dejaré caer SOLA—Aclaró aun con esa cálida sonrisa besando su frente y atrayéndola más a su cuerpo cubriéndola con sus brazos para protegerla—. Te amo, Mi Lady…—Fue lo último que Astrid le escucho decirle…

Las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas. —Te amo, Babe…—Sollozó. Después, todo se oscureció…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Estaba perdida, estaba cayendo… ese podría ser su fin… sí, PODRIA…

El Alacambiante estaba listo para atacar pero, por fortuna, fue detenido por una bola de plasma y, después de un fuerte rugido por parte del Alfa, al fin se retiró desapareciendo del lugar.

Pero ella estaba débil, ya no podía sostenerse por más tiempo, trataba de continuar batiendo únicamente una de sus alas, pero bien sabía que no lo lograría.

Al ver como comenzaba a descender en contra de su voluntad se posiciono sobre ella sujetándola con sus garras de la montura y ayudándole a descender con más cuidado, procurando no agrandar más la herida de su ala en el proceso.

Una vez que tocaron tierra firme, o más bien, que ella tocó tierra firme, Chimuelo soltó su agarre y se acercó a ella por un costado. Acariciaba su cabeza con su nariz para tratar de animarle y tranquilizarla. La verdad era que Luna se encontraba muy alterada, pero no por estar herida, sino más bien por no saber dónde estaba Celeste.

De un momento a otro las caricias se volvieron mutuas, se dirigían pequeños gruñidos, transmitiéndose seguridad. Pues Luna no era la única preocupada, Chimuelo también se encontraba en esa misma situación, su fiel amigo y compañero no aparecía por ningún lado; quería ir a buscarlo y buscar también a la vikinga por la cual su amigo daría incluso su vida… y era justo ESO lo que temía…

Pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Luna, no en ese estado. Se encontraba en un gran dilema… Hasta el Alfa tiene sus conflictos… y este era el mayor de ellos…

— ¡LUNA!—Alguien llamó a la Furia Nocturna, atrayendo su atención y obligándola a desviar su mirada y detener las caricias que le brindaba a Chimuelo para poder observar a aquella persona que bien conocía le estaba llamando.

Trató de levantarse para ir hacia ella pero, aunque la herida se encontraba en su ala derecha, el encuentro con el Alacambiante, sumado con esa herida, la habían dejado muy débil y levantarse le fue prácticamente imposible.

—Luna…—Susurró preocupada al encontrarse a su lado tomando su cabeza para poder verla directamente a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?—La preocupación se hacía notar en sus ojos.

Luna solo asintió y después señaló a Chimuelo con la mirada dirigiéndole un leve gruñido.

Celeste sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Gracias Chimuelo—Le agradeció al dragón acariciándolo en la frente—, salvaste a mi amiga—Chimuelo solo gruñó y se dejó acariciar por un momento para después regresar con Luna y dejar que esta recostara su cabeza sobre la suya misma.

Celeste observaba esa encantadora escena con una inmensa alegría. Si ella no podía ser feliz con su amor, le alegraba que su amiga pudiera hacerlo…

Pero entonces recordó. —Chimuelo, ¿Dónde está Hipo?—Esa pregunta trajo a ambos dragones a la realidad. Se mostraron preocupados, en especial Chimuelo, más cuando vieron a cierta Nadder llegar.

— ¿Tormenta?—Avanzó hasta ella, se le veía agotada, acarició su barbilla para tranquilizarla—. ¿Dónde está Astrid?

Algo no andaba bien y tanto ella como los dragones lo sabían. Pero entonces tanto Nadder como Furias Nocturnas percibieron algo, desviando su vista hacia la playa a sus espaldas. Celeste los siguió con la mirada paralizándose al instante al ver lo que los dragones habían descubierto.

Con una señal les indicó que permanecieran en su sitio y después ella se alejó, dirigiéndose directamente a donde se encontraba su descubrimiento.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos con dificultad, su cuerpo dolía, y mucho. Trato de levantarse pero fue cuando sintió a unos brazos sujetándola. Fue entonces que recordó…

—Hi…Hipo…—Susurró con dificultad levantando un poco su rostro para observar el de él, inconsciente.

Con algo de torpeza y un dolor en todo su cuerpo logró liberarse del abrazo de Hipo, posicionándose junto a él.

—Hipo…—Le llamaba—. Despierta. Por favor…—Suplicaba. Su rostro inconsciente carecía de expresión, y era imposible detectar algún movimiento en su pecho que le delatara que seguía con vida. No sabía qué hacer en casos como ese, y, si acaso lo sabía, lo había olvidado. Lo único que podía hacer era pedirles a los dioses ayuda—. Por favor Hipo, despierta—Comenzó a sollozar dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Hipo, abrazando su pecho.

—Astrid…—Susurró débilmente alguien a sus espaldas—. Hipo—Musitó con preocupación y temor.

Al escucharle se levantó secando sus lágrimas para después dirigirle una mirada llena de dolor y miedo.

—Celeste…—Contuvo las lágrimas—. No despierta… Ayúdalo…—Suplicó.

Celeste no necesitaba que se lo pidiera, antes de que lo hiciera ya se encontraba junto a ellos lista para ayudar.

—Tranquila—Le trató de calmar—. Deja que lo revise—Y con eso le pidió que se apartara un poco, petición que Astrid cumplió.

A una corta distancia observaba como Celeste lo revisaba, con una mirada seria en su rostro y el ceño fruncido. Parecía que esa chica sabía perfectamente que hacer.

Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Hipo para así tratar de localizar el subir y bajar que le indicaría que seguía respirando o, en todo caso, que su corazón seguía latiendo. Pero no le fue posible, su armadura se lo impedía y no creía conveniente tratar de quitársela.

Astrid vio como Celeste hacia una mueca que delataba que algo no estaba bien, fue por eso que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Él está bien?

—Tranquila—Se limitó a responder para después proseguir.

Pero Astrid no se quedaría sin hacer nada, así que avanzó hasta estar junto a Hipo, justo frente a su cabeza, y, estando tan cerca de esta optó por acariciar su cabello y apartarlo un poco de su frente. Fue entonces qué, cuando dirigió su mano hacia el costado de su cabeza atrás de su oreja esta terminó manchándose levemente de sangre, algo que la espantó terriblemente.

—Celeste…—Le llamó con horror—. Está sangrando…—Le mostró su mano roja por la sangre.

—Tranquila…—Trató de hablar pero fue detenida.

—No, ya no me digas que esté tranquila, porque no puedo. ¡Dime de una vez si Hipo está bien o no!—Exigió.

—Tran…—Se detuvo al ver que Astrid hablaba muy enserio—. Astrid—Suspiró—. Que sangre es buena señal—Le explicó, pero Astrid solo la vio confundida—. Si no sangrara sería peligroso ya que la sangre se acumularía dentro de su cabeza y…entonces…podría morir…—Aclaró.

—Entonces, ¿si va estar bien?—Preguntó con una esperanza en su voz.

—Sí, Astrid, va estar bien—Respondió. Como parecía que ella no le creía, tomó su mano y la dirigió justo hasta la nariz de Hipo para que así sintiera la leve respiración de este—. ¿Lo ves? Sigue respirando—Una sonrisa se colocó en el rostro de Astrid—, pero aun corre peligro—Y esa sonrisa se desvaneció—. Debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a Berk para que lo atiendan. No sabemos qué tan grave sea el golpe de su cabeza y tampoco si tiene algún hueso roto o algo—Explicó.

— ¿Cómo lo llevaremos?—Preguntó Astrid sin saber qué hacer. Justo en ese momento Chimuelo, Tormenta y Luna se les acercaron, esta última con más lentitud y siendo acompañada muy de cerca por Chimuelo, quien no dejaba de dirigirle miradas para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

—Chimuelo y Tormenta te ayudaran con eso—Respondió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Luna indicándole, o más bien, ordenándole que se recostara procurando no mover su ala herida. Acto seguido tomó su bolsa de viaje sacando de esta una gran manta doblada delicadamente para después extenderla sobre la arena justo a un lado de Hipo.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Chimuelo y Tormenta?—Le detuvo de sus acciones—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Astrid, Luna está herida, no puede volar—Explicó—. Nosotras nos quedaremos, ustedes deben llevar a Hipo a Berk.

— ¿Qué? No. Celeste, no puedo, no podemos dejarlas—Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Astrid, si no llevan a Hipo a Berk cuanto antes podría empeorar—La tomó de los hombros también para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón—. Nosotras estaremos bien—Astrid se negaba a escucharla—. ¡Escúchame, Astrid!—Le ordenó—, Hipo corre peligro. Deben llevarlo a Berk AHORA. Una vez que estén allá, envía a alguien a buscarnos. Estaremos bien—Le explicó el "plan". Astrid se limitó en contra de su voluntad, liberándose de su agarre.

En silencio ambas se encargaron de, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, depositar a Hipo sobre la gran manta asegurándose de que esta fuera bien sujetada por Chimuelo y Tormenta para evitar que Hipo se moviera.

Subiendo a Chimuelo y ordenándole a Tormenta que les siguiera el ritmo. No podían ir muy rápido, pero si debían apresurarse; le dedicó una última mirada a Celeste, quien solo se limitó a asentir y a susurrar un _"—Apresúrense—"_ para después partir hacia el horizonte rumbo a Berk.


	43. Capítulo 43 Pruebas Parte 2

_CAPITULO_ _43: PRUEBAS PARA EL CORAZÓN/PARTE 2_

—¿No creen que ya han tardado mucho?—Decía constantemente Patapez en espera de que Hipo, Astrid y Celeste llegaran.

—Hay que darles un poco más de tiempo—Le respondió Valka ya un poco cansada y tratando de no demostrar su preocupación.

—Oigan—Les llamó Patán—. ¿Qué no son esos Chimuelo y Tormenta?—Señaló el cielo guiando así la vista de todos hacia el par de dragones.

—Sí, y, Astrid—Mencionó Patapez.

—Pero ¿Dónde están Hipo, Celeste y Luna?—Musitó con gran preocupación Valka.

—Pues se ve que traen algo—Mencionó Brutacio sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó su gemela.

—Pues porque traen algo en una manta—Le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio mientras señalaba la ya mencionada manta justo cuando ya se encontraban más cerca y se preparaban para descender.

Ni bien habían tocado tierra firme cuando Astrid ya les había informado levemente lo ocurrido.

—Rápido, Hipo necesita ayuda—Fue lo único que dijo bajando de Chimuelo al tiempo que él y Tormenta depositaban con extremo cuidado la manta que cargaron durante varios minutos de vuelo, descubriendo así a un Hipo inconsciente sobre esta.

—Hipo…—Susurró con temor Valka tratando de contener sus lágrimas—. Rápido, vayan por Gothi y llamen a Bocón. Hay que llevarlo a casa AHORA—Les ordenó sin mostrar su preocupación y dolor por ver a su hijo en ese estado.

Mientras todos se movilizaban para llevar a Hipo a casa donde podría ser atendido tanto por Valka como por Gothi, Astrid se mantuvo levemente distante, la preocupación y el miedo la tenían fuera de sí y no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Y con todo lo que ocurría, nadie se percató de la ausencia de Celeste y Luna, hasta que Astrid las recordó y, después de un rato en silencio, habló…

—Celeste y Luna—Murmuró llamando la atención de varios—. Están en una isla a unos minutos de aquí. Luna no puede volar. Tienen que ir por ellas.

Tal vez no sabían exactamente el porqué de todo, pero no dejarían a sus amigas atrás, debían hacer algo, y debían hacerlo ahora.

—No te preocupes, nosotros iremos—Respondió Eret señalándose a sí mismo y a Rompe Cráneos.

—Nosotros también—Se ofrecieron los gemelos con cierto entusiasmo.

Astrid solo asintió y los vio partir apresuradamente en busca de sus amigas.

—Vamos Astrid, tal vez necesite de tu ayuda, más bien, Hipo te necesita a su lado—Le mencionó Valka trayéndola de regreso—. Y tal vez así puedas explicarme que ocurrió—Pidió con sutileza. Astrid se limitó a asentir nuevamente para después seguirla para juntas ir con Hipo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Me pregunto si ya habrán llegado a Berk—Se decía con algo de curiosidad y preocupación mientras acariciaba a su amiga herida después de revisarla nuevamente para asegurar que estuviera bien—. Luna—Le llamó al ver que su respiración se debilitaba—. Tranquila, no te duermas—Le pidió con cierta firmeza—. Todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien—Le decía constantemente mientras la acariciaba para calmarla.

— ¡LOS GEMELOS THORSTON AL RESCATE!—Se escuchó en la distancia.

— ¡Ya dejen de decir eso!—Les reprimía una tercera voz.

Celeste no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de su amiga para ver a aquellos que discutían. Su mirada se iluminó al ver que la ayuda había llegado, en especial porque eso significaba que Hipo ya se encontraba en Berk siendo atendido.

— ¡LOS GEMELOS THORSTON AL RESCATE!—Gritaron nuevamente con entusiasmo, principalmente para fastidiar aún más a Eret.

— ¿Están bien?—Preguntó Eret tratando de ignorar a sus compañeros.

—Sí, pero debemos llevar a Luna a Berk rápido—Les informó.

Sin más que decir se movilizaron para poder transportar a Luna sin causarle más daño a su ala. Prepararon una manta para ahí llevarla y, con sumo cuidado le ayudaron a recostarse en la misma para después partir.

Celeste, quien iba con Eret y Rompe Cráneos, parecía estar más tranquila, aunque en su interior estaba más alterada que nunca. No solo Hipo y Luna resultaron heridos, sino que ahora más que nunca tenía asuntos que tratar con Karin, y lo que era peor, había tomado la decisión de hablar al fin con cierta persona…

— ¡GEMELOS THORSTON AL RESCATE!—Decían constantemente el par de hermanos.

— ¡YA BASTA!—Gritaron esta vez Eret y Celeste con desesperación ocasionando así risas divertidas por parte de los gemelos al haber conseguido su objetivo: fastidiarlos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Cómo está?—Preguntó Astrid con esperanzas.

—Él está bien, tranquila—Le animó Valka—. Su traje le protegió, no tiene ni un hueso roto—Sonrió con satisfacción por saber que su hijo estaba a salvo—. Aunque—continuó—, si tiene un casco no le vendría mal usarlo—Le regaño inconscientemente aun sabiendo que se no podía escucharla—. Por suerte el golpe de su cabeza no fue nada grave, estará bien, despertara con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero sobrevivirá.

—Es reconfortante saberlo—Mencionó una sonriente Astrid.

—Lo es—Musitó Valka mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo—. Y bien—dirigió su mirada hacia Astrid—, ¿ya me dirás que fue lo que ocurrió?

—Oh si—Recordó Astrid—. La verdad fue algo muy inesperado...—Comenzó su relato.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡LOS GEME…!—No pudieron continuar pues alguien derribó a ambos de su dragón.

—Les dije que ya no siguieran—Los amenazó Celeste con golpearlos.

—Eso lo dijiste minutos atrás—Se defendió Brutacio poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido le hizo una seña a su hermana para después gritar al mismo tiempo—. ¡LOS GEMELOS THORSTON AL RESCATE!—Celeste estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ellos de no ser porque Eret la detuvo.

—Ya, tranquila. Después te desquitas—Le calmó a lo cual ella se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—Se escuchó a una voz gruesa hablar—. Oh, ya llegaron—Mencionó después con cierta alegría—. Vengan, rápido, ya tengo todo listo—Les animó para que trajeran a Luna hacia donde él indicaba—. ¡Patapez!—Llamó al regordete vikingo.

— ¿Si, Bocón?—Obtuvo como respuesta a la vez que el ya nombrado salía de los establos a sus espaldas, justo por donde Bocón había salido momentos atrás.

—Ve con Valka y dile que ya están aquí—Le ordenó. El joven vikingo se limitó a asentir para después llamar a Albóndiga y partir hacia la casa del Jefe, lugar en el que Valka se encontraba.

—Ustedes qué esperan, ¿una invitación formal? Tráiganla a dentro—Les ordenó al resto y estos le siguieron de inmediato.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Es increíble que esa chica hiciera todo eso, ¿y se suponía que era su amiga?—Le dijo una vez que había terminado su relato.

Astrid solo asintió para después dirigir su mirada hacia Hipo, quien dormía tranquilamente.

— ¡Señora Valka!—Se escuchó a alguien llamar en la puerta, quien, sin siquiera obtener respuesta, ya había entrado a la choza y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Al subir de forma tan apresurada alertó a las dos mujeres llamando su atención y concentrándose en la puerta. La tranquilidad les regresó parcialmente cuando se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Patapez. Este, con respiración agitada trataba de explicarles el porqué de su visita—. Ya…ya están… Ya están aquí…—Dijo al fin.

Ambas mujeres lo entendieron rápidamente y comenzaron a levantarse.

—Yo iré Astrid—Le dijo Valka—. Tú puedes quedarte y cuidar de mi hijo—Más que petición era recordatorio, pues Valka sabía que eso era justo lo que Astrid quería hacer, no porque no le importara Luna o Celeste, sino porque sabía que Hipo la necesitaba. Era más útil si se quedaba a cuidarlo que estando interviniendo en el trabajo de Valka y Bocón.

Se limitó a asentir para después dirigir su mirada al dragón negro que descasaba junto a la cama de su jinete inconsciente.

—Tú también deberías ir, Chimuelo—Al escuchar que le hablaba abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada en su dirección como si buscara la aprobación de los presentes, estos le asintieron con seguridad; y, aun no estando seguro del todo, se giró hacia su amigo para después acariciar su nariz contra su brazo—. Él estará bien, yo lo cuido—Continuó Astrid—. Tú ve y asegúrate de que Luna esté bien—Y, después de unos segundos, Chimuelo aceptó, pues sabía que su amigo estaría bien en manos de su Lady; en cambio Luna, ella realmente le preocupaba en ese momento.

Tanto dragón como vikingos partieron, dejando a la joven pareja solos, aunque uno de ellos no tuviera ni idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Pobre Chimuelo—Mencionó Astrid sentándose en un costado de la cama junto a Hipo—, debe sentirse realmente dividido, confundido—Continuó mientras acariciaba la castaña cabellera de su amado—. Espero que Luna esté bien…Al igual que tú…—Terminó por decir antes de besar su frente.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Cómo está?—Les preguntó con ansiedad en cuanto los vio salir del espacio para curaciones de los establos. Durante los últimos minutos, o quizá horas, había permanecido a fuera moviéndose de un lado a otro con inquietud pues no le habían dejado entrar con ellos.

—Tranquila—Interrumpió sus pensamientos Valka, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Ella está bien—Al escucharle decir eso sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo—. Su herida no era muy grave, además, hiciste un buen trabajo tratándola, de no ser por ti se hubiera infectado y hubiera sido peor.

—Entonces, ¿podrá volver a volar?—Preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, pero debe guardar reposo por los siguientes días, tal vez dentro de unas semanas ya esté volando nuevamente—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, esta vez por parte de Bocón.

—Y, ¿puedo entrar a verla?—La inquietud y ansiedad comenzaban a volver.

—Sí, pero no mucho tiempo. Chimuelo sigue con ella—Contestó Valka sonriendo al pensar en la pareja de dragones.

—No se separó de su lado en ningún momento—Recordó Bocón—. Creo que Hipo tiene competencia—Se burló.

Celeste soltó un respingo, con todo lo que había ocurrido había olvidado por completo a Hipo, _¿Qué clase de amiga se suponía que era? No una muy buena_ , fue lo que pensó.

—Hipo—Murmuró al recordar—. ¿C-cómo está?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Él está bien, aun no despierta, pero cuando lo haga le dolerá todo el cuerpo—Respondió Valka—. Por cierto—Recordó—, gracias por ayudarlo. Astrid me contó que tú lo trataste para ver si realmente estaba herido de gravedad—Le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros atrayéndola más hacia sí para después abrazarla—. Gracias—Le susurró.

Esa muestra de agradecimiento hizo que se sonrojara de sobremanera.

—No…no fue nada—Tartamudeo.

—Dinos, Celeste, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tratar heridas?—Preguntó curioso Bocón interrumpiendo su momento, no le gustaba que lo dejaran fuera.

—Eh, amm, mi abuela era curandera. Durante el poco tiempo que pasé con ella logré aprender un par de cosas—Dijo con cierto sonrojo.

—Pues debió ser muy buena—Mencionó Bocón.

—Lo fue—Susurró Celeste con melancolía.

Al notar ese sentimiento en ella, Valka decidió que debían irse y dejar que viera a Luna un momento.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Ve con Luna, pero recuerda: solo un momento, tiene que descansar—Le indicó para después marcharse llevándose con ella a un parlanchín Bocón.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Se puede?—Preguntó casi en un susurró en la entrada de la habitación. La verdad le pareció algo inoportuna su visita ya que, al entrar se encontró con una tierna escena.

Astrid se había quedado dormida junto a Hipo, abrazándolo con sumo cuidado por los hombros y con su cabeza reposada en el hombro de este.

Al escucharle a la distancia, despertó para encontrarse con ella justo en la puerta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ser encontrada de esa manera.

—Oh, Valka, claro, pase—Le respondió Astrid tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Valka sintió y notó su sonrojo, así que prefirió no mencionar el tema.

— ¿Cómo sigue?—Preguntó acercándose a su hijo inconsciente.

—Aun no despierta. Pero su respiración ya es más tranquila—Explicó Astrid sin quitarle la mirada de encima al vikingo—. Y…—Comenzó—. ¿Cómo esta Luna?

—Ella está bien, podrá volar muy pronto—Respondió con cierta tranquilidad.

—Me alegra escucharlo. No necesitamos tener más perdidas, en especial Celeste. Ya ha pasado por mucho—Mencionó con algo de pesar.

—Todo pasa por algo, y parece que ella lo sabe. Se le veía muy tranquila—Dijo Valka.

—Esperemos que todo se solucione pronto—Murmuró Astrid.

—Así será—Le animó Valka.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Hola amiga—Susurró Celeste al entrar. Pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Chimuelo y a Luna en esa posición.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sus cabezas juntas. Chimuelo cubría a Luna con una de sus alas para brindarle de su calor corporal, pues la temperatura de Luna en esos momentos era baja a causa del poco veneno que el ácido del Alacambiante contenía, el cual ahora se encontraba en su cuerpo.

—Gracias por cuidarla—Le susurró esta vez a Chimuelo acercándose a ambos y acariciándolos al mismo tiempo—. Me tenías muy preocupada, amiga—Le dijo a ella—, pero vas a estar bien—Le animó—. Pronto volaremos juntas nuevamente—Se abrazó a ella con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla. Su ala herida se encontraba inmovilizada a un costado pero aun así podría lastimarse, por eso era mejor que no se moviera.

Durante los siguientes minutos permanecieron así, ambos, Celeste y Chimuelo, abrazando a Luna en silencio. Hasta que Celeste volvió a hablar.

—Tengo que ir y hacer algo—Mencionó de repente, ganándose la atención de ambos dragones—. Debo arreglar un asunto pendiente—Continuó apartándose de ellos para mirarlos a los ojos, principalmente a Luna—. Volveré en un rato, lo prometo—Le abrazó nuevamente—. Cuida de ella por mí, por favor—Pidió a Chimuelo. Este solo asintió y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Luna—. Volveré pronto—Una última caricia y partió, dejando a ambos dragones con la curiosidad de saber a dónde iba, aunque Luna ya tenía una idea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Vaya! Pero miren quien volvió—Dijo con fingido entusiasmo al verla entrar.

—Ahórratelo—Le respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Tenemos que hablar—Aclaró una vez que se encontraba frente a ella, siendo separadas únicamente por una puerta con barrotes de metal.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo—Contestó con molestia dándole la espalda.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí—Afirmó aun con postura seria—. Y me vas a escuchar quieras o no—Más que una petición fue un orden—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!—Exigió con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

—No eres mi madre—Murmuró aun dándole la espalda, creyendo que no había sido escuchada.

En cierta forma, decir aquello le había causado dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Jamás había utilizado esa palabra; en toda su vida nunca tuvo a alguien a quien llamarle "mamá"…o al menos no que lo recordara.

Y lo que no sabía era que esas palabras no solo le dolieron a ella, sino también a su visitante.

—No…—Le respondió con un volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada—, pero soy tu…—Y entonces…no dijo nada más.

— ¡¿Mi qué?!—Le exigió respuesta al ver que no continuaba, girándose para verla directamente a los ojos llena de ira—. ¡Vamos Celeste! Querías hablar, ¡pues hazlo!—Y entonces lo vio. Vio en esos ojos verdes temor, dolor y tristeza; pero también vio cierto sentimiento de protección que, extrañamente, le hizo sentirse segura. Un sentimiento que le era familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

Estaba perdida en su mirada, en su silencio recordando de un momento a otro su conversación de semanas anteriores.

"— _¡¿Yo sé quién eres?!—Le había dicho._

— _Y ¿qué te hace pensar que no sé quién soy?—Le reclamó._

— _Lo sé porque yo soy tu…_ _ **"**_

En esa ocasión tampoco terminó la frase, solo la había confundido, igual que justo en ese momento.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta y después de recordar esa conversación, se atrevió a preguntar…

—Celeste…—Le llamó con cierta angustia—. ¿Quién soy?...

Escucharla llamarla de esa manera tan intranquila la hizo regresar a la realidad. Esta vez no se escaparía de decirle la verdad, de contarle su pasado.

O al menos eso es lo que creía, pues el destino les tenía preparada una prueba más…

Justo cuando se había animado a comenzar a hablar, lo que menos esperaba que ocurriera, ocurrió…

—Tú eres m…—Antes de poder siquiera terminar la oración el techo comenzó a crujir, llamando la atención de ambas, quienes rápidamente dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba para así tratar de descubrir qué ocasionaba tal ruido.

Lo que no esperaban era que este colapsara sobre ellas, o más bien, sobre una de ellas…

Celeste…

Aunque era ágil no logró esquivar a tiempo todos los escombros, terminando con medio cuerpo atrapado ya que una de las vigas de madera que hacían de soporte en el techo cayó sobre ella derribándola en seguida y dejándola casi inconsciente.

Alina tuvo más suerte, ya que, la única parte colapsada fue la que estaba al otro lado de la celda, por primera vez se sentía agradecida de estar encerrada. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy preocupada por Celeste, quien parecía no reaccionar.

Trató de llamarla para que volviera en sí, pero simplemente no la escuchaba.

— ¡Vamos reacciona!—Gritó con desesperación.

Un zumbido. Eso era lo único que escuchaba. Oscuridad. Era lo único que veía. No podía moverse aunque lo intentara, solo podía hacer una cosa, preguntarse qué demonios ocurría y justo eso era lo que descubriría…

—Sorpresa…—Dijo una malvada voz saliendo de entre las alas de un recién aparecido Alacambiante justo en medio de la pequeña habitación, quedando entre ambas chicas; una encerrada y la otra inmóvil.

Ambas confundidas. Ambas por no saber qué demonios hacía ella ahí. Principalmente Celeste, quien seguía aturdida, pero reconocía fácilmente esa voz, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Acaso he interrumpido una reunión familiar?—Preguntó con altanería.

— _¿Reunión familiar?—_ Pensó confundida Alina.

— _Oh no…—_ Se lamentó mentalmente Celeste. Quisiera o no Alina lo descubriría todo, y tal vez no gracias a ella.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Despierta, cariño—Susurró una voz junto a él.

—¿Qué demonios haces?—Exclamó una segunda voz al ver, a duras penas, como se encontraba tan cerca de él y acariciaba su cabello rozando cada parte de su rostro, principalmente sus labios secos.

Aunque en la cueva en la que se encontraban no existía la suficiente luz como para verse a la perfección, si les era posible ver sus siluetas; así que si, podía verla de esa forma tan… ¿cariñosa?...con él. Obviamente aprovechándose de su estado inconsciente. ¿En qué momento creyó que pedir su ayuda era correcto? La verdad era que no había pensado, solo actuó creyendo que era la única salida, la única forma de salvarlo. La pregunta ahora era, ¿se arrepentía? No estaba segura.

—Solo trataba de hacer que despierte—Se defendió separándose escasos centímetros del ser inconsciente a su lado.

—Para eso no necesitas tratar de abusar de él y su estado—Gruñó con los brazos cruzados acercándose hasta ellos y posicionándose junto a su amigo inconsciente.

— ¡Yo no abuso de nada!—Se defendió con rudeza, eso la había ofendido—. ¡¿Pues quién te crees que soy?!

— ¡HEY!—Esta vez ella gritaba, poniéndose de pie de un solo movimiento la empujó con una fuerza increíble para alguien como ella, pues su "rival" era mucho mayor que ella—. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera o te juro que…!

— ¿Qué? No puedes contra mí—Le interrumpió.

—Tal vez yo no, pero sé de alguien que si—Respondió antes de regresar con el ser inconsciente—. Y desde ahora te lo digo, o más bien te lo repito: Aléjate de él—Le amenazó—. Sabes perfectamente que él no está disponible.

—Eso no significa que no pueda tratar—Refunfuño.

—Sí, lo significa.

Hubieran continuado con su discusión de no ser porque un gemido de dolor, débil y sin aliento, se hizo presente. Ambas siluetas dirigieron su mirada a aquel quien creían inconsciente y, aun pese a la oscuridad del lugar, lograron presenciar cómo se estremecía y como comenzaba a susurrar con dificultad su nombre, sin poder pronunciarlo por completo, hasta que…

De un momento a otro…

Sus ojos se abrieron… Un suspiro salió de sus labios seguidos de ese nombre, el nombre de la persona a la que más amaba en todo el mundo. Sorprendiendo a ambas sombras de sobre manera, aunque de distinta forma: Una feliz. La otra molesta por escucharle pronunciar ese nombre que tanto odiaba…


	44. Capítulo 44 Desesperación

_CAPITULO 44: DESESPERACIÓN_

Luchaba por liberarse pero por más que lo intentara le era imposible. Estaba atrapada, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, sentía una inmensa ira interna, y no podía hacer nada.

—Ya no eres tan ruda, ¿o sí, Celeste?—Se burló pasando junto a ella, o más bien sobre ella, justo por encima de su único hombro y brazo libre, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

Avanzó hasta la celda en la cual Alina se encontraba cautiva. Le hizo una señal a Doch y este se limitó a dispararle acido a la puerta, desintegrando la cerradura y parte de la misma al instante. Con calma y diversión abrió lo que quedaba de puerta haciendo un ademan con las manos indicándole a Alina que saliera de ahí. Esta caminó con cierta inseguridad hasta salir de la celda.

—Vamos, rápido. No tardarán en aparecer los otros—Le apremió Karin llamando a Doch para salir.

— ¿Qué?—Musitó sin comprender.

—Sí que eres lenta—Murmuró con molestia—. Tenemos que irnos—Comenzó a explicar.

—Eso si lo entendí—Aclaró levemente irritada—. ¿Por qué viniste? Y más importante aún: ¿CÓMO llegaste aquí?

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

— ¡KARIN! ¡RESPONDEME!—Le exigió.

—Ella…—Dijo con dificultad desde su posición—. Ella siempre supo d-donde…está B-Berk…—Terminó sin aliento Celeste.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclamó furiosa—. ¡Eres una…!—No pudo terminar pues Doch se interpuso amenazante. Estaba claro que no dejaría que le hiciera daño.

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras. Pero YO soy la única que puede sacarte de aquí—Le advirtió Karin con gran molestia.

—Pues adivina qué…—Le retó—. Yo NO me voy—Y acto seguido regresó a la celda de brazos cruzados.

—Eres igual de infantil que…—No terminó de hablar y eso frustró a Alina, realmente estaba harta de tanto misterio. Al notar su frustración, Karin no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Aún no se lo has dicho, ¿cierto?—Se dirigió a Celeste, arrodillándose junto a ella, sujetándola de la barbilla para obligarla a verla. La había descubierto—. Eso está muy mal—Le reprimió como si de una niña se tratase.

—Eres u-un…a…—Trató de detenerle.

— ¿Una qué?—Le retó—. ¿Eh? ¿Una hipócrita? ¿Una traidora?... ¿Eh? ¡¿UNA QUÉ?!—Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando fue detenida.

— ¡NI, TE ATREVAS!—Le dijo de forma amenazante.

— ¿Acaso…la estás defendiendo?—Preguntó incrédula.

Esa pregunta la tomó desapercibida.

—No—Dijo al fin—. Pero si alguien acabará con ella esa seré yo.

—Bueno, pues entonces hazlo—Y dicho esto se apartó, entregándole a Alina una espada que tomó de la pared junto a ella.

Alina se acercó con inseguridad y temor en su mirada. Sabía que no era correcto. Pero no sabía qué debía hacer realmente.

De un momento a otro ya se encontraba liberando a Celeste de su "prisión". No sabía por qué, simplemente no pudo detenerse, actuó sin pensar.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—Exclamó una furiosa Karin.

—Las cosas no se hacen de esta manera—Dijo cortante Alina—. Si voy a destruirla será cuando la situación sea pareja.

—Eres una traidora—Gruñó—. Cuando Ash se entere te va a…

— ¡No me importa!—Le interrumpió—. Después de todo traicionarlo fue siempre mi intención—Aclaró—. Lo que en verdad debería preocuparte es lo que te pasará a TI cuando se entere de que nos viste la cara a todos.

— ¿Y en serio crees que seré tan estúpida como para decirlo?—Se burló con altanería.

—Tal vez tu no, pero yo si—Le cortó.

—Mm, lo dudo—Dijo con mirada traidora—. Yo era tu única salida de este lugar. Creí que sería buena idea, pero me he equivocado—Continuó mientras se paseaba por el lugar dirigiéndole miradas traicioneras tanto a Alina como a Celeste que, aunque ya no tuviera la viga de madera sobre su espalda, aún seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse—. Las cosas han cambiado y, yo pienso que, si tu no regresas y, por alguna razón, Ash se entera de tu traición… va a necesitar a un nuevo aliado, y esa SERE YO—Sentenció.

—Pues buena suerte con eso—Finalizó Alina lanzándole el arma que anteriormente ella le había entregado.

Karin esquivó el ataque con rapidez comenzando a prepararse para devolverle la jugada.

Se lanzaban miradas matadoras entre sí, ninguna atacaría, ambas estaban desarmadas, pero, entonces… algo cambio… algo que cambio el equilibrio dándole la ventaja a una de ellas…

Sin que ellas se diera cuenta, Celeste, furiosa y decidida, logró al fin ponerse de pie y, de forma sigilosa avanzó a sus espaldas. Se acercó lentamente y, con una daga preparada en su mano derecha, la inmovilizó al tomarla desprevenida. Sujetándola por la espalda con su brazo izquierdo y colocando la daga justo en su cuello.

—No-te-muevas…—Amenazó.

Karin tragó con dificultad, trató de defenderse pero sabía que si lo hacía podría morir, esta vez Celeste hablaba muy enserio.

—D-Doch…—Le trató de llamar con dificultad.

—Doch, nada—Intervino—. Si se acerca tan solo un poco más te cortaré el cuello y me sentaré a ver cómo te desangras y agonizas hasta morir—Amenazó con frialdad y fuego en sus ojos.

Alina observaba en silencio, sorprendida.

—No te atreverías…—Mencionó con dificultad.

—Pero claro que si—Dijo sin perder la postura seria y amenazante.

Alina, aprovechando que Celeste parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia, trató de escapar. Era su única oportunidad.

—Ni te atrevas—Le detuvo apuntándole con la daga por escasos segundos para después regresarla a su antigua ubicación, el cuello de Karin.

Nunca, en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla, la había visto de esa manera. Por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadero temor.

—Ce…Celeste…—Trató de hablar mientras aclaraba su garganta.

La nombrada vio el miedo en su mirada, comenzó a titubear, había actuado sin pensar. Bajó la guardia por unos segundos, acción que fue aprovechada por Karin, quien logró zafarse de su agarre al golpearla con el codo en el estómago.

Celeste cayó, presionando su estómago, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Karin tomó la daga que esta dejó caer. Los papeles se habían invertido.

— ¿Ahora quien tiene a quién?—Se burló.

Alina sabía lo que seguía a continuación, y no podía permitirlo. Tomó un arma de la pared más próxima y se lanzó contra Karin, por desgracia, antes de siquiera poder rozar el filo del arma contra su ropa Doch se le lanzó encima, derribándola e inmovilizándola al instante.

—Debiste aprovechar tu oportunidad cuando pudiste—Le dijo Karin al ver su intento fallido—. Si tu no la matas, entonces lo haré yo—Sentenció. Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente hasta Celeste quien aún no lograba recuperarse por completo. Y, para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera, la pateó fuertemente a un costado, consiguiendo que se retorciera de dolor.

No tenía escapatoria, de eso estaba segura, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo se arrastró para tratar de alejarse, topándose con una pared; realmente no tenía escapatoria.

—Tu hora ha llegado, Celeste—Le susurró una vez que se inclinó hacia ella, sujetándola del cuello con una mano—. Esta vez me asegurare de que no sobrevivas—Acercó la daga hasta su rostro, jugando con él al ponerlo en contacto con su piel, bajándolo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, apartando bruscamente el saco de piel que cubría este al punto de casi rasgarlo—. ¿Aun recuerdas lo que te dijeron cuando sanaron está herida?—Preguntó mientras dibujaba la cicatriz que adornaba su hombro con el frio filo de la daga—, _"Tuviste suerte, Celeste. Pudiste haber perdido el brazo entero."_ —Mencionó recordando las palabras usadas en ese entonces—. ¿No te gustaría saber si esta vez no tienes la misma suerte?... Porque a mi SI—Finalizó. Acto seguido dejo de "jugar" con la daga para comenzar a trazar con el filo completo de esta la vieja herida, cortando justo por donde estaba marcada la cicatriz, abriéndola nuevamente.

Celeste trataba de soportar el dolor, aguantando la respiración y cerrando los ojos con forme pasaba la hoja por su piel, cortando y desgarrando a su paso.

—Vamos, no te hagas la valiente. ¡SE QUE TE DUELE!—Dicho esto y una vez terminado el corte en todo el hombro, continuó con su trabajo al apuñalarla sin compasión justo en el centro de su hombro.

Celeste no pudo más, se retorcía de dolor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y respiró con dificultad. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a acumular lágrimas.

La sangre salía sin compasión, manchando todo el hombro y el brazo, rodando por su cuerpo, humedeciendo su ropa y manchando el suelo y la pared en la que se encontraba recargada.

—Buena chica—Le susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Alina, aun estando inmovilidad gracias a Doch, observó todo con horror. Algo en su interior le decía que debía hacer algo, pero simplemente no podía. Debía tomar la iniciativa y actuar, pero ¿Cómo?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Cómo sigue?—Preguntó al entrar.

—Ya mejor—Le sonrió Astrid—, aun no despierta pero ya lo siento más tranquilo.

—Tal vez deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco—Le mencionó Valka con delicadeza.

—No gracias—Respondió—. Prefiero quedarme aquí, a su lado—Terminó por decir dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hipo nuevamente.

—Aun así deberías descansar cariño—Insistió con cierta preocupación.

—Prometo que descansaré—Contestó—. Pero por ahora quiero cuidar el sueño de Hipo—Finalizó con la voz casi en susurró.

Valka no podía contra eso, sabía lo que se sentía preocuparse por su amado y no querer apartarse de su lado. Por eso, decidió dejarla sola, al cuidado de Hipo. Y con tan solo un _"—Esta bien, cualquier cosa llámame—"_ se retiró de la habitación, volviendo al primer piso de la cabaña que alguna vez compartió con su amado Estoico.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Vamos Celeste, ¿no dirás nada?—Estaba jugando con ella, provocándola, sabía que eso la molestaba aun cuando agonizaba de dolor—. ¿O es que acaso no te DUELE?—Y presionó aún más la daga en su herida, girándola un poco para agrandar el corte, logrando así que Celeste gritara de dolor nuevamente—. Vamos, tú puedes parar esto… solo tienes que pedirlo…

No le daría ese gusto, no se dejaría vencer aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello. Ojos y boca cerrada, no demostraría debilidad. Temblaba de dolor, sudaba frio y respiraba con dificultad. No podía creer que cayera en la misma trampa nuevamente. Pero esta vez, el final sería distinto… de eso podía estar segura.

— ¡YA DETENTE!—Le ordenó furiosa Alina aun batallando con Doch.

— ¿Y que si no quiero?—Le retó concentrando su mirada en ella.

Como para demostrarle de lo que era capaz, Alina tomó de una de sus botas una pequeña daga con la cual provocó un corte en el costado del dragón, no muy profundo pero igual de doloroso.

Doch rugió de dolor apartándose de inmediato, dejando a Alina en libertad.

—La daga en la bota…—Susurró casi inaudible Celeste.

—Déjala ir o tu dragón pagará las consecuencias—Amenazó Alina tomando esta vez la espada corta que antes había tenido en sus manos.

—Has con él lo que quieras. Mira que no me importa—Le respondió sin darle importancia a su amenaza. Esa respuesta dejó sorprendida a Alina, ella estaba segura de que con eso lograría algo, aunque… para ser honestos, si lo había logrado, solo que no lo había notado.

—Hey, Karin…—Le llamó Celeste ya sin aliento atrayendo nuevamente su atención. Esta le observó con seriedad y molestia—. Nunca debes distraerte…—Le dijo al tiempo en el que la apuñalaba en un costado con una nueva daga.

Karin se apartó rápidamente, presionando su herida, que si bien no era profunda la hizo sangrar.

— ¿Qué pasa Karin? La daga en la bota… creí que era muy predecible—Le dijo con una fuerza renovada.

—Eres una…—Trató de decir desde el suelo.

— ¿Una qué?—Le retó ahora ella.

No hubo respuesta.

Con dificultad, Karin se puso nuevamente de pie, acercándose lentamente hasta donde Doch se encontraba. Y, así, sin decir nada, subió a su espalda.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Celeste—Escupió con ira—. Disfrútala mientras puedas—Le dijo esta vez a Alina, quien no entendió a qué se refería. Acto seguido, desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

El silencio las dominó ahora, ambas paralizadas y confundidas, principalmente Alina. Y no fue hasta que escuchó a Celeste quejarse de dolor, cuando reaccionó.

— ¡Celeste!—Se notaba su preocupación por ella, eso la hacía sentir extraña, pero al mismo tiempo confundida—. Ay dioses… ¿estás bien?—Dijo una vez que se encontraba a su lado.

—C-cla-ro…—Le respondió con ironía—…So-solo me des-desangro…pero es-toy bien…

—Es bueno saber que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto—Se burló con cierta tranquilidad.

—Po-por favor…no…me hagas reír…—Se quejó nuevamente.

—Lo siento—Dijo algo avergonzada recibiendo una pequeña y débil sonrisa por parte de Celeste—…Bu-bueno, creo que…mejor te-te ayudo con esto—Tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Por favor…—Pidió con dificultad señalando la daga aun incrustada en su hombro.

—Te advierto que te dolerá—Le dijo tomando la daga por el mango, preparándose para sacarla.

—Correré el riesgo—Mencionó tratando de no reír.

De un momento a otro la daga ya estaba afuera. Alina rápidamente comenzó a presionar la herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia.

—Auch…—Se quejó.

—Te dije que te dolería—Se defendió.

—Sí, pero creí que me avisarías cuando la sacaras—Se defendió ahora Celeste.

—Vaya Celeste, no creí que fueras tan delicada—Se burló Alina.

—Y ahí está la Alina de siempre—Mencionó Celeste con diversión obteniendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la ya mencionada—. ¡Auch!—Se quejó nuevamente cuando Alina presionó demasiado fuerte su herida por "accidente".

—UPS—Se burló con diversión.

—Okay, ya sé, me lo tenía merecido.

—Trata de no moverte—Pidió ya con más seriedad al ver que la sangre no paraba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _¡Por aquí!—_ Se escuchó la voz de alguien, seguido de varios pasos acercándose.

—La ayuda ya viene—Le susurró Alina tratando de mantenerla en calma aun cuando sabía que ésta se encontraba inconsciente; cuando de pronto la puerta a sus espaldas cayó lanzando astillas por todas partes dejando ver en el umbral a un inmenso dragón Cuerno Tronante y junto a él a su jinete.

—Patapez, ve por ayuda—Le indicó al regordete vikingo a sus espaldas sin apartar su mirada de las dos personas frente a él, en especial de una, aquella que se encontraba gravemente herida…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Fuertes golpes se escuchaban en la puerta llamando la atención de los que ahí vivían.

Desesperada y molesta se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola al instante, asustando a quien se encontraba del otro lado.

— ¡Patapez!—Le regañó—. ¿No te parece que ya es muy tarde para visitas? Tanto Hipo como Astrid están dormidos—Pero el vikingo no le respondió y entró sin siquiera ser invitado a la casa.

—Lo-lo siento… Lady Valka…—Se disculpó apenado y nervioso el vikingo—. Pero necesitamos su ayuda—Aclaró llamando la atención de la mujer quien se preocupó en seguida al ver la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?—Preguntó con temor.

—Es…es Celeste…—Fue lo único que logro decir—. Esta herida…

No bastó decir más para que ambos terminaran por salir rápidamente de la casa sin importarles nada más por el momento…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un nuevo día había llegado, pero esto nadie lo celebraba… No había nada por lo cual estar feliz… ¿o sí?...

Ignorantes de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la pareja de jinetes aun descansaba tranquilamente en la cabaña del jefe…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, despertando a la chica quien dormía cómodamente sobre el hombro de su aun inconsciente amado.

—Hipo…—Susurró en un nuevo intento por tratar de despertarlo. Observó hacia la ventana, notando que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar—. Despierta pronto, Babe—Suspiró después de besar su frente. Para su sorpresa, Hipo se estremeció levemente, frunciendo el ceño de forma inconsciente—. Hipo…—Le llamó nuevamente.

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver nuevamente ese hermoso color verde que tenía cautivada a Astrid.

— ¡Hipo!—Dijo feliz abrazándose a su cuerpo.

—Auch—Se quejó sin aliento—. Hola Mi Lady…—Le saludó de la forma más normal que pudo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Me tenías muy preocupada—Le dijo una vez que se separó de él golpeándolo levemente en el hombro.

—De nuevo, Auch—Se quejó Hipo con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es por asustarme—Le aclaró señalando su recién golpeado hombro—. Y esto…—Continuó para después besarlo cortamente en los labios—, por todo lo demás…—Sonrió.

—Me encanta despertar de esta manera—Correspondió a la sonrisa—. Aunque debo admitir que me duele todo—Se quejó nuevamente tratando de acomodarse mejor en la cama.

—Y con mucha razón—Aclaró Astrid—. Hipo, pudiste haber muerto—Le dijo con cierto temor—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿En serio lo preguntas?—Preguntó ahora Hipo—. Astrid…—Le llamó tomándola del rostro para acercarla más hacia él—. Lo hice por ti—Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla—, porque te amo, Mi Lady—Le dijo después de tan cálido beso, obteniendo una sonrisa y un sonrojo por parte de la rubia.

—Yo también te amo Babe—Le correspondió—. Pero no vuelvas a darme esos sustos—Le reprimió.

—Como órdenes Mi Lady—Aceptó Hipo—. Pero ahora, ayúdame a levantarme, por favor—Pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Como ordenes Babe—Le imitó divertida.

—Quee graciosa…—Dijo haciendo puchero como un niño pequeño.

(…)

—Qué extraño—Mencionó Astrid—. Se suponía que tu madre estaba aquí.

—Tal vez esté en el mismo lugar que Chimuelo—Dijo Hipo—. Ese dragón y yo debemos hablar. Se va y me deja inconsciente, eso está muy mal—Se rio Hipo.

—Sabes, algo de lo que dijiste tiene algo de verdad—Le Interrumpió Astrid—. Y no, no me refiero a lo del mal amigo—Se rio esta vez ella—. De seguro deben estar con Luna—Aclaró notando la confusión de Hipo y procediendo a explicarle lo ocurrido—, no fuiste el único que terminó herido. Luna también lo está, Chimuelo fue anoche a estar con ella un rato una vez que supimos que estarías bien; aunque se suponía que volvería…

—Mmm…—Murmuró Hipo pensante—. Algo debió ocurrir—Mencionó.

Y justo en ese mismo instante Valka entró a la cabaña.

—Hipo, despertaste—Exclamó sorprendida y feliz acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo—. Nos tenías muy preocupados hijo.

—Sí, siento mucho eso—Se disculpó nervioso—. Pero, ya no importa…—Mencionó—. ¿Dónde estabas?—Preguntó curioso notando el cambio de expresión de su madre.

—Hay algo que deben saber—Dijo con seriedad preocupando a ambos—. Anoche hubo un ataque y…

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijeron?—Intervino Astrid con cierta molestia.

—Porque nadie lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde—Explicó Valka.

— ¿Quién nos atacó?—Preguntó esta vez Hipo.

—Eso es lo que menos importa—Aclaró Valka—. Lo realmente importante es que Celeste está herida…—Finalizó con gran seriedad sorprendiendo de sobremanera tanto a Hipo como a Astrid.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana ahora era demasiada, causando molestia en sus ojos aun estando cerrados.

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos y cerrándolos de forma inmediata al sentir la luz directa sobre estos. Frotándolos con su mano izquierda fue que poco a poco volvió a abrirlos, tratando de levantarse en el intento. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No lo recordaba, fue por eso que trató inútilmente de levantarse. ¿Y por qué inútilmente? Porque al final no logró conseguirlo, cayendo nuevamente en la misma posición sintiendo un gran dolor en su hombro derecho.

Al sentir tal dolor, llevó su mano izquierda hacia el lugar en el cual lo sintió, topándose con una gran venda.

— ¿Qué…que fue lo que pasó?—Murmuró con la garganta seca.

—Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes—Dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación sorprendiendo a Celeste quien trató nuevamente de levantarse—. Te recomiendo que no intentes hacer eso de nuevo.

Rendida y agotada se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

—Alina… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Vaya forma de dirigirte a mi… creo que alguien despertó de mal humor—Se burló.

—Tienes razón, no estoy de humor—Aclaró—. Digo, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Recién desperté herida OTRA VEZ y eso es frustrante. Por favor dime que no tengo inconsciente un mes.

—Mmhh—Lo pensó un momento—No, en realidad tienes dos—Bromeó obteniendo un sobresalto por parte de Celeste—. Solo bromeo—Se rio.

—No es gracioso—Se quejó—. Y hablo en serio ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Preguntó nuevamente.

—Solo, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien—Mencionó no muy segura de sus palabras, recordando lo último que le había dicho ella antes de caer inconsciente.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _Tienes que calmarte—Le pedía—. Todo va a estar bien._

— _Bas…Basta…—Pidió—. Deja…de decir…eso…_

— _Celeste…—Murmuró._

— _Alina…y-yo…—Trató de decir._

— _Shh… no digas nada—Le silenció._

— _N-no…—Le ignoró—…Tú tie-tienes que…saber la verdad…—Musitó con debilidad._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?—Intervino incrédula y confundida._

— _Antes… tú me preguntaste sobre…sobre quien e-eras…—Explicó._

— _Ahora no, después me lo dices—No creía que estuviera diciendo eso, pero era cierto. Por extraño que pareciera lo que realmente le preocupaba ahora era la misma Celeste._

— _N-no…—Le ignoró nuevamente—. Ya…ya no quiero ocultarlo más…—Comenzó a toser, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el intento._

— _Por favor ya no hables. Tienes que ser fuerte—Le suplicó._

— _Alina…—Le llamó—…Tienes que saberlo… N-no sé q-que pase después…—Explicó tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Quieres s-saber q-quien e-eres…—Dijo más como aclaración que como pregunta—…Alina—Susurró ya sin fuerzas—…T-tú…e-res…mi…_

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

—Alina…—Le llamaba con insistencia—. ¿Me estás escuchando? Hey, reacciona…

—Ah… ¿qué?—Murmuró regresando a la realidad, aun no podía creer en lo que le había dicho Celeste la noche anterior.

— ¿Estas bien?—Le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Ah…s-si—Respondió no muy segura.

—Okay…—Dio por terminada esa conversación, aunque no estuviera convencida de lo que Alina le dijo—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—Preguntó olvidando lo anterior.

—Ah, bueno, la verdad no fue tan difícil—Comentó recuperando la seguridad en sus palabras—. Dejaron a ese tonto del Pesadilla Monstruosa vigilando.

—Claro, era de suponerse—Rio Celeste con diversión—. Pero, aun así, no deberías estar aquí…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de meterte en problemas?—Interrumpió.

—No, pero…—Trató de explicarse, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

"— _Solo, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien—"_ Esas palabras que anteriormente le había dicho regresaron a su mente, la verdad era que en ese momento no le había puesto la atención necesaria como para comprender el significado de tales palabras. _¿A qué se refería? ¿Desde cuándo le importo? ¿Realmente lo dijo en serio?_ Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Celeste, y todas estaban sin respuesta.

—Hey, Celeste… Hola…—Le llamaba ahora Alina.

—Tú…—Comenzó aclarando su garganta para así tratar de decir las siguientes con total fluidez y claridad… Pero entonces…un recuerdo confuso regresó a su mente…

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _Quieres s-saber q-quien e-eres…—Dijo más como aclaración que como pregunta—…Alina—Susurró ya sin fuerzas—…T-tú…e-res…mi…eres mi her-mana…—Justo en ese momento, dichas estas últimas palabras con las cuales reveló esa verdad que tanto la atormentaba, terminó por caer inconsciente… Dejando a Alina, su hermana, sumida en una gran confusión…_


	45. Capítulo 45 Pasado y Presente

_CAPITULO 45: PASADO Y PRESENTE_

Lo más probable es que todos se estén preguntando ¿cómo llegó Alina a la casa de Celeste? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada? ¿Tendrán problemas por no regresarla a su celda?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero, las respuestas llegan en su momento y la verdad es que, en las pocas horas que aun restaban de esa noche muchas cosas ocurrieron, y todo eso será revelado… Justo ahora…

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Por más que lo había intentado no había logrado mantenerla despierta, justo después de dicha revelación, justo después de que le dijera que eran hermanas, Celeste perdió la conciencia; y no solo eso, su herida era demasiado grave pues no dejaba de sangrar, si no recibían ayuda pronto… Ella podría morir…_

 _Presionaba la herida con desesperación tratando de detener la hemorragia aunque sea un poco, pero era imposible, por más que lo intentara no surtía efecto. Se creyó perdida, las creyó perdidas, pero entonces un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza llegó…_

— _¡Por aquí!—Se escuchó la voz de alguien, seguido de varios pasos acercándose._

— _La ayuda ya viene—Le susurró Alina tratando de mantenerla en calma aun cuando sabía que ésta se encontraba inconsciente; cuando de pronto la puerta a sus espaldas cayó lanzando astillas por todas partes dejando ver en el umbral a un inmenso dragón Cuerno Tronante y junto a él a su jinete._

— _Patapez, ve por ayuda—Le indicó al regordete vikingo a sus espaldas sin apartar su mirada de las dos personas frente a él, en especial de una, aquella que se encontraba gravemente herida…_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho el jinete de la Gronckle partió, sabía a quién acudir. Mientras tanto, aquél que le dio dicha orden se acercó a pasos grandes hasta donde ambas se encontraban._

 _Alina no pudo evitar sentir impotencia y temor al verle acercarse de esa manera, pero igual lograba percibir la preocupación en su rostro y eso le tranquilizaba de alguna manera, en especial al ver que fijó toda su atención en Celeste y no en ella._

— _Celeste…—Murmuró al arrodillarse junto a ellas—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Preguntó temeroso tomándola entre sus brazos y comenzando a revisar la herida que había cubierto su hombro en sangre, sangre que aún seguía emanando sin control._

 _Y fue entonces que dirigió su mirada hacia ella, fue entonces que se sintió encoger ante él. Sabía lo que él pensaba en ese momento: Ella lo había hecho. ESO era lo que pensaba, pero no era cierto, ella lo sabía y Celeste también; la culpable era Karin, pero… ¿Cómo podría comprobarlo? Karin ya se había marchado y la única que tenía sus manos manchadas con la sangre de Celeste —literalmente— era ella._

— _Fu-fue… Fue Karin—Alcanzó a pronunciar temerosa._

— _¿Cómo puedo saber que es cierto?—Cuestionó Eret con una mirada frívola._

— _Y-yo…—Trató de decir. Pero era más que claro que nada de lo que dijera le ayudaría—. No puedo probarlo—Admitió con pesar—. Pero ustedes si—Continuó—, deben buscarla, no irá muy lejos. Celeste alcanzó a herirla._

— _De nuevo, ¿cómo puedo saber que es cierto?—Repitió tajante._

— _Buscándola—Respondió con firmeza._

 _Esa mirada, él conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que Celeste le había dedicado en varias ocasiones en el pasado. Una mirada llena de decisión y fortaleza. Y, por extraño que pareciera, el verla esta vez en los ojos oscuros de Alina de alguna forma le pareció tranquilizante, le pareció familiar, como si fuera la misma Celeste quien le veía de esa forma. Y fue por eso que, aunque no lo admitiera, muy en el fondo creyó en sus palabras._

— _Reúnan a un grupo de jinetes y revisen toda el área, busquen a quien hizo esto—Les ordenó al par de hombres que habían permanecido junto a la puerta en silencio—…si es que en verdad hay un intruso—Dijo esto último dirigiéndose hacia Alina, quien aunque después de dichas palabras volvió a mostrar cierto miedo no evitó dirigirle una nueva mirada al mismo tiempo en el que sus labios se curveaban para susurrar un_ _ **"gracias"**_ _acción que él correspondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza—. Y tú, Patán—Se dirigió esta vez al mencionado antes de que se marchara—. Llévala a una de las otras celdas y vigílala._

— _¿Qué?—Renegaron ambos._

— _Lo que escucharon—Dijo mientras tomaba con más firmeza entre sus brazos a Celeste comenzando a ponerse de pie—. Mantenla vigilada, NO LE QUITES LA MIRADA DE ENCIMA—Sentenció antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta._

— _Está bien—Suspiró con fastidio al verlo desaparecer por la puerta dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alina quien se mantenía inmóvil—. Haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges. Yo espero que sea por las buenas, no estoy de humor para estar soportándote._

 _Cansada y fastidiada, sabiendo que no lograría nada por el momento, avanzó con cautela hasta la celda que el vikingo le señalaba y abría para ella. Y justo cuando ya había ingresado en esta, la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza. Por un momento creyó que Patán le dejaría sola, pero luego recordó las palabras de Eret y, al ver como Patán tomaba la única silla que se encontraba completa y se sentaba en esta justo frente a la celda, supo que su deseo de soledad no sería cumplido…_

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _Necesitamos su ayuda—Esas palabras, pronunciadas con tal desesperación, terminaron por llamar la atención de Valka, quien se preocupó en seguida al ver la expresión de su rostro._

— _¿Qué ha pasado ahora?—Preguntó con temor._

— _Es…es Celeste…—Fue lo único que logro decir—. Esta herida…_

 _No bastó decir más para que ambos terminaran por salir rápidamente de la casa sin importarles nada más por el momento…_

— _¡Brincanube!—Llamó al dragón que se encontraba dormitando junto a la casa. Este, por instinto, en cuanto escuchó la voz de su jinete se levantó y aproximó hasta ella, observándole con una mirada curiosa tratando de descubrir el porqué de su preocupación—. Patapez, ve por Gothi y llévala a la casa de Celeste—Le ordenó._

— _Pe-pero…—Renegó—. La última vez que fui por ella a altas horas de la noche, me lanzó a todos sus Terrores para que me atacaran._

— _¡Patapez!—Le reprendió. Era más que obvio que no era momento para excusas ni reproches._

— _Está bien—Susurró arrepentido—. Vamos nena—Animó a su dragona mientras subía en esta alzando vuelo al instante y dejando a la mujer sola con su dragón._

— _Nosotros también—Dijo comenzando a subir sobre su dragón—. Vamos Brincanube—Y acto seguido el dragón desplegó dos de sus alas y emprendió el vuelo con dirección hacia el acantilado en el cual se encontraba la casa de Celeste._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _Estaba nuevamente encerrada en una celda, si tan solo hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad que se le presentó, en esos momentos estaría libre… libre y muy, muy lejos de ahí… Pero él hubiera no existe y eso era algo que ella sabía a la perfección…_

 _Había elegido ayudar a su "rival" ahora revelada hermana, en lugar de escapar._

 _¿Qué si se arrepentía? De eso no estaba segura._

— _Déjame salir—Le exigía con desesperación a su vigilante._

— _Eso jamás—Respondió el joven Jogerson sin siquiera girar a verla. Tal y como le habían pedido –o más bien ordenado— no le había quitado la mirada de encima, vigilando y siguiendo cada paso que daba, cada movimiento repentino que diera estando encerrada en tan diminuto espacio. Y durante todo el tiempo en el cual estaban ahí había permanecido sentado en una silla, justo frente a la celda, y con los brazos cruzados—. Esto es ridículo—Murmuró con fastidio._

— _Si no me dejas salir te arrepentirás—Amenazó._

 _Fue entonces que Patán decidió encararla, poniéndose de pie y balanceando su peso hacia enfrente y sujetándose de los barrotes de metal que protegían la celda, la única celda que había quedado en pie después del supuesto ataque._

— _No caeré en tu juego de nuevo preciosa—Le advirtió con una sonrisa socarrona._

— _Eso ya lo veremos—Murmuró Alina preparándose para su siguiente movimiento._

 _De forma repentina e inesperada se acercó hasta la puerta de la celda tomando fuertemente del brazo a Patán y obligándolo a girar presa del dolor causado por su brazo torcido._

— _Arg. ¡Ya…BASTA!—Exclamó._

— _No hasta que me liberes—Le respondió con porte serio._

— _Eso jamás. ¡No voy a liberarte!—Contestó Patán ahogando un grito cuando Alina aplicó más fuerza en su brazo._

 _Furiosa por no obtener nada soltó al vikingo logrando hacerlo caer adolorido al suelo. Patán creyó entonces que todo había terminado, pero la realidad era otra. Alina jamás se rendía, y eso era algo que estaba por descubrir._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— _Tranquila, todo estará bien, todo estará bien—Susurraba Eret sin dejar de presionar la herida sangrante de Celeste._

 _Habían llegado a la casa de la chica desde hace ya varios minutos, minutos que para el ex trampero parecían eternos. La ayuda iba en camino, eso lo sabía bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente al no poder hacer nada mientras tanto. Celeste no paraba de sangrar. Podía MORIR. Y él no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Aun así no dejaba de presionar la herida, tratando de detener al menos por un momento la sangre que seguía saliendo sin control, y, aunque bien sabía que ella estaba inconsciente, le hablaba todo lo que podía para, más que nada, calmar sus propios nervios._

 _Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que nadie llegaría la puerta principal de la cabaña se escuchó abrir de golpe seguido de unos pasos apresurados aproximándose por la pequeña escalera._

 _Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una muy agitada y desesperada Valka que, en cuanto posó su vista en la chica tendida en la cama con un hombro sangrante y varios paños y retazos de tela ensangrentada en el suelo corrió hasta ella apartando con un leve empujón a Eret y tomando su lugar en el mismo instante en el que este se apartó._

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Exigió saber la mujer mientras revisaba la herida de la chica._

— _Hasta donde sabemos hubo una intrusión en las celdas—Comenzó a explicar—. La encontramos junto a Alina._

— _Ella lo…_

— _No—Intervino—. Ella trataba de ayudarle. Por lo que nos dijo fue… Karin._

— _¿Y le creíste?—Cuestionó dubitativa._

— _Al principio no. Pero luego me fijé en el lugar. Estaba completamente destruido y, por las marcas, podría asegurar que fue un Alacambiante—Explicó._

— _¿La atraparon?—Continuó con el interrogatorio. Era la única forma en la cual podía distraerse de todo lo que ocurría, solo así podría concentrarse en atender a Celeste y no dejarse llevar por el miedo y esa presión en el pecho que sentía justo ahora._

— _La están buscando justo ahora—Informó tratando de parecer firme._

— _Alina…—Eret dijo que ella parecía querer ayudar a Celeste; es por eso que necesitaba, no, quería saber qué pasó con ella y, aún más importante, porqué ayudó a aquella persona que juró destruir._

 _Eret pareció entender sus intenciones pues, en cuanto la vio callar y comenzar a debatirse mentalmente por lo que diría rápidamente comenzó a hablar. —La dejaron en otra celda. Patán la vigila justo ahora._

— _¿Patán?—Preguntó incrédula. No era una buena idea._

 _Valka estaba por decir algo más, y tal parece que Eret igual, pero justo cuando ambos iban a hacerlo la puerta principal volvió a ser abierta y, momentos después, una cansada Gothi apareció seguida por un muy nervioso Patapez._

— _Gothi. Qué bueno que llega, ella necesita su ayuda—Exclamó con alivió la mujer cediéndole su lugar junto a la chica herida._

 _Con su característico porte serio y silencioso la anciana comenzó a revisar la dichosa herida._

 _Poco a poco una expresión de horror apareció en su rostro y así, con la mirada baja y una mirada llena de negación procedió a llamar con una seña a Patapez quien rápidamente se acercó y depositó en el suelo una charola con arena en la cual Gothi comenzó a escribir con ayuda de su bastón._

— _Dice que_ _ **la herida es más grave de lo que creíamos**_ _—Empezó a leer Patapez con forme los símbolos iban siendo trazados en la arena—._ _ **En el pasado tuvo una misma herida y la traté**_ _—Continuaba el vikingo citando cada "palabra" que era escrita—_ _ **, le dije claramente a todos que si la herida era abierta nuevamente difícilmente podría volver a cerrarse. Tiene un daño interno. Si antes corría riesgo de perder el brazo, ahora…**_ _—Y dejó de escribir. Estaba claro lo que podía ocurrir y eso todos los presentes lo sabían._

— _Tienes que hacer algo. Debe haber alguna forma—Dijo con cierta desesperación Valka._

 _Ante esto la anciana volvió a escribir._

— _Dice que_ _ **podría intentarlo, puede llegar a cerrar la herida desde el exterior, pero que sane internamente dependerá de ella**_ _—Leyó Patapez._

— _Podrá hacerlo. Es fuerte—Declaró Eret._

— _No perdamos tiempo entonces, dinos qué es lo que necesitas para comenzar—Comentó Valka dirigiéndose a la anciana quien rápidamente escribió una lista de lo que necesitaba._

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _Había sido sencillo el engañar al chico del Pesadilla Monstruosa y lograr escapar del lugar, lo difícil había sido despistar a su dragón y salir sin llamar su atención. Por suerte ella era una persona muy hábil en el aspecto de avanzar sin ser vista y era justo por eso que ahora se encontraba avanzando entre los rincones oscuros que le brindaban las chozas del lugar._

 _No sabía exactamente hacia donde debía ir, no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde habían llevado a Celeste, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba estar con ella; era un sentimiento que no podía explicar y mucho menos comprender._

 _Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó que había una cubeta en el camino hasta que ya había tropezado con esta, no cayó, pero sí estuvo a punto de hacerlo._

 _Tan solo deseaba no haber llamado la atención, pero como era de esperarse, su deseo no fue escuchado._

— _¿Quién anta ahí?—Se escuchó una voz preguntar con forme se acercaba._

 _No tenía escapatoria._

— _¿Tú?—Cuestionó confundido al alumbrarla con su antorcha—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Realmente no fue buena idea dejar a Patán vigilando—Murmuró esto último para sí mismo._

 _Estaba paralizada, no por miedo, sino por no saber qué hacer. Había sido descubierta y ahora creerían que intentaba escapar, algo que, si bien no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, no era por las razones que ellos creerían._

— _Volverás a esa celda—Dijo con porte demandante acercándose a ella._

— _N-no, no puedo volver ahí—Alcanzó a decir con forme retrocedía—… Por… por favor…—Suplicó, algo nada normal en ella. Era la primera vez que usaba esas dos palabras—. Te-tengo que verla… saber que está bien…_

— _¿De quién hablas?—Se atrevió a preguntar, la confesión de la chica lo había descolocado._

— _De…Celeste—Musitó con la mirada alta tratando de sonar convincente._

— _¿Por qué?—Preguntó con una clara sospecha._

— _Ya te lo dije, necesito saber que está bien._

— _Ella está bien—Le respondió cortante—. Ahora a la celda._

— _¡No!—Retrocedió aún más—. ¡Quiero verla! Por favor… prometo que no haré nada, ¡lo juro! Solo quiero verla y, después, yo misma regresaré a esa celda—Dijo con seguridad y firmeza—. Por favor—Suplicó con la mirada._

 _Había algo en esa mirada que lo hizo ceder, no podía confiar en ella, pero sus ojos, su voz; detonaban desesperación y sinceridad. Él mejor que nadie sabía que las personas podían llegar a cambiar. Y él mejor que nadie sabía que todos merecían esa oportunidad de ser escuchados. De no ser así, él no estaría ahí justo ahora, tal vez seguiría siendo lo que antes fue: Un Atrapador de Dragones._

— _Está bien—Suspiró derrotado—. Pero si veo que mientes desearas haber permanecido en esa celda—Amenazó—. ¡Andando! Te llevaré con ella._

 _No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro tras escucharle decir aquello, la llevaría con ella…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El camino hasta la casa de Celeste fue eterno para ambos, el silencio reinaba entre ellos siendo realmente incómodo. El llegar a su destino fue un gran alivio para ambos._

— _Aquí es—Anunció al llegar—. ¿Qué esperas? sígueme—Le dijo al abrir la puerta de la entrada._

 _Con nerviosismo le siguió, ingresando a la casa la cual se percibía lúgubre y con un sentimiento pesaroso. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz del lugar provenía de la parte superior donde, ella supuso, estaría Celeste._

 _El ex trampero no se detuvo ahí, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras comenzando a subirlas de forma tranquila. Ella se limitó a seguirle el paso por estas hasta llegar al final._

— _Oh, Eret—Exclamó en un susurró apenas audible una voz desde el interior de la habitación—. ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto? ¿Ocurrió algo?—Quiso saber sin evitar preocuparse._

— _No pasó nada, Lady Valka. Regresé porque hay alguien que quería ver a Celeste—Explicó._

— _¿Y ese alguien es…?—Lo incitó a continuar._

— _Ella—Respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejar a la vista a la chica que se había mantenido oculta tras él—. Ella es… Alina—Explicó con sutileza y lentitud._

 _Valka frunció levemente el ceño, ¿qué hacia esa chica ahí realmente?_

— _Ya veo—Murmuró—. Así que ¿querías ver a Celeste?—Le preguntó a la chica._

— _S-sí, señora—Afirmó nerviosa desviando su mirada hacia la chica inconsciente._

 _Esta acción fue notada por la mujer en especial por el tipo de mirada que tenía en esos momentos. Comprendió, entonces, que ella realmente decía la verdad y, además, estaba preocupada por Celeste. Si bien no sabía exactamente el porqué de tal comportamiento, sabía que no podía negarle el querer estar ahí._

— _Está bien—Dijo al fin—. Eret, ya puedes retirarte._

— _¿Qué? Pero…—Trató de replicar._

— _No es necesario que tantas personas estén aquí—Le explicó—. Gothi logró estabilizarla, Patapez la llevó de regreso a su casa. Tal vez sea mejor si vas a descansar._

— _Aún tengo que revisar si quien la hirió sigue cerca—Dijo._

— _Dudo que lo esté—Comentó Alina atrayendo la mirada de ambos—. Ah, es decir, fue hace mucho y…_

— _Lo entiendo—Le cortó Eret._

— _Lo que si deberías revisar es si el chico del Pesadilla está bien—Murmuró apartando la mirada de él._

— _Eret—Le llamó nuevamente Valka—. Celeste va estar bien, yo la cuidaré. Necesito que tú vayas a descansar, ya has hecho mucho por hoy._

— _No voy a dejarla sola con ella—Replicó._

— _No causará problemas—Le detuvo Valka—. Ahora vete, tanto escándalo despertará a Celeste… Aunque eso no sería tan malo._

— _Está bien—Se rindió—. Pero si necesita algo solo llámeme._

— _No te preocupes._

 _Y después de un "buenas noches" el ex trampero se fue dejando a ambas mujeres solas._

— _Muy bien, ya me decide de él—Comenzó a decir Valka después de asegurarse de que el chico ya se había marchado—, ¿me dirás ahora por qué tanto interés en saber sobre Celeste?—Le invitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había en la habitación._

— _Es, complicado—Mencionó sin dejar de ver a la chica inconsciente._

— _Pues des complícalo—Le dijo ella._

 _Algo en su tono de voz le hizo confiar, le hizo hablar y liberar todo lo que sentía como con nadie lo había hecho en el pasado, ni siquiera con quien creía y llamaba "padre"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un nuevo día había llegado, tanto Valka como Alina permanecieron junto a Celeste, cuidando su sueño. Pero, al amanecer, Valka tuvo que retirarse por unos minutos para ir a ver a su hijo pues el también necesitaba de su atención. Por suerte Eret había llegado a primera hora de la mañana, su plan inicial era llevar de regreso a la prisionera a su celda, pero Valka se lo impidió diciendo que la necesitaba ahí junto a Celeste; el por qué no se lo dio. Al final el ex trampero terminó cediendo, haciendo guardia para vigilar tanto a Celeste como a Alina._

 _Por otro lado, cuando Valka llegó a su casa se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que su hijo había despertado, pero esa felicidad se esfumó tras recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y, después de explicarles brevemente lo que había ocurrido tanto a su hijo como a su futura nuera, los tres partieron a ver a la chica._

— _¿Cómo es que pasó esto?—Preguntaba con una enorme preocupación el Jefe de Berk con forme avanzaban con dirección a la casa de su amiga herida._

— _No lo sabemos con exactitud—Trató de explicar sin detenerse—. Después de terminar de revisar a Luna, al parecer fue a las celdas para, ya saben, hablar con Alina…_

— _¿Ella la atacó?—Preguntó con un gran temor en sus ojos Astrid deteniéndose de forma repentina en medio del camino._

— _No—Dijo rápidamente Valka—. No fue ella, fue Karin._

— _¡¿KARIN?!—Exclamó la pareja estupefactos._

— _Así es—Afirmó ella—. De hecho, sobre Alina… Hay algo que deben saber—Comenzó a decir con sutileza obligándolos a retomar el viaje._

— _¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso escapó?—Quiso saber el castaño._

— _No, bueno, más o menos—Respondió tratando de aclarar sus ideas para poder explicar la situación sin problemas—. Ella está con Celeste—Dijo con lentitud._

— _¿Cómo?—Cuestionó confuso—. ¡¿La dejaste con Celeste, sola?!_

— _No, ¡no!—Dijo rápidamente—. Eret las vigila._

— _Eso me tranquiliza un poco—Murmuró Hipo._

— _No tiene sentido, ¿por qué está ahí?—Cuestionó Astrid._

 _Ya se encontraban frente a la casa._

— _Dejen que ella misma se los explique. Estoy segura de que lo entenderán—Fue lo único que la mujer mencionó antes de abrir la puerta y entrar siendo seguida por ambos._

 _La casa entera se encontraba en penumbras y en completo silencio, daba la impresión de que nadie se encontraba ahí, pero bien sabían que eso no era cierto._

 _Subieron a paso lento las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Celeste, el lugar era iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y les posibilitaba la visión completa del mismo. Se podía percibir un olor a ungüentos y sangre seca en cuanto entraron por completo._

 _Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue quien estaba junto a la cama, sentada en una silla y con el cuerpo doblado hacia enfrente teniendo la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde de la cama entre sus brazos, dormía Alina ignorante de los ojos curiosos que ahora le veían._

— _Alina—Le llamó con calma Valka acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba—…Alina—Llamó nuevamente y con insistencia sacudiendo levemente su hombro con la mano para poder despertarla._

— _¿Ah? ¿Qué?—Se estremeció ella reincorporándose de golpe—. ¡Jefe Hipo!—Exclamó sorprendida poniéndose de pie tan rápidamente que volcó la silla._

— _Tranquila—Le calmó Valka posando una mano sobre su hombro—. Han venido a ver cómo está Celeste—Explicó—, ya les había dicho que estabas aquí._

— _Sí—Concordó Hipo—, y nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre eso._

— _Pero primero—Intervino Astrid—, ¿cómo está ella?—Preguntó dirigiéndose a Valka quien ahora se concentraba en revisar el vendaje sobre el hombro de la chica._

— _Bien, dentro de lo que cabe—Respondió ella—. Gothi logró cerrar nuevamente la herida, pero solo por fuera. Dijo que el resto depende de ella y, que lo más probable es que no pueda volver a mover el brazo—Dijo esto último con miedo en los ojos._

— _Pero eso no pasará—Intervino rápidamente Alina—. Ella es fuerte y se repondrá—Concluyó animada guardando silencio rápidamente tras notar su imprudencia al haber hablado._

— _Bueno—Calmó la tensión Hipo—, creo que en eso podemos estar de acuerdo. Ella se recuperará muy pronto—Concordó—. Pero ahora, realmente necesitamos hablar._

— _E-está bien—Internamente se regañó por tartamudear, ¡¿dónde había quedado la Alina fuerte y valiente?!_

— _Pueden hablar abajo, yo me quedaré a cuidar a Celeste—Les dijo Valka a lo cual los tres asintieron y se marcharon de la habitación._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Okay, te escuchamos—Señaló el castaño una de las sillas de la mesa para que, al igual que él y la rubia, se sentara y así poder hablar con más calma._

— _¿Qué quieren saber?—Preguntó ella aun sin saber por dónde comenzar._

— _¿Por qué el interés de venir a ver y estar con Celeste?—Preguntó de repente Astrid con una mirada fría y fija en la chica._

— _Porque se lo debo—Confesó con la mirada baja._

— _¿A qué te refieres?—Quiso saber Hipo—. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?_

— _B-bueno, verán—Comenzó a explicarles—. Celeste había ido a buscarme para hablar, pero no pudo decirme nada porque ella apareció—Recordó con rencor._

— _¿Karin?—Pronunció Astrid para ayudarle así a continuar._

— _Apareció de la nada, de repente el techo colapsó atrapando a Celeste—Explicaba—, luego un Alacambiante se dejó ver y de entre sus alas salió ella, Karin._

— _¿Por qué vino?—Preguntó ahora Hipo eso que tanto le inquietaba._

— _Por mí—Respondió Alina temerosa—. Vino a liberarme, a llevarme con ella. Pero… Me negué—Admitió._

— _¿Y por qué desaprovechaste esa oportunidad? ¿No es acaso eso lo que querías: escapar?—Le cuestionó Astrid._

— _Ella nos engañó—Explicó con odio—. Nos dijo que no sabía la ubicación de Berk, nos mintió todo este tiempo. Y yo odio a los traidores—Su semblante cambió por uno más frio y lleno de ira—. Intentó atacar a Celeste, nos quería provocar con sus palabras… Pero no la dejé._

— _¿Te enfrentaste a ella?—Curioseó Hipo asombrado._

— _No iba a dejar que hiriera a Celeste cuando ella ni siquiera podía defenderse—Se excusó—… La ayudé a salir de entre los escombros. Y luego, traté de enfrentarme a Karin, pero no pude, su dragón me lo impedía._

— _¿Y Celeste?—Le detuvo Astrid._

— _De alguna forma logró recuperarse, acorraló a Karin y la amenazó con una daga—Explicó—, a partir de ese momento todo paso muy rápido. Yo… no sé qué me pasó, por un momento quise huir—Confesó perdiendo toda seguridad anteriormente ganada._

— _¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?—Fue Hipo quien le interrumpió esta vez._

— _Celeste no me dejó—Admitió con una sonrisa divertida—. Jamás la había visto así, no creí que fuera capaz de realizar tal hazaña._

— _Ella es más fuerte y capaz de lo que muchos creen—Dijo Astrid con orgullo por su amiga._

— _Lo sé—Murmuró Alina—, ahora lo sé—Aclaró._

— _¿Qué pasó después?—Le incitó a continuar el castaño._

— _Ella se descuidó—Fue lo único que dijo teniendo ahora un tono más sombrío en su voz—, por mi culpa—Susurró esto último—. Karin logró soltarse y golpearla, la derribó. Yo, traté de ayudarla pero el Alacambiante me lo impidió, no me dejaba moverme… Fue mi culpa. Vi como Karin la provocaba, la golpeaba, y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerla._

— _Al menos lo intentaste—Consoló Astrid aun sin saber por qué._

— _No fue suficiente—Dijo la menor—. Fue justo cuando Karin la apuñaló en el hombro cuando logré quitarme a ese Dragon de encima al herirlo en un costado._

 _Esas últimas palabras alertaron al jinete del Furia Nocturna._

— _No me veas así—Le reclamó la chica—. No fue nada grave, solo un pequeño corte con una daga._

 _Hipo le vio receloso y en silencio esperando a que continuara con su narración._

— _Cuando me liberé, amenacé a Karin con matar al Dragon si no dejaba a Celeste—Una nueva mirada de reproche le llegó por parte del chico la cual ella simplemente ignoró—, pero ella incluso me invitó a hacerlo; dijo que no le importaba._

 _El odio creció en la mirada de la pareja, ahora más que nunca comprendían que esa chica que había dicho ser su amiga y de los dragones no era más que una traidora mentirosa._

— _Creo que, aunque no pude evitar que la hiriera—Comenzó nuevamente—, lo que hice sirvió de distracción, porque Karin se descuidó y Celeste aprovechó eso—Sonrió con satisfacción—. Logró herirla con una daga –esa chica tiene muchas dagas, ¿de dónde las saca?– y con eso quitársela de encima… Karin escapó y yo, me quedé con Celeste para ayudarla, no podía salir a buscar ayuda, eso solo me metería en más problemas; así que esperé a que alguien llegara a auxiliarnos._

— _¿Eret?—Preguntó Hipo, su madre ya les había contado esa parte de la historia._

— _Para cuando llegó ella ya estaba inconsciente—Explicó—. Pero… Antes de eso, logró decirme algo—Dijo esto con una voz más inquieta y varios tonos más bajo—. No supe si lo decía en serio, o si era a causa de sus delirios—Confesó._

— _¿Q-qué te dijo?—Preguntó temerosa Astrid por imaginar la respuesta._

— _Que somos familia—Admitió la chica con seriedad._

— _¿Por eso estás aquí?—Preguntó ahora Hipo aun sorprendido por su respuesta._

— _Por eso y por todo lo demás—Habló Alina con firmeza—. Necesito saber si lo que me dijo es cierto, pero, más que eso, necesito saber que ella va a estar bien, que se recuperará—Explicó con intranquilidad—. No sé qué me pasa, solo sé que siento o tengo la necesidad de estar cerca de ella—Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa forma tan sincera con alguien—. De seguro deben pensar que estoy loca o que solo busco aprovecharme de ustedes, ¡pero les juro que no es así! Tienen que creerme._

— _Te creemos—Dijo Hipo con voz firme como todo jefe poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Astrid._

— _¿Lo hacemos?—Le susurró incrédula._

— _Sí—Le respondió de igual forma él—. Puedes quedarte y ayudar con los cuidados de Celeste, pero cuando ella despierte y si así lo decide podrán hablar—Sentenció con firmeza—, después de eso tú regresarás a tu celda. No pienso correr ningún riesgo. ¿Entendido?_

— _Completamente, sí—Exclamó conteniendo su alegría—. No los defraudaré, les doy mi palabra._

— _No confiamos en la palabra de malas personas—Masculló Astrid en desacuerdo—. Escucha, Alina, ya nos han engañado en el pasado así que no creas que tú lo lograrás. Si lastimas a mi amiga, te las verás conmigo—Amenazó._

— _No creo que haya necesidad de llegar a extremos—Intervino Hipo posando ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia—. Tienes prohibido salir de esta casa, Alina._

— _No hay problema—Concedió ella—. Yo tampoco confiaría en mí después de todo lo que he hecho—Admitió._

— _¿Ya han terminado?—Habló la voz de Valka desde las escaleras._

— _Sí—Afirmó Hipo—, ella se quedará por un tiempo hasta que Celeste se recupere, lo demás dependerá de su decisión—Le informó a su madre._

— _Me parece bien—Concordó ella._

— _Bien, si ya no hay nada más—Habló nuevamente Hipo—, iré a ver a Luna y a Chimuelo, ¿me acompañas, My Lady?—Le tendió una mano a la rubia para que la tomara._

— _Claro—Sonrió Astrid tomando su mano y dirigiéndole una última mirada fría a Alina antes de salir junto al chico de la casa._

— _Te dije que te escucharía Y comprendería—Le dijo Valka después de un rato en silencio._

— _Su hijo es una gran persona—Admitió ella con una sonrisa._

— _Lo sé—Dijo ella orgullosa—, se parece a su padre._

 _Lo siguiente en ocurrir fue que Valka saliera por unos minutos en busca de agua fresca dejando a Alina cuidando a Celeste mientras tanto._

 _Lo que ninguna sabia era que, dentro de pocos minutos, la chica al fin despertaría, topándose con la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de la menor terminando por estar más confundida que nunca y temiendo por recibir una gran reprimenda por tal hecho… Cosa que jamás pasó._

 **Y eso es todo… el siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, pero aun no sé para cuándo estará listo, prometo que será pronto…**

 **Ahora, respondiendo sus Reviews:**

 **Dlydragon:** La pérdida que sufrió Celeste fue terrible, sin duda alguna, incluso yo lloré conforme lo escribía… pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Gracias por leer, espero que estos capítulos también sean de tu agrado.

 **Dania:** Me alegra que te gustara el Hiccstrid, espero que los pequeños momentos Hiccstrid de estos capítulos también hayan sido de tu agrado.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	46. Capítulo 46 Familia

**¡Feliz día del lector a todos! :D gracias por seguir esta historia :)**

 **Que disfruten del capítulo…**

 _CAPITULO 46: FAMILIA_

—Tú…—Comenzó aclarando su garganta para así tratar de decir las siguientes con total fluidez y claridad… Pero entonces…un recuerdo confuso regresó a su mente…

—Yo…—Le incitó a continuar terminando por reír al ver la expresión de su rostro—. Tranquila, no tienes que repetirlo si no quieres. Te dejaré descansar—Comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó confundida—No, espera…—Trató de detenerle levantándose en el intento y sintiendo un tremendo dolor recorrer todo su hombro.

Un gemido de dolor escapó por sus labios alertando a la otra chica, quien rápidamente se volvió hacia ella obligándole a recostarse nuevamente.

—Te dije que no intentaras hacer eso—Le reprendió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Suspiró llevándose la mano del brazo no herido hasta su frente.

—Karin. Eso fue lo que pasó—Fue lo que le respondió Alina.

—Claro, era de suponerse—Rio con amargura Celeste—. Oye…—Le llamó después de un rato en silencio—. Sobre lo que dije antes, yo…—No sabía que palabras utilizar, simplemente no sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo le dices a tu hermana que es TU HERMANA después de revelárselo cuando estabas a punto de morir? Vaya pregunta, realmente estaba en un gran dilema.

—No digas nada—Le detuvo—. Por ahora preocúpate por recuperarte—Sonrió cálidamente para sorpresa de Celeste.

—Celeste—Le llamó alguien desde la puerta—. Despertaste—Sonrió alegremente avanzando con rapidez hasta donde ella estaba.

—Valka—Susurró con cierta tranquilidad por verla ahí.

—Sabía que serias buena cuidándola—Le sonrió esta vez a Alina obteniendo un sonrojo de su parte.

—No fue nada—Se excusó jugando con unos mechones de cabello levemente suelto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Celeste.

—Adolorida—Dijo simplemente—. Cansada y confundida.

—Era de esperarse—Le dijo Valka acariciando su rostro—. Pero te pondrás bien.

—Claro—Se animó a si misma—. Aunque primero me gustaría saber qué demonios ha pasado—Soltó de repente con su clásico humor.

—Es largo de explicar—Mencionó esta vez Alina.

—Y vaya que lo es—Exclamó una voz al entrar a la habitación.

—Hipo—Murmuró sorprendida—. Ya estás bien—Una gran tranquilidad la había inundado, saber que él estaba bien era un gran avance. Y entonces, la recordó…—Luna…—Susurró con temor.

—Tranquila. Venimos de verla. Ella está bien, preocupada por ti, pero bien—Le calmó Astrid.

—No le dijeron que estoy herida, ¿o sí?—Preguntó con temor.

— ¿Y correr el riesgo de que se enfurezca y venga corriendo por ti después de casi matarnos? Claro que no—Respondió Hipo con diversión.

—Eso es un alivio—Suspiró Celeste dirigiendo su mirada involuntariamente hasta Alina. Un pensamiento repentino llegó a su mente entonces. Ella estaba ahí, Hipo estaba ahí… pero él no parecía molestarse por ello; la pregunta ahora era ¿por qué?

—Sé que debes estar muy confundida—Comentó Alina después de un rato—. Te explicaremos todo—Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia todos los presentes quienes le dieron el permiso de comenzar con su relato.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Haber si entendí—Mencionó tras terminar de escuchar todo lo que Alina le contó—, ¿lograste convencer a Hipo de quedarte aquí, sin vigilancia? Por favor dime cual es el secreto.

—Que graciosa—Comentó Hipo con un leve toque divertido—, es bueno ver que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto.

—Sí, si, como sea—Le cortó Celeste para diversión propia al ver la molestia en el rostro del castaño—. Entonces, ¿no hay problema con que ella esté aquí?—Quiso saber.

—No te confundas—Le detuvo esta vez Hipo—. Ella tiene prohibido salir de la casa, nadie sabe que está aquí y así debe continuar.

—Y con nadie te refieres a que los únicos que sabemos esto somos nosotros y el resto del equipo—Mencionó ella.

—Y Bocón y Gothi—Continuó Astrid.

—Pero nadie más—Intervino Hipo.

—Claro Hipo—Sonrió de forma divertida—. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

—Sí, una vez que te sientas mejor, Alina volverá a su celda—Anunció Hipo.

—Era de esperarse—Murmuró—. Pero no me refería a eso. Hasta ahora me han dicho como ocurrió todo, pero no me han dicho que tan grave es la herida.

Las miradas preocupadas no se hicieron esperar, todos en la habitación se miraban entre si tratando de decidir la mejor forma de hablar sobre aquello, o quizá, tratando de decidir quién sería el responsable de decírselo.

—Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan grave—Irrumpió los pensamientos de todos pero al ver sus rostros preocupados un sentimiento de miedo se instaló en su interior—, ¿o sí?

—Celeste—Comenzó Hipo temeroso al ver que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él—… La antigua herida se abrió y… bueno, Gothi ya nos había advertido lo que ocurriría si eso llegaba a pasar…

—Tuve suerte de no perder el brazo antes—Murmuró.

—Y la volviste a tener—Mencionó él inseguro—, fue difícil pero Gothi logró cerrar la herida nuevamente, pero... solo por fuera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Interrogó temerosa—. Explícate.

—Por dentro la herida sigue abierta—Intervino Valka para alivio de su hijo—. Se dañó todo el musculo y el hueso también se vio afectado—Explicó—. Celeste—Su voz se había tornado seria y compasiva—… Es posible que no vuelvas a mover tu brazo.

Tal revelación la dejó sin habla, ¿tan grave había sido? Era imposible, no podía ser cierto.

—Mataré a Karin por esto—Murmuró con la mirada perdida.

—Celeste…—Trató de traerla de regreso Hipo.

— ¡VOY A MATARLA!—Exclamó furiosa.

—Y era por eso que no queríamos que lo supiera aun—Susurró Astrid.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?—Quiso saber el castaño después de que su amiga permaneciera en silencio por un rato, tal vez asimilando su nueva situación.

—Claro—Respondió la aludida—. No se preocupen. He pasado por peores situaciones—Sonrió con una fingida tranquilidad volviendo a su estado silencioso, algo que solo lograba preocupar a todos.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Realmente estaría bien? Ellos esperaban que sí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La noche había caído nuevamente en la pequeña isla de Berk, la diferencia era que ahora el pueblo se encontraba más tranquilo, en especial al saber que tanto su jefe como su miembro más reciente: Celeste; estaban bien y fuera de peligro.

Pero otros, como el original grupo de jinetes, seguían teniendo cierta preocupación; no solo por haberse enterado de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba su amiga, sino también por saber lo acontecido tanto con Alina como con Karin, realmente las cosas solo parecían empeorar. ¿Llegaría acaso un momento en el que puedan vivir realmente en paz? Nuevamente, esperaban que sí.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en asimilarlo?—Le preguntó la rubia.

—Conociéndola lo más probable es que para mañana ya esté como si nada, de pie y preparándose para darle su merecido a Karin—Comentó con diversión Hipo teniendo a su chica recostada a su lado sobre el fresco pasto del acantilado y con su cabeza sobre su pecho. En esa posición le era tan fácil poder acariciar su cabello, y el olor que esos cabellos dorados despedían era tan reconfortante para él.

—En eso tienes razón—Rio la chica—. Es fuerte, podrá salir adelante; lo ha hecho antes, podrá hacerlo de nuevo—Se animó a sí misma recordando todos los momentos difíciles por los cuales su amiga había pasado y de los cuales logro salir con vida.

—Lo que me preocupa—Continuó después de un rato en silencio el castaño—es Alina—Confesó—, es decir, ¿realmente nos dirá la verdad? ¿Realmente está de nuestro lado ahora?

—No lo sé—Mencionó ella—. Su cambio fue muy repentino pero, creo que, solo el tiempo lo dirá—Y tras decir esto último entrelazó su mano con la de Hipo sobre el pecho del mismo—. Igual hay que estar atentos, no hay que bajar la guardia.

Sin decir nada él asintió, Astrid tenía razón, debían ser precavidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, solo permanecieron así, en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas y la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Muy bien, creo que ya está—Mencionó terminando de ajustar la nueva venda alrededor de su hombro herido.

—Gracias—Murmuró Celeste volviendo a recostarse sobre los mullidos cojines que protegían el respaldo de su cama.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó con un toque de preocupación su ahora reconocida consanguínea.

—Sí, claro—Respondió ella—. Es decir, posiblemente no pueda volver a mover mi brazo pero sí, estoy bien.

—Sabes, tu sentido del humor comienza a ser molesto—Se quejó la menor.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó avergonzada—. No puedo evitarlo, es así como libero mi estrés.

—Descuida—Le calmó Alina—. Yo soy igual en algunas ocasiones.

—Lo sé—Mencionó Celeste con más calma—. Te pareces a mamá—Susurró creyendo no ser escuchada.

— ¿Cómo era?—Preguntó de repente sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña—, mamá—Explicó—, ¿cómo era?

—Era genial—Sonrió con melancolía—. Sacaste su cabello, y su sonrisa. Y posiblemente también su mismo humor—Rio—. Siempre supo cómo hacernos sentir mejor en los momentos difíciles, nos cuidaba y nos contaba historias. Y su comida, ¡oh, era deliciosa!

— ¿Y papá?—Quiso saber ahora con una curiosidad creciendo cada vez más en su interior.

—Él era un poco más serio—Explicó—, pero tenía un sentido del humor que podía fastidiar a muchos—Rio con diversión.

—Así que de él lo heredaste—Comentó divertida la menor.

—Sí—Confesó—. Mientras que tú eres la viva imagen de mamá…

—Tú lo eres de papá—Terminó por ella. La castaña asintió.

—Él siempre nos protegió de todo, éramos sus niñas—Recordó con melancolía—. No sé cómo fue que todo cambió—Se lamentó—. Dejaron de ser esos padres cariñosos, esos padres que siempre estaban ahí para escucharte, para apoyarte… No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me dieron un abrazo, una caricia, unas palabras de aliento…—Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas siendo secadas con rapidez por la mano de Celeste.

Lo que menos quería es que Alina notara su debilidad, aunque tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, pues la chica también luchaba contra las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Mientras que Celeste se lamentaba por haber perdido la relación con sus padres, Alina se lamentaba por no poder recordar al menos un poco de lo que alcanzó a vivir con ellos.

— ¿Cómo pasó?—Preguntó de repente la pelinegra terminando con el silencio que había inundado la habitación.

—Siempre te metías en problemas—Ignoró su pregunta, aun no se sentía lista para hablar de eso—. Creo que en eso si nos parecemos—Continuó. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada—. Recuerdo que, en cuanto aprendiste a caminar, me seguías a todos lados, nunca te separabas de mí. Y eso solo te metía en más problemas.

— ¿Celeste?—Le intentó llamar, para ese momento ella ya se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos y Alina sabía que lo único que podía hacer por ella era escucharla; lo que ocurrió para que se separaran debió haber sido demasiado doloroso, tanto, que en esos momentos parecía no poder hablar de ello, quizá, si dejaba que se desahogara, lograra obtener las respuestas que tanto ansiaba de su parte.

—Cuando tenías tres años, creo que yo recién había cumplido cinco, no lo sé—Comenzaba a relatar—; habíamos acompañado a papá al lago a pescar, él se distrajo y nosotras nos alejamos un poco. Tu querías subir a unas rocas para poder ver más alto, no pude decirte que no—Recordó con nostalgia—. Ambas subimos, pero tú resbalaste. Yo traté de atraparte pero… solo logré que ambas cayéramos. Te protegí con mi cuerpo…

—Y tu recibiste todo el daño—Musitó Alina, una vaga imagen de ambas cayendo y un grito aterrado por parte de ella llegó con rapidez a su mente, ¿estaba comenzando a recordar acaso?

— ¿Lo recuerdas?—Preguntó sorprendida.

—Yo, no, no lo sé… Solo, fue como un presentimiento, no sé—Contestó con gran confusión incitándole con la mirada que continuara con su relato.

—Bueno pues, tu presentimiento fue acertado—Respondió ella—. Me golpeé la cabeza—Apartó algunos cabellos del costado izquierdo dejando ver una ya no tan notoria cicatriz—, al parecer me dejó inconsciente por varios meses. Todos decían que era un milagro que sobreviviera, y más aún que lo hiciera sin ningún daño colateral a causa del golpe. Aunque yo creo que mi falta de cordura fue a causa de eso—Rio tras esto último.

—Casi mueres por salvarme—Susurró sorprendida y con algo de culpabilidad.

—Fue la primera de las muchas veces que estuve a punto de morir—Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. No te sientas culpable, parte de la culpa fue mía, tú eras muy pequeña y yo debía ser quien te cuidara.

—Y eso hiciste—Dijo ella comprendiendo lo importante que era para su hermana y, al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo lo importante que su hermana era para ella.

—No del todo—Murmuró con pesar—. Te fallé esa noche. Por mi culpa te perdimos. Por mi culpa creímos que habías muerto…

—Celeste—Le llamó—, ¿qué pasó esa noche?—Insistió tomando asiendo en el borde de la cama para estar más cerca de ella y escucharla mejor. Su mirada denotaba su interés, su necesidad por querer saber la verdad, su desesperación e, incluso, suplica por conseguir que ella le contara qué había ocurrido.

—Destrucción, caos… Perdida—Murmuró como respuesta y sin una muestra de sentimiento—. Esa noche lo perdimos todo—Su mente viajó a ese momento, recordando con dolor todo lo acontecido en esa pequeña isla a la que, en su momento, llamó hogar—. No hacía mucho que yo había despertado después del accidente que me dejó inconsciente; tú estabas dormida cuando todo comenzó… Había mucho ruido afuera, papá apareció de pronto y nos llevó a ambas al refugio—Comenzó a relatar tratando de controlar sus emociones y no romperse con forme le contaba todo—, me dio un hacha y me dijo que te protegiera; tú no te diste cuenta de nada. Para cuando despertaste, el ruido en el exterior era muy fuerte, una batalla se estaba librando en nuestro hogar… Tu llorabas, tenías miedo y querías la muñeca que mamá te hizo, solo eso te podía tranquilizar.

Un vago recuerdo llegó a la mente de la menor.

 _ **.**_

— _Volveré pronto. No te preocupes. Y traeré a Mizzy conmigo—Mizzy era la amada muñeca de su hermana, quien al escuchar eso sonrió levemente, pero al ver como se alejaba su hermana, corrió hasta ella, tomándola del brazo._

— _Quiero ir contigo—Le dijo._

— _No, es peligroso. Yo estaré bien. Regresaré más pronto de lo que crees—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo._

— _¿Lo prometes…?—Pregunto con preocupación._

— _Te lo juro—Afirmó ella antes de arrodillarse levemente para estar a la altura de su hermana, abrazándola y besando su frente; para después tomar su hacha y salir del lugar._

 _ **.**_

—Debí haber buscado otra forma de mantenerte tranquila—Se lamentó—. No debí irme, pero tu querías la muñeca y yo creí que era lo mejor—Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Para cuando encontré la muñeca fue demasiado tarde, la casa estaba en llamas, de no ser por papá habría muerto. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó ni cómo fue que terminé inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo es despertar en un bote junto a mis padres y la isla incendiándose a lo lejos—Recordó con dolor—. Pero tú no estabas… Ellos… me dijeron que solo nosotros habíamos sobrevivido…—Su voz comenzó a perder fuerza, rompiéndose y temblando por el dolor que todo eso le provocaba—… El refugio había colapsado y nadie logró salir, fue lo que papá me dijo… Yo… no debí dejarte… Fue mi culpa—Y no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su respiración se agitaba y los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

 _ **.**_

— _Llévenselos a los barcos de suministro, pero no a ella. A ella llévenla a mi barco y enciérrenla. Tengo mejores planes en los que me será de utilidad—Dijo señalándola, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro._

— _C-Celeste…—Murmuró antes de caer completamente inconsciente._

 _ **.**_

Recordó nuevamente Alina, ahora todo era claro. Esos sueños que tanto la perturbaban, las imágenes borrosas que llegaban a su mente provocándole dolores de cabeza; no eran sueños, sino recuerdos, recuerdos de lo que le había ocurrido, recuerdos que trataban de decirle quien era realmente y, que hasta ahora, se había negado a escuchar.

—Lo siento tanto—Sollozó Celeste con dolor.

—No fue tu culpa—Consoló la menor—. Fue Khanor—Dijo con odio—, antes de que el lugar colapsara él y sus hombres nos capturaron.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó entre sollozos.

—A veces llegan recuerdos—Se excusó—. Me golpeé la cabeza y olvidé todo, ahora lo entiendo.

—De todas las cosas que él nos hizo—Dijo con más calma—. Esto es lo único que agradezco—Aclaró—, el haberte llevado con él… De no haberlo hecho, tú realmente estarías muerta.

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor, en lugar de vivir engañada creyendo que él era mi padre—Dijo con rencor y asco—. Pero eso ya no importa, ahora estamos juntas—Sonrió con sinceridad.

—Sí—Concedió Celeste—. A pesar de todo, creo que los dioses comienzan a sonreírnos.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse presente entonces, hasta que…

— ¿Te puedo preguntar una última cosa?—Habló Alina.

—Ya lo estás haciendo—Comentó con diversión su hermana—. Pregunta—Le respondió tras ver la expresión de molestia de Alina por su comentario.

— ¿Qué pasó después de que nos separáramos esa noche?

Silencio.

Celeste parecía estar organizando sus ideas y ella no quiso apresurarle, igual sabía que al final respondería su pregunta.

—Llegamos a Bodkar—Comenzó a contar—. Mis padres consiguieron que el jefe de Bodkar nos aceptara en la tribu, al parecer teníamos un enemigo en común—Explicó—. Ellos, me hicieron prometer que no hablaría sobre lo ocurrido esa noche. No les gustaba hablar de eso, y tenía prohibido mencionarte; les dolía demasiado… Dejaron de ser los padres cariñosos y comprensivos que siempre fueron. Papá incluso dejó de entrenarme para luchar (quería que fuera como él); nunca supe si fue por miedo a perderme a mí también si corría peligro, o porque no me consideraba lo suficientemente capaz para sobrellevar una responsabilidad como esa; después de un tiempo comencé a creer que se trataba de la segunda—Suspiró con cansancio, recordar eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca—. Creo que… en el fondo ellos me culpaban por haberte perdido, y no los culpo, yo también lo hacía—Confesó—. Los decepcioné, les fallé a ellos y a ti… Durante los siguientes años traté de recuperar su confianza y cariño, pero nunca lo logré, hasta que…

—Conociste a la Furia Nocturna—Dedujo Alina.

—Sí—Afirmó—. Luna me trajo de regreso la felicidad, me hizo recuperar la confianza en mí misma y comenzar a vivir nuevamente; me enseñó a ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente, se podría decir que me sacó del foso al que yo misma me había lanzado—Explicó con cierta melancolía y cariño para con su amiga—. Pero nada dura por siempre—Se lamentó—. Nuestro secreto fue descubierto por todos en la isla. Nuestros padres, ¡dioses! Nunca olvidaré su mirada, si acaso aún tenía un poco de su cariño ese día lo perdí por completo… Ese día los perdí a ellos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Luna y yo íbamos a escapar—Comenzó a decir—. Pero la isla fue atacada y decidimos ayudarles a defender el lugar, liberamos a los que fueron atrapados… Eso nos ayudó a recuperar un poco de la confianza que el pueblo tenía o decía tenerme.

—Pero… ¿nuestros padres?—Quiso saber temiendo conocer la respuesta.

—No aparecían por ningún lado—Explicó—. Durante un tiempo los buscamos, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlos. Hasta que un día nos enteramos de que ellos y otras personas intentaron escapar durante el ataque en un barco que fue intersectado por el enemigo… Nadie sobrevivió… Y todo fue provocado por…

—Khanor—Concluyó por ella con odio.

—No sé qué me dolió más—Continuó tras asentir por lo dicho por su hermana—: el hecho de que murieran al intentar salvarse, o que intentaran salvarse dejándome atrás, abandonándome a mi suerte… Creo que, realmente los había perdido con mis acciones, les fallé y pagué las consecuencias.

—Pero no fue tu culpa—Intentó tranquilizarla y evitar que siguiera culpándose.

—Me he culpado toda mi vida—Confesó—. Pero llega un momento en el que deja de importarte, solo se convierte en un mal recuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó.

—Ahora lo estoy—Sonrió con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que le transmitió a Alina, al igual que la sonrisa.

Todo parecía ir bien ahora, tal vez era cierto y los dioses comenzaban a sonreírles… Pero eso no duraría por siempre, ¿o sí?

 **Y eso fue todo…**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Ya estamos alcanzando la recta final, aún le falta, pero ya casi llegamos XD**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Jaguar Negro:** Sorry por los errores, no me di cuenta y cargué el archivo que no era :P Pero bueno, espero que eso no haya afectado mucho tu lectura y que igual te hayan gustado los capítulos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, y el Hiccstrid ni se diga… Debo admitir que hasta yo lloro con esas escenas tan cardiacas y mortales u.u


	47. Capítulo 47 Reencuentro

**Después de mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, muy especial que espero disfruten**

 **(¡En su cara! ¡Si publiqué!)**

 **Anuncio al final…**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 47: REENCUENTRO_

Un nuevo día había llegado para el pueblo de Berk, un nuevo día que estaría cargado de todo tipo de emociones.

Todos comenzaban a despertar para comenzar con sus tareas diarias, principalmente el jefe de Berk, cuyo trabajo nunca terminaba y, tomando en cuenta los últimos sucesos, sus deberes habían aumentado. No solo debía encargarse de seguir con la búsqueda de Karin, sino también de la planificación del ataque que darían en contra de Ash para poder detenerlo al fin.

El día anterior había descansado debido a su pequeño accidente, y eso no fue porque él así lo quisiera, no, en realidad eso se debía a que cierta chica rubia lo convenció (a través de amenazas) a que se tomara el día para descansar y es por eso que ahora su trabajo había aumentado.

Pero no solo él había madrugado ese día, pues del otro lado de la aldea, en una pequeña casa junto a un acantilado, una chica de cabellos castaños se preparaba como todos los días para cumplir con sus propios deberes, a pesar de casi morir dos noches atrás…

—Buen día—Saludó con entusiasmo mientras terminaba, a duras penas, de trenzar su cabello con su única mano aún movible.

— ¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Reclamó la menor levantándose de la hamaca en la cual había estado durmiendo—. Se supone que deberías descansar.

—Eso fue antes—Se limitó a responder aun luchando con su cabello—. Hoy ya me encuentro mejor y no pienso estar un día más en esa cama—Señaló con molestia dicho mueble.

—Pero te dijeron que…

—Me dijeron que si me sentía mejor podría levantarme. No voy a poder moverme mucho, pero al menos podré salir de aquí—Explicó tranquilamente evadiendo los reclamos de su hermana—, además no he visto a Luna, debe estar muy preocupada—Comentó volviendo a su tarea de intentar trenzar su corto cabello.

Después de escuchar todo eso, no le quedó más que aceptar su decisión. Si ella se sentía bien, no podía obligarla a quedarse, aunque eso significara volver a esa celda.

—Supongo que igual no podré convencerte—Mencionó rendida avanzando hasta ella para ayudarle a trenzar su cabello—. Listo—Sonrió tras terminar atando un pequeño listón en la punta para mantener los mechones en su lugar.

—Gracias—Sonrió de vuelta Celeste—. Ahora vamos, ¡tengo hambre!—Dijo divertida comenzando a bajar las escaleras siendo seguida por una silenciosa Alina.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?—Preguntó con cautela la menor.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—Regresó curiosa ignorando el porqué de su sugerencia.

—No soy experta en la cocina, si a eso te refieres—Se encogió de hombros—. Pero al menos no me muero de hambre.

—Sí, definitivamente somos hermanas—Rio divertida la mayor, más en ese momento se arrepintió; Alina aun no lo procesaba, eso estaba claro y podía notarse en su expresión tras escuchar esa última palabra.

—E-entonces—Tartamudeó cambiando de tema—, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

—Sorpréndeme—Se encogió de hombros, o más bien, de hombro y se sentó junto a la mesa bajo la mirada aprobatoria de su hermana.

Teniendo ya la seguridad de que Celeste se quedaría quieta en esa silla, comenzó a buscar todos los ingredientes para hacer un desayuno para ambas, sería algo sencillo y comestible, principalmente comestible.

Justo cuando el silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña casa un leve golpe en la puerta terminó por romperlo, obligando a la menor a atender la puerta permitiéndole así el paso a quien se encontraba del otro lado.

—Buen día—Saludó con gran animo el Jefe de Berk al entrar al pequeño hogar.

—Hipo, hola—Devolvió Celeste algo sorprendida por su visita—. No es por ser grosera pero, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Vine por ti—Respondió con simpleza—. Bueno, no, es decir…—Y ese era Hipo siendo, pues, Hipo—. Vine porque anoche mi mamá me dijo que si ya te sentías mejor, hoy podrías levantarte, y conociéndote eso era lo más probable. Y parece que no me equivoqué.

—Me conoces bien—Bromeó.

—Pero también—Continuó con un poco más de cautela—… Vine por ella—Señaló a Alina que le veía nerviosa.

—Vas a llevártela, ¿verdad?—Cuestionó decaída conociendo desde antes la respuesta.

—Ese era el trato—Se excusó Hipo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y es un trato que voy a cumplir—Sentenció Alina avanzando hasta el Jefe de Berk con decisión.

—Hipo, no puedes…—Intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero bien sabía que eso era imposible, y, así mismo, sabía que no podía contradecir las órdenes del jefe; fue por eso que ella misma calló, no continuó insistiendo, pues sabía que no ganaría nada con ello.

—Lo siento, Celeste—Dijo con lamentación y ojos sinceros, sabia lo difícil que era esto para ella, pero no había nada más que hacer—. Vamos Alina, hay que aprovechar que nadie ha despertado aún.

Y era cierto, pues el Jefe de Berk siempre era el primero en levantarse, aunque todos los vikingos eran madrugadores, su jefe siempre los superaba.

En silencio ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, ninguno se dirigió la mirada, ni entre ellos, ni con Celeste; no había más nada que decir y tampoco nada que hacer.

—Cuídate—Alcanzó a escuchar salir de los labios de su hermana antes de desaparecer junto al castaño por la puerta.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Ya está, con esto aguantarás el viaje—Le decía mientras terminaba de ajustar el vendaje de su herida—. Solo no hagas movimientos bruscos.

—Gracias—Murmuró indiferente.

—Aunque claro, si quieren puedo ir con ustedes—Continuó con voz seductora acariciando su piel libre de vendas—, ya sabes, por seguridad—Sonrío.

—Sabes bien que no eres bienvenida ahí—Le cortó rápidamente apartando sus manos de su cuerpo.

—Concuerdo con ella—Mencionó una nueva voz entrando a la cueva en la cual se encontraban y donde habían permanecido ocultos durante las últimas semanas—. No sé tú pero yo no pienso arriesgarme.

—Parece que somos dos contra uno—Sonrío satisfecha—. Iré a preparar mis cosas—Y dicho esto dio media vuelta, caminando hasta el otro extremo de la cueva con un exagerado contoneo de caderas.

— ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?—Preguntó la otra voz—. Tal vez no te agrade lo que encuentres.

—Necesito saber—Fue lo único que dijo demostrándole así que nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ahora estaba sola, Hipo se había llevado a su hermana, quizá debió seguir en cama; tal vez si hubiera fingido sentirse mal su hermana se habría podido quedar por más tiempo a su lado. Pero no, eso no era lo correcto, si quería que todos confiaran en Alina debía hacer las cosas bien, hablaría con Hipo y encontraría una solución. Eso es lo que haría.

—Pero primero iré con Luna—Se dijo a sí misma poniéndose de pie con decisión, tomando un pedazo de pan de su alacena y saliendo del lugar mientras se lo comía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Entonces se la llevó?—Cuestionó Valka tras escuchar el relato de Celeste.

—Si—Dijo con pesar—. Ese era el trato.

—Estoy segura de que Hipo cambiará de opinión cuando hables con él—Animó Valka—. El sabrá que es lo correcto, siempre lo sabe.

—Eso espero—Susurró.

Un gruñido la sacó entonces de esa burbuja depresiva en la cual se había sumergido.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien—Reprendió a la curiosa dragón que seguía olfateando la herida de su hombro—, deja de preocuparte tanto Luna.

Tal y como había dicho fue a buscar a Luna, esta se encontraba siendo cuidada por Valka en los hangares quien la mantenía distraída para que dejara de preocuparse tanto por su amiga "desaparecida".

No está de más decir que cuando la Furia Nocturna vio llegar a su amiga con una venda inmovilizando su brazo derecho no solo se sintió aliviada de verla al fin, sino también aterrada por no haber estado con ella y evitar que se hiriera.

Y desde entonces, a pesar de que Celeste le dijo que estaba bien, había pasado los últimos minutos inspeccionándola por completo en busca de más heridas o de algo que le confirmara que estaba bien.

—No puedes culparla—Dijo Valka con diversión al ver a la chica intentando apartar a la dragón—. Desde que no volviste la otra noche ha estado muy preocupada.

—Lo sé—Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga—. La verdad es que extrañaba sus cuidados en forma de reproches—Rio obteniendo un nuevo gruñido molesto—. Solo bromeo, cálmate—Reía con forme su amiga se apartaba dándole la espalda e imitando sus "palabras" en forma de gruñidos para diversión tanto de la chica como de la madre del jefe.

 ***O*O*O***

— ¿Es esa?—Preguntó señalando la isla frente a ellos.

—Sí—Susurró con leve entusiasmo desde la parte de atrás.

—Perfecto, entonces, apresuremos el vuelo—Pidió a su dragón quien rápidamente obedeció batiendo sus alas con más fuerza aumentando su velocidad.

En cuestión de minutos estarían en la isla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡DRAGÓN APROXIMANDOSE!

Se escuchó el grito de uno de los vigías señalando el cielo donde un enorme dragón, a pesar de su corta edad, comenzaba a descender sobre la pequeña plaza de la aldea.

En cuestión de minutos el dragón se vio rodeado de vikingos que, curiosos, se aproximaban a ver el porqué de su "visita". Mas el dragón, que se había comenzado a sentir intimidado, solo les gruñó para intentar apartarlos, aunque claro, no funcionó.

— ¡Alto!—Pidió una voz desde la espalda del dragón justo antes de descender por una de sus alas—. Lo están alterando, por favor apártense.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Demandó saber uno de los vikingos.

Más la chica no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues una nueva voz se hizo presente en el lugar.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?—Esa fue la voz de Hipo quien intentaba abrirse camino entre los curiosos vikingos que se aglomeraban en la pequeña plaza, más ninguno le prestó demasiada atención.

Fue entonces que el rugido del Alfa se hizo notar, ya que su jinete no era escuchado, este decidió ayudarlo.

—Gracias Chimuelo—Lo acarició—. Ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?—Volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose a todos los presentes que, manteniéndose en silencio, se apartaron para dejar que su jefe pasara al frente, justo donde un impotente Typhoomerang se encontraba— ¿Bengala?—Exclamó sorprendido.

—Hipo—Pronunció la chica junto al dragón, podía notarse cierto alivio en su voz.

—Dalia…—Susurró el jefe de Berk aún más sorprendido.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó la mujer al ver como todos corrían hacia la plaza.

Tanto ella como Valka habían decidido salir de los hangares para dar un paseo junto a Luna, pero fue justo cuando salieron que una alarma sonó por toda la isla.

— ¡Un dragón llegó a la isla!—Respondió uno de los vikingos sin detener su carrera.

Por un momento ambas pensaron que podía tratarse de algún dragón salvaje y que los jinetes se harían cargo sin problemas, pero cuando vieron a todos los aldeanos correr preocupados a la plaza ellas comenzaron a preocuparse también.

— ¿Qué clase de dragón?—Preguntó esta vez Celeste.

— ¡Un Typhoomerang!—Respondió otro vikingo igualmente sin detenerse.

Una chispa se encendió entonces en su interior. ¿Sería posible que fuera ella? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia la misma dirección que el resto, dejando atrás a una confundida Valka que le llamaba insistentemente para que dejara de correr, e igualmente, siendo seguida por Luna, que en ningún momento dudó en acompañarla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se abrió paso entre la multitud con precaución de no lastimarse, Luna siguiéndola de cerca con igual cuidado.

Necesitaba saber si ese Typhoomerang era Bengala, pero había algo más, algo que no podía describir, solo… Sentía que había algo más…

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que si era el dragón que buscaba el que se encontraba rodeado por todos los aldeanos, pero más grande fue cuando vio a su jinete junto a Hipo y los otros.

—Dalia…—Exclamó mientras se acercaba hasta ellos después de liberarse de la muralla humana que le impedía el paso.

— ¿Celeste?—Se alcanzó a escuchar una voz que provenía desde atrás de sus amigos.

Una voz que creyó jamás volver a escuchar pero que ahora pronunciaba su nombre. Una voz de esa persona a la que jamás creyó volver a ver pero que ahora avanzaba lentamente hacía ella…

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar entonces, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por dos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron evitando su caída. No hubo necesidad de verlo para saber que se trataba de Eret quien en cuanto la había visto fue directo a ella para ayudarla a evadir a la multitud y que ahora la sostenía con cuidado para que no cayera, temiendo que en cualquier momento perdiera la conciencia.

—Celeste…—Volvió a repetir esa voz, ahora teniéndolo tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Ken…—Susurró con voz quebrada y apenas audible.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo…**

 **No es el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero… ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¡Tú no cuentas JC! :P Ahora pregunto ¿Quién será la segunda voz?**

 **Ahora, el anuncio… Bueno, verán de esto se trata (no es nada malo, no se alteren) en el pasado me prometí que esta historia no tendría más de 60 capítulos, cosa que ahora creo que no cumpliré :P pero, también prometí que terminaría la historia este año y, como verán, ya solo quedan tres meses para que el año termine… Por eso quiero avisar que esta historia terminara muy pronto, aunque aún queda mucho por mostrar, por eso agradezco a todos los que me apresuran para actualizar la historia XD**

 **No sé en qué momento me lancé la soga al cuello cuando comencé a escribir el otro fic (UE), pero créanme que no fallaré y terminaré las dos historias de la mejor manera posible… Entonces… ¿de qué demonios quiere hablarnos esta chica loca? ¿A dónde quiere llegar? Lo que quiero es que sigan apresurándome, ¡presiónenme todo lo que puedan! Porque solo así podré terminar a tiempo ambos fics XD**

 **En fin…**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Alexa HSGS:** Creo que por eso soy tan bipolar XD ok no, la verdad es que si cuesta trabajo porque como que sientes que todo lo que le pasa a los personajes te pasa a ti. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Dlydragon:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Ultimateespartan98:** Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, espero que la primera parte también sea de tu agrado.

 **Francko:** (He dicho esto muchas veces pero…) Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado…

 **Y ahora solo me queda una cosa más por decir… De nuevo ¡EN SU CARA SI PUBLIQUÉ!**

 **Y… JC dime ¿fueron ellos quienes creías que serían los visitantes? ¿Quién crees que sea la segunda voz? ¡DRAGOVIKING QUIERE SABER! XD**


	48. Capítulo 48 Volví Por Ti

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Melanie Villamar, ¡feliz cumpleaños! :D Espero te guste el capítulo, al igual que al resto jejeje…**

 **Si gustan poner esta canción: watch?v=s4GSb7v0kxU**

 _CAPITULO 48: VOLVÍ POR TI_

¿Cómo era posible?

Se suponía que él… No, no podía ser cierto. Pero estaba frente a ella, de pie y… vivo… ¿Cómo era posible?

Durante todo este tiempo se había lamentado, ¡había llorado por él noches enteras! Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella. ¿Acaso los dioses disfrutaban molestarla? ¿Y si todo era uno más de sus sueños? ¿Qué le aseguraba que al acercarse a él para intentar tocarlo no lo desvanecería como en todos esos sueños? Nada, no había nada seguro.

Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de que Eret seguía sujetándola, por temor a que en cualquier momento fuera a caer. Y hasta ese entonces tampoco se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes en el lugar tenían la mirada fija en ella y en su reacción.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Eret que la soltara, para pesar del chico que seguía creyendo que en cualquier momento caería.

Avanzó con temor hasta estar frente a él, teniendo únicamente un par de centímetros de separación. Su mirada cristalina se posó entonces en la tranquila de él. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no decía nada? Con lentitud fue acercando su mano hasta él, tenía que tocarlo para saber si era real, necesitaba saberlo o perdería la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

—Estás vivo—Susurró mientras acariciaba con temor su mejilla, como si el simple contacto hiciera que desapareciera cuan sueño.

—Lo estoy—Le susurró él con ternura sujetando su mano y llevándola hasta su pecho justo donde su corazón latía con fuerza—, y regresé por ti.

Entonces algo en su mente hizo clic y un nuevo sentimiento la embriagó.

Uno habría esperado un abrazo lleno de cariño por parte de ambos, pero no, ella tenía preparado algo más.

— ¡IDIOTA!—Le gritó furiosa golpeándolo en el pecho—. ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que sufrí!—Lo siguió golpeando.

No la detendría, sabía lo dolida que estaba y lo mucho que necesitaba desahogarse; porque la conocía y sabía que durante todo ese tiempo había reprimido todo lo que sentía.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he necesitado—Susurró ahora dando golpes leves con forme las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas—… Eres un… idiota…—Sollozó golpeándolo por última vez, mas esta vez fue su cabeza al chocar contra su pecho mientras con su brazo lo abrazaba.

—Pero soy tu idiota—Susurró correspondiendo al casi abrazo que la chica le brindaba, ahogando un pequeño gemido de dolor que intentaba salir de sus labios a causa de la fuerza con la cual se aferraba a su cuerpo.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así—Suplicó aun teniendo su rostro oculto en su pecho salpicándolo con las lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos.

—Lo prometo—Le calmó acariciando su espalda—, pero por favor, ya no llores—Pidió, separándola levemente de su cuerpo y levantando su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Sabes que odio que llores, en especial si es por mi culpa—Limpió con el pulgar sus lágrimas justo antes de darle un corto pero cálido beso en los labios.

Ese simple contacto la derritió por dentro, había deseado tanto poder volver a tenerlo así, y su deseo, por increíble que parezca, se había cumplido.

— ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó?—Preguntó tras separarse, necesitaba saber el porqué de tal "engaño".

—Solo si tú también lo haces—Le respondió, dejando en claro que quería saber la razón de su hombro herido, el cual acariciaba con temor de lastimarla. Si se hubiera dado cuenta un poco antes de su condición quizá no la hubiera estrechado con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo, pero la desesperación por sentirla cerca pudo más y terminó actuando sin pensar—. No te lastimé, ¿o sí?—Quiso saber, temiendo haberla lastimado por su arrebato.

— ¿Te refieres al hombro o al hecho de fingir tu muerte?—Le regresó ahora ya volviendo a adoptar su actitud segura y, a veces, indiferente.

—Si lo pones de esa manera, no sabría cual elegir—Comentó con nerviosismo.

El silencio se hizo presente entonces, un silencio que no era incomodo, más bien era un silencio que ambos necesitaban para reflexionar.

— ¡Pero qué bello reencuentro!—Exclamó una voz que terminó por romper la burbuja en la que ambos se habían encerrado, recordando que no se encontraban solos y que prácticamente toda la aldea los veía curiosos y, algunos, avergonzados, por la escena que ambos habían protagonizado.

— ¿Tú?—Masculló con odio y rencor al ver a la persona que salía a escena, ¿cómo no la notó antes?—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Le interrogó, separándose con brusquedad del pelinegro para avanzar de forma amenazadora hasta estar frente a esa persona que tantos problemas le trajo en el pasado.

—Vamos, Celeste, ¿acaso no estás feliz de verme?—Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—A un desecho de dragón como tú—Mencionó con repulsión—, jamás.

—No creí que fueras una persona tan rencorosa—Confesó fingiendo estar ofendida—. En especial después de que fuera YO quien salvara la vida de tu QUERÍDISIMO Ken—Exclamó haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras.

— ¿Qué tu qué?—Murmuró confundida.

—Un "gracias Cáterin" no estaría nada mal—Continuó la otra castaña—. Y por cierto, no te recomiendo que vuelvas a golpearlo, de por si su herida ya debe estar abierta de nuevo; digo, por si te interesa.

— ¿Qué?—Okay, no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿A qué demonios se refería con "salvarle la vida a Ken"? Y ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA AHÍ?!—. Ken…—Llamó con sutileza volviendo a estar frente a él, más el chico ahora le veía temeroso, sabía que reaccionaria de mala forma cuando viera a Cáterin ahí y hasta entonces no sabía cómo responderle—, levántate la camisa—Ordenó.

—N-no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para hacer algo así, Celeste—Quizá el usar su extraño humor en una situación como esta no fuera la mejor idea de todas.

—Kenned—Le miró desafiante, teniendo la mano en la cintura y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie; a veces llegaba a adoptar expresiones tan maternales con él, con todos en realidad—. Levántate la camisa—Ordenó nuevamente.

A regañadientes obedeció, nervioso por el cómo fuera a reaccionar Celeste.

Apartó lentamente la prenda, descubriendo un improvisado vendaje ahora teñido de rojo que cubría la mayor parte de su abdomen. Por la cantidad de sangre que humedecía la tela se podía deducir que no era una herida pequeña, sino todo lo contrario, y eso es lo que preocupaba no solo a Celeste, sino a todos los presentes.

— ¡Por Thor!—Exclamó Celeste con horror al ver tal cantidad de sangre.

—Se los dije—Canturreo Cáterin.

— ¡Cállate!—Le reprendió Celeste con una mirada fulminante—. Ya arreglaré cuentas contigo después—Sentenció con frialdad—. Y tú—Señaló al pelinegro frente a él—, vendrás conmigo para que te atiendan esa herida.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

—AHORA—Le interrumpió, no dejaría que le reprochara nada, recién lo había recuperado y no pensaba perderlo por cualquier descuido de su parte—. Valka—La buscó con la mirada, encontrándola tan tranquila como siempre junto a Hipo, aunque claro, bien sabía que por dentro estaba tan sorprendida y confundida como el resto—, ¿podrías llevarnos con Gothi?

—Claro—Asintió la mujer para después proceder a llamar a su fiel Brincanube, el cual se abrió paso entre la multitud con su característico andar.

—Eret, ayúdale a subir, por favor—Pidió y el chico con cuidado ayudó al herido a subir a la espalda del dragón—. Gracias—Sonrió levemente después de que, como todo caballero, le ayudara también a subir, para molestia del pelinegro que yacía sobre la espalda del dragón.

—Nosotros iremos al Gran Salón—Anunció Hipo justo antes de que su madre partiera con Celeste y Ken para que ellos también lo supieran—. Quiero a todos los Jinetes y al Consejo de Berk ahí. El resto regrese a sus labores diarias, más tarde se dará un anuncio para explicar todo lo acontecido durante la reunión.

Los curiosos aldeanos, al ver que todo había terminado y tras el anuncio que su jefe dio, terminaron por partir en silencio para terminar por cumplir con sus labores asignadas para ese día a esperas de que más tarde les explicarán lo que había ocurrido, pues nadie lograba entender cómo era posible que el exjefe de Mizar, a quien creían muerto, estaba ahí, vivo, pero herido.

—Dalia, tú y Cáterin también vendrán—Indicó—. Lleven a Bengala a los establos, denle alimento y asegúrense de que se encuentre bien—Le pidió a un par de hombres que todavía no partían, estos asintieron y procedieron a llevarse al dragón que, por un momento se resistió, hasta que su amiga le indicó que fuera—. Andando—Señaló el camino que los llevaría hasta el Gran Salón comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por el resto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los minutos habían pasado y, hasta ahora, Dalia había intentado explicarles la situación, aunque claro, sin Ken ahí sería complicado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó rápidamente al ver entrar a su madre—. ¿Dónde están Celeste y Ken?

—Están hablando afuera—. Explicó la mujer sentándose en el lugar libre a su lado—. Vendrán en un momento.

—Bien—Mencionó un poco aliviado—, los esperaremos entonces.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—No puedo creer que hicieras tal tontería—Murmuraba molesta—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?—Le reprendió.

—En encontrarte—Susurró con delicadeza y sinceridad—. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

—Pudiste haberte desangrado en el viaje—Mencionó tratando de evadir su mirada—, si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde…

—Celeste—Le interrumpió tomando su mano entre las suyas—, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

— ¡Claro que me preocupo!—Exclamó desesperada—. ¿Qué no entiendes que me importas demasiado? Ya te perdí una vez—Sus ojos se llenaban de agua nublándole la vista—, no quiero perderte de nuevo—Susurró con temor.

—No volverá a pasar—Le sonrío—. Lo prometo—Llevó su mano aun entre las suyas hasta su pecho—, y también prometo explicarte todo, pero tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

—Y lo haré—Dijo con firmeza recuperando las fuerzas perdidas—. Hay que entrar—Finalizó—, nos deben estar esperando.

Y tras esto último ambos entraron al lugar. Ya todos se encontraban ahí, incluso aquellos a los que no se les quería ahí.

Una mirada cargada de odio fue lanzada en contra de Cáterin, esa mirada solo podía tener una dueña y esa era Celeste.

— ¿Todo bien?—Habló Astrid en un intento por calmar la tensión.

—Sí—Respondió Celeste desviando su mirada hacia ella, una mirada ahora tranquila y amistosa—, Gothi pudo detener la sangre y suturó la herida, por suerte no había ninguna infección—Explicó—. Pero este cerebro de lapa tendrá que guardar reposo.

—Disfrutas de insultarme, ¿verdad?—Comentó con fingida ofensa el chico a su lado.

—Me ayuda a calmar la tensión—Se encogió de hombros, bueno, de hombro—. El caso es que va a estar bien mientras descanse.

—Ya vez—Habló Cáterin, para molestia de Celeste—, hice un buen trabajo y tú no me has agradecido.

—Y no lo haré—Rio con desgano—. Quizá evitaste una infección, pero la herida estuvo abierta todo este tiempo y ha perdido mucha sangre—Explicó sacando paciencia de donde no la había para no gritarle.

—Celeste—Le llamó Ken—, hizo lo que pudo, no la culpes.

—Nadie la está culpando—Se excusó—. ¡Y ya deja de defenderla!

Esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo para todos.

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos explican qué fue lo que ocurrió?—Intervino Hipo para calmar el ambiente.

—Ah sí, claro—Accedió Ken tomando asiento al igual que Celeste.

Esta sería una larga explicación.

—Todo comenzó cuando recibí una visita no muy agradable—Comenzó a contar Ken.

—Karin—Mencionó Celeste con seriedad.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?—Indagó Ken.

—Lo deduje sola—Se excusó—. Mejor continúa.

—Sí—Asintió—, bueno, ella llegó y pidió hablar conmigo—Explicó.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

— _Jefe. Esta chica insiste en hablar con usted—Dijo Harald al entrar al Salón junto a la misteriosa chica._

 _Kenned, ocupado en sus asuntos, no notó su presencia hasta que lo escuchó hablar. Fue entonces que desvió su atención de los documentos en la mesa para dirigir su mirada a quienes lo buscaban._

— _Hola Ken…—Saludó la chica._

 _Pero Ken solo la observaba, confundido y molesto por su presencia_

— _Harald, déjanos solos—Pidió. El vikingo solo asintió y salió del lugar._

 _La forma en la que Ken miraba a esa chica, con un sentimiento de odio, hizo que la curiosidad lo controlara, obligándolo a permanecer junto a la puerta para tratar de escuchar aquella conversación que no le correspondía._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?—Escupió con molestia Ken después de atacarse con la mirada por varios minutos._

— _Así es como recibes a una vieja amiga—Se defendió._

— _Sabes perfectamente que ya no eres una "vieja amiga". No después de lo que has hecho._

— _Y, si se puede saber, según tu; ¿qué he hecho?_

— _No te hagas la inocente. Sé que has dicho y hecho cosas en contra de Celeste—Le respondió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tu amiga?_

— _Ella ya no era mi amiga. No desde que llegó ese dragón—Gritó con molestia._

— _¿Luna?... Esta vez sí que has caído muy bajo—Se burló Ken._

— _Búrlate todo lo que quieras. No me importa—Renegó—. Solo conseguirás que no te diga lo que sé—Parecía segura y con un toque de malicia._

 _Ken la miró confundido, algo estaba mal. Ella nunca iría a Mizar solo para atacar con sus palabras. Algo realmente había ocurrido. Algo malo._

— _Celeste murió—Soltó repentinamente, sorprendiendo al Jefe de Mizar por tal revelación._

 _¿Celeste? ¿Muerta? Imposible._

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

— ¿En serio te dijo eso?—Preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

Ken se limitó a asentir con pesar.

—Me dijo que habían ido a una misión a la isla de ese tal Ash, que Celeste se había infiltrado pero que la descubrieron—Siguió contando—… y, que fue Ash quien la mató.

— ¿Y le creíste?—Indagó incrédulo Patán.

—Karin siempre ha sabido como engañar—Murmuró Celeste a defensa de Ken—. ¿Cuál fue su "excusa" por saber lo que "pasó" en esa misión?—Le preguntó ahora al chico a su lado.

—Dijo que ustedes—Señaló a los Jinetes—llegaron a Bodkar y le informaron de lo ocurrido a Derek y a ella.

—No puedo creer que creyeras eso—Rio Brutacio—. Ni siquiera nosotros lo creeríamos y mira que somos muy tontos.

—Ya basta—Los silenció Hipo—. Continúa Ken.

—Estaba desesperado—Exclamó—. Necesitaba saber si era verdad, así que…

—Me envió a Berk—Terminó Dalia por él—. Pero siempre ha sido malo dando indicaciones y no supe cómo llegar.

—Ya me disculpé por eso—Gruñó el chico.

—Aunque—Continuó Dalia—, en realidad eso fue lo que te salvó.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Esto era absoluta y totalmente ridículo, ¿acaso Ken creía que lo sabía todo? ¿Cómo se supone que iría a un lugar en el cual nunca ha estado? ¡Ah! Pero claro, él le dio indicaciones para poder llegar a Berk, ¡si tan solo fuera mejor dando indicaciones! Y lo peor de todo es que se molestaría cuando le dijera que no logró dar con Berk._

 _Si tan solo…_

— _¿Qué es eso?—Exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos._

 _Frente a ella estaba Mizar, pero no como ella lo recordaba, no, ahora estaba envuelta en llamas. Estaban siendo atacados._

— _No…—Susurró con horror—. ¡Vamos Bengala! ¡Rápido!—Apresuró a su dragón, tenía que llegar y ayudarles. Su familia corría peligro._

 _Tenían las esperanzas de poder llegar a tiempo, pero desafortunadamente nada es lo que parece y los dioses no estaban dispuestos a ayudarle en esta ocasión._

 _Logró ver en la distancia como Ken se enfrentaba a quien parecía ser el responsable del ataque a su hogar. Más eso no fue lo único que vio, pues lo siguiente por ocurrir fue aun peor…_

 _Su primo había caído._

 _Ese sujeto lo había herido y ahora caía por ese acantilado. Moriría si ella no hacía algo y debía hacerlo ya mismo._

 _Aprovechó la distracción de ese vikingo cuando este se regocijaba y gritaba a todo pulmón que había vencido al Jefe de Mizar, para así poder indicarle a su dragón volar más rápido con la esperanza de llegar hasta el joven jefe y poder atraparlo._

 _Una hazaña realmente difícil para quien hasta hace un par de meses, nunca había montado a un dragón. Por fortuna los dioses no estaban tan en su contra ese día pues con un poco de esfuerzo logró alcanzarlo._

— _Ken—Le llamaba teniéndolo acostado sobre la espalda de Bengala. Solo hasta ese momento notó la gravedad de su herida, era de esperarse que terminara inconsciente—. Bengala sácanos de aquí, ¡rápido!—Pidió aterrorizada por la posibilidad de perder a su primo._

 _Por Mizar ya no podría hacer nada, al menos no hasta que Ken se recuperara, y debía hacerlo o entonces todo estaría realmente perdido._

 _ **-Fin del Flash Back-**_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó—Finalizó la chica—. Después de eso llegamos a una isla y ahí nos encontramos con Cáterin—Explicó antes de que les preguntaran sobre ello.

—Y entonces yo los ayudé—Interrumpió Cáterin.

— ¿Acaso no había nadie a quien más acudir?—Cuestionó Celeste con el ceño fruncido.

—No, solo yo—Respondió desafiante la chica frente a ella.

Una nueva batalla de miradas inició entre ellas, ¿acaso era tan difícil llevarse bien al menos por un minuto?

—Sigo esperando que me agradezcas por haberle salvado la vida a tu querido Ken—Lanzó de repente Cáterin para molestarla aún más.

—Pues seguirás esperando—Le devolvió de igual manera ella.

—Celeste—Le reprendió Ken.

—No me veas así—Detuvo desviando la mirada—, no lo haré. Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

¿Por qué era tan necia? Simplemente debía decir "gracias" y ya, pero no, Celeste tenía su orgullo y no dejaría que alguien como Cáterin pasara por encima de este. Ken conocía perfectamente la rivalidad que existía entre ambas y era por eso que sabía que Celeste no daría su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Qué les parece si mejor continuamos?—Intervino Hipo, esta situación comenzaba a ser incómoda para todos.

—Claro—Dijo Dalia también en un intento por romper con el momento incomodo—. Durante las siguientes semanas nos encargamos de mantener estable a Ken—Continuó explicando.

—Espera—Detuvo Astrid—, ¿no fueron a Mizar en ningún momento?

—No—Negó la chica—. No sabíamos cómo estaba todo allá o si era seguro volver, lo importante en ese momento era Ken. Yo, tenía pensado que cuando despertara iríamos a Mizar pero…

—Lo primero que hizo fue pedir venir aquí—Completó por ella Cáterin—, a pesar de aun no estar bien.

El chico se sonrojó avergonzado, le incomodaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera ahí.

—Bueno, pues—Habló Hipo—, por Mizar no se preocupen, ellos están bien—Aclaró—. Hace unos días recibimos una carta de Harald donde nos explicaba la situación y fuimos a ayudarlos, están bien, se repondrán.

—Gracias Hipo—Mencionó Ken aliviado por escuchar que su gente estaba bien—, estamos en deuda con ustedes.

—Como le dije a Harald, no hay nada que agradecer—Ambos sonrieron como los buenos amigos que eran.

—Yo solo quiero saber una cosa más—Habló Celeste después de un rato en silencio, al no obtener respuesta del resto, supo que podía continuar—. ¿Por qué demonios ella está aquí?—Señaló a la chica frente a ella.

—Por seguridad—Respondió con simpleza la señalada—, por si acaso Ken necesitaba ayuda durante el viaje.

—Pues no te funcionó—Murmuró recordando que, hasta hace poco, Ken había corrido peligro de desangrarse.

Y así continuaron hablando por varios minutos más, terminando por concordar en enviarle una carta al desesperado Harald para informarle que su hija había sido encontrada y, también, que Ken estaba con vida.

Por un momento y para sorpresa de todos, Ken se negó a ello, pidiéndoles que no lo hicieran pero terminando siendo convencido por Celeste. Era de comprender que no quisiera volver, temía que le devolvieran el puesto de jefe; él no quería eso, nunca lo quiso, pero, tras saber que Harald había tomado el lugar que desde un principio le había correspondido, desistió de su idea de ocultar la verdad y aceptó que Hipo enviara una carta aclarando en ella que ninguno de los dos iría a Mizar hasta que Ken estuviera en las condiciones de viajar y que ellos los acompañarían para asegurar su bienestar.

Pero aún quedaba un último asunto por tratar y no era muy agradable para ninguno de los presentes.

En cuanto Hipo pronunció las palabras "les otorgaremos una cabaña para que se instalen" Celeste supo que eso también incluía a Cáterin y fue eso lo que la hizo hablar.

—Si ella se queda en Berk y anda por ahí libremente, entonces mi hermana también—Exigió con seriedad.

No era justo que ella pudiera estar en Berk sin ningún problema mientras que su hermana está encerrada en una celda.

Y en lo único que sus visitantes –en especial Ken– podían pensar era en si habían escuchado bien.

—Celeste, ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?—Le pidió Hipo, lo que menos quería era una nueva discusión, ya bastante habían tenido con las anteriores.

—Ella me salvó la vida, merece que le demos una oportunidad—Intentó razonar con ella, aunque claro, Ken bien sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

— ¡Y Alina salvó la mía!—Exclamó molesta—. Si ella—La señaló con odio en su mirada—se queda aquí, entonces Alina también.

—Celeste—Le llamó Hipo, aunque él también sabía que no podría convencerla igual lo intentaría—. Hablemos en privado—Indicó—. Astrid, tú y Eret llévenlos a la cabaña de visitas, el resto igual puede retirarse.

En silencio todos comenzaron a marcharse, dejando únicamente al Jefe de Berk y a la chica castaña en el Gran Salón.

—No puedes dejar que se quede—Habló al fin la chica—, Hipo, no puedes dejar que se quede—Repitió intentando sonar convincente.

—Sé que no te agrada—Comenzó a hablar—, pero le salvó la vida a Ken, no podemos…

—Si podemos—Le interrumpió—. Alina me salvó a mí y aun así está encerrada en esa maldita celda, ¿por qué con Cáterin es diferente?

No hubo respuesta.

Lo cierto era que no había diferencia notoria, ni siquiera él sabía por qué las cosas eran así.

—Ella provocó la muerte de mis padres y también la de mi abuela—Recordó con dolor—, nos engañó, secuestró a Luna y casi consigue matarme. ¿Y quieres que se quede así nada más?

De nuevo sin respuesta.

—Tú me pediste que confiara en Eret, que le diera una oportunidad—Continuó hablando al no obtener respuesta por parte del chico—. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo con Alina?

—Eret cambió—Habló al fin Hipo.

—Alina también—Defendió Celeste.

—Eso tú no lo sabes—Dijo Hipo, debía hacerla entrar en razón—. No la has visto desde hace quince años, Celeste—Comenzó a decir—, ya no es esa niña que tu recuerdas. Fue criada por Khanor.

—Así que es eso—Murmuró—. ¿Es por eso que no la quieres libre? ¿Por qué Khanor la educó?—No entendía por qué su voz comenzaba a romperse o por qué sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua, pero sabía que no se mostraría débil frente a Hipo, no se dejaría engañar—. Es mi hermana, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, eso no cambiará.

—Intentó matarte—Le recordó.

— ¡Cáterin también!—Exclamó molesta—. Alina solo estaba confundida, perdió todos sus recuerdos, pero, está comenzando a recordar.

—Ella trabaja con Ash—Insistió Hipo—. Celeste, ella no es esa niña que tu recuerdas—Volvió a repetir.

—Te equivocas—Negó con la mirada fija en él—. Antes podía ver en ella el fuerte deseo de la venganza, podía ver dolor y furia; pero ahora, cuando la veo a los ojos, lo único que encuentro es a esa niña inocente e indefensa, con miedo de perder lo que la hace feliz. Y cuando ella me ve, ya es con intenciones de matarme; me ve y me sonríe como cuando éramos niñas—Contaba con cierta emoción, sabía que no era mala y ambas habían acordado demostrárselo a todos en Berk; no por nada ella le había contado que desde un principio pensaba traicionar a Ash explicándole sus razones para hacerlo—. Por favor Hipo, si confías en mí, confía también un poco en ella. ¡Yo me haré responsable de todo lo que pueda hacer!—Insistió.

Pero Hipo no decía nada, se debatía mentalmente sobre lo que debía hacer. El silencio reinaba y eso molestaba a Celeste, ¿acaso no iba a responderle?

—Lo voy a pensar—Dijo al fin Hipo.

Esa única respuesta le dio esperanza y la hizo sonreír.

Tal y como Valka le había dicho esa tarde, Hipo era bueno y sabia cuando algo era correcto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de la conversación con Hipo y acordar continuar hablando mañana cuando el chico ya hubiera pensado en qué hacer, recogió a Luna de los establos y se marchó a su casa para descansar.

Había sido un día bastante largo y tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Además, aun necesitaba hablar con Ken, pero al notar lo tarde que ya era decidió que lo haría mañana pues lo más probable es que el chico ya estuviera descansando. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo frente a la puerta de su casa.

—Ken, ¿qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó al llegar junto a él.

—Aún hay cosas de las qué hablar—Respondió con simpleza.

—Vamos adentro—Señaló, abriendo la puerta para dejar que, tanto él como Luna entraran a la casa.

Una vez adentro encendió un par de velas para iluminar el lugar, indicándole al mismo tiempo al chico que se sentara para después darle un par de pescados a Luna, quien, tras devorarlos se dejó caer en un rincón para dormir y dejar así que los jóvenes hablaran sin problemas.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—Preguntó una vez sentada a su lado.

—Sujetaste tu cabello—Murmuró mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con una mano al tenerla cerca.

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no es así?—Dijo la chica intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Ken…—Le llamó, necesitaba saber de qué quería hablar con ella, pero él no le dejó continuar.

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo el chico ya se encontraba abrazándola, no muy fuerte para no lastimarla y lastimarse a sí mismo en el intento, pero si lo suficiente como para impedir que se zafara de su agarre.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé—Habló el chico con voz apenas audible—. Estaba aterrado, creí que te había perdido y…—No pudo continuar, había sentido tanto miedo.

Ocultó entonces su rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro sano y su cuello. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba sentirla con vida tal y como ella hizo esa misma tarde.

—Yo también creí que te había perdido—Habló la chica—. No sabía qué hacer. Así que sí, tengo una gran idea de lo mucho que me extrañaste porque yo pasé por lo mismo.

—Lamento haberle creído a Karin—Dijo tras separarse un poco de ella para poder verla—. No debí hacerle caso. Y no puedo creer que ella te ocasionara esto—Acarició con sumo cuidado su hombro, porque sí, ya le había contado todo lo ocurrido después de que él y Dalia –y Cáterin– les explicaran lo que había ocurrido con ellos.

—Pues ya ves—Comentó sin darle mucha importancia—. Nunca se termina de conocer a las personas.

—Celeste—Comenzó a hablar nuevamente—, quiero disculparme por la imprudencia de Cáterin.

—No la menciones—Le detuvo—. No quiero hablar de ella ahora.

— ¿Y de Alina?—Indagó.

— ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?—Regresó la pregunta.

—No me dijiste porqué la tienen encerrada.

¿Solo era eso? ¿No había nada más?

—La capturamos para que yo pudiera hacerme pasar por ella y así infiltrarme en la isla de Ash—Explicó.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende—Rio el chico—. Entonces, ¿si es tu hermana?

Y ahí está, sabía que había algo más.

—Si—Respondió—, lo es.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Si. Por eso hablé con Hipo.

— ¿Lo convenciste?

—Creo que ya son muchas preguntas—Se burló la chica para tratar de calmar la tensión—. Dijo que lo pensaría—Respondió a su pregunta—, mañana me dará una respuesta.

—Ya veo—Murmuró pensativo y hubiera dicho algo más de no ser porque la castaña se lo impidió.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?—Fue lo que le dijo cuando vio que se preparaba para preguntarle algo mas—. Por ahora solo quiero tenerte cerca, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

—Está bien—Le sonrió con dulzura atrayéndola en un nuevo y cálido abrazo besando su coronilla en el proceso—, pero mañana continuaremos hablando.

—Está bien—Concedió la chica correspondiendo al abrazo que el pelinegro le daba.

Se sentía tan bien.

Era ahora que todo estaba en calma que se daba cuenta de que no era un sueño. Ken realmente estaba vivo y estaba ahí, con ella, abrazándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería.

Había recibido muchos abrazos durante los últimos días, pero ninguno se comparaba con ese, pues ahora podía sentir que su corazón volvía a latir.

Ken había vuelto y lo había hecho por ella…

 **Este capítulo sí que me salió largo XD fueron 4,970 palabras en total; así que más les vale que les haya gustado XD ok no…**

 **Un capitulo cargado de emoción jeje pero el siguiente promete tener un poquito más de acción y, además, también un poquito de Hiccstrid :D**

 **En fin…**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Alexa HSGS:** Tarde pero sin sueño XD espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Jaguar Negro:** ¡Nuevamente cumplí mi palabra! Merezco un premio por ello XD ok no, en realidad no u.u En serio que a veces me sorprende lo buena que eres deduciendo cosas, pero en fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Francovaldesb:** Nuevamente me tardé un poquito, aunque no tanto como las veces anteriores. El "triángulo amoroso" aun nos tiene mucho que dar jejeje, pero ¿si será un triángulo amoroso? Ya lo sabremos más adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	49. Capítulo 49 Acuerdos

**Capitulo nuevo, perdonen la tardanza. Ya saben cómo es mi vida de ocupada u.u**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 49: ACUERDOS_

—Celeste, te he estado buscado—Saludó Hipo al verla salir a los establos.

—Hipo, buen día—Sonrió la chica dejando en el suelo la canasta de pescados que cargaba—, ¿qué ocurre?—Cuestionó temerosa.

—Ayer dejamos una conversación pendiente—Le recordó el chico tomando la misma canasta que la chica había cargado momentos atrás para ayudarle a dejarla en uno de los espacios con comida para los dragones.

—Ah si—Exclamó nerviosa—, deja le digo a tu madre que saldré un momento—Pidió retrocediendo un par de pasos a espera de su aprobación, y, tras tenerla, fue en busca de la mujer para darle tal información y así partir juntos para poder hablar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—Cuestionó incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

—Sí—Afirmó—. Tenías razón, no puedo permitir que Cáterin esté "libremente" en Berk mientras que Alina se encuentra encerrada—Explicó—, así que la dejaré salir.

— ¡Muchas gracias Hipo!—Exclamó con gran alegría abrazándolo.

—Pero—Interrumpió la alegría de la castaña—, existen varias condiciones—Aclaró y cuando la chica se apartó para poder escucharlo mejor continuó—: no puede acercarse a los acantilados ni a los muelles, nada de mapas ni libros que le muestren la ubicación de la isla; la quiero lejos de armas y lejos de los dragones—Sentenció con el porte digno de un jefe—, debe estar vigilada todo el tiempo y cualquier cosa que haga será tu responsabilidad.

— ¿Cómo voy a mantenerla vigilada y lejos de los dragones al mismo tiempo? Yo trabajo en los establos—Reclamó con confusión.

—Puede acompañarte—Aclaró—, pero que se mantenga apartada de los dragones.

—Está bien Hipo—Aceptó con rendición, ya era una gran fortuna que aceptara dejarla en libertad, no podía quejarse—, tu eres el jefe después de todo. Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué harás con Cáterin?—Indagó curiosa por conocer lo que sucedería con ella.

—Las condiciones para ella serán las mismas—Respondió con simpleza—, y la responsabilidad caerá en Ken.

—Me parece justo—Asintió Celeste, aunque no muy convencida por lo último; si él era el responsable entonces eso significaba que debían estar juntos en todo momento.

Acaso eso eran ¿celos? No, no, no podía estar celosa y mucho menos de alguien como Cáterin.

— ¿Cuándo saldrá?—Cambió rápidamente de tema refiriéndose a su hermana, esos pensamientos solo la irritaban.

—En un rato iremos por ella—Contestó—, antes de dar el anuncio a toda la aldea sobre el asunto de Ken y Cáterin; así también podremos hablarles sobre Alina—Explicó.

—Excelente—Sonrió con entusiasmo por saber que pronto tendría a su hermana a su lado y podría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Y esa sonrisa fue contagiada al jefe de Berk, quien de alguna forma se sentía feliz y seguro por la decisión que había tomado; quizá esto podía ser realmente bueno, no solo para Celeste, sino para todo Berk; Alina podía ayudarlos a solucionar el problema de Ash…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Te he estado buscando—Esta vez fue Ken quien la interceptó al salir del Gran Salón.

—Este día he estado muy solicitada—Comentó con diversión la chica—. ¿Qué necesitas?—Le cuestionó sin darle mucha importancia.

La expresión de disgusto en el rostro del chico fue lo que la alertó, ¿es que acaso había olvidado como era ella?

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?—Preguntó ahora un poco irritada.

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo—Cortó Ken de igual manera.

—Apenas tienes un día aquí y ya vamos a comenzar a pelear, ¿en serio?—Reclamó la castaña—. A veces pienso que es lo único que sabemos hacer—Murmuró.

—Celeste…—Le llamó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien—Aclaró para calmar la preocupación del chico—, solo…—No había excusa, nada que pudiera utilizar para explicar su actitud.

—Es por Cáterin, ¿verdad?—Indagó—. Te molesta que esté aquí.

—Oh ¡pero claro que sí!—Exclamó—. Aun no entiendo por qué aceptaste que viniera.

—Yo no acepté nada—Se excusó.

—Como sea—Dijo para dar por terminada la discusión—. Hoy es un buen día y no dejaré que una discusión lo arruine, y mucho menos si es por ella.

Entonces algo hizo click en la mente del chico, antes, cuando la vio salir del recinto, notó la gran sonrisa y la alegría que desprendía la castaña; más cuando comenzaron a hablar y con forme la conversación se convertía en discusión, esa alegría fue desapareciendo. Y la pregunta era…

— ¿Por qué es un buen día?—Le cuestionó curioso por saber la razón de su felicidad.

—Porque estás aquí, con vida—Sonrió recordando sus razones para estar feliz—, porque Luna podrá volver a volar en un par de días—Mencionó también recordando la conversación que había tenido con Valka después de que esta revisara la herida de su amiga—. Y porque Hipo al fin me escuchó y liberará a Alina—Su sonrisa se hizo más grande tras decir esto último—, aunque claro, con ciertas condiciones—Aclaró.

—Pues entonces si hay razones para ser feliz este día—Concordó el chico acariciando sus brazos con ternura y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí—Dijo ella aceptando sus caricias—, y por cierto—Habló ahora tomando nuevamente su porte serio—, Hipo quiere hablar contigo…sobre Cáterin—Mencionó con cautela.

—Pues no puedo hacerlo esperar—Suspiró con pesar apartándose de Celeste—. ¿Está adentro?

La chica asintió y tras dejar un beso en su mejilla y desearle suerte se marchó.

Aun tenia trabajo pendiente en los establos, además de que había prometido contarle todo a Valka y, por supuesto, también a Luna.

Por eso, cuando llegó al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de ambas para así poder hablar.

—Te dije que Hipo haría lo correcto—Sonrió la mujer tras escuchar el relato de la castaña.

—Lo sé—Admitió igualmente sonriente la chica mientras acariciaba la frente de Luna—. Estoy en deuda con él.

—Dudo que Hipo quiera que te preocupes por eso—Le dijo Valka con cierto toque serio.

—Eso es cierto—Dijo la menor con un toque divertido—, me amenazaría con la mirada si le digo eso.

—Amenaza no, más bien solo te silenciaria—Le corrigió la mayor sabiendo de sobra ya el tipo de persona que era su hijo.

—Lo dices porque no lo ha visto cuando me regaña—Comentó fingiendo miedo—, se comporta como si fuera un hermano mayor o algo así.

—Así es con todos—Suspiró Valka—, y tu sueles meterte en muchos problemas.

—No puedo contradecir eso—Rio la chica en un intento por encogerse de hombros, aunque claro, no lo logró por completo.

—Y…—Habló nuevamente la mujer—, ¿cuándo irán por tu hermana?

—En un rato más—Respondió con tranquilidad—, Hipo acordó buscarme para ir juntos.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás?—Le cuestionó con curiosidad.

—La verdad, supongo—Respondió no muy segura—, explicarle el acuerdo al que llegamos y todo eso—Dijo pensando en cómo reaccionaría al decirle las condiciones de Hipo—. Lo único que espero es que podamos recuperar nuestra relación como hermanas—Suspiró con pesar—. Sé que es buena pero, igual fue "educada" por Khanor; quizá Hipo tenga razón… y realmente odiaría que así fuera.

Lo cierto era que, durante toda la noche anterior, no había podido dormir por estar pensando en lo que Hipo le había dicho. Su hermana ya no era la misma, y claro, ella tampoco lo era. ¡Habían pasado más de quince años! Tuvieron vidas diferentes, pasaron por situaciones diferentes, ambas habían cambiado.

Tenía miedo de equivocarse, de creer que había recuperado su hermana y que todo fuera una mentira; que ella estuviera fingiendo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así, que hacía lo correcto… Solo tenía que ir poco a poco y lograría recuperar a su hermana, o al menos una parte de ella.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto—Le tranquilizó la mujer acomodando los mechones sueltos de su cabello tras sus orejas—. Si ella es tu hermana, entonces debe ser tan buena como tú—La sujetó con delicadeza de su hombro sano—, solo está un poco perdida, pero entre todos la ayudaremos—Le sonrió como solo una madre sabe hacer.

—Gracias, Valka—Sonrió de regreso la castaña, había ocasiones en las que solo necesitaba eso, a una madre que le dijera que todo va a estar bien.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Un dragón batía con fuerza y rapidez sus alas para mantenerse en el aire. Estaba agotado mas no podía detenerse, su jinete le había dado una orden y él debía acatarla.

Y mientras el pobre y agotado dragón luchaba por seguir volando, la chica en su espalda presionaba la herida que tenía lugar en su abdomen y, al mismo tiempo, veía con frialdad el pequeño montículo de tierra que comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

Debía pensar muy bien las palabras que utilizaría cuando hablara con él, o terminaría por lamentarlo…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Seguía sin poder creer que nuevamente estuviera encerrada en una celda, aunque claro, esta vez había sido por decisión propia y no se arrepentía por ello.

No entendía que fue lo que la impulsó a tomar esa decisión; quizá demostrar que había cambiado, pero, ¿realmente había cambiado? ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de ello? No podía.

Y no podía porque aún no lograba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, su vida había cambiado de un momento a otro sin que ella pudiera haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

Toda su vida había visto a Khanor como su padre, había pensado que él era bueno y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas el vengarse de quienes provocaron su muerte… Y ya no sabía lo que era real, ya no sabía lo que quería o quien era realmente.

Pero, también era ahora que comprendía muchas cosas.

Ahora comprendía porqué la actitud tan demandante y fría de su…de Khanor. Ahora comprendía las lagunas mentales y las pesadillas que tanto la atormentaban. Comprendía porqué Khanor nunca le habló sobre su madre y porqué jamás la dejó involucrarse en su "trabajo". Lo comprendía todo y eso la frustraba, porque durante todo ese tiempo se dejó engañar, permitió que Khanor hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y la hiciera olvidar quien era realmente.

Pero ya no dejaría que eso siguiera ocurriendo.

Y aunque aún no entendía por qué creyó en las palabras de Celeste, sabía que decía la verdad, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía creerle y era por eso que seguía ahí.

Celeste le había prometido encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahí y confiaba en ella.

Todo su debate mental se fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Con pesar se levantó del frio suelo en el que había estado sentada y se acercó hasta la puerta de la celda.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quienes habían entrado al lugar eran Celeste y el Jefe de Berk.

Tuvo que contenerse para no decir alguna de sus típicas y molestas frases para no terminar metiéndose en más problemas.

—Perdón por no venir antes—Se disculpó su hermana acercándose a la celda—, han pasado demasiadas cosas.

—No hay problema—Negó recelosa, si bien confiaba en ella aun no lo hacía por completo—. Y… ¿usted que hace aquí, Jefe?—Cuestionó al chico castaño junto a su hermana.

—Estoy aquí por la misma razón que ella—Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a su compañera, seria cruel decir que disfrutaba el ser misterioso y no decirle la verdad completa; ¿qué? A veces hasta alguien tan bueno como él podía llegar a divertirse por cosas como esa—. Serás liberada—Aclaró cuando Celeste le miró con molestia, ¿acaso ella era la única que podía comportarse así? Está bien, quizá solo exageraba.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?—Exclamó incrédula cambiando la dirección de su mirada de Hipo a Celeste varias veces.

—Sí—Asintió con alegría la castaña—, aunque claro, habrá algunas condiciones.

— ¿Y cuáles son?—Quiso saber.

—No puedes acercarte a los acantilados, muelles, armas y dragones—Respondió con seriedad y simpleza el jefe.

—Y estarás en constante vigilancia—Agregó Celeste.

—Celeste será la responsable de todos tus actos—Continuó Hipo—, así que te recomiendo que no hagas nada que las comprometa a ambas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí?—Dijo sacando un poco de su actitud prepotente, más se lamentó enseguida cuando vio la mirada molesta del jefe—. Perdón—Bajó la mirada con lamentación—. Acepto las condiciones—Dijo ahora con firmeza levantando la mirada para encarar a ambos.

—Entonces no se diga más—Exclamó con tranquilidad el castaño procediendo a abrir la puerta de la celda—. Acompáñanos, hay un anuncio que dar—Invitó para que los siguiera hasta la salida.

Aún faltaba dar la explicación completa al pueblo sobre los visitantes y ahora la liberación de Alina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todos los habitantes de Berk se encontraban en el Gran Salón, rodeando la mesa principal donde el Jefe de Berk se encontraba junto a los Jinetes y el resto de su gente de mayor confianza.

Todos esperaban impacientes por lo que fuera a decirles su jefe. Todos tenían la intriga de saber por qué el Jefe de Mizar seguía con vida, porqué Cáterin estaba ahí y, también, porqué Alina estaba libre.

—Sé que todos desean saber qué está ocurriendo y porqué ellos están aquí—Habló Hipo refiriéndose a sus "visitantes" sabiendo de sobra que esas eran las preguntas que todos se hacían—. Y ahora mismo les aclararemos todo.

El silencio reinó entonces en todo el lugar y la tensión comenzó a crecer.

—Primero que nada—Continuó el joven jefe—, Kenned, el Jefe de Mizar, sobrevivió al ataque a su isla gracias a la intervención de Dalia, una miembro de su isla, y Cáterin, a quien todos conocemos por sus acciones en contra de nuestro pueblo.

Una serie de abucheos y gritos en desacuerdo se hizo presente en el lugar.

— ¡Silencio!—Pidió Hipo calmando a todos los vikingos—, está claro que no es agradable su presencia—Dijo con seriedad—, pero al parecer ella ha cambiado—Aclaró, más nadie le creyó, y no los culpaba pues él tampoco lo hacía en su totalidad—. Tanto ella como Alina, quien es hermana de Celeste, lo han hecho—Señaló ahora a la chica junto a su amiga invitándola a dar un paso al frente para que todos le vieran.

No estaba de más decir que eso no le agradaba, estar rodeada de tanta gente dispuesta a atacarla y encerrarla era algo totalmente incomodo hasta para ella.

Una nueva serie de abucheos se hizo presente, si bien no conocían mucho de esa chica si sabían que era la culpable de los ataques dados en la Isla Dragón y eso era algo que los Berkianos no podían tolerar.

— ¡Silencio!—Volvió a pedir Hipo con algo de desesperación, por suerte Chimuelo, quien también estaba en el lugar, le ayudó a callar a todos los presentes con una pequeña bola de plasma que lanzó al techo—. Gracias amigo—Le susurró—. Sé que no está bien pedirles lo siguiente pero—Continuó una vez que tenía nuevamente la atención de su pueblo—, hay que darles una oportunidad—Y antes de que alguien volviera a reprochar algo continuó—. En el pasado, le dimos una oportunidad a Alvin "El Traidor", a Heather e incluso a Dagur—Les recordó a todos los que en el pasado fueron catalogados como "enemigos" y que ahora eran sus amigos—, le dimos una oportunidad a Eret y lo aceptamos como uno más de los nuestros—El nombrado alzó la mirada con orgullo y agradecimiento mostrándole su apoyo a su jefe—, ¿por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo por ellas?

Nadie dijo nada. Las miradas iban y venían por todo el Salón.

Los vikingos eran conocidos por su terquedad, más todos los Berkianos sabían que su jefe tenía razón, lo justo era que les dieran una oportunidad para demostrar que realmente habían cambiado, pero… ¿sería lo correcto?

—Si los hace estar más tranquilos—Continuó con voz calmada Hipo—, cabe aclarar que ambas estarán en constante vigilancia, no podrán acercarse a nada que comprometa la seguridad de nuestra isla; lejos de barcos, armas, documentos y dragones—Aclaró para que todos comprendieran que su seguridad seguía siendo su principal objetivo—. Además—Añadió—, la responsabilidad por ellas estará en Celeste y Ken—Dijo y ambos nombrados dieron un paso al frente—, y yo, como su jefe, también me haré responsable por lo que pueda ocurrir.

Esto pareció tranquilizar a todos y hacerlos aceptar lo que su jefe les pedía.

Les darían esa oportunidad.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Con una inmensa ira salió de la habitación azotando con fuerza la vieja puerta de madera llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el exterior.

— ¡Comiencen a construir y preparar más barcos!—Ordenó a todos sus hombres con voz demandante—. Ya sabemos la ubicación de Berk—Dijo con voz llena de frialdad y una inmensa ira.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella?—Señaló con temor un hombre a la chica que aún permanecía dentro de la habitación.

Esta, estando en el suelo, adolorida por la herida de su abdomen y el reciente golpe que tenía lugar en su rostro, les vio con miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrirle a partir de ahora. No había sido buena idea hablar.

—Enciérrenla—Ordenó sin voltearla a ver—, aun nos puede ser útil.

Y tras decir esto se marchó, dejando a la castaña indefensa y en manos de sus hombres, quienes la tomaron con fuerza y llevaron hasta los calabozos donde fue encerrada y abandonada.

Lo peor estaba por venir…

* * *

 **¿Acaso el final se acerca? e.e pronto lo sabremos…**

 **Este capítulo fue prácticamente la mitad del otro, lo sé, soy mala u.u y me quedó pendiente una, no, dos escenas pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo… ¡soy floja! ¿Qué esperaban?**

 **En fin…**

 **Respondiendo a sus Reviews:**

 **Alexa HSGS:** Realmente un reencuentro muy especial, aunque parece que están teniendo problemas e.e ya sabremos más de ello… espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	50. Capítulo 50 ¿Todo Volvió a La Normalidad

**Capitulo nuevo, perdonen la tardanza. Estoy sin computadora y escribir en la de mi mamá es difícil porque no siempre me la puede prestar XD**

 **En fin, que lo disfruten, 4,300 palabras que espero no les aburran demasiado XD ok ya…**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 50: ¿Todo Volvió a La Normalidad?_

Para cuando el Jefe de Berk había logrado terminar de explicar todo lo habido y por haber a su gente y estos se habían tranquilizado después de tremenda decisión tomada por su líder, el atardecer ya había llegado a la isla y, por ende, ahora todos debían apresurarse a terminar sus tareas para así poder irse a descansar.

Todos, o la mayoría, se habían marchado del Gran Salón para cumplir con esas tareas, y ahora los únicos que quedaban ahí eran el Jefe y sus amigos quienes se habían detenido un momento más para terminar de aclarar un par de cosas sobre la vigilancia pues ahora que Celeste y Luna estaban heridas necesitarían dividirse sus horas.

—Yo puedo tomarlas todas—Insistió Eret.

—Claro que no, ya tienes mucho trabajo—Le reprendió Hipo—, nos dividiremos las horas.

—No creo que sea buena idea—Habló ahora Celeste desde la silla en la cual la habían obligado a sentarse—. Todos tienen demasiado trabajo, si no descansan lo debido no importará cuanta vigilancia hagan, si están agotados, correremos aún más peligro—Intentó ser razonable.

—Ella tiene razón Hipo—Secundó Astrid—. Tal vez podríamos pedirle ayuda al equipo A—Sugirió.

—No me parece buena idea—Admitió Hipo—. A Gothi la requerimos aquí, en especial teniendo a Celeste y Ken heridos—Los nombrados se quejaron en silencio desde sus asientos, porque si, Ken también había sido obligado a sentarse—, Abono y Cubeta a penas y se las arreglan cuidando los cultivos…

— ¿Y qué hay de mi papá y Gustav?—Cuestionó Patán.

—Ellos ya se encargan de la vigilancia dentro de la isla durante la noche—Le recordó Hipo.

—Bueno, pues podríamos llamar a alguien de los novatos o a alguien más de la gente que esté dispuesta a ayudar—Sugirió Astrid—. No solo estamos nosotros, Hipo.

—Lo sé pero…—Intentó evadir nuevamente, más la mirada de reproche de la rubia fue suficiente para detener su futura excusa—, no quiero arriesgar a más gente, ¿de acuerdo?—Admitió al fin agotado.

Sin duda ser Jefe era un trabajo muy difícil.

—Si me dan un dragón temporal puedo continuar con mis turnos de vigilancia—Canturreó Celeste intentando convencerlos.

—Definitivamente no haremos eso—Le detuvo Hipo recobrando fuerzas.

— ¡Vamos, por favor!—Insistió aunque bien sabía que sería inútil.

—Yo puedo cubrirla—Habló de repente Dalia quien para sorpresa de todos se mostraba decidida y firme ante su comentario.

— ¿Estás segura?—Cuestionó Astrid no creyendo que la chica fuera capaz de cumplir con tantas horas—, la vigilancia puede ser pesada.

—Puedo hacerlo—Insistió sin dejar su porte decidido.

Todos esperaban una respuesta por parte de Hipo, después de todo quien tenía la última decisión era él.

—Sin duda no puedo arriesgarte—Dijo al fin desesperando a todos por su respuesta—, eres demasiado nueva en esto de ser jinete—Explicó—, pero…—Porque sí, había un pero—, tal vez puedas cambiar de lugar con Gustav o Patón, ellos tienen un poco más de experiencia, podrían tomar turnos; pero tú te encargarás exclusivamente de vigilar dentro de la isla, donde no corras tanto peligro. Es eso o nada—Sentenció.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción—Dijo divertida.

—No, no la tienes—Le dijo Astrid igualmente divertida para molestia del castaño.

—Está bien, acepto—Accedió la chica sonriente—, ¿cuándo empiezo?

—Mañana—Respondió Hipo—, por ahora vayan a descansar. Los que se harán cargo de la vigilancia de hoy vayan a sus puestos y ya saben, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamar.

Dicho esto se dio por terminada su pequeña reunión y todos se dispusieron a marcharse. Siendo Patapez, Astrid y Patán los encargados de la vigilancia esa noche.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—Sugirió Ken alcanzando a Celeste en la salida.

—No gracias—Negó tranquila para después cambiar su expresión a una irritada al ver salir a Cáterin junto a Dalia—. Si tú vienes entonces ella también—Señaló a Cáterin—, y no estoy de humor para eso. Buenas noches—Se despidió bajando los escalones que la separaban de donde estaban Luna y Alina para así partir.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Buenos días Bocón—Saludó la castaña llegando a la forja siendo acompañada por Alina y Luna.

— ¡Celeste! —Exclamó con alegría—, ¿qué las trae por aquí? He de suponer que no vinieron únicamente a saludar.

—Me descubriste—Rio divertida—. Necesito ayuda para afilar mis dagas—Explicó.

— ¿Y para que las quieres?—Cuestionó—. Hasta donde sé no puedes usar armas todavía.

—Bueno, es mejor prevenir que lamentar—Se excusó—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sabes que no puedo decirte que no—Recordó Bocón divertido—. ¿Dónde están las dagas?

—Aquí—Señaló Alina dejando un pequeño pero considerable saco sobre el mostrador—. No puedo creer que tenga tantas dagas—Gruñó.

—Pero si no son todas—Mencionó divertida la mayor—, esas solo son las de la silla de Luna y las que tenía ocultas en casa.

Alina la veía con una expresión incrédula, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder recuperar su expresión seria.

— ¿Y dónde está el resto?—Indagó resistiendo las ganas de gritarle.

—Espera—Indicó comenzando a revisar entre su ropa en busca de las dagas faltantes.

Primero llevó su mano hacia su bota izquierda sacando una de esas pequeñas armas y colocándola en el mostrador, procedió entonces a hacer lo mismo con la otra bota; después siguió con su cinturón del cual extrajo una tercer daga para después buscar entre su chaleco una cuarta.

— ¿Me ayudas?—Pidió a su hermana—, no la alcanzo—Señaló su chaleco mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo tomar la daga que al parecer había en su costado izquierdo, obviamente no podría tomarla sola, necesitaba su mano derecha para eso.

Con expresión irritada Alina sacó el arma que había en el chaleco para después dejarla caer sobre las demás en el mostrador, ¿cuántas dagas podía tener? Y ¿para qué necesita tantas?

— ¿Son todas?—Preguntó con su paciencia a punto de agotarse.

—Eso creo—Se encogió de hombros—, aunque estoy segura de que me falta una, ¡en fin!

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que comience a trabajar—Habló Bocón después de parpadear varias veces para recuperarse de la impresión—, puedes venir por ellas antes del atardecer.

—Gracias Bocón—Sonrió la mayor.

Su primera tarea de la lista estaba hecha, ahora debían ir a los establos de dragones para ayudar en todo lo que se pudiera, pero había personas que tenían otros planes y no dejarían que se fueran tan fácilmente.

— ¡Pero miren nada más a quienes me encontré!—Exclamó con fingida alegría Cáterin a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tu sola?—Interrogó Celeste intentando contener su molestia por verla—. ¿Dónde está Ken?

—Fue con esa anciana para su revisión—Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

—No debiste salir tu sola—Reprendió—, vas a meterlo en problemas, y a Hipo también.

—Eres una exagerada—Gruñó para molestarla.

—Y tu un desecho de dragón—Regresó Celeste con gran molestia.

—Celeste, mejor vámonos—Intervino Alina tomándola del brazo para alejarla del lugar—, te están esperando en los establos, ¿recuerdas?

Lo mejor sería escucharla, si no se controlaba se metería en problemas y eso no sería para nada bueno; suspiró sacando su frustración para después asentir y cumplir con lo pedido por su hermana, bueno, al menos lo intento…

—Hazle caso a tu hermanita y sal corriendo antes de que salgas herida—Se burló Cáterin cuando ambas hermanas le dieron la espalda dispuestas a marcharse.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Masculló la mayor con voz sombría girando para encararla nuevamente.

Bocón, quien había estado observando todo en silencio, se alertó al notar el cambio en la castaña, sin duda nada bueno saldría de eso.

—Alina—Llamó el vikingo—, te recomiendo que te apartes.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, antes de que algo más ocurriera se alejó lo suficiente para evitar que lo que fuera a hacer Celeste terminara afectándola a ella también.

— ¿Acaso intentaste llamarme cobarde?—Susurró Celeste furiosa acercándose lentamente a donde Cáterin se encontraba.

La otra castaña, si bien tenía miedo, no se dejaría vencer y mantuvo su expresión firme y molesta en todo momento, sabía que había hablado de más pero, eso era bueno, podría darle donde más le dolía y si le hacía algo la castigarían por ello.

—Si te quedó el chaleco…—Dijo con burla—. No fui yo la que salió huyendo dejando a Ken solo cuando tomó el puesto de jefe en Mizar—Evidenció—. Si no lo hubieras dejado quizá no hubiera estado a punto de morir.

—Yo no salí huyendo—Se defendió—, él me pidió que me fuera.

— ¿Y por qué habrá sido?—Preguntó divertida por molestarla.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de ningún tipo—Gruñó, no se rebajaría a su nivel.

—Yo solo digo que si lo amaras tanto como dices hacerlo, no lo habrías dejado solo—Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque debo agradecerte por eso—Mencionó con una sonrisa sínica—, ya que tu no estabas yo debí ser quien le ofreciera mi apoyo incondicional.

— ¿Qué tantas estupideces estás diciendo?—No sabía a donde quería llegar con todo eso, pero lo que si sabía es que no era nada bueno.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no dejas que ninguna mujer se le acerque—Comentó—. Es que es tan…—Suspiró llevando sus dedos a sus labios para acariciarlos—, bueno, tú me entiendes… ¿o no?

Eso había sido todo.

¡Había acabado con su paciencia!

Con un movimiento rápido llevó su mano a su pierna derecha, más preciso a su muslo, sacando de entre su falda una daga que había estado atada a su pierna todo este tiempo y, antes de que alguien pudiera prevenirlo, la lanzó justo a la cabeza de Cáterin clavándose a escasos centímetros de esta en un poste que estaba junto a ella.

— ¡CASI ME CORTAS LA CABEZA!—Gritó furiosa acercándose a ella para vengarse—. ¡Tienes suerte de haber fallado porque si no…!

—Yo no fallo—La detuvo—, solo fue un tiro de advertencia.

— ¡Eres una…!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!—Exclamó una voz masculina llegando al lugar.

—Celeste casi me corta la cabeza—Repitió ahora para que Ken la escuchara.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Interrogó molesto el chico a la castaña mientras revisaba que su amiga estuviera bien.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?—Le regresó la pregunta igualmente molesta avanzando hacia el poste donde su daga seguía clavada empujando con su hombro bueno a Cáterin en el proceso.

— ¡Celeste!—Reprendió el chico—, ¡mírame cuando te hablo!

— ¡No soy una niña a la que puedas darle ordenes!—Exclamó furiosa encarándolo una vez que tenía la daga en su mano—. Apártate—Gruñó cuando el chico se puso frente a ella para evitar que lo evadiera.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar—Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

—No quiero—Negó intentando marcharse pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo con fuerza—, suéltame.

—No hasta que te calmes y me escuches—Negó ahora Ken.

—Suéltame Kenned—Susurró con voz fría viéndolo con ojos amenazantes.

El chico no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

—Por favor, necesitamos hablar—Insistió.

—No pienso hablar contigo, no hasta que dejes de comportarte como un idiota—Respondió cortante—. Ahora apártate—Volvió a decir.

Y nuevamente el chico no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

Celeste, ignorándolo tanto a él como a Cáterin, regresó a donde Alina y Luna la esperaban junto a Bocón.

—Les dije que me faltaba una—Rio la chica para sorpresa de los tres mostrándoles la daga en su mano, ¿cómo podía cambiar de humor tan rápido?—Esta también va a necesitar que la afiles—Dijo dejándola junto al resto.

—No hay problema—Dijo rápidamente Bocón—, vuelve por ellas antes del atardecer—Volvió a decirle.

—Gracias—Sonrió nuevamente—. Vamos Alina, Luna, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin decir nada ambas la siguieron intercambiando miradas confusas entre sí; y así, en silencio, se alejaron del lugar.

—Vaya que tuviste suerte—Le dijo Bocón a Cáterin, quien, junto a Ken, aún permanecían en el mismo lugar—. La próxima vez quizá quieras cuidar lo que dices—Le "aconsejó" antes de tomar todas las dagas y comenzar a trabajar—. ¿Cómo puede tener tantas dagas?—Susurró hablando para sí mismo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los días pasaron y con ellos la calma volvió a Berk.

Todo parecía ir bien, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Los cambios en las vigilancias no habían traído problemas y eso era algo que tranquilizaba a muchos, principalmente al Jefe de Berk.

Y los compañeros heridos, tanto Celeste como Ken habían comenzado a recuperarse, principalmente el segundo, pues Celeste aún tenía problemas… su herida sanaba, pero su brazo no recuperaba el movimiento. Todo sabía lo frustrada y desesperada que estaba por eso, a pesar de que ella lo supiera ocultar, la conocían y sabían lo difícil que era la situación para ella. Por otro lado, Luna era la que mejor se encontraba de los tres, según el diagnóstico de Valka, la Furia Nocturna podría volver a volar en cualquier momento…

— ¿Cuánto es eso?—Cuestionó Celeste acariciando la cabeza de su amiga mientras escuchaba lo que la mayor le explicaba.

—No estás prestando atención—Concluyó la castaña mayor al notarla tan distraída.

—Ha estado así todo el día—Dijo Alina, porque si, ella también estaba ahí, a una distancia considerable de todos los dragones, pero lo suficientemente cerca de Celeste y Valka.

— ¿Quieres contarme que ocurre?—Cuestionó con cautela Valka acompañándola con las caricias y mimos hacia la dragona.

—No es nada—Evadió—, solo…—No tenía ninguna excusa—, me siento inútil, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo al fin liberando un poco más la carga que tenía sobre su espalda, haciéndola más ligera.

—Celeste…—Suspiró la mayor preocupada por el pensamiento de la chica—, no eres una inútil. Solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo para recuperarte.

—Gothi dijo que quizá ya no mejore—Murmuró molesta por no poder mejorar.

—Así es, "quizá"—Aclaró la mayor—. Mejorarás, eres fuerte.

Y pudieron haber continuado hablando sobre ello de no ser por cierto estruendo que se escuchó por todos los establos alertando tanto a vikingos como a dragones.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

En los muelles Astrid supervisaba a los dragones y vikingos que se preparaban para salir a pescar. Hipo le había pedido que lo cubriera en eso debido a que debía ayudar con la reubicación de unos dragones al otro lado de la isla.

— ¡Astrid!—Escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

— ¿Ken?—Cuestionó confundida al ver al chico ahí, más al notar la falta de alguien su confusión creció al mismo tiempo que su molestia—. ¿Dónde está Cáterin?

—Está con Dalia—Respondió con simpleza.

—Hipo te dio a ti la tarea de vigilarla, no a ella—Regañó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé—Dijo dándose por vencido—, pero con ella aquí no iba a poder hablar contigo—Se excusó.

— ¿Y por qué quieres hablar conmigo?—Cuestionó dubitativa analizándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno—Murmuró nervioso—, eres la amiga más cercana de Celeste y…

—Ahh, ya entendí—Interrumpió suavizando su ceño fruncido—. Escucha, si tienes un problema con ella, resuélvelo CON ELLA, no me metas en esto—Dijo antes de que el chico continuara, comenzando a apartarse para continuar con su labor.

—Solo quiero saber por qué está molesta y distante conmigo—Explicó desesperado siguiéndola.

—Ya te dije, resuélvelo con ella—Repitió evadiendo los ruegos de chico.

—Por favor Astrid—Insistió—, estoy seguro que sabes lo que le ocurre.

¿Es que acaso no la dejaría en paz?

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Interrogó Valka al vikingo que llegó corriendo hasta ellas.

—La Gruñido—Jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento—, ¡está fuera de control!

Y dicho esto continuó corriendo para ayudar a encerrar a los demás dragones y así evitar que el problema fuera mayor.

—Salgan de aquí—Les ordenó Valka tomando su bastón para ir en busca de ese dragón.

—Eso sí que no—Se opuso Celeste poniéndose de pie con determinación—, no pienso perderme de toda la diversión.

—Celeste—Pronunció en tono de advertencia y pudo haber continuado, de no ser porque la dragona que tantos problemas estaba causando llegó justo al área donde ellas se encontraban.

—Realmente está molesta—Alcanzó a pronunciar Alina antes de agacharse para evitar que su fuego la alcanzara.

La dragona, una Gruñido Tambaleante joven, con las escamas teñidas de rojo vivo por su cambio de humor, atacaba y destruía todo a su paso. Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa.

—Creo que salir ya no es una opción—Murmuró Celeste al ver que la dragona cubría la entrada más cercana.

— ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!—Gritó desesperada Alina al ver al dragón sin control.

—Shh, no grites—Le reprendió su hermana cubriendo su boca con su mano para que no continuara—, la vas a alterar aún más. Los Gruñido Tambaleante son muy sensibles, y ella, en particular, lo es aún más—Explicó liberándola una vez que se había calmado.

— ¿Y eso se debe a…?—La invitó a continuar.

—Es una dragona joven, salvaje, no hemos podido entrenarla—Explicó entonces Valka—. La encontramos herida hace unas semanas atrás y no deja que nadie se acerque, fue difícil lograr traerla aquí y sanar sus heridas.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente la dejan libre?—Cuestionó la menor.

—Sus heridas fueron por estar en cautiverio, creemos que era parte de traficantes de dragones—Habló ahora Celeste—, si la liberamos no sobrevivirá sola. Por eso está aquí—Finalizó justo a tiempo para agacharse y evitar un nuevo ataque—. ¡Vamos Daga, ya no hagas eso!—Reprendió a la dragona furiosa.

— ¿La llamaste Daga?—Preguntó incrédula y burlesca su hermana.

—Teníamos que llamarla de alguna forma—Se defendió Celeste—. Y el nombre es genial.

—Pues a ella no parece gustarle—Dijo Alina señalando al dragón que se aproximaba furioso hasta ellas.

Gracias a Luna y sus disparos de plasma lograron detener al dragón el tiempo suficiente para que las tres pudieran alejarse hasta estar a salvo. Desafortunadamente, tal movimiento de defensa por parte de la Furia Nocturna, terminó por enfurecer aún más a "Daga".

—Bien hecho—Se burló Alina cubriéndose tras unas cestas de suministros.

— ¡Cállate!—Reprendió molesta Celeste también cubriéndose, pero esta con ayuda de Luna—. Vamos Daga, ¿qué ya olvidaste todas las veces que aparté a los demás dragones de tu comida?—Un nuevo ataque llegó—, si lo olvidó—Bromeó desde la protección de las alas de Luna.

— ¡Eso no ayuda Celeste!—Le silenció Valka ya con su armadura puesta lista para enfrentar a la dragona furiosa—. Vamos chica, tranquila—Susurraba con forme se acercaba con la mano extendida, realizando movimientos cortos pero fluidos para tranquilizar a la Gruñido.

—Lo está logrando—Susurró Alina sorprendida desde su escondite.

Realmente parecía que "la bestia" se había calmado, sus escamas habían comenzado a regresar a su color amarillo y su respiración era más pausada; pero no todo es lo que se aparenta…

— ¡Cuidado!—Gritó Celeste lo suficientemente alto para que Valka escuchara su advertencia y notara lo que ella había visto.

Pero su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues el grito no solo alertó a Valka, sino también a Daga, quien no le dio tiempo a la mujer de escapar a tiempo, pues de un solo golpe la derribó estando ahora sobre ella.

—Bien hecho hermanita—Se burló Alina.

— ¡Cállate!—Silenció fastidiada—. Luna, has un disparo de advertencia, llama su atención—Le indicó a su amiga.

—La vas a enfurecer aún más—Canturreó Alina más su hermana la ignoró.

Si tan solo Brincanubes o Chimuelo estuvieran ahí las cosas serían un poco más sencillas, pero ambos dragones se encontraban ocupados atendiendo otros asuntos más "importantes" que ese.

—Muy bien Luna, prepárate—Indicó ignorando lo que su hermana decía—, recuerda tener cuidado con Valka—La Furia Nocturna asintió lista para comenzar—. ¡Ahora!—Exclamó saliendo de la protección de su amiga justo a tiempo para que esta disparara contra la Gruñido.

El disparo dio justo en el suelo a escasos centímetros de Daga y Valka, la pequeña explosión llamó la atención de la dragona quien no dudó en regresar el ataque al disparar contra Luna y Celeste, pero al hacerlo también aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre su presa, lo que terminó por darle la oportunidad a Valka de noquear a la dragona al presionar su punto débil.

La Gruñido cayó inconsciente sobre Valka impidiéndole moverse nuevamente.

— ¡Valka!—Exclamó con cierta preocupación Celeste corriendo para ayudarla.

—No puedo creer que funcionara—Murmuró Alina saliendo de su escondite para ir a su encuentro.

—No te quedes ahí y ayúdame—Le regañó—. ¡Y ustedes también!—Les gritó a varios hombres que habían visto todo.

Entre todos apartaron a la dragona dejando libre a Valka. Daga fue llevada, por órdenes de Valka, a la Academia de Dragones, no le gustaba la idea de tenerla encerrada, pero por el momento era lo mejor. De no ser porque Celeste actuó rápido ella habría salido herida y quien sabe cuántos mas también, esta vez habían tenido suerte.

—Hablaré con Hipo para encontrar una solución—Avisó—. No podemos tenerla encerrada, así menos confiará en nosotros.

—Está bien, Valka, no te preocupes—Tranquilizó Celeste—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de limpiar todo este desastre—Señaló el caos que aún había en el lugar pues muchos dragones se habían alterado y ahora eran tranquilizados con hierva de dragón.

—Gracias—Sonrió ya más tranquila antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—Vaya—Murmuró Alina a su lado—, hasta se le olvidó que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo por esa herida—Señaló su hombro vendado, y con ese comentario solo consiguió un buen golpe en el hombro—. ¡Auch!—Se quejó.

—Ahora estamos a mano—Se burló la mayor alejándose para comenzar a limpiar.

— ¿A mano?—Cuestionó corriendo para alcanzarla.

—Por no creer que mi plan funcionaria—Explicó con simpleza riendo de la expresión molesta de Alina.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Por favor Astrid—Seguía insistiendo el chico.

Llevaban así varios minutos y por lo visto él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

— ¡Esta bien!—Gritó exasperada llamando la atención de varios vikingos que, al ver la expresión de la rubia, decidieron mejor ignorarla y continuar con su trabajo antes de que resultaran afectados por sus impulsos; el temperamento de Astrid era muy bien conocido por todos en Berk—. Quieres saber lo que le ocurre—Dijo ya más tranquila—, pues bien, tu actitud es lo que le ocurre—Dijo con simpleza y seriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Cuestionó confundido.

— ¡Te has estado comportando como un idiota!—Le reprendió molesta—. No le estás dando el lugar que le corresponde, se supone que es tu pareja, y tú no le das ese lugar.

—Claro que si—Se defendió.

—No, no lo haces—Continuó—. Dejas que Cáterin pase por encima de ella y eso la molesta, y, siendo honestos, a mí también.

—De seguro solo está celosa—Intentó excusarse no creyendo en las palabras de la rubia.

— ¡¿Al menos escuchas lo que dices?!—Le gritó cada vez más molesta—. Ella no está celosa, solo está molesta—Defendió a su amiga—. Todos te creíamos muerto, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que le dolió a ella; y de un día a otro tu apareces tomado del brazo con esa chica que tanto daño le ha hecho… ¿crees que ella iba a estar bien? ¿A hacer como si nada pasara?—Realmente se había pasado de la raya, y si Celeste no le ponía un alto, ella lo haría—. Si quieres arreglar las cosas deja de comportarte como un idiota y habla con ella—Finalizó, marchándose al fin para continuar con su trabajo.

Sin duda le había dejado mucho en qué pensar…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

—Vaya día—Exclamó agotada Celeste una vez que habían llegado a casa dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas—, Daga nos dejó mucho trabajo—Rio.

—No puedo creer que la llamaras así—Se burló su hermana y Luna la apoyó.

— ¡Es un nombre genial!—Se defendió pero tanto su hermana como su mejor amiga seguían riendo—, espera…—Dijo de repente recordando algo—, ¡olvidé mis dagas con Bocón!—Exclamó levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

—Pues vamos por ellas—Dijo Alina avanzando hasta la puerta.

—No te preocupes—Negó—, Luna y yo iremos, será rápido.

— ¿Estás segura?—Cuestionó.

—Sí, volveremos en seguida—Afirmó—, tú quédate aquí y no salgas—Indicó saliendo de la casa siendo seguida por Luna.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Vámonos a casa, Alina debe estar desesperada estando sola—Le dijo a su amiga una vez que salieron de la forja con su bolsa de dagas en la mano, habían tenido suerte de que aun fuera temprano y Bocón aún no se fuera.

Con calma comenzaron a avanzar adentrándose entre las calles de la aldea para volver a casa, más un ruido detuvo su marcha y les obligo a aproximarse con cautela hacia la oscuridad, en busca de quien haya hecho ese ruido. Pero lo que vieron fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban...

—Vámonos—Susurro con la voz cortada retrocediendo a la par del dragón para marcharse con velocidad del lugar.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Lejos, muy lejos de Berk, en una isla que ya conocimos antes, muchos barcos, los suficientes como para declararle la guerra a alguien, se preparaban para zarpar.

—Todo listo, señor—Le dijo un vikingo llegando hasta él.

— ¿Y la prisionera?—Quiso saber.

—Encerrada en una de las celdas de su barco—Respondió el hombre.

—Muy bien—Susurró sin dejar de ver el cielo nocturno—. Es hora de irnos—Dijo comenzando a subir a su barco, el más grande de todos.

Después de él todos los que aún se encontraban en el muelle hicieron lo mismo.

Las anclas de todos los barcos fueron elevadas y aseguradas, las velas fueron soltadas para ir contra el viento y así, poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los barcos zarparon dejando la isla sola, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

—Prepárate Jefe de Berk, la venganza está cerca…

* * *

 **Y las escenas que supuestamente quedaron pendientes no las escribí XD me dieron flojera y usé otras que tenía pensadas para el siguiente u.u**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado jeje**

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS_**


	51. Capítulo 51 Final Cercano

**¡DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS! ¡HE VUELTOOOO! –le lanzan un hacha pero logra esquivarla-**

 **Okay, Okay. Debo decir que realmente lo siento muchísimo, creo que es la primera vez que tardo tanto en actualizar un fic u.u ¡juro que no se repetirá! Y sé que no merezco su perdón, pero bueno u.u**

 **No los interrumpiré más… Disfruten de este capítulo súper extenso (22 paginas) cuyo nombre es improvisado XD**

 **Nota: Me informaron que se habia publicado mal el capitulo ._. vayan a saber los dioses porqué, en fin...**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 51: Final Cercano_

El Sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, los Terrores Terribles hacían su intento por cantar y así despertar a todo el vikingo que pudieran, a todos menos al Jefe de la isla, pues él se había despertado antes que los pequeños dragones.

Hipo y Chimuelo sobrevolaban la isla como todas las mañanas para asegurarse de que estuviera todo en orden y, también, porque era su costumbre siendo o no Jefes.

Todo parecía estar bien y su ronda estaba por terminar cuando…

— ¡Hipo!—Gritó Patapez volando hacia él con toda la rapidez que las alas de Albóndiga soportaban.

El Jinete de la Groncle había sido el encargado de la vigilancia esa noche. Se le veía agotado, y no era agotamiento por la vigilancia, era algo más.

—Patapez—Saludó Hipo cuando su amigo los alcanzó—. ¿Qué ocurre?—Cuestionó preocupado por el aspecto del rubio.

—Tienes que ver esto—Dijo con voz agitada antes de ordenarle a la Groncle que girara y se dirigiera de regreso a la Isla Dragón.

Hipo, sin dejar la preocupación a un lado, le indicó a Chimuelo que los siguiera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Y bien Hipo, ¿por qué nos llamaste tan temprano?—Curioseó Patán tras llegar con el resto al Gran Salón.

—Patapez encontró esto en la Isla Dragon—Explicó Hipo extendiendo sobre la mesa un pergamino—, estaba atado al Alacambiante que era de Karin—Dijo con pesar.

—Espera—Detuvo Celeste cautelosa—, ¿dijiste "era"?—Preguntó con temor.

—Está muerto—Respondió Hipo con las manos en puños hacia los costados, había frustración en su mirada, frustración por no haber podido salvar al dragón.

—Llegó a la isla durante la madrugada—Comenzó a contar Patapez con la mirada baja—, estaba herido. Intenté ayudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde; no iba a sobrevivir.

Un fuerte golpe se produjo en la mesa, los puños de Hipo se encontraban sobre esta, enrojecidos en donde su piel había hecho contacto con la madera.

Nadie le dijo nada, todos sabían lo frustrante que era para el castaño tener que pasar por esa situación; lo era para todos, pero mayormente para él. Astrid se limitó a sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo por los hombros brindándole seguridad.

Al igual que Hipo, Celeste se sentía horrible por saber que el Alacambiante había muerto; se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido, porque, de haber detenido a Karin antes, de haber evitado que ella siguiera abusando del dragón, él seguiría vivo y a salvo.

Hubo un escaso momento en el cual Ken intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla, así como Astrid lo había hecho con Hipo, pero la castaña se apartó antes de que él siquiera pudiera tocarla; se sentó con rapidez en una de las sillas junto a su hermana, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Todos notaron esa acción de la chica, pero nadie dijo nada; durante toda la mañana Celeste se había comportado extraña y ninguno estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a qué se debía eso. Fue por eso que casi todos ignoraron tal movimiento y se concentraron nuevamente en el problema inicial; los únicos que no lo hicieron y que, por el contrario, le lanzaron miradas molestas a Ken, fueron Alina y Eret, unas miradas fulminantes que pusieron incomodo al chico.

Pero eso solo duró un par de segundos hasta que Celeste habló.

— ¿Q-qué dice la nota?—Quiso saber Celeste aun con cautela, controlando su coraje al saber el final que tuvo el pobre dragón.

—"Voy en camino. Que la guerra comience."—Citó Hipo sin necesidad de leer el pergamino.

Las palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente y las pronunció casi de forma inconsciente, teniendo la mirada clavada en la madera de la mesa donde sus manos descansaban y eran cubiertas por las de Astrid en un gesto de apoyo.

—Si enviaron esta nota es porque ya saben nuestra ubicación—Murmuró Astrid apretando el agarre en las manos de Hipo.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—Cuestionó Patapez preocupado.

—Prepararnos—Dijo Hipo con la poca fortaleza que aún conservaba, mostrándose decidido ante sus amigos, infundiéndoles seguridad aunque él ya no la tuviera—, quizá después no tengamos oportunidad…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su mirada estaba fija en el blanco a varios metros frente a ella, desde su posición lograba distinguir las marcas sobre la madera donde las puntas afiladas de hachas, espadas y dagas se incrustaban en ella.

Acarició con sus dedos la empuñadura de cuero y metal de la daga en su mano, sintiendo su frialdad ante su toque hasta que se convertía en tibieza a causa de su propio calor corporal. La empuñó con fuerza, alzando su mano hasta la altura de su rostro, girando su muñeca y lanzando con toda la fuerza posible la daga contra el blanco de madera colgado de la pared de roca de la Academia.

El arma voló y se estrelló con fuerza contra el blanco, pero no se clavó en este, por el contrario solo lo golpeó antes de caer al suelo.

—Cuando dicen "dale al blanco" no se refieren a eso—Comentó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Giró su cuerpo con dirección a la entrada de la Academia, justo donde Eret se encontraba con el cuerpo contra la pared de roca y de brazos cruzados observándola con diversión.

—Solo intento sacar mi frustración—Se excusó tomando otra daga del montón, esta vez tomándola de la parte afilada.

Sujetó el arma por la punta con tres de sus dedos, dejando que el resto descansara sobre el dorso de su mano apuntando hacia su rostro.

Su mirada nuevamente fija en el blanco frente a ella, respiró con profundidad al mismo tiempo que tomaba el impulso para lanzar la daga sin problemas.

El arma voló cortando el viento hasta clavarse a varios centímetros del centro del blanco, un par de astillas saltaron en el proceso.

—Así está mejor—Aplaudió Eret caminando hasta ella para, igualmente, tomar una daga y lanzarla.

—Presumido—Gruñó Celeste cuando la daga lanzada por el chico dio justo en el centro y golpeó en el proceso la suya haciéndola caer.

—No estás concentrada—Dijo él alejándose para tomar las dagas que habían junto al blanco—, por eso fallas.

—No me importa fallar en este momento—Alegó con molestia tomando otra daga y lanzándola sin importarle que Eret estuviera cerca del blanco.

El azabache se agachó en el momento justo evitando ser cortado por el filo del arma.

— ¡Oye!—Se quejó viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y después girándose hacia el blanco donde la daga se encontraba clavada—. Justo en el centro—Suspiró viendo el resultado del lanzamiento—. Retiro lo dicho—Dijo reincorporándose para tomar también esa daga y después volver con la castaña—, tu concentración está bien.

—Te dije que solo quería sacar mi frustración—Volvió a decir la chica con un porte más tranquilo—. Si me concentro en otra cosa no pensare demasiado en lo que me molesta.

— ¿Y te ha funcionado?

— ¿Tu qué crees?—Señaló con su mano el blanco destrozado y las dagas regadas sobre el barril donde las tenía—. Te juro que quiero matarlo…—Comentó con ira burbujeando en su interior.

— ¿Y qué te detiene?—Cuestionó con la mirada fija en la suya como si intentara leer sus pensamientos.

—Mis estúpidos sentimientos—Respondió con voz rota al mismo tiempo en que una lagrima escapaba de su ojo derecho.

—Hey, eso sí que no—Regañó acercándose a ella para limpiar la lagrima que mojaba su rostro—. Ni él ni nadie merece que tú llores—Aseguró sujetándola por el hombro sano—. Y si tú no puedes matarlo… con gusto puedo hacerlo por ti—Bromeó en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

—Eres un idiota Eret—Rio por lo bajo frotando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para secar las lágrimas contenidas—. Gracias—Sonrió fijando su mirada en la de él.

— ¿Por qué?—Cuestionó confundido.

—Por estar aquí.

—Bueno—Comenzó nervioso—, no tienes que agradecerlo, para eso son los amigos—Explicó—. Y en serio, si quieres que lo mate, puedo hacerlo.

—Lo pensaré—Bromeó para después continuar con sus lanzamientos de dagas.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Caminaba por el bosque en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en el Gran Salón mientras esquivaba las ramas bajas de los árboles y las rocas que aparecían en su camino.

Se dirigía a un lugar en específico, un lugar donde sabía encontraría a cierto castaño que, de seguro, necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral.

Aun no lograba entender cómo, pero siempre sabía cuándo Hipo necesitaba alguna palabra de aliento, o, en caso opuesto, espacio y silencio para no ser molestado. No cualquiera podía leer en su rostro la diferencia de ambos casos, no cualquiera podía interpretar de forma correcta las emociones del chico en el momento. Pero Astrid no era cualquiera y así como ella podía leer a Hipo, él podía leerla a ella.

—Te encontré—Susurró observando desde lo alto de un pequeño acantilado, el mismo que rodeaba el lago donde había conocido a Chimuelo y donde Hipo la había convencido de que los dragones eran buenos, el mismo donde sus sentimientos por el castaño fueron más claros.

Bajó con cautela por la estrecha abertura que había en la pared de roca, siendo cuidadosa para no resbalar o llamar la atención del Furia Nocturna que dormitaba junto al castaño bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Y con esa misma cautela comenzó a avanzar una vez que estuvo del otro lado de la pared de roca. Caminó lentamente hasta alcanzar al chico que, aun ignorante de su presencia, garabateaba en el suelo con ayuda de una ramita.

—Hace mucho que no te veía dibujar—Le dijo haciéndolo sobresaltar por la sorpresa.

El dragón a su lado abrió un ojo para ver qué ocurría y, al darse cuenta de que su jinete no corría peligro, volvió a cerrarlo girando su cuerpo para darles la espalda y así seguir durmiendo.

—Astrid, me espantaste—Suspiró mientras jugaba con la ramita entre sus manos.

— ¿Tan mal luzco?—Bromeó la rubia sentándose a su lado.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!—Exclamó nervioso no captando el tono humorístico y la sonrisa divertida de la chica.

Fue el gruñido del Furia Nocturna y su cola golpeándolo en el hombro lo que le hizo recobrar la compostura y el control sobre sí mismo.

—Solo… estaba distraído—Explicó ahora—, no te sentí llegar.

—Lo sé—Se encogió de hombros la chica—, solo estaba molestándote, Hipo.

—Sí…—Murmuró—, últimamente eso es muy fácil.

Su mirada bajó hasta sus manos donde la ramita descansaba hasta que fue partida a la mitad sin esfuerzo.

—Es por la nota, ¿verdad?—Inquirió Astrid quitándole ambos trozos de ramita dejándolos a un lado de ella sobre el suelo—. Hipo…—Continuó, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y envolviéndolas en un cálido apretón—, lo solucionaremos. Podremos contra él, pudimos contra Drago; con Ash no será diferente.

—Eso es justo lo que temo…—Susurró con voz lúgubre—. No quiero poner en riesgo a más personas y tampoco a más dragones.

—Hipo—Habló ella liberando una de sus manos para alzarle la barbilla y obligarlo a que la observe—, tú y yo hemos pasado de todo juntos, ¿no crees que podamos manejarlo?—Dijo y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, esas palabras… eran las mismas que años atrás él le había dicho—. Me tienes a mí, sin importar nada—Continuó al ver que dichas palabras habían tenido un efecto positivo en él cuando su sonrisa se hizo más grande—, después de todo…

—Siempre será Hipo y Astrid—Terminó por ella con la voz firme y la sonrisa más sincera que podía mostrar.

Ahora fue el turno de Astrid para sonreír y, con ternura, lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le besaba la mejilla. El castaño no tardó en corresponder, sujetándola por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

—Siempre…—Susurró la chica acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Estás bien?—Le cuestionó Eret al ver que detenía sus lanzamientos.

—Sí—Aseguró más la expresión de su rostro decía lo contrario—, es el hombro, comienza a ser molesto y mi brazo se acalambra—Explicó sujetando su hombro y quitándose el improvisado cabestrillo que mantenía estable su brazo para comenzar a sobarlo con cuidado en busca de calmar el dolor.

—Espera—Detuvo Eret acercándose a ella—, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que el hombro es molesto…—Repitió sin entender a lo que quería llegar el azabache.

—Y…

—Mi brazo se acalambra—Continuó ella deteniéndose al instante tras comprender—… ¡Mi brazo!—Gritó sujetando el mismo con fuerza—. Ya comienzo a sentir algo.

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó con gran emoción el chico tomando con delicadeza la mano de su brazo lastimado—. ¿Puedes moverlo?

—Aparte de mi mano, no—Dijo con simpleza haciendo una pequeña demostración al mover sus dedos sobre la mano del chico; una acción que siempre había podido realizar—. Pero ya lo siento, es un avance.

—Así es—Sonrió acercando su otra mano a la de ella para profundizar su agarre—, estás mejorando y es lo que importa

— Sí—Susurró con la mirada fija en él—. ¡Es increíble!—Sonrió lanzándose contra él para abrazarlo, producto de su gran emoción.

El repentino movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Eret, más aun así no dudó en corresponderle al alzarla con cuidado y así continuar con el abrazo entre risas.

— ¿Qué es increíble?—Se les unió una tercera voz, una voz que tenía un porte irritado.

Con sumo cuidado Eret la volvió a depositar en el suelo, liberándola de su agarre y permitiendo así que ambos pudieran observar al recién llegado.

Ahí, frente a ellos, aun en la entrada de la Academia, estaba Ken de brazos cruzados y con una clara molestia en el rostro.

—Te veo después—Susurró Eret despidiéndose de la chica para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

No dijo nada más mientras se marchaba, solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ken cuando pasó a su lado; el chico no pudo evitar sentir temor ante la forma en la que el otro lo observaba, desde esa mañana había sido así y él no entendía por qué. Era como si tanto Eret como Celeste supieran algo que él no y eso lo frustraba.

— ¿Me explicas?—Más que petición fue una exigencia.

Aun de brazos cruzados se acercó hasta ella para encararla, su mirada irritada estaba fija en ella.

— ¿Explicarte qué?—Evadió la castaña girándose hacia sus dagas para comenzar a guardarlas y así evitar verlo.

—Lo que estaban haciendo—Aclaró en el mismo porte molesto.

—Ah, eso—Murmuró sin darle importancia—, no hay nada que explicar.

En ningún momento giró para verlo y eso a él lo frustraba cada vez más, todo el día había estado evitándolo y él necesitaba saber por qué. Pero ella no parecía querer explicárselo. Estaba ahí, frente a él, a escasos metros de distancia concentrándose en guardar sus dagas, signo de que planeaba marcharse y dejar inconclusa su conversación.

—Celeste…—Gruñó acercándose un poco más.

Su voz era demandante, el tipo de voz que ella tanto odiaba. Gruñó por lo bajo empuñando con fuerza una de las dagas antes de guardarla junto al resto en su bolsa de cuero.

No se dejaría vencer tan fácil, a pesar de los reclamos de Ken y del constante golpetear de su pie contra el suelo de piedra; no dejaría que eso la afectara. Kenned sabía exactamente como hacerla explotar, conocía perfectamente sus debilidades y eso era una desventaja para ella en ese juego de evadirlo.

—Celeste—Repitió en el mismo tono, acelerando el golpetear para fastidiarla aún más.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Gritó con ira girándose al fin para encararlo.

Lo había logrado, la había hecho explotar y ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Ella había estado evitando enojarse más de la cuenta porque sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso, pero si él lo quería, entonces no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—No me gusta que se tome tantas libertades contigo—Dijo él ignorando la molestia y la mirada furiosa de la castaña.

¿Es era todo su problema? ¿Por eso la había estado molestando? ¡Todo por sus estúpidos celos! Definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer. No estaba de humor para discutir con él por algo tan absurdo como un ataque de celos y se lo dejaría en claro.

—Pues a mí sí—Dijo ella con voz fría—, somos amigos y nos tratamos como tal—Explicó con la poca calma que aún conservaba—. No es diferente a mi cercanía con Hipo, ¿por qué es diferente para ti?

—Porque Hipo tiene a Astrid—Se defendió el chico.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Eret no tiene a alguien?

— ¡Porque veo la forma en la que te mira!—Gritó con desesperación.

— ¿Ah sí? Y ¿cómo, según tú, es que me mira?—Exigió saber señalándolo con su dedo.

No respondió, solo la observó mientras apretaba la mandíbula y sus labios formaban una línea recta.

—Deja tu paranoia—Reprendió con voz irritada—, deja de actuar como un idiota celoso que eso no te queda. Y deja de entrometerte en mi amistad con Eret.

— ¡No quiero que él siga cerca de ti!—Exclamó furioso, su rostro enrojeciéndose por la ira.

— ¡Pues yo sí!—Gritó ahora ella igual o más furiosa.

Un suspiro lleno de frustración escapó de los labios de Ken, por un momento estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y marcharse, pero se detuvo para poder continuar con la discusión, porque eso era, una discusión.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?—Preguntó ahora con más calma.

— ¿Y tú porque defiendes a Cáterin?—Le regresó ella con la voz ronca por los esfuerzos de gritar.

— ¿Ella que tiene que ver en esto?—Indagó confundido mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

— ¡Todo!—Gritó provocando más ardor en su garganta, teniendo un pequeño ataque de tos al final—. ¿Crees que tú puedes venir a reclamarme mi amistad con Eret pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

—No sé de qué estás hablando—Negó fingiendo inocencia a pesar de su nerviosismo.

—En ese caso déjame refrescarte la memoria—Comenzó a narrar con la ira burbujeando en su interior—. Anoche, tras una casa cerca de la forja de Bocón, tú y ella, muy juntos…—Se detuvo—, ¿quieres que continúe?

—No es lo que tú crees—Intentó explicarse rápidamente al entender a donde quería llegar.

— ¡Te vi besarla!—Le gritó furiosa, su voz apagándose al final, no solo por el dolor emocional, sino también por el dolor de su garganta.

—Solo fue un beso—Se excusó rápidamente—. ¡No significó nada!—Gritó ahora él.

—Es bueno saber que los besos no significan nada para ti—Dijo con la voz rota y apenas audible antes de apartar la mirada, estaba lista para marcharse.

— ¡Celeste, espera!—La detuvo sujetándola por el brazo sano en un intento por evitar que se fuera.

— ¡Aléjate!—Gritó con lo último que le quedaba de voz—. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

—Por favor, Cel…

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña al escucharlo usar ese diminutivo para referirse a ella. En el pasado, cuando la llamaba así, sentía tanta alegría; podía notar el cariño que él sentía por ella, un sentimiento palpable, puro y honesto. Que equivocada estaba…

—Te juro que no es lo que tú crees—Insistió—. ¡Fue un error!

—Suéltame—Murmuró sin voz—, te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Así planeas solucionar tus problemas—Interrogó dolido y molesto—, ignorándolos?

—No los ignoro—Aseguró—, les pongo fin.

— ¡Si tan solo me escucharas!

— ¿Para qué?—Cuestionó sin fuerzas, rindiéndose y girando para encararlo nuevamente a pesar de que él seguía sin soltarla—. ¿Para que puedas engañarme de nuevo?—Él no respondió—. Solo te hare tres preguntas, Kenned, tú decides si responderlas o no—Indicó: ¿Desde cuándo me has mentido? ¿Cuántas veces has estado con ella? Y, ¿fue por ella que me pediste que me fuera de Mizar en primer lugar?

Pero él, nuevamente, no respondió. Su mirada se tornó llorosa, llena de dolor y arrepentimiento con forme iba soltando su agarre en el brazo de la chica. Y, lentamente, comenzó a alejarse caminando de espaldas y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¡Responde!—Intentó gritar con desesperación, pero su voz no logró elevarse lo suficiente.

—Yo, yo—Murmuró él—, no puedo.

—Lo sabía—Susurró ella, las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por su rostro.

— ¡Pero no es lo que tú crees!—Alzó la mirada con rapidez, justo a tiempo para ver como ella limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Es cierto que tengo bastante tiempo hablando con ella, ¡pero no fue por eso que te pedí que te fueras!—Comenzó a explicar, tratando de reparar el daño que había cometido, intentando responder sus preguntas a pesar de que fuera tarde—. Me encontré con ella poco después de que te marcharas. Y cuando volviste, quería decirte sobre ella, pero… no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, ni tampoco de decirte otra cosa—Continuó quedándose poco a poco sin aliento—. ¡Jamás he estado con ella! ¡Nunca te he engañado con respecto a mis sentimientos!

Celeste deseaba poder creerle, pero había algo en su mirada que, aunque estuviera llorosa y mostrara arrepentimiento, no terminaba convenciéndola. Y es que, después de tantos errores, le era difícil poder creerle.

¿No se suponía que lo amaba? ¿Qué sus sentimientos debían ser suficientes para confiar en él y creerle? Quizá él no era el único que había mentido. Quizá ella también había mentido… ¿Se había mentido a sí misma y a él en el proceso?

— ¿Seguro?—Insistió aun con la esperanza de que fuera cierto—. Entonces, ¿lo de anoche que fue?

— ¡Yo no la besé!—Dijo con rapidez, ya cansado de repetir lo mismo y no obtener resultados—. Ella me besó.

— ¡No me importa quién lo inicio!—Señaló ella—. Lo que me importa es que tú no lo terminaras. ¡Te vi, Kenned!—Las lágrimas nuevamente caían por su rostro, pero ahora no se preocupó por detenerlas—. Vi como ella te abrazaba, vi como la acercabas más hacia ti y vi como ambos lo disfrutaban. ¡No soy idiota! Te conozco y sé cuándo algo te agrada y cuando no. Si hubieras querido la habrías alejado de ti, pero no lo hiciste.

—Cometí un error, es cierto y lo siento—Dijo con calma para sonar honesto y arrepentido—, pero, por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Estas bromeando?—Susurró incrédula, dejando escapar una risa falsa—. ¡ESTA era tu segunda oportunidad! Mal por ti si no la supiste aprovechar.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

— ¿Lo has olvidado?—Indagó al ver su mirada confundida y preocupada—. Hace varios años te perdoné una vez, te di otra oportunidad para demostrar que estabas arrepentido, te volví a abrir mi corazón, te acepté de nuevo en mi vida bajo la promesa de que no volverías a traicionar mi confianza… pero lo hiciste, y fui una estúpida al pensar que no sucedería.

—Celeste…

—Fui una estúpida al creer que podríamos ser felices a pesar de todo…—Continuó con la mirada baja—, pero ya no más.

—Celeste…—Insistió él tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella la apartó con rapidez empujándolo en el proceso.

—Se acabó—Alzó la mirada, pronunciando tales palabras con firmeza y dolor.

—Espera, no…

Pero nada de lo que él dijera podría cambiar su decisión.

Avanzó de nuevo hacia el barril, tomando la bolsa con dagas y buscando en ella una en específico. Y, cuando la encontró, la sacó de su funda de cuero, deleitándose por última vez con la fina y resplandeciente hoja, rosando sus dedos por la empuñadura al mismo tiempo que observaba el pequeño y brillante objeto que yacía en el interior de la funda, se detuvo unos segundos en esa posición antes de volver a deslizar el arma en la funda para después girarse y ofrecérsela con mano firme.

—Te la devuelvo—Dijo, aun ronca por el esfuerzo de gritar, pero con la voz más firme que pudo sacar en ese momento—. Quizá puedas dársela a Cáterin, estoy segura de que aceptara gustosa.

—Celeste, no…—Trató de decir, negándose a recibir el arma y confundido al descubrir que ella la tenía, entendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras: _"Aceptará gustosa"_.

Pero ella no le dio oportunidad de seguir negándose, lo obligó a tomar la daga al plantarla sobre su mano abierta, cerrándole los dedos sobre el arma.

—Adiós, Kenned—Susurró observándolo por última vez sujetando con fuerza su bolso para después marcharse.

Ken terminó solo, en ese lugar, únicamente con sus pensamientos de culpa como compañía.

Con lentitud y un sentimiento temeroso deslizó la daga fuera de la funda dejándola caer al suelo sin importarle el daño que esta pudiera recibir; era el objeto en el interior de la funda lo que realmente le importaba y, cuando este rodó hasta su palma abierta, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito ahogado que denotaba su frustración mientras observaba el delicado anillo de plata sobre su mano.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué había hecho?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si el día anterior fue agotador a causa de la nota que recibieron y la amenaza que esta contenía; en definitiva este día debía ser un castigo de los dioses, pero ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?!

Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes para masajearlas en un vago intento por mitigar el dolor punzante que atormentaba su cabeza. Atender todos los problemas de los vikingos solía ser realmente agotador, ¡¿es que acaso no podían solucionar sus problemas ellos solos?! Esa y la incógnita sobre quién había creado ese día era lo que invadía su mente en ese momento.

—Los dioses me odian—Gruñó por lo bajo cuando la puerta se cerró tras el último vikingo que, satisfecho por la solución que le dio su jefe, se había marchado muy sonriente ignorando la expresión cansada del castaño.

Le encantaba ayudar a su pueblo, no había que negarlo, como todo buen jefe lo hacía con gusto; pero llegaba a ser frustrante ver a todos esos vikingos haciendo fila para quejarse por cosas insignificantes como _"mi dragón se comió mi silla favorita"_ , _"mi vecino espanta a mis ovejas con sus ronquidos"_ , _"Gallina quiere que cuide a sus bebés esta noche para ir a una fiesta"_ ; pero esa era la vida del jefe y no había nada más que hacer.

Justo cuando se disponía a levantarse del trono del jefe para marcharse, la puerta volvió a abrirse con un rechinido que lastimó sus ya dañados oídos por los gritos de las últimas horas.

— ¡Brutacio ya te dije que no seré niñera de…!—Inició sin ver quién había entrado al recinto y no podían culparlo; el gemelo había hecho fila cuatro veces para intentar convencerlo de ayudarle, cosa que obviamente no consiguió.

—No soy Brutacio—Dijo el vikingo acercándose más a la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el área donde Hipo se encontraba.

—Lo siento, Ken; él ha sido todo un dolor de cabeza hoy, al igual que el resto de Berk—Se explicó terminando de ponerse de pie mientras estiraba sus brazos y espalda haciéndolos crujir.

—No creo que eso sea muy sano—Mencionó con tono divertido el chico.

—Ya deberías saber lo difícil y agotador que es esto—Se defendió refiriéndose a su labor como jefe.

—Cierto…—Murmuró Ken desviando la mirada nervioso.

—Ken—Llamó Hipo al notar su incomodidad—, ¿qué necesitas?—Se acercó cauteloso hasta él para hablar con mayor comodidad.

El día de las quejas de Berk ya había terminado, pero aun así… ¿Qué clase de queja podría tener Ken?

—Me voy, Hipo—Logró decir apretando la mandíbula y cerrando las manos en puños a los costados—, lo siento.

— ¿Qué?—Musitó parpadeando con rapidez, su confesión lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

Pero no hubo necesidad de que el otro chico respondiera, pues la respuesta estaba clara en su mirada.

—Celeste…

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?—Preguntó con rapidez y un brillo en los ojos que Hipo no logró identificar.

—Nada, en realidad—Alzó ambas manos y habló con calma intentando tranquilizar a su amigo con ese gesto—. Pero puedo ver que ocurrió algo entre ustedes.

—Pues estás en lo cierto—Murmuró el chico bajando la mirada y fijándola en sus puños cerrados.

—No preguntaré qué ocurrió—Aseguró Hipo restándole importancia, por más fuerte que fuera su curiosidad, no se involucraría en los problemas que ese par tuviera—, y no tienes que disculparte por marcharte—Continuó con el porte característico de todo jefe—. Yo entiendo. Además, tu pueblo te necesita.

—Gracias—Sonrió débilmente alzando la mirada para encararlo.

Nuevamente había un brillo en sus ojos, pero, en esta ocasión, Hipo sí logró identificarlo. Había tristeza y dolor en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo había agradecimiento hacia él.

Hipo le sonrió de vuelta al mismo tiempo que le tendía una mano y Ken se la estrechaba de forma amistosa.

— ¿Cuándo te irás?—Preguntó tras liberar su mano.

—Mañana a primera hora—Respondió el chico volviendo a su porte serio—. Dalia y Cáterin me acompañarán.

—Bueno, no me queda más que desearte buen viaje—Suspiró Hipo posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Berk siempre que nos necesites.

—Lo mismo digo—Sonrió Ken prometiendo lo mismo.

No importaba qué clase de problema existiera entre él y Celeste, lo apoyaría hasta donde pudiera y haría lo mismo con ella; porque, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Y a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo de su mente, un pensamiento de alivio se hizo presente… ¡Realmente agradecía que Ken no se quejara con él sobre sus problemas amorosos!

—Hipo…—Llamó una voz cautelosa y familiar desde la puerta.

Ambos chicos rompieron con la atmosfera amistosa para concentrarse en el intruso. Ken con una mirada divertida e Hipo con una llena de cansancio.

— ¿En serio no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que...?

— ¡Ya te dije que no, Brutacio!—Gritó Hipo alzando los brazos en rendición obteniendo una risa por parte de Ken y una mueca de Brutacio quien parecía estar a punto de llorar—. ¡Ahh! Los dioses me odian…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un grito de frustración escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que arrugaba el pergamino sobre su mesa y lo lanzaba hacia el pequeño cesto a su lado.

—Luces cansado—Habló una voz desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo estoy—Suspiró con agotamiento dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla—. Los días de quejas son horribles.

—Te he dicho que puedo ayudarte—Le recordó la rubia acercándose hasta él y comenzando a masajear sus hombros en un intento por disminuir su estrés aprovechando que el chico no traía puesta la parte superior de su armadura—. No tienes que cargar con todo el peso tú solo.

—Soy el jefe, Astrid—Señaló mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la de ella que descansaba en su hombro—, es mi trabajo; cada quien tiene sus propias obligaciones.

—No te hará daño pedir ayuda a alguien más, Hipo—Regañó continuando con los movimientos y presiones en sus agotados hombros provocándole pequeños suspiros de alivio cuando daba con el lugar indicado—. Tu padre lo hacía de vez en cuando, y lo sabes; era a ti a quien acudía la mayoría de las veces.

—Lo sé, pero…—Intentó encontrar una excusa convincente, algo como "yo no soy mi padre", pero sabía que ni eso serviría.

—Está bien, Hipo, te entiendo, no tienes que tratar de explicarlo—Dijo con humor deteniendo el masaje al notarlo más relajado, pero sin apartar sus manos de los hombros, por el contrario, lo rodeo por el cuello en un abrazo desde la espalda.

—Me encanta lo fácil que es hablar contigo—Bromeó sujetándola de los brazos para corresponderle el abrazo.

—A mí también—Susurró ella en su oído provocándole un estremecimiento antes de soltarlo para besar su coronilla.

El chico, sonriente y más tranquilo, la tomó de la mano invitándola a sentarse sobre una de sus piernas; algo que ella hizo gustosa. No habían dobles intenciones en tal acción, era algo que acostumbraban hacer de vez en cuando, así como en ocasiones Hipo recostaba su cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica mientras ambos descansaban en la cala y observaban el cielo; o cuando alguno se quedaba dormido sobre el pecho del otro después de un día agotador.

—Pero en serio, Hipo—Continuó la chica desde su nueva posición aun sin soltar la mano del castaño a la cual observaba con detenimiento—, si requieres ayuda solo pídela—Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes observándola de la misma forma en la que ella había estado observando su mano—. Tanto trabajo terminará matándote.

—Vale la pena si te tengo a mi lado—Susurró Hipo con ternura acercando su rostro al de ella para besar su frente.

La chica cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento ante tal acto, y cuando lo sintió alejarse lo abrazó nuevamente por los hombros mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Hablo en serio, Hipo—Murmuró—, me preocupo por ti—Aplicó más fuerza a su abrazo.

—My Lady—La llamó, apartándola un poco para poder verle el rostro—, todo irá bien, ¿recuerdas?—Dijo refiriéndose a la conversación de ayer—. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquila, seguiré tu orden—Añadió esto último con tono de burla recibiendo un golpe por parte de la chica.

Y después de un par de quejas y bromas más, se hundieron en un largo silencio en el cual ninguno se movió de su lugar. No era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario. Era justo lo que ambos necesitaban, porque entre ellos no siempre eran necesarias las palabras.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿Así que tu brazo está mejorando?—Cuestionó Alina observando a la castaña mientras comenzaba a mover su brazo con lentitud.

—Solo hasta el codo y no mucho—Explicó sonriente—. Gothi dijo que si sigo así pronto recuperaré la movilidad en todo el brazo.

—Pero no por completo, ¿verdad?—Indagó temerosa por lo que sus palabras fueran a ocasionar en la mayor.

—No, pero aun así es una gran noticia, considerando que ella no creía que recuperara la movilidad—Se animó a sí misma sin dejar de mover el brazo.

Ambas guardaron silencio un momento al escuchar como la puerta de la casa era golpeada y Luna, curiosa, se acercaba la misma para olfatearla.

—No es buena señal—Murmuró Celeste al escuchar a su amiga gruñir frente a la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro cansado antes de levantarse de la silla en la que había estado sentada junto a su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla, Luna ya la había interceptado impidiéndole el paso e imposibilitándole que realizara tal acción.

— ¡Celeste!—Escucharon gritar desde el exterior.

—Ese idiota…—Ahora fue ella quien gruñó al reconocer la voz.

—No tienes que salir si no quieres—Sugirió Alina pues conocía el porqué de su disgusto ya que ella le había contado todo la noche anterior tras llegar destrozada después de su "descubrimiento" noches atrás—, puedo ir y decirle que se vaya.

—No—Detuvo ella—. Huir de mis problemas no hará que se solucionen o que desaparezcan.

Suspiró nuevamente, ya no con cansancio ni fastidio, sino con la intención de tomar la fuerza suficiente para salir y encarar a Ken.

Acarició con ternura la frente de Luna a su lado en un intento por tranquilizarla y demostrarle que todo estaba bien; y ante eso la dragona gruñó rendida para después apartarse y permitirle reanudar su camino hacia la puerta.

—Quédense aquí—Les indicó a ambas aproximándose a la puerta.

—Si necesitas ayuda solo grita—Animó a su manera la menor alzando un pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Celeste negó divertida antes de abrir la puerta…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Después de haber conversado y logrado relajar al castaño, ambos se dispusieron a pensar juntos en algún plan para detener al enemigo. Hipo no pudo negarse ante el ofrecimiento de Astrid, más que nada porque realmente necesitaba ayuda y porque no quería preocupar más a la chica.

Pero ni siquiera juntos habían logrado pensar en algo bueno.

—No podemos atacarlo así sin más—Dijo él con agotamiento recostándose contra la mesa—, no es como Drago, pero tampoco es tan diferente. Ash no es pensante como Drago o Viggo.

—Tampoco es como si Drago pensara mucho en lo que hacía—Indicó Astrid—, creo que Ash es una rara combinación entre ambos.

—Tienes razón—Murmuró el chico irguiéndose nuevamente sobre la silla y llevándose una mano al mentón, seguramente comenzaba a pensar en algo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Le preguntó curiosa recargándose contra la mesa.

—No lo sé, probablemente algo estúpido—Dijo con escaza diversión comenzando a jugar con un lápiz, la mirada concentrada en el mismo; definitivamente estaba pensando en algo.

La rubia sonrió ante su comentario, recordando el pasado.

— ¿Y por qué no algo alocado?—Sugirió sujetando sus manos deteniendo su jugueteo con el lápiz captando el mensaje que Hipo, inconscientemente, había dicho mientras pensaba.

Buscó la mirada verde del castaño y, cuando la encontró, lo obligó a no apartarla, demostrándole su seguridad y su apoyo a través de una sonrisa.

Hipo suspiró rendido y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso está mucho mejor—Susurró con emoción cuando la idea terminó de surgir en su mente.

— ¿Ya tienes un plan?—Cuestionó ansiosa apretando con más fuerza el agarre en sus manos.

—Reúne a los jinetes en la Academia—Indicó con rapidez el castaño soltándose de su agarre para después levantarse de la silla y comenzaba a tomar los papeles que había sobre la mesa ante la mirada perpleja de la chica.

— ¿Cuándo dices "los jinetes" te refieres a…?

—A nuestros amigos y el equipo A—Respondió con la misma rapidez sin dejar que ella terminara la pregunta.

—Lo supuse—Murmuró ella.

—Ve por ellos, los veré allá—Dijo terminando de tomar los papeles que consideró más necesarios—, yo iré a buscar a Bocón y a mi mamá.

—Y Celeste, no te olvides de ella—Señaló la chica con cierta diversión al verlo moverse tan rápido por toda la habitación mientras se colocaba la parte superior de su armadura y sujetaba los papeles con la boca.

—Ah, sí, gracias por recordármelo—Mencionó tras tomar nuevamente los papeles en su mano—. ¡Nos vemos!—Se despidió besándola en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo sin dejar de ajustar su armadura y dejando un camino de papeles regados por el suelo.

Astrid, perpleja y divertida, lo vio partir para después cumplir con lo que él le había pedido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En cuestión de minutos todos se encontraron en la Academia, algunos habían sido despertados con urgencia pues ya era una hora considerable de la noche.

A pesar de estar adormilados, asistieron con rapidez al llamado de su jefe, todos ansiosos y curiosos por saber cuál era el gran plan que este tenía para contarles.

—Y bien—Habló Astrid acercándose a él con las manos en la cintura—, ¿cuál es el plan?

Y él únicamente sonrío contagiándole su emoción.

* * *

 **Ufff, Okay… ¡Eso es todo! e.e No tengo más para decir, creo que no hace falta :P**

 **Dejaré la respuesta a un Review e.e**

 **Lady Berserker:** Me alegra que el capítulo pasado te gustara, espero que este igual te guste y, emm, pues… como dices, ¡Nos leemos en mil años más! XD

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	52. Capítulo 52 Viejos Amigos Grandes Aliado

**Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón de los dioses u.u ¡Lo siento! Aquí tienen el capítulo, no es muy largo y tampoco lo considero el mejor, pero creo que está bien :P**

 **¡Estamos en la recta final!**

 **Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

 _CAPITULO 52: Viejos Amigos, Grandes Aliados_

Tomó un largo respiro mientras la puerta era abierta, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, preparándose para la conversación que se aproximaba. Aunque no le agradara la idea, debía concederle a Kenned una última oportunidad para hablar; no significaba que lo perdonaría, pero era lo correcto pues sabía bien que su último encuentro no terminó bien, se dejó llevar por el enojo y no le dio tiempo al chico de hablar, pero corregiría ese error, terminaría las cosas bien con él y después podría continuar con su vida.

Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Era lo mejor para los dos.

—Celeste…

Con solo escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, comenzaba a creer que había tomado la decisión correcta. No podía hacerle frente, no de nuevo, le faltaba fuerza para eso.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Continuó el chico frente a ella.

Tragó con fuerza. Podía ver en su rostro que la estaba pasando mal; las ojeras, la piel pálida y el cabello despeinado, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche anterior. Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo sintió lastima y remordimiento.

—Te escucho—Logró decir ignorando la presión que aumentaba en su pecho oprimiendo su corazón—, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por el cariño que alguna vez te tuve…

Eso último hizo saltar a Ken en su sitio, el terror era evidente en su mirada. Más cuando hizo un ademán de querer acercarse, Celeste retrocedió chocando de espaldas contra la puerta cerrada de su casa.

—Te escucharé—Repitió ella, sentía la garganta seca por la ansiedad—, pero mantén la distancia, es mi única condición.

—Está bien—Concedió Ken con pesar, si esa era la única manera en la que podría hablar con ella, la aceptaría—. Celeste, no hay nada entre Cáterin y yo—Fue lo único que dijo pues cuando parecía querer agregar algo más, la castaña rio con amargura.

La sonrisa amarga en su rostro permaneció por varios minutos mientras observaba al chico sin apartar su mirada verde de la suya. Deslizó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, para después abrirlos y hablar.

—Repítelo—Indicó—, pero esta vez mírame a los ojos. Solo así te creeré.

—Celeste…

—No—Intervino, cualquier excusa que el vikingo diera no funcionaría con ella, no de nuevo—. En serio quisiera creerte, Kenned, pero no puedo—Se lamentó, su cuerpo deslizándose contra la puerta hasta terminar sentada en el suelo; las piernas flexionadas, su brazo sano sobre sus rodillas y el otro oculto entre su abdomen y sus piernas—. Me has mentido tantas veces, actuado a mis espaldas; ya no puedo creerte, no quiero creerte—Corrigió.

—Eso no es verdad—Trató de defenderse, pero sabía que era en vano—. Yo te amo.

El pecho de la castaña comenzó a doler, la presión en su corazón crecía cada vez más y las palabras del vikingo hacían eco en su cabeza aturdiéndola.

—Tampoco te creo eso—Admitió con dolor, sus ojos cristalizándose por las lágrimas—. No puedo…—Susurró a la par en que sus ojos se cerraban conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, dejó caer su cabeza contra la madera húmeda de la puerta permitiéndose escuchar el romper de las olas contra las rocas del acantilado, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche en el rostro.

Sintió un movimiento frente a ella, pero decidió ignorarlo momentáneamente.

—Celeste, por favor—Lo escuchó hablar muy cerca de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el roce de una piel ajena contra la suya. Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los azules de él, por un momento se permitió perderse en ellos, en la tristeza que reflejaban. La mano cálida del chico ahora envolvía la fría de ella, un contacto suave que había extrañado.

—Kenned, no…—Murmuró, odiándose internamente por ser débil.

Cualquier intento por decir algo más se vio detenido a causa de los inesperados labios que cubrieron los suyos en un beso lleno de dolor. En el pasado había adorado el sabor dulce de sus labios, sentirlo cerca, abrazarlo y embriagarse con su aroma; pero ahora la simple idea le oprimía el corazón, desgarrándola por dentro al saber que ella no era la única que había disfrutado de esa unión.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas dejando un camino húmedo hasta colarse por las comisuras de sus labios cambiando el sabor dulce por uno salado de forma inmediata. Ese fue el último aviso que dio su cuerpo, mismo con el cual tomó la fuerza necesaria para alejarlo y acabar con esa cercanía.

Usó su mano, aquella que descansaba en su regazo, libre de cualquier atadura hecha por las manos del azabache, aquella cuyo brazo había permanecido inmóvil las últimas semanas y que ahora comenzaba a recuperarse. Bastó con un ligero empujón para romper con el beso y, cuando su otra mano se vio libre del agarre del chico, la utilizó para terminar de alejarlo, apartándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el suelo frente a ella.

—N-no vuelvas a hacer eso—Jadeó levantándose de un salto, abrazándose a sí misma con su brazo débil y limpiando con su otra mano los restos de lágrimas que humedecían su rostro y labios.

—Celeste, yo…—Intentó, inútilmente, de disculparse.

—Solo vete, Kenned, por favor—Suplicó—. No hagas esto más difícil.

Y entonces un recuerdo fugaz llegó a la mente del chico obligándolo a ponerse de pie con rapidez. Las palabras de Celeste hacían eco en su cabeza. Era justo por eso que estaba ahí.

—Tienes razón—Susurró con pesar, la mirada fija en el suelo—. Soy un idiota, Celeste, lo siento—Alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada irritada y llorosa de la castaña—. Yo venía a despedirme, pero perdí el control… lo siento—Admitió—. Quería aclarar las cosas, intentar una última vez arreglar nuestra situación antes de marcharme.

— ¿Te irás de Berk?

—Regresaré con las chicas a Mizar—Dijo entonces—, me necesitan allá. Y tú lo has dicho, es lo mejor para ambos—Añadió con pesar en la voz.

Celeste cerró los ojos, sus labios temblorosos fueron detenidos por sus dientes al morderlos; la brisa golpeaba su rostro con insistencia, agitando sus cortos cabellos e impregnando su piel con la sal del mar.

—Pero me quedaré si tú lo pides—Se atrevió a decir, temiendo recibir alguna respuesta agresiva pero en su lugar solo escuchó una leve risa escapando de la garganta de la chica.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a mostrarse observándolo con detenimiento, resplandeciendo ante las antorchas encendidas que iluminaban la isla durante la noche. Había una sonrisa en los labios de la chica que no supo descifrar.

—Buen viaje, Kenned—Alzó la voz entonces, tan fluida y segura como siempre—. Te deseo lo mejor.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta, su mano sobre la puerta de madera preparándose para abrirla y así alejarse de quien fue su primer amor y quien ahora era también el responsable por segunda ocasión de su corazón roto. En el pasado habían jurado permanecer juntos por siempre, estar el uno para el otro; pero con el tiempo esa promesa se había debilitado y ahora la sentía ajena a ella, irreal, como si todo lo vivido con Ken hubiera sido un sueño del que recién había comenzado a despertar. Le dolía, sí, pero también la aliviaba.

—Celeste—Llamó una última vez.

La castaña giró el rostro para verlo con la mano alzada hacia ella, su mirada se detuvo en lo que había entre esta, sorprendiéndose al reconocer la daga enfundada.

—Es tuya—Continuó el vikingo—, la hice para ti. Por favor consérvala, concédeme ese último deseo—Insistió y vio como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba.

—Adiós, Kenned—Susurró una última vez, sonriendo débilmente mientras la puerta se abría y su cuerpo ingresaba al interior dándole fin tanto a la conversación como a la unión que tenía con él.

La puerta se cerró cuando la calidez de su hogar la rodeó transmitiéndole paz, su hermana y Luna la observaban temerosas y expectantes, dudando si debían acercarse a ella o darle su espacio. Les sonrió con tranquilidad, anunciándoles que estaba bien y se recargó contra la puerta sorprendiéndose al sentir una presión del otro lado.

Un golpe suave se percibió contra la madera transmitiéndole un temblor a su cuerpo. Estuvo tentada a abrir nuevamente, pero su cuerpo no respondió y ella no estaba dispuesta a contradecirlo.

Del otro lado, siendo ahogado por la madera que los dividía y el viento en el exterior, alcanzó a escuchar unas suaves palabras que se clavaron en su mente y corazón causándole dolor por última vez.

«Te amo»

Después de eso, tanto la presión en la puerta como en su pecho se desvanecieron y solo entonces su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

—Yo también—Susurró y una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, aquellos que por última vez estuvieron conectados con los de él y que ahora acariciaba con sus dedos en busca de guardar la sensación por siempre en su memoria.

Por primera vez después de tantos años sentía nuevamente libertad y el peso que oprimía su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más ligero.

Justo cuando comenzaba a alejarse de la puerta un nuevo golpe se sintió en esta haciendo eco en el lugar.

— ¿Volvió?—Cuestionó Alina curiosa.

— ¡Celeste!—Se escuchó llamar en el exterior.

La castaña, tranquila y sonriente, se giró para abrir nuevamente la puerta.

—No es él—Añadió a la par de sus movimientos y, cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse, ante ellas estaba la prueba de que tenía razón—. Hola, Hipo—Saludó relajada.

—Hola—Asintió él—, Celeste ¿está todo bien?—Cuestionó de repente cuando esta le indicó que entrara—, encontré esto clavado en la puerta—Señaló la daga que había en su mano, girándola y tomándola del filo con cuidado para entregársela a la castaña que, temblorosa, la sujetó por la empuñadura.

No parecía sorprendida, pues desde que sintió el golpe en la puerta minutos atrás, supo a qué se debía. Ken le había dejado la daga a pesar de que ella la rechazó.

—No tiene importancia—Evadió guardándola en la funda que el Jefe le extendía mientras explicaba que esta fue clavada con la daga en la puerta—. Ken la dejó ahí para mí antes de irse—Explicó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta en la forma por la cual lo nombró.

—Eso explica por qué me pareció verlo de camino aquí—Murmuró con inocencia—. ¿Está todo bien?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, Hipo—Respondió tranquila y sonriente—, todo está bien. Dijo que se iría—Reveló.

—No pensé que te lo diría—Confesó el castaño sorprendiendo a ambas chicas—, él habló conmigo y me contó su decisión de marcharse. Prometió ayudarnos en lo que fuera posible, yo no me negué—Explicó y Celeste se sintió tranquila al escucharlo, en su momento no lo analizó, pero después había sentido molestia al pensar que el chico los estaba abandonando cuando Berk más necesitaba de aliados.

—Eso me alegra—Dijo en voz alta guardando la daga enfundada en un pequeño baúl en un rincón de la habitación—. Y bien…—Habló de nuevo con fuerzas renovadas—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— ¡Oh, cierto!—Exclamó dándose un golpe suave en la frente como auto regaño por su despiste—. Haremos una reunión en la Academia con todos los Jinetes, te necesito allá de inmediato.

— ¿Reunión? ¿A esta hora?—Repitió intrigada—, ¿para qué?

—Ya tenemos un plan—Anunció sonriente retrocediendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola sin dejar de observar a la castaña—. Un vikingo vendrá a vigilarla—Señaló a Alina mientras hablaba con rapidez, la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba afuera de la casa—, en cuanto llegue, tú y Luna deben ir a la Academia—Añadió esta vez estando completamente en el exterior, la puerta cerrándose poco a poco—, las estaremos esperando, ¡Adiós!

Acto seguido se le vio correr hacia Chimuelo, montándolo con rapidez y alzándose en el aire y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse con un golpe que hizo eco en el interior de la casa.

—El Jefe es raro—Exclamó Alina con la mirada fija en la puerta.

—Bienvenida a Berk—Comentó divertida en la misma postura que ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos los Jinetes se reunieran en la Academia, algunos de ellos habían sido despertados con urgencia pues ya era una hora considerable de la noche, entre ellos Patapez, que hacia lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos y se recargaba contra el cuerpo de su dragona que, a pesar del tumulto, dormitaba tranquilamente a diferencia de su jinete.

Ninguno dudó en asistir al llamado de su jefe, a pesar de estar adormilados, en todos existía la ansiedad y la curiosidad por saber cuál era el gran plan que este tenía en mente y así, poco a poco, el sueño fue reemplazado por la energía producida por la emoción que les producía el contar al fin con una forma de solucionar el tremendo problema que enfrentaban.

—Y bien—Habló de repente Astrid acercándose al castaño con las manos en la cintura, el resto permanecía expectante a su alrededor, recordando aquella primer ocasión en la que estuvieron en una situación similar—, ¿cuál es el plan?

Y él, recordando ese mismo día, sonrío contagiando de emoción.

—Salvaremos nuestro hogar con la ayuda de nuestros amigos—Anunció con voz firme y segura—. Si Ash piensa que tiene la ventaja se ha equivocado.

—Yo no opino lo mismo—Se quejó entonces Patán de brazos cruzados—. Encontró la forma de romper nuestra alianza con Bodkar y casi acaba con Mizar; no podremos con su ejército.

La sonrisa del castaño aumentó ante las miradas de sus amigos que, confundidos, se mantenían en silencio a espera de que él les explicara de una vez por todas lo que tenía en mente.

—Mizar y Bodkar no son nuestros únicos aliados—Les recordó con tranquilidad dando un paso al frente hacia ellos, observándolos fijamente de uno en uno para infundirles confianza.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—Fue Celeste quien preguntó esta vez, sus ojos entrecerrados lo inspeccionaban con cautela.

—Vayan por los Terribles Terrores—Ordenó entonces con rapidez sobresaltándolos a todos—, enviaremos un par de mensajes...—Explicó y vio como poco a poco todos comenzaban a captar su mensaje, sonriendo con gran jubilo ahora más despiertos que nunca—. Llegó la hora de que el viejo equipo se reúna.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los mensajes fueron enviados y respondidos poco después, hasta ese momento el plan parecía funcionar pues una vez que todos estuvieran reunidos en Berk, con las fuerzas unidas tanto de vikingos y dragones de Berk como de todos sus amigos, Ash no tendría oportunidad de vencer; pero debían ser veloces, pues el enemigo se acercaba con rapidez y era por ello que sus aliados también debían apresurarse.

Y así fue, pues pocos días después de recibir respuesta a uno de los mensajes, la primera flota aliada llegó a las costas de Berk. Era por eso que ahora todos estaban reunidos en el muelle para recibirlos.

El Sol resplandecía en el cielo despejado y la brisa fresca con olor a mar golpeaba los rostros de todos, salpicándolos con agua de vez en cuando. Dragones y vikingos se apretujaban en los muelles cuya madera crujía debido al peso sobre estos. Los minutos pasaban y la flota estaba cada vez más cerca, había dragones volando alrededor de los barcos, jalándolos para aumentar su velocidad o simplemente custodiándolos por seguridad. Al frente de ellos iba un peculiar dragón de escamas amarillas y cafés, y sobre este, un animado vikingo agitaba sus brazos en un saludo amistoso cuando pareció percatarse de su presencia en los muelles.

El Jinete no tardó en darle una señal a su dragón para que este rompiera formación y se dirigiera al encuentro de sus conocidos, siendo sustituido por una chica y su dragón de color plata que reflejaba los rayos de Sol.

— ¡Hermano!—Exclamó con vigor deteniéndose de golpe en el aire frente a ellos, saltando poco después del lomo de su dragón y aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo de madera—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!—Lloriqueo capturando en un abrazo al joven Jefe de Berk con tanta fuerza que sus pulmones fueron privados de oxígeno.

—Nos vimos en mi presentación como Jefe—Se quejó con el poco aliento que aún le quedaba—. Pero me alegra verte—Añadió—, ahora, ¿crees que podrías soltarme? No puedo respirar—Pidió, sus ojos llorosos y las mejillas coloradas.

Con un movimiento rápido, el vikingo pelirrojo lo liberó permitiéndole que recobrara el aliento al apoyarse sobre su hombro.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido, Dagur—Dijo entonces Hipo con fuerzas renovadas.

—Lo que sea por mi hermano—Añadió el Jefe de Berserk sonriente y relajado palmeando al castaño en la espalda—. No estuvimos aquí para ayudarlos con Drago, pero esta vez será diferente—Aseguró para después avanzar hacia el resto y así poder saludarlos a todos.

En pocos minutos la flota terminó por arribar los muelles y entonces la chica que los dirigía se unió a la sesión de saludos al descender con rapidez y desmontar a su dragona de color plata.

— ¡Heather!—Saludó Astrid corriendo al encuentro de su amiga, capturándola en sus brazos.

—Hola a todos—Dijo sonriente observándolos a la par en que correspondía al abrazo de la rubia—. Es bueno estar aquí.

Los saludos continuaron conforme los barcos y dragones se establecían en las áreas asignadas para su estancia. El caos producido por los vikingos caminando de un lado a otro y los dragones volando por todas partes inquietos por la llegada de nuevos compañeros alados, era un espectáculo increíble de ver, pero al mismo tiempo desesperante.

—Dagur—Lo llamó el Jefe de Berk volviendo al encuentro de su amigo—, ¿qué pasó con Mala?—Curioseó.

—Oh, ella está con los Defensores del Ala—Le restó importancia—. Después de todo sigue siendo su reina y yo el Jefe de Berserk, así que a veces nos separamos para atender los asuntos de nuestras tribus.

—Parece algo complicado y molesto—Habló ahora Patapez uniéndose a la conversación.

—En realidad no—Respondió el pelirrojo—, al principio sí, ahora ya no tanto.

—Y pensar que al principio ustedes dos no podían separarse ni por un minuto—Murmuró Patán con diversión.

—Oh, pero no se preocupen—Exclamó el Berserk animado, ignorando el comentario de Jogerson—, ella y los Defensores vienen en camino. Me envió un mensaje en un Terrible Terror, tardarán un poco más de lo esperado, pero el plan es que llegarán en los próximos días.

—Eso es una excelente noticia—Suspiró Hipo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Avanzaron entre la gente para salir de los muelles después de haberle dado una señal a varios vikingos para que ayudaran a establecer a los dragones y guerreros Berserk que habían llegado mientras que él y los Jinetes llevarían a Dagur, Heather y sus comandantes guerreros al Gran Salón para una pequeña reunión.

Subieron por los puentes de madera entre charlas divertidas y recuerdos de las aventuras pasadas hasta llegar a la cima del acantilado que daba protección a los muelles.

— ¿A quiénes más llamaste?—Quiso saber el Jefe Berserk.

Pero antes de que Hipo pudiera responder, el llamado de una chica atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¡Aquí están!—Exclamó con voz agitada deteniendo a su dragón en el aire frente a ellos—. Perdón por la tardanza—Se excusó comenzando a descender.

Los recién llegados observaron con asombro como la bestia negra aterrizaba firmemente sobre el suelo sin apartar su mirada de ellos y gruñendo con recelo.

— ¡Otro Furia Nocturna!—Gritó sorprendido Dagur corriendo hacia la dragona—. ¡Es increíble!

— ¡Espera no…!—Trató de advertir la chica que montaba al dragón, más fue demasiado tarde pues la Furia Nocturna realizó un disparo de advertencia en el suelo que pisaba el Berserk logrando hacerlo retroceder de golpe y caer de sentón sobre el suelo—. Lo siento—Dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente a su dragón para calmarla—, pero no deberías acercarte de esa manera a un dragón desconocido.

—Con Chimuelo funciona—Se quejó el pelirrojo levantándose de un salto—, y somos grandes amigos, ¿verdad Chimuelo?—Añadió codeando al dragón que se había posicionado a su lado.

—No olvides que al principio Chimuelo también te atacaba—Mencionó Hipo con un toque bromista en la voz para después dirigirse a la castaña que había comenzado a desmontar a su dragón, sorprendiéndose al ver quien la acompañaba—. Celeste, ¿por qué está ella aquí?—La señaló.

—Lo sé y lo siento—Dijo esta con rapidez—. Fue por eso que tardé en venir, el vikingo que iba a vigilarla nunca llegó—Explicó.

Eso último retumbó en la mente del castaño, trayéndole de golpe un recuerdo de algo que por error olvidó a hacer.

—Sabía que olvidaba algo—Se quejó—, perdón, fue mi culpa, olvidé avisarle que debía cubrirte.

La castaña, fulminándolo con la mirada, se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Muy bien, muy bien—Alzó la voz Dagur trayendo la atención de todos los presentes—. Yo tengo dos preguntas—Dijo y todos permanecieron atentos a lo que fuera a decir—. Primero, ¿de dónde salió ese otro Furia Nocturna? Y ¿quiénes son ellas?

—Bueno, Lady Nocturna salió de un huevo—Habló de repente Brutacio con total seriedad recargando un codo sobre el cuello de la dragona en discusión—. ¿A caso no te explicaron cómo nacen los bebés?

—No entiendo qué tienen que ver los bebés en esto—Confesó el Berserk confundido.

— ¡Pues es obvio!—Exclamó ahora Brutilda alzando los brazos—. Preguntaste de donde salió el dragón y los dragones cuando son bebés salen de un huevito.

— ¡Oh!—Suspiró su hermano secando una lagrimita juguetona de su ojo—, recuerdo cuando nosotros rompimos nuestro cascarón, ¡éramos tan pequeños!

La mirada de todos permaneció fija en el par de hermanos que, nuevamente, los sorprendían con sus ocurrencias. Dagur, consiente del error que estos cometían, alzó una mano y abrió sus labios listo para protestar; pero la mano de su hermana fue veloz y cubrió su boca deteniendo sus intentos por arruinarles esa extraña idea a los gemelos.

—No querrás discutirlo con ellos—Dijo esta—, créeme—Un asentimiento rendido por parte de su hermano fue suficiente para apartar su mano—. Y bien, yo también tengo las mismas dudas que él—Se dirigió a sus amigos refiriéndose a lo que antes preguntó el pelirrojo.

Dejando atrás el asunto de los gemelos, se concentraron en resolver las preguntas de los Berserkers.

—Soy Celeste—Pronunció la castaña presentándose ante los recién llegados—, ella es mi hermana Alina—Señaló a la menor que la acompañaba—. Y ella—Añadió esta vez señalando a la Furia Nocturna que observaba al vikingo con recelo—, es Luna.

— ¡Es una chica!—Gritó entusiasta y, de no ser por la mala experiencia pasada, habría corrido a abrazarla—. ¿Es tu novia, Chimuelo? ¿Cuántos hijos planean tener?—Lo atacó con preguntas sujetándolo por los costados de su rostro—. Mala y yo queremos tener cinco hijos—Contó animado, el Alfa lo veía con terror en el rostro, suplicando a su amigo para que lo salvara del desquiciado.

— ¡Wow! Tranquilo, Dagur—Intervino Hipo apartándolo de su dragón—. Nadie va a tener hijos próximamente—Advirtió.

—Esperen un momento—Interrumpió Celeste avanzando hacia ellos—. ¿Dagur? ¿Dagur el Desquiciado?

—Dejé ese título hace mucho—Se defendió el nombrado irguiéndose en su lugar—. Ahora solo soy Dagur, Jefe de Berserk y Rey de los Defensores del Ala—Se presentó cortésmente—. Y ella es mi hermana Heather—Tomó a la nombrada del brazo atrayéndola a su lado con orgullo—. Y ellos son nuestros dragones, Detectivador y Cizalladura—Los señaló.

—Un placer—Logró decir la castaña observándolos con cuidado—. ¿En serio él es el tipo loco que les dio tantos problemas en el pasado?

—En mi defensa mi locura ya está en un rango normal—Añadió el pelirrojo—, y también he dejado los problemas, ¡soy una persona buena ahora!

—Es verdad—Defendió Hipo—, se ha reformado y nos enseñó a todos que incluso los desquiciados pueden cambiar.

— ¡Oh, gracias, hermano!—Lloriqueó el pelirrojo abrazándolo.

—Fue por eso que le dimos una oportunidad a Alina—Añadió y la nombrada se sintió incomoda al ver como todos la observaban.

— ¿Oportunidad?—Cuestionó Heather de brazos cruzados.

—Digamos que no eres la única que ha tenido que lidiar con un hermano malvado—Respondió Celeste con diversión.

— ¡Hey!—Se quejaron al unísono Alina y Dagur.

Ante sus reacciones, la castaña y la azabache no pudieron evitar reír compartiendo una mirada cómplice que dejaba claro el inicio de una buena amistad. A su alrededor Patapez trataba de explicarle a los gemelos que las personas no nacían de huevos y estos a su vez, argumentaban que se equivocaba de la única forma en la que los Thorston podían hacer.

No fue hasta que Astrid habló que todos guardaron silencio, zanjando la extraña discusión sobre huevos y bebés.

—Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones terminaron—Dijo tranquila—.Ella debería retirarse—Señaló a Alina con seriedad acabando por completo con el ambiente relajado.

—Lo sé—Suspiró rendida Celeste y después recobró la compostura—, pero después de que escuchen lo que tiene que decir, querrán que se quede—Añadió segura.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Quiso saber Hipo curioso, hablando por todos los presentes.

La castaña notó como la mirada de todos estaban sobre ella y su hermana, incluso podía jurar que parecían inclinarse hacia ellas para estar más cerca y así escuchar mejor lo que fueran a decir. Tragó con fuerza ante esto, apartando la mirada y pensando en las palabras exactas que debería usar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar la primera de estas, alguien más habló.

—Algo que les será útil para enfrentarse a Ash—Fue Alina quien, por primera vez, alzó su voz—. Es sobre los Darveks.

La mirada de todos se dirigió ahora al joven Jefe que, tras pensarlo por unos segundos dio su siguiente orden.

—Al Gran Salón—Dijo con firmeza—, hablaremos ahí.

 ***O*O*O***

—Estamos muy cerca—Murmuró el hombre de pie en la proa del barco, su mirada estaba fija en el cielo despejado y el agua agitada del océano por el cual transitaban—. Prepárate, Hipo Haddock, Berk pronto será nuestro…

* * *

 **Es todo. Debo decir que el capítulo iba a ser más largo, de hecho me faltaron dos o tres puntos que tratar, prácticamente esto es la mitad de lo que iba a ser originalmente; pero consideré que lo mejor era cortarlo y no hacerlos esperar más tiempo por una actualización u.u**

 **No puedo prometer que actualizaré pronto, saben que al final no cumpliré con eso :P además aún están pendientes otros fics, de lo que si pueden estar seguros es que en los próximos meses esta historia dará fin… ¡Ya queda muy poco! Y después de tremendo teaser tráiler que nos dieron el jueves, muchas ideas que tenía cambiaron, otras mejoraron, entre ellos el final de esta historia XD pero de eso no hablaré.**

 **En fin…**

 **Dejaré la respuesta a unos Review e.e**

 **Melanie Villamar:** Celeste x sus dagas XD buena esa, ok ya… sé que me vas a decir "¿qué es esto? Ya no recuerdo nada" y realmente lo siento u.u ¡mi vida es un caos! Yo soy un caos u.u en fin, espero te haya gustado.

 **RoxFiedler:** Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios e.e me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, espero que la historia sigua siendo de tu agrado. Me encantaría responder a cada uno de tus comentarios pasados pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo, solo diré una cosa, debido a que es lo que más mencionaste… Celeste y su sufrimiento es mi razón de vivir XD ok no, me encanta molestarla, quizá porque es mi OC menos favorito u.u pero descuida, algún día tendrá la paz que se merece e.e tal vez… muahahahaha… ok no :P

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_

 _ **En serio, a todos los que aun siguen leyendo esta historia, se los agradezco muchísimo… este fic ya tiene cuatro años y no veo la hora de terminarla u.u**_


End file.
